Rencontres
by Shini-sama
Summary: Série de One-shots GrimmIchi, dans laquelle Ichigo et Grimmjow se rencontrent pour la première fois... ou pas! Rating principalement M! New OS : The spy who loved me : Après son échec, Grimmjow doit retrouver Ichigo et lui voler enfin sa formule. Il le retrouve en Suisse, mais les deux agents secrets n'ont d'autre choix que de s'allier pour faire face à un nouvel ennemi dangereux..
1. Rentrée parfaite

_**Je vous préviens ce one-shot est presque exclusivement un lemon. Bien qu'il y ait un petit background que j'ai trouvé intéressant avec l'intervention de Shiro.**_

_________________________________________

**Titre** :** Rentrée parfaite** (AU)

**Rating** : M (pour celui-ci. tous les one-shots de ce recueil ne seront pas M...)

**Résumé** : Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'arriver à la fac de Tokyo et reçoit l'aide d'un étudiant aux cheveux bleus. Seul problème : Kurosaki souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité, et c'est le bleu qui en profite!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Warnings : **Un lemon (je l'ai déjà dit), un langage vulgaire (Grimm et Shiro dans une fic c'est fleurit! ^^), et puis euh... un Shiro extrêmement sadique avec Ichi (je n'irai pas jusqu'au viol mais ça peut s'en rapprocher!)

_________________________________________

Kurosaki Ichigo ignorait totalement ce qui l'attendait en ce premier jour à l'université de Tokyo.

Ce qu'il savait cependant, c'était qu'il était complètement paumé et qu'il devait absolument trouver sa chambre avant midi. Sinon, non seulement il passerait pour le pire des loosers de première année, mais en plus de ça, il s'en voudrait personnellement, et se considérerait lui-même comme un looser. Et ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure des solutions pour débuter une année à la fac!

Après avoir été guidé et renseigné par moult étudiants plus âgés, Ichigo parvint enfin dans le secteur de la cité étudiante qui l'intéressait.

Mais second problème : comment arriverait-il à hisser sa tonne de valises jusqu'au sixième étage?

Reprenant courage, il demanda naturellement de l'aide.

Tiens, pourquoi pas ce type tout seul là-bas en train de cloper devant l'entrée? Il avait l'air plutôt carré des épaules et n'aurait pas de mal à porter deux ou trois valises.

_Les escaliers sont étroits, fais gaffe! Lui lança l'étudiant alors qu'ils commençaient à gravir les marches tant bien que mal.

Ichigo avait instantanément regretté d'avoir demandé à ce type aux cheveux bleus de l'aider. Dès qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, cet étudiant avait étiré un sourire à vous glacer le sang et l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds comme s'il voulait le dévorer.

Kurosaki ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise avec lui. Mais en gravissant les marches du bâtiment derrière lui, il dut admettre qu'il devait sûrement avoir l'un des plus beaux culs de la fac…

« Wouah! Kurosaki vient de tomber sur un spécimen a ne pas laisser échapper! » pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Mais il sentait bien que le bleuté n'était pas le genre à se laisser attraper par n'importe qui. Et il sentait également, qu'il était un dominateur rare, comme il en avait sans doute jamais vu.

Pas grave, le roux aimait les dominateurs. Et il aimait cette cage d'escalier parce qu'elle était vide, étroite, et qu'il pouvait s'imaginer tout un tas de choses cochonnes, surtout avec de telles fesses se baladant juste devant lui…

_Voilà, sixième! Annonça le bleu en déposant sa tonne de bagages sur le palier de l'étage. C'est quoi ta chambre?

Kurosaki fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un post-it vert fluo qu'il planta sous les yeux turquoises.

Ce dernier étira un large sourire sadique en découvrant le numéro de la chambre du roux.

_C'est par là, lança-t-il en désignant le couloir sur leur droite.

_Okay, merci.

_Attends, j'vais t'aider.

_Ca va aller, j'vais réussir à tout pousser là-bas. Au fait euh… c'est quoi ton nom?

« Drague à deux balles! Drague à deux balles Kurosaki!!! S'il te répond, c'est vraiment qu'il a envie de te plaquer contre un mur!! »

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit le bleu, troisième année en droit privé.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, première année en informatique.

Le bleuté étira un autre sourire et l'orangé lui rendit un sourire mince, de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait l'impression que ce Grimmjow connaissait sa moindre petite pensée intime, qu'il savait qu'il avait maté son postérieur à s'en faire mal aux yeux, et qu'il lui avait demandé son nom dans l'espoir de s'en faire un ami et donc, de le revoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un troisième année soit intéressé par toi, Kurosaki? » résonna une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Cette petite voix, Ichigo la détestait. Elle était sa conscience, mais une conscience malsaine, elle le rendait malade!

« Laisse-moi régler ça, Shiro! Va-t-en! »

Ichigo n'était pas un jeune homme comme les autres. Dès la perte de sa mère, à l'âge de cinq ans, il avait souffert de ce qu'on appelait un « dédoublement de personnalité ». Environ trois mois après la tragédie, il avait commencé à entendre cette petite voix railleuse et moqueuse au fond de sa tête. Cette voix qu'il détestait et qui appartenait à ce Shiro.

Il savait que Shiro faisait partie de lui, que jamais il ne s'en irait. Il avait appris à vivre avec, même si parfois, il le poussait à faire des choses totalement dingues!

« C'est chouette! » aimait lancer la petite voix aigüe. « J'peux faire toutes les conneries que j'veux, et c'est toi qui prends! C'est pas cool ça, mon Roi? »

Ichigo le détestait cordialement. Il l'appelait ma conscience, car il ne savait pas ce que cette voix pouvait être d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, la vingtaine de psy qu'il avait consultés à ce propos étaient tous formels : cette voix n'était que le fruit que de son imagination.

Était-il cinglé?

Kurosaki ne pensait pas qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans sa tête. Il savait seulement que Shiro faisait partie de lui, et que, comme un frère l'aurait fait, il l'aidait parfois ou alors le poussait à bout.

Il était souvent soulagé de l'avoir avec lui, car Shiro faisait la conversation tout seul, lui donnait des conseils (pour la plupart totalement débiles) mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Grimmjow lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et le roux put voir une pièce de taille respectable, présentant deux lits, deux bureaux et de quoi passer une année confortable.

A première vue, il était soulagé :

_Je m'attendais à pire, commenta-t-il en poussant deux valises avec le pied.

_C'est pas la pire, celle-là! Lança le bleu en déposant deux autres valises dans l'entrée. Tu verrais celles du premier, crois-moi là ça craint! Enfin, c'est surtout les douches du premier qui craignent… T'veux t'faire violer? Vas-y!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils devant la réplique amusé du plus âgé. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son visage parfait et ses traits sexy. Il était rare de rencontrer un mec aussi sexy, dès son arrivée quelque part. Kurosaki avait vraiment de la chance alors pas question de la laisser filer!

Il se demanda alors comment retenir ce type, vu que maintenant, il avait amené toutes ses valises dans sa chambre. Il devrait peut-être lui demander le numéro de sa chambre?

« Demande-lui aussi de venir t'voir c'te nuit tant qu't'y es! » cracha Shiro.

_Dis euh…. Tu ne sais pas qui est mon colocataire? Demanda le roux, d'un air faussement innocent.

Grimmjow fourra ses mains dans ses poches après avoir relevé les manches de sa chemise noire. L'orangé eut alors tout le loisir pour observer ses avant-bras. Il aimait ses avant-bras. Ils étaient bronzés, et laissaient supposer que ses biceps étaient plutôt musclés.

Il voulait le voir nu.

« Et les hormones se réveillent! Debout là-dedans! » s'exclama Shiro qui avait lui aussi sentit que le bas-ventre de son Roi s'était réchauffé dangereusement.

_Ouais, j'le connais bien, répondit-il.

_Vraiment? Demanda Kurosaki en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits.

_Ouaip. Et j'peux t'dire que c'est son lit où t'es assit!

Ichigo se releva en deux secondes, pensant qu'il serait mal avenant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son colocataire qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas encore.

Mais à peine fut-il à nouveau sur ses pieds que deux mains le poussèrent pour le faire choir sur le matelas moelleux.

_Hé!! S'écria-t-il, se retrouvant coincé sous le corps de Grimmjow.

_T'inquiète, le propriétaire du lit m'en voudra pas…

_Mais…

_Parce que c'est moi!

« Merde! Ce type est mon colocataire! »

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étaient refermés sur les siennes avec une force incroyable.

« Eh bin… J'aimerais avoir des rentrées comme ça plus souvent! » s'extasia Shiro.

Ichigo voulait juste que Shiro se taise, il était au comble de l'excitation avec ce type et il voulait pleinement en profiter.

_Mmm… Ah bordel! Laissa-t-il échapper alors que des incisives pointues s'étaient plantées dans son cou.

Cet homme le parcourait déjà de ses mains fiévreuses, passant presque innocemment sur sa braguette sans s'y attarder. Ce qui avait don de mettre le roux dans tous ses états.

« Oh merde…. » pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Je connais ce type depuis quinze minutes! Quinze putain de minutes et je…. »

« Et tu vas déjà coucher avec lui… » termina Shiro. « C'est pas génial ça?! Je sens que ça va être amusant… »

Ichigo aurait voulu dire quelque chose, peut-être ralentir Grimmjow qui allait vraiment trop vite (ils étaient déjà tous les deux torses nus et le pantalon du roux prenait le chemin de ses chevilles) mais à ce moment-là, Shiro avait pris contrôle de son corps. Et il fut incapable de dire un mot, ou encore de repousser cet homme.

En contrepartie, se laissant gagner par la folie de sa conscience délurée, il attrapa violemment le bleuté par la ceinture de son jean et celui-ci dut couper le baiser.

_Hé! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage. T'en veux toi, hein?

_Ca t'excite de bizuter les nouveaux petits étudiants, hein? Questionna l'orangé en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Grimmjow se figea un moment. Il aurait pu jurer que ce sourire sadique et que ce ton moqueur n'était pas celui du roux.

_Et toi j'sens que ça t'excite de t'faire dominer, nan?

_C'est quoi ton trip? Baiser les p'tits nouveaux et les mettre à tes pieds? Demanda Shiro avec un rictus malsain. Parce que si tu comptais faire ça 'vec moi, j'espère qu't'en as plutôt une énorme là-dedans!

La main du roux titilla le creux de son pantalon et le bleuté eut un léger sursaut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre prenne les choses en main aussi facilement. Et il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer ainsi.

_J'ai l'impression que t'es pas l'genre à jouer les femmes au pieux, j'me trompe?

_Nan!

Il s'en suivit une lutte des deux hommes. Shiro tentait de pousser l'autre par les épaules, histoire d'être le dominant. Mais Jaggerjack ne se laissait pas faire et luttait avec un plaisir non dissimulé pour garder sa place au-dessus.

_Bah dis donc! Laissa-t-il échapper avec un soupir. T'es pas vraiment… le genre de p'tits gamins qui… qui s'laisse faire, hein?

_Qu'est-ce qu'tu croyais?

Sur ces mots, le roux poussa de toutes ses forces et parvint à prendre le dessus sur le bleuté. Ce dernier tomba sur le lit, sur le dos, et dut reconnaître que c'était la meilleure rentrée qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Reprenant ses esprits, il sursauta violemment.

_Hé!! S'écria-t-il. Bordel, mais t'as le feu au cul, toi!!!

A moitié entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement, il regardait Ichigo le prendre en bouche puis le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il était le genre de mecs à aller trop vite pour ses amants, il était servit avec ce rouquin!

Il se promit alors de regarder plus attentivement les étudiants avec cette couleur de cheveux. Peut-être que la couleur orange, couleur du feu soit dit en passant, signifiait que son possesseur était aussi chaud bouillant que la braise?

_Pfou….

Ce type n'était pas aussi chaud bouillant que la braise, c'était un volcan! Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'était toujours pensé assez turlupiné par le sexe, enchaînant les histoires d'un soir, restant focalisé nuit et jour sur les fesses de ses petits camarades. Il se croyait un pur obsédé sexuel. Non mais franchement, en regardant ce type le sucer de cette manière, il se trouvait vraiment ringard… Il venait de se faire doubler et en beauté! Cet Ichigo était pire que lui…

_Ah… j'aime ça, laissa-t-il échapper, j'sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux…

Le roux retira son affaire de sa bouche et lui adressa un sourire radieux :

_C'est tout c'que j'demande! Répondit-il.

_Allez, continue, bordel!

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Kurosaki continua, mais avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Il finirait par se bloquer la mâchoire s'il continuait de cette manière, pensa le bleu. Personne ne peut faire ça aussi vite, avec tant de pression, pendant si longtemps! Et cette putain de langue…

_Stop! S'écria-t-il alors en tirant l'autre par les cheveux.

Il fallait mieux s'arrêter ici. Sinon il ne serait jamais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette rencontre pour le moins surprenante.

Kurosaki se releva avec un sourire large sur les lèvres. Retirant son boxer noir, il s'allongea sur le lit, le visage enfouit dans les draps et les fesses légèrement surélevées.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son postérieur qu'il écarta doucement.

Grimmjow crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque immédiat. Personne ne lui avait fait ça! Pas un mec, connu après un quart d'heure, ne lui avait présenté ses fesses ainsi, en l'invitant cordialement à le pénétrer.

_Allez, fais-lui mal, s'éleva la voix moqueuse étouffée par les draps.

« Sa Majesté va avoir mal aux fesses! » lança Shiro avec un rire à glacer le sang.

_Tu parles d'ton cul? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire sadique. T'es vraiment un mec bizarre, mais le plus excitant qu'j'ai jamais rencontré!

Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre. Sans aucune délicatesse, il vint se glisser à l'intérieur de son nouveau colocataire non sans difficulté.

Il luttait et poussait contre les parois de chair chaudes et il ne se rappela pas avoir expérimenté un endroit aussi étroit.

_Oh la vache… souffla-t-il en attrapant, de sa main droite, le cou du roux.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut totalement pénétré, le roux laissa échapper un grognement, entre la douleur et l'insatisfaction. Ichigo voulait lui aussi en profiter. Mais Shiro serait encore celui qui aurait tout le plaisir, prenant possession de son corps à chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait.

_J'arrive, lança l'autre en commençant à se retirer puis à pousser de nouveau en lui.

Il avait l'impression que l'orangé était vierge. Totalement vierge, mais pourtant, les réactions de son corps laissaient supposer qu'il avait déjà connu une telle sensation. Il avait déjà eu un homme à l'intérieur de lui, il pouvait en juger par les grognements qu'il émettait.

Grimmjow venait de trouver la perle rare. Ce type était son colocataire pour l'année à venir, il était un premier année complètement perdu, il était sexy, docile et semblait plutôt bien rôdé avec les hommes. Et en plus de ça, il avait certainement le meilleur postérieur qu'il n'ait jamais pénétré!

Il approfondit ses mouvements, poussant largement à l'intérieur du nouveau, avec une facilité de plus en plus déconcertante, puis se retirant lentement pour revenir plus loin.

Kurosaki avait toujours ses mains écartant ses fesses, facilitant ainsi les mouvements de son tout nouvel ami.

_Plus fort, grogna-t-il en tournant son profil vers lui, j'suis pas une gonzesse!

Grimmjow attrapa alors d'une main puissante les bijoux de famille de l'orangé :

_T'risques d'le dev'nir si tu m'donnes encore des ordres, gamin!

_Fais-lui mal!! S'écria l'autre avec ce ton sadique. Vas-y!

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, sans cesser son activité cependant. Il avait l'impression que ce rouquin parlait d'une autre personne. Ou peut-être parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne?

Suivant les ordres reçus (après tout si ce type aimait ça hardcore…) il redoubla d'efforts et enclencha un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Ses hanches claquaient bruyamment contre les fesses rebondies du roux et sa touffe de cheveux se balançait d'avant en arrière. Les cris que le plus jeune poussait laissaient entendre qu'il prenait son pied. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il gémissait de la sorte, plissant ses yeux douloureusement. Grimmjow adorait voir ses victimes adopter ce genre d'expression. Ca ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus.

_Juste là! gémit le roux en empoignant les draps fortement.

_Là? demanda le bleu en poussant aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

Le cri que l'autre poussa à ce moment-là ne pouvait tromper personne : Grimmjow était en train de taper sa prostate à pleine puissance. Et ces mots extrêmement cochons que ce type laissaient échapper, ne faisaient que satisfaire encoire plus la panthère. C'était certainement le meilleur coup qu'il n'ait jamais eu! Jaggerjack prenait lui aussi son pied!

_Bienvenue à la fac, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille après s'être vidé en lui.

L'autre ne répondit rien, ses yeux perdus dans le vide et un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Ichigo souffrait, son corps était en feu.

« T'as aimé ça Majesté, hein? » demanda Shiro, sadique à souhait.

_Espèce de sale petit con! Grogna l'orangé contre les draps mouillés de sa propre salive.

Shiro l'avait laissé reprendre le contrôle. Il avait pu prendre le plaisir de faire l'amour avec ce type, et Ichigo n'en recevait que l'affreuse douleur de l'après-coït.

Ses fesses étaient en feu!

_J'aime les insultes! Répliqua alors Jaggerjack qui croyait que ces délicatesses lui étaient adressées.

_La ferme toi! Ragea Kurosaki en se relevant d'un seul coup. C'est pas à toi que j'parle!

_Oh?

Le jeune homme passa devant son colocataire, une main sur les fesses, avançant en canard, et le bleu ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision.

Cette année allait être beaucoup plus drôle, et beaucoup plus fournie en sensations fortes que les précédentes!

Il venait de trouver le colocataire parfait, et il n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement…

_________________________________________________

_**Je trouvais l'idée originale d'inclure Shiro comme une sorte de trouble psychologique pour Ichi. Bon je n'irai pas jusqu'à en faire une fic à chapitres avec cette idée. Donc un petit one-shot m'a tenté.**_

_**Voili voilou ^^  
**_


	2. Kurenai club

_**Vous êtes partant pour un OS dérivé de Kurenai club?**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

**Titre** :** Kurenai club** (AU, dérivée de ma fic)

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'arriver à la fac de Tokyo et reçoit l'aide d'un étudiant aux cheveux bleus. Seul problème : Kurosaki souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité, et c'est le bleu qui en profite!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

____________________________________________________________________

Kurosaki Ichigo travaillait depuis seulement trois minutes, vingt secondes et un demi centièmes dans ce club pour le moins « hors du commun », qu'il avait déjà rencontré tout le monde.

Kaien, Shuuhei, Yumichika et… Grimmjow.

Ichigo aurait préféré être aveugle plutôt que de plonger ses yeux dans les deux lagons bleus de Jaggerjack. Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir des yeux pareils!

Il devait, d'un simple coup d'œil, hypnotiser les hommes, les soumettre à ses désirs, enfin les mettre à ses pieds!

Ichigo était attiré par ce genre d'homme. Comme un aimant.

Grimmjow était ce genre d'hommes qui vous restait dans la tête. Vous savez, le genre dont on n'oubliait ni la voix, ni le corps, ni le sourire, ni les yeux. Le rouquin avait cette image gravée en lui.

Le bleuté ne lui adressa qu'un sourire qu'il qualifia de moqueur et il se sentit oh combien laid face à lui! Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, poser ses yeux sur lui?

Ichigo aimait les hommes. Ce n'était pas un crime, il savait que ce n'était pas un crime, c'était même plutôt agréable.

Ichigo était vierge. Ce n'était pas un crime, il savait que ce n'était pas un crime, et il aurait tout donné pour que Grimmjow soit celui qui le déflore.

Mais comment? Ce type n'était attiré que par l'argent, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu.

Tranquillement à l'abri derrière le bar du club, Ichigo essuyait machinalement quelques verres à bière pendant que Yumichika, un large sourire aux lèvres, servait un groupe d'hommes trentenaires près de la porte d'entrée.

Grimmjow les accompagnait et se trouvait au milieu d'eux. Visiblement, les mains qui se posaient sur ses cuisses ne semblaient pas le gêner.

Ichigo avait dû rater un épisode. Ce club vendait de l'alcool, ça il le savait. Ce club faisait travailler des hommes assez séduisants, plutôt jeunes qui déambulaient, fesses cambrées, entre les tables.

C'était ce qu'on appelait communément : une maison close!

_Ichigo, tu peux m'aider? Demanda cordialement un Yumichika essoufflé.

_Euh… oui, bien sûr! Lança le rouquin en se tournant vers lui.

_Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de la chambre 4...

« Chambre? »

_Il faut refaire le lit, changer les draps enfin tu vois quoi, non?

_Non!

Les yeux ambrés s'étaient élargis. En déglutissant difficilement, l'orangé se demanda ce qu'on lui avait encore caché.

Lors de son entretient avec Aizen, le gérant, il avait entendu parler très brièvement d'un sous-sol où les clients, accompagnés d'un des employés d'Aizen pouvaient descendre. Ichigo s'imaginait bien que, dans ce genre de lieu, ils ne devaient pas faire que du tricot…

_Mais euh… je ne sais pas où est la chambre 4! Lança-t-il, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la tâche.

_Tu descends les marches jusqu'au sous-sol, lui expliqua Yumichika, occupé à remuer un cocktail aux couleurs vives. La première porte sur ta gauche c'est la réserve. Prends ce qui t'es nécessaire puis ensuite va au fond du couloir et trouve la porte ornée d'un « 4 ». Ce n'est pas si compliqué, hein?

_Mais…

Le roux avait une bonne excuse. Au-delà du fait qu'il ne voulait pas descendre dans ce lieu sombre qui paraissait glauque qu'était le sous-sol du « Kurenai club », il ne savait, malheureusement, pas faire un lit convenablement!

Enfin, il savait faire son lit : ramener son drap sur son oreiller, sans faire attention aux plis. Mais faire un lit au carré, c'était une autre histoire…

_Prends exemple sur la chambre cinq, reprit Yumichika, jettes-y un coup d'œil et tu sauras comment faire le lit.

_Okay…

_En attendant, est-ce que tu peux me déboucher ces bouteilles-là! Je reviens!

Hissant son plateau sur sa main droite, Yumichika sortit de derrière le bar et avança dans la salle, prudemment.

Ichigo se tourna vers les bouteilles qui n'attendaient plus que d'être débouchées. Silencieusement, il fit son travail puis nettoya encore quelques verres qu'il rangea bien proprement sous le comptoir.

Lorsque Yumichika revint près de lui, il remarqua alors que Grimmjow avait disparu. Il n'était plus avec son groupe de clients et il n'était visible nulle part dans la salle…

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lui demanda Yumichika en l'encourageant à descendre au sous-sol.

_J'y vais!

Prudemment, d'un pas lent, Ichigo descendit l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au sous-sol obscur.

Les lumière rouges qui tamisaient le couloir lui coupèrent la respiration pendant un instant. Il avait l'impression que des flammes dansaient sur les murs, sur son corps. Les lumières tamisées chauffaient l'espace mieux qu'un incendie et le roux prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la réserve. Il y prit de quoi refaire un lit convenablement puis s'avança dans le large couloir.

Il tenta, par tous les moyens en sa possession, de faire abstraction de ce bruit de grincement sonore provenant de la chambre « 2 ». Quelqu'un semblait l'occuper…

En parvenant jusqu'à la chambre « 5 », il l'ouvrit le cœur battant. Il espérait que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un espace agréable, à la lumière feutrée et sentant bon l'encens. Il apprécia le large lit moelleux aux draps rouges, puis étudia comment ceux-ci étaient pliés. Il tenta de garder en mémoire les éléments de la chambre puis sortit de la pièce pour pousser la porte de la chambre « 4 ».

_Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt!

Au milieu du volume, Grimmjow se tenait. Il fouillait dans l'armoire de la pièce et déposa une bouteille de couleur bleue sur la table de nuit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda le roux en déposant les draps sur un siège.

_C'est ma chambre préférée, répliqua le bleu, c'est là que j'couche le plus souvent!

_Okay, ça c'est fait, soupira l'orangé, quelque peu choqué.

Il avait subitement imaginé Grimmjow en position de levrette avec un quelconque inconnu au physique dégoûtant et au ventre bedonnant derrière lui…

Il chassa cette vision de son esprit et retira les draps du lit.

Ils semblaient avoir été salis… Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Grimmjow.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu descendre avec un client. Tout du moins pas encore ce soir…

_Aizen et moi on a fait des folies de not' corps, expliqua-t-il.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Aizen Sosuke? Le patron? Le patron et Grimmjow étaient… ils étaient ensemble?

La nouvelle sembla l'assommer mais il ne démordit pas à sa tâche et commençait à étendre les draps frais sur le lit. C'était vraiment trop glauque de refaire un lit sur lequel venait de passer son patron et ce type! Un type qui, en plus de cela, semblait lui retourner l'estomac comme jamais aucune montagne russe ne l'avait fait!

Kurosaki poussa en soupir de soulagement en constatant que le bleuté n'était plus dans la pièce. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Grimmjow, son regard perçant et son corps de rêve, ne l'observent pendant son travail.

Silencieusement, il retira les draps utilisés du lit. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces bouts de tissus…

« Goujat! » pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Était-ce vraiment lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, ce jeune étudiant sans histoire, qui changeait le lit d'une maison close? Était-ce lui qui s'imaginait les pires positions folles sur ce lit entre son patron et son collègue bleuté?

_Non…., souffla-t-il comme pour se réprimander lui-même.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à lisser les plis des draps, à tapoter les oreillers. Finalement, il n'avait pas si mal réussi.

L'armoire de la chambre attira alors son regard. Grimmjow en avait sortit une bouteille de couleur bleue qui reposait maintenant sur la table de nuit.

Le roux s'en approcha et déchiffra les mots inscrits sur l'objet :

_Lubrifiant? Lit-il avec une grimace. Je crois que je vais y aller…

Quelque peu dégoûté, il prit dans ses bras les draps qu'il venait de retirer et allait quitter la chambre lorsque l'armoire fermée attira de nouveau son regard.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'il y jette un coup d'œil, hein?

La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement, et les yeux ambrés découvrirent la réserve personnelle de Grimmjow : préservatifs, lubrifiant à gogo, jouets aux formes bizarres, objets électriques, menottes…

_Là, je vais vraiment y aller! Souffla-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il referma l'armoire d'un geste maladroit et se précipita en dehors de la chambre. Le couloir était vide, et il s'empressa de rentrer dans la réserve en poussant un soupir de soulagement. La vision de ces _choses_ à caractère sexuel et même S&M, lui serrèrent la gorge pendant de longues minutes.

Il devrait dire à Yumichika qu'il ne voulait plus faire ce genre de trucs…

_C'est fait?

La voix de Grimmjow le fit soudain sursauter.

Le roux porta une main à son cœur et se tourna pour le fusiller du regard. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la réserve. Son coude posé sur la poignée de la porte, et son autre main dans sa poche de pantalon, ses cheveux semblaient légèrement décoiffés.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orangé dans sa chambre?

_Oui, c'est fait! Répondit-il, agacé. Et je ne suis pas ta boniche!

_Non, mais tu pourrais le devenir…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un « quoi? » que le bleuté avait fait un pas dans la pièce. Instinctivement l'orangé recula, gardant une distance sécurisante entre lui et son collègue.

Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, mais la présence de Grimmjow, là avec lui, dans cet espace confiné le fit transpirer. C'était l'appréhension, rien de plus...

_T'es rouge comme une tomate!

_Tu t'es regardé?

La réplique n'était pas la mieux adaptée. Ichigo avait tenté de répondre du tac au tac, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un rire sadique.

_Relax..., reprit le bleuté. J'vais pas t'manger... Quoique!

Ses yeux se baissèrent soudain pour s'arrêter sur ce qui semblait être la braguette de notre jeune rouquin. Celui-ci, plaqua immédiatement sa main entre ses jambes, même si c'était complètement puérile.

Il observa la main de Grimmjow se tendre doucement dans sa direction, lentement, très lentement. Le temps s'était comme arrêté dans la petite pièce du sous-sol du Kurenai club. Les yeux ambrés virent passer une lueur étrange dans le turquoise du regard face à lui. Il ne sut jamais ce que cette lueur fut, mais il savait qu'elle avait agit comme une clef faisant sauter un verrou.

Les doigts de Grimmjow entrèrent en contact avec la peau de sa joue et malgré lui, le jeune roux dut admettre que c'était certainement le meilleur contact qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre. Les doigts du bleuté étaient chauds et leur peau rugueuse. Mais sa joue semblait apprécier.

Soupirant doucement, il ferma les yeux et apprécia encore un peu plus la caresse. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi_ Grimmjow le touchait-il comme ça?

Mais à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas vraiment la question à se poser. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait rien de lui. Mais si les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, alors celle de Grimmjow devait être aussi pure que la mer des Caraïbes.

Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi? Qu'avait-il de plus, lui, Ichigo?

Il avait oublié où ils se trouvaient. Il avait oublié que cet homme était un _homme_, que manifestement, deux hommes ne se regardaient pas de la sorte innocemment.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put s'attarder plus longuement sur la question, l'autre referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Et bien entendu, Grimmjow éteignit la lumière d'un coup de poignet.

_C'est pas drôle! Lança la voix inquiète du rouquin. Rallume cette lumière!

Un silence étouffant l'entoura alors. Il tendit l'oreille de plus belle, n'entendant que le bruit d'un tissu qui frottait. Quand soudain, il sentit un corps se rapprocher de lui, il fit volte-face et tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ichigo se retrouva au fond de la pièce surchargée. Impossible de sortir, impossible d'aller plus loin. Impossible d'échapper à Grimmjow. Et le noir dans lequel il évoluait ne rendait la situation que plus effrayante.

Ou bien était-ce : excitante?

_Arrête! Lança alors l'orangé. Okay, j'ai bien flippé, maintenant rallume cette putain de lumière!!

Il poussa un cri alors qu'il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac noué, il se débattit violemment alors qu'une autre main venait de passer dans son cou.

_Arrête, gémit-il.

Les pires situations imaginables passèrent alors dans son esprit. Ce type allait le violer! Ce type allait le violer et le tuer! Il allait lui faire des trucs horribles!

_J'te veux pas de mal, souffla le bleuté au creux de son oreille.

Le rouquin sursauta. Le souffle chaud tout contre son oreille lui donna un frisson. Mais était-ce réellement un frisson de dégoût?

Son cerveau était incapable de tourner correctement, de penser avec clarté. Les yeux turquoises semblaient briller dans l'obscurité, et Kurosaki eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il comprit que les yeux le fixaient. Ce n'était pas seulement le toucher de cette homme sur sa joue qu'il avait apprécié, quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était aussi son regard. Il le captivait!

_Laisse-moi sortir, dit-il alors d'une voix mal assurée.

_Non, répondit l'autre.

_Et pourquoi pas?

_Parce que y'a qu'ici que j'peux faire ça…

Tout ce que put alors sentir Ichigo par la suite, fut une main chaude sur sa joue, ainsi qu'une langue humide jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. Même s'il devait avouer que cet homme le répugnait, la sensation était bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là.

Mais hors de question que Grimmjow en sache quoique ce soit :

_Dégage, gros dégueulasse! Lança-t-il en repoussant l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_Chuut… T'veux qu'on nous entende?

Ichigo se pétrifia. Les mains de Grimmjow ne cessaient de courir sur son corps, avec frénésie. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça?

Il se tortillait, tentant d'échapper aux caresses déplacées. Ses mains posées sur les épaules musclées, il le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Mais Grimmjow était bel et bien accroché à lui, impossible de s'en défaire.

_Grimmjow… je… je vais le dire à Aizen…

_Tsss… Ca sonne comme une gamine de dix ans « j'vais l'dire à maîtresse »! T'crois que ça va m'arrêter?

Le souffle de Kurosaki devint de plus en plus court par la suite.

Les lèvres de Jaggerjack couraient à présent dans son cou, sur sa joue, traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Pourquoi ne lui mettait-il pas un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes?

Pourquoi Ichigo ne le repoussait-il pas avec plus d'ardeur?

« C'est parce que j'aime ça... » se dit-il soudain en sentant son cœur se serrer. Sa tête tournait à cause du plaisir. Son souffle était court, tentant de se calquer sur le rythme effréné de son propre coeur.

_Dis… dis-moi ce que tu veux et… et arrête ça! Reprit-il avec une grimace.

Grimmjow émit un ricanement sonore. Ses mains vinrent se positionner de part et d'autre du visage de Kurosaki. Ce dernier, emprunt à une appréhension de plus en plus grande, ne put qu'attendre la sentence.

Il savait que cet homme allait, par la force des choses, l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches. Même dans le noir de la pièce, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son nez, puisqu'il était plus grand que lui. Il pouvait sentir la proximité du corps de Grimmjow face au sien. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation avec un inconnu. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de quelqu'un de la sorte.

Jamais il n'avait été si excité...

_Peu importe si j'te dis c'que j'veux ou non, Bambi. D'toute façon, t'serais incapable de m'le donner, chuchota Jaggerjack tout contre ses lèvres.

_Je…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester ou dire un mot, le bleuté avait tourné les talons. La lumière fut allumée à nouveau et Ichigo, tremblant contre le mur de la petite pièce, observa Grimmjow quitter la pièce, sans un mot.

Le souffle court, les joues rouges et les jambes tremblantes, le rouquin tomba au sol. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait lui arracher la poitrine!

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi l'enfermer ici avec lui, dans le noir, et ne rien lui faire? Il aurait put aisément l'embrasser, le toucher, le violer… Et pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait.

Les mains de Kurosaki se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

En fin de compte, il n'était pas soulagé. Il n'était pas du tout soulagé que Grimmjow n'ait rien fait de son corps.

Il était simplement... déçu.


	3. Substances illicites

**Titre : Substances illicites** (AU)

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Ichigo rencontre le capitaine de l'équipe de football mixte de sa sœur. Ne faisant pas confiance à ce bleuté, il accompagne Karin à une fête donnée par l'équipe, et découvre que le capitaine a non seulement des penchants pour certaines substances illicites mais aussi envers sa personne...

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Warnings : **Alors un langage un peu (beaucoup?) vulgaire, un lemon bien sûr et aussi prise de drogue et choses de ce genre (c'est illicite et pas bon pour la santé, ceci est une fic donc ne pas faire pareil!!!! è-é )

* * *

**Substances illicites.**

Kurosaki Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, picotés par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideaux de sa chambre.

Réveillé par les éclats de voix à l'étage en dessous, il grogna puis se tourna sur son matelas, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux voix dérangeantes. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel mais il ne s'en souciait guère : on était samedi.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était bercé dans un nouveau sommeil plus ou moins profond, il dut faire une croix sur sa grasse matinée :

_Ichi-nii!!! Ichi-nii!!!

La voix stridente de la petite Yuzu lui fit grincer les dents, et il ne put feindre de dormir plus longtemps :

_Quoi?! Rugit-il, comme à son habitude.

_Karin-chan est revenue de son match de foot et elle a gagné! Viens vite!! lança la petite fille, surexcitée.

_Roooooh....

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent au ciel et le roux resta un instant à gamberger, allongé. Puis, il retira les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps à moitié nu et se décida à tenter un pied en dehors du lit confortable.

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer – qui lui servait de pyjama – l'ainé des Kurosaki sortit de sa chambre, le visage endormit et la marque de l'oreiller visible sur sa joue. Il emprunta les marches de la maison, guidé par les éclats de voix plus bas. Il reconnut bien entendu son père, à sa voix si grave et forte, mais il lui sembla entendre une autre voix masculine, étrangère celle-ci.

Ne lui venant pas à l'esprit qu'il était à moitié nu et qu'un étranger se trouvait certainement chez lui, le roux pénétra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux.

_Karin a de la chance de vous avoir comme capitaine d'équipe! Entendit-il Isshin s'extasier depuis l'entrée.

_Merci, lui répondit une voix grave.

Ichigo, intrigué par le son de la voix rauque, s'aventura d'un pas jusqu'à l'entrée.

_Ah! Tu es enfin là, Ichinii! Lui lança Yuzu, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est midi, fils!

La phrase de son père sonnait comme un reproche et le fils en question l'ignora royalement. En réalité, il était plutôt accaparé par l'étranger qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa sœur.

Vêtu d'un survêtement noir sali par la terre en divers endroits, le jeune homme - qui devait avoir son âge pas plus – aux cheveux bleus, remarqua sa présence et le gratifia d'un regard intéressé. Un large sourire vorace éclaira son visage carré alors que les pupilles turquoises coururent sur le corps à moitié nu de l'orangé.

_Ichi-nii!! s'indigna alors Karin, les joues légèrement rosies. C'est la honte, va mettre quelque chose sur ton dos!!!

Elle cacha ses yeux derrière sa main, visiblement déçue d'avoir à présenter son frère devant son capitaine accoutré de la sorte. Ichigo lui, semblait s'en moquer et gardait son regard posé sur le nouveau venu. Il lui sembla qu'il avait un visage et un regard beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Ce type avait l'attitude d'un tombeur de bas-étage, d'un vantard comme on en faisait à tous les coins de ru et l'orangé n'aima pas ça du tout... Surtout qu'en général, sa première impression était souvent la bonne.

Grimmjow baissa soudain les yeux sur Karin, toujours aussi embarrassée :

_T'en fais pas, Karin, expliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, après tout, j'suis un garçon aussi, non?

La petite brune étira un sourire niais que son frère n'avait jamais vu chez elle, et comprit alors ce qui se tramait. Ce type était le capitaine de son équipe de football, pour laquelle elle jouait depuis une semaine maintenant. Le premier match avait eu lieu ce samedi matin et bien sûr le roux l'avait manqué, absorbé par son manque de sommeil de la semaine.

Mais voilà! Maintenant il regrettait amèrement de pas avoir assisté au match. Surtout en remarquant l'expression béate d'admiration de sa jeune sœur qui d'habitude, se moquait singulièrement des garçons qu'elle rencontrait.

Depuis quand Karin affichait-elle un sourire niais et cette allure face à un garçon?

Elle n'était pas... elle n'était quand même pas amoureuse de ce type?!

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo remarqua à peine la remarque cinglante de son père qui le pria d'aller mettre quelque chose sur son dos.

_Hé, Karin! Lança-t-il alors en fusillant le punk du regard. Tu es la seule fille de ton équipe?

_Ouaip, répondit Grimmjow à sa place.

_J't'ai pas parlé à toi. Qui t'es d'abord?

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je suis celui qui a fait venir ta sœur dans l'équipe, et franchement j'regrette pas!

Il donna un léger coup de coude à la brune qui noua ses mains nerveusement, comme une midinette de douze ans...

« C'est pas vrai... » pensa le rouquin, quelque peu jaloux. Il était jaloux de voir que sa sœur était en train d'en pincer pour un type aussi minable. Il était jaloux parce que, vraisemblablement, elle avait honte de lui devant ce garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui?

_Désolé de pas être venu au match, Karin, s'excusa-t-il alors. J'espère que ces brutes ne t'en font pas trop baver?

_Brute toi-même! Répliqua le bleuté en sortant les dents. Si t'étais v'nu, t'aurais p'tet' pu voir qu'ta sœur est excellente! Mais visiblement, ça te sort par les trous d'nez?

Piqué à vif par la réplique acerbe de l'étranger qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, Ichigo sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Mais Karin intervint pour calmer le jeu :

_Si on y allait, hein, Grimmjow?

_Ouais..., grogna-t-il.

Elle le poussa légèrement vers la porte d'entrée, ne pouvant empêcher son frère et son capitaine d'échanger un regard assassin. Elle le guida en prenant son bras, sous les yeux ahuris de son rouquin de frère qui savait alors que ce garçon bleuté allait un jour ou l'autre, lui briser le cœur.

_Amusez-vous bieeeeeeen! Lança Isshin, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Comment ça « amusez-vous bien »? interrogea Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis de la maison à présent, et traversaient le jardin pour rejoindre la rue.

_Karin-chan a été invité par Grimmjow-kun, répondit Isshin. Ils font une fête avec l'équipe pour fêter la victoire!

Il leva son poing au ciel comme un demeuré - ou comme s'il s'imaginait avoir lui-même gagné le match - et afficha un sourire très large que son fils ne lui rendit pas :

_Espèce d'idiot! S'exclama Ichigo en remontant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre.

Bon sang, ce type ne lui disait rien qui vaille et sa sœur allait se retrouver seule avec lui? Il n'allait pas les laisser tous les deux, à une fête avec des types plus âgés qu'elle!!! Qui savait ce que ce punk avait en tête?

-

-

-

-

_Kariiiiiiiiin!!!

Un tee-shirt sale et un jean trouvé dans sa chambre plus tard, Kurosaki remontait la rue en courant derrière sa sœur et l'individu bleuté.

Il parvint jusqu'à leur niveau et reprit son souffle, ne manquant pas de se faire réprimander très agressivement du regard par sa jeune sœur :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ichi-nii? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras rageusement.

_Je... papa... demander.... accompagner... vous...

_Oh pitié, grimaça Jaggerjack, ton père nous envoie un pigeon pour nous surveiller ou quoi?

_Ichi-nii rentre à la maison, on n'a pas besoin de toi, lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Ichigo resta surpris. Sa sœur était définitivement en train de grandir et il assistait en direct à l'éveil de sa période de puberté. Et c'était ce type qui allait en profiter? Peut-être allait-il l'obliger à boire de l'alcool, la souler et puis profiter d'elle?

_Oh merde!_

_Moi j'ai rien contre c'que tu viennes, lança le bleu qui était resté près de lui. Mais j'veux pas que Karin se sente mal à l'aise... c'est une fête!

_Bien sûr oui! Répliqua-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. Et évidemment convier une fille de son âge à une fête avec des types de dix-sept ans, tu trouves ça normal toi?!

_Hey! De quoi t'as peur? Tu crois qu'on prend de l'alcool ou des trucs dans l'genre?

_Parfaitement!

_Et j'imagine qu'tu nous prends aussi pour des délinquants?

_C'est toi qui l'a dit!

_Tch...

Grimmjow tourna subitement les talons et rejoignit Karin à l'angle de la rue.

Kurosaki les suivit, de quelques mètres en retrait, et aperçut bientôt une maison du quartier voisin dont le jardin était occupé par divers jeunes plus ou moins bien accoutrés.

Les jeunes en question accueillirent Grimmjow et Karin avec enthousiasme, félicitant la jeune brune pour son match et lui offrant à boire.

_Hep là!

Ichigo s'interposa entre le verre en plastique et la main de sa jeune sœur, comme un cheveux sur le soupe. Karin arbora une mine choquée et protesta vivement, en lui demandant sciemment de quitter les lieux, lui répétant qu'elle n'avait plus cinq ans et qu'elle était en âge d'avoir des amis garçons.

_C'est qui c'ui-là? Demanda un membre de l'équipe en dévisageant le roux avec dédain.

_C'est euh... c'est mon frère! Répondit Karin en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule. Il... il vient juste faire un tour, hein, Ichigo?

C'était bien la première fois que sa jeune sœur l'appelait « Ichigo » et non « Ichi-nii » comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon, selon le jeune roux.

Ce dernier, suspicieux, laissa trainer son nez au-dessus du verre qu'on avait voulu donner à sa sœur :

_C'est bon, c'est du jus d'orange...

_J'vais quand même pas filer de l'alcool à ta sœur! S'exclama alors le joueur, les yeux lançant des éclairs. D'toute façon, on en a pas...

_Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette bouteille de vodka?! Tempêta-t-il alors en désignant une bouteille de verre posée plus loin sur la table de jardin.

Le joueur se retourna et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits :

_Génial!! Les mecs qui a ramené cette bouteille?!!

Et il disparut, emportant avec lui la bouteille en question.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, toujours pas rassuré, et fusilla Karin du regard :

_Tu vas rentrer tout de suite à la maison...

_Sûrement pas! T'es pas mon père!

_Non, mais quelqu'un ferait bien d'avoir un peu le rôle du paternel parce que je te signale que notre père n'a jamais été foutu d'avoir un peu d'autorité! Trancha-t-il, en colère. Alors puisque je suis le seul à avoir le sens des responsabilités, tu m'excuseras de me soucier de toi!

_Tss... De toute façon, Grimmjow m'a invité je n'allais pas refuser, non?

_Ouais et... et d'ailleurs, où il est passé cet abrutit, j'ai deux mots à lui dire! Reprit-il en cherchant des yeux une tâche de couleur bleue.

_Grimmjow n'est pas un abrutit!

_C'est ça, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant, on en reparlera, et n'accepte pas de verre tant que je ne suis pas là!!

Le roux s'éloigna, quelque peu à contre cœur, dans l'espoir de dire deux mots à cet énergumène.

_Pas d'alcool? _Il avait la preuve que le bleuté lui avait mentit et comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

Après avoir demandé à un joueur où se trouvait "le capitaine aux cheveux bleus", il pénétra dans la maison de plein pieds plantée au milieu du jardin qui accueillait la fête. Guidé par des éclats de voix ici et là, il emprunta une couloir sombre qui empestait la fumée de cigarette. Il croisa un membre de l'équipe sortant d'une pièce, à quelques mètres devant lui :

_Oh, t'peux y aller..., lui murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. C'est d'la bonne...

Puis, il tapota son épaule, et s'en alla en reniflant bruyamment.

Méfiant et surtout très en colère, Kurosaki pénétra dans la pièce qui empestait la fumée. Au fond de celle-ci, assit en tailleur et le dos voûté, Grimmjow semblait occupé.

Il l'entendit renifler bruyamment et le vit relever la tête subitement, s'essuyant les narines frénétiquement.

_Oh c'est pas vrai! S'exclama le roux, hors de lui. J'le savais que t'étais pas clair!

Le bleu leva vers lui des yeux vides, encore perdu par sa prise de drogue. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et désigna la poudre blanche qui restait dans un petit sachet en plastique :

_C'est d'la bonne mec, t'veux pas goûter?

Ichigo le tua du regard pour lui répondre que jamais il ne ferait une telle chose!

Il inspecta rapidement la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le lit défait semblait pratiquement être la seule chose lui inspirant confiance, le reste n'étant que bordel incommensurable, poussière rebelle et mégots en tas.

_Tu te drogues?! Alors là c'est le pompon! Tu peux être sûr que Karin remettra jamais les pieds dans ton équipe, sale enfoiré! N'approche plus de ma sœur!

Il pointa un index menaçant sur le capitaine, mais celui-ci se contenta de se relever, tanguant violemment de gauche à droite.

_Pouh..., articula-t-il, bordel... J'me suis jamais senti aussi bien!

L'orangé étira une grimace. Ce type lui semblait déjà dangereux sans prise de drogue alors avec une telle substance dans les veines, il lui apparut excessivement urgent de quitter la pièce :

_Crois-moi, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça! Le prévint Kurosaki. Attends-toi à voir les flics débarquer chez toi, mon pote, et...

_Bam!!!_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de la chambre, Jaggerjack l'avait rejoint et avait claqué la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en aller.

Bien qu'il fut un jeune homme courageux, et qu'il n'avait pas peur de cet homme, Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot était maintenant tout près de lui, sa main aplatit sur la porte.

_Qui a dit qu'tu pouvais t'barrer, hein? murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, ses yeux rougies totalement vides.

_Laisse-moi partir! Répliqua Ichigo en posant sa main sur la poignet.

Mais Grimmjow plaqua son autre main sur la sienne et l'empêcha, encore une fois, de sortir.

Kurosaki se débattit violemment, retirant son poignet de l'étreinte particulièrement forte du jeune homme face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et sentant une légère panique l'envahir.

Grimmjow lui faisait maintenant obstacle. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper par la porte. Et la fenêtre de la pièce était également hors d'atteinte. De plus, les vapeurs de fumée, certainement dû à la prise d'un quelconque joint dans la pièce plus tôt, lui fit tourner la tête.

Ses yeux lui piquaient et sa tête se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Il avait chaud également, mais il ne perdit pas l'esprit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Grimmjow? Lui demanda-t-il alors. Me frapper? Jusqu'à ce que j'puisse plus parler et te dénoncer, hein?!

_Naaaaaaan, répliqua l'autre en riant nerveusement; J'vais juste attendre...

Il eut un geste incontrôlé, sûrement dû à sa prise de drogue et posa une main sur son front. Une main qui passa ensuite sur ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche.

Il caressa son visage plusieurs fois et l'orangé remarqua que cette main tremblait.

Bon sang, ce type était un vrai toxico... Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt?

_T'en fais pas mec, j'me pique pas, le rassura le bleu. J'prends juste d'la poudre c'est tout..

_C'est censé me rassurer? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas accro. Et laisse-moi sortir!

_Nan, j'ai dit. J'ai dit qu'j'allais attendre que la fumée qu'tu respires t'es bien rendu dingue...

_Que... quoi?! s'écria l'autre.

Jaggerjack avança d'un pas dans sa direction, un regard de chien fou s'emparant de ses pupilles. Le roux recula d'un pas de son côté, se rendant compte que ce type était non seulement dangereux mais aussi incontrôlable avec la dose qu'il venait de prendre.

_Ah... viens par là, lui chuchota-t-il en tendant sa main, t'es vraiment trop mignon...

Désarçonné par la phrase qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation, Ichigo buta contre le pied du lit et tomba dessus en poussant un cri de stupéfaction.

Grimmjow le surplomba alors, ayant déjà atteint le lit avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser.

Le roux, tenta de lutter, mais la fumée qu'il inhalait avait fait partir toutes ses forces et sa tête tournait de plus en plus, le rendant fou, complètement fou...

Il avait l'impression que son corps bougeait tout seul, il se sentait planer, il se sentait léger, si léger... C'était une sensation presque indescriptible... Il en voulait encore...

_J'sens que ça va être intéressant...

Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Grimmjow, ce dernier commençait à se déshabiller.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait dû rester quelques secondes dans les vapes, trop étourdit par la fumée qui l'entourait et à laquelle il était incapable d'échapper.

Le capitaine attrapa bientôt le joint qui reposait dans le cendrier non loin du lit et le lui planta entre les lèvres en l'allumant :

_Allez, fais-moi plaisir, murmura-t-il en voyant le rouquin inspirer la fumée et tousser violemment.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se retourner, ce goût était infect! Il avait envie de vomir!!

Mais sa tête se remit à tourner de plus belle et il laissa échapper un cri en sentant les doigts froids se poser sur son cou.

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grande chose, Grimmjow commença à caresser son corps par dessus ses vêtements. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, c'était comme si grâce à ce qu'il avait fumé, il venait de découvrir que son corps était sensible au toucher des hommes...

_Oh oui..., lui chuchota Grimmjow à l'oreille. T'es trop mignon...

Il lui mordilla l'oreille avec appétit, faisant grogner le roux de plaisir. Son dos s'arqua violemment lorsque la main du bleu traina sur ses mamelons.

_T'es très sensible par ici..., fit-il remarquer en jouant de ses puces sur les bouts de chair roses.

Ichigo haletait. Quelque chose le brûlait au niveau de son entrejambe, le démangeait même.... C'était tellement insoutenable qu'il devait écarter les jambes, les écarter très largement pour tenter de se soulager. C'était presque vital....

_Quoi? Tu veux qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses? Taquina Jaggerjack en riant. Pas d'problèmes...

Il se jeta sur la bouche d'Ichigo, mordant avidement dans les lèvres charnues couleur cerise. L'autre sembla lui rendre son baiser au premier abord, voulant lui faire goûter ce goût âcre que le joint lui avait mis sur la langue. Maas bientôt, Kurosaki se débattit, ne tenant plus en place. Il voulait se sortir de l'emprise de Jaggerjack mais...

_C'est trop tard maint'nant I... c'est quoi ton nom déjà , ma mignonne?

_Dépêche-toi..., grogna l'autre en fermant les yeux pour se ressaisir.

_Me dis pas que le pauv p'tit joint que j't'ai donné te rend dingue?!

Ichigo empoigna fermement les épaules du bleuté et l'obligea à se placer entre ses jambes écartées :

_Grouille-toi et enlève-moi mes fringues! supplia-t-il, les yeux humides et un filet de salive s'échappant de sa bouche.

_Ouah...

Grimmjow en eut un coup au pantalon. Il resta figé en observant le visage du jeune homme sous lui. Il en avait connu des camés pas très innocents qui l'avaient supplié de le prendre à la va-vite dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux. Mais là, c'était différent.

Ichigo lui plaisait parce qu'il était un gosse de riche! Voir ce type, bien sous tous rapports écarter les jambes devant lui le rendait dingue.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ça sous l'effet de la drogue... Et si seulement il pouvait s'en rappeler lorsque la dose serait dissipée.... Il aurait atteint le summum!

En guise de réponse, il lui planta à nouveau le joint entre les lèvres et en profita pour lui retirer pantalon et boxer.

_Quand j't'ai vu tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il en léchant sa peau le long de son torse, j'crois qu'tout l'monde chez toi à capter que j'reluquais ton cul... Oh, bordel...

Sa bouche atteignit l'entre-jambe du roux qui avait déjà prit un volume plus que conséquent. En admiration totale, les yeux turquoises se levèrent jusqu'au visage de Kurosaki qui tira une nouvelle latte sur le joint avant d'exhaler la fumée odorante.

_C'est bon..., murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

_Le joint?

_Non, toi...

C'en fut trop pour Grimmjow qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps et engloutit toute la longueur palpitante dans sa bouche.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche en grand et laissa échapper un son entre le grognement et le cri de surprise. Très rapidement, aidé par la bouche chaude et la langue coquine de son partenaire il se déversa dans de petits soubresauts incontrôlés.

_C'était ta première pipe? Questionna Grimmjow, en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

_Oh... oui..., répondit le roux, le regard perdu.

Le bleuté étira un nouveau sourire vorace et l'observa porter le joint déjà bien entamé dans sa bouche :

_Prends-en une bonne bouffée, t'vas en avoir b'soin.

Le roux fit ce qu'on lui disait et tira une énième latte sur les feuilles enveloppées dans le papier blanc. La chaleur s'empara de plus belle de son corps et il tira encore une fois sur le joint :

_Hep là! Intervint Jaggerjack en lui retirant le tout des mains. T'vas finir par gerber...

Ichigo l'observa lui retirer l'objet des mains et lui fit signe de revenir vers lui. Grimmjow sourit en coin, s'attardant à léchouiller la bouche du jeune homme sous lui.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir pris cette petite Karin dans l'équipe. Non seulement elle leur faisait gagner des matchs, mais ça lui permettait aussi de coincer son grand frère dans sa chambre...

Jaggerjack avait fait un doublé!

_On va y aller doucement, veux pas t'faire mal...., susurra-t-il en tendant la main vers sa table de nuit d'où il sortit un préservatif de couleur bleue – élémentaire mon cher Watson – et l'enfila rapidement. 'Tention j'arrive...

___ARG!!

Malgré la substance prohibée qui s'était emparée de son corps et de sa tête, une certaine douleur traversa le postérieure du rouquin :

_Qu'est-ce tu fais? Demanda-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

_J'essaye de... de te dépuceler! Répondit Grimmjow en forçant un peu plus son entrée.

Ichigo se raidit de la tête aux pieds.

Malgré le fait qu'il ressentait cette douleur, il ne parvenait pas à se dire que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Dans son état, il n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qu'il devait faire ou non et de ce qui interdit ou non.

Il lui était impossible de prononcer le mot « non » tout comme d'empêcher le bleuté de continuer à le pénétrer. Tout ce qu'il fut capable d'articuler fut :

_Encore...

Et il ignorait pourquoi il voulait plus de douleur, pourquoi il voulait plus de ce type...

Complètement submergé par l'état second dans lequel il était, Kurosaki se laissa faire par Grimmjow qui lui aussi, planait bien, mais il en avait l'habitude contrairement à son partenaire.

Le rythme qu'il prit ensuite se fit plus rapide mais il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément, arrachant à Ichigo des cris incontrôlés.

Le roux n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses, ni même sous l'influence d'une quelconque drogue... Et le résultat était stupéfiant!

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi libre dans ses mouvements, dans ses paroles. Peu importaient les expressions qu'il affichait sur son visage, ni les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche ou encore les bruits for embarrassants qu'il émettait, il se sentait aux portes du paradis et voulait que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais...

Le corps de Grimmjow contre le sien, son souffle sur sa bouche et ses mains qui le parcouraient avidement étaient des sensations si plaisantes qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à revenir sur terre.

Son corps tout entier flottait, il avait atteint le paradis, il avait atteint le septième ciel...

Le septième ciel, avec Grimmjow...

Ou bien était-ce l'enfer?

-

-

-

-

-

_Ne repose plus jamais tes mains sur moi, t'as compris?!!!

Kurosaki sauta dans son jean, les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Mph... ça va être dur..., soupira Grimmjow, toujours dans le lit et le menton dans la paume de sa main.

Il observa le jeune homme remettre son tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse et chercher ses chaussettes.

_Là..., souffla-t-il en désignant l'une d'elle au-dessus de la bibliothèque.

Ichigo s'en empara et trouva bientôt la seconde derrière le bureau. Rouge des pieds à la tête, Kurosaki se sentait mal : il avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, et mal aux fesses!

_Tu m'enlèveras pas d'la tête qu't'as aimé ça...

_Évidemment, j'étais complètement stone!!

_Mais non... le joint c'est pas vraiment d'la drogue...

_Ah non?! Reste loin d'moi espèce de toxico!!!

_Hey! Lança l'autre en fronçant les sourcils d'un air colérique. J't'ai dit que j'me piquais pas! Et j'ai même mis une capote en plus alors viens pas râler! J'te signale qu'un autre mec shooté y aurait même pas pensé!

_Non mais tu prends cette poudre là... Espèce de taré!!

Ichigo termina d'enfiler ses chaussures et lui jeta un regard mauvais :

_Vous êtes vraiment des types dangereux! Cracha-t-il. Vous vous piquez et en plus vous faites ça sans protection? Vous avez quoi dans la tête?

_Hey! Protesta le bleuté en se redressant avec menace. J'viens d'te dire qu'c'était pas mon cas! J'ai t'jours fait attention moi! Et j'me pique PAS!

_Ouais, c'est ça ouais...

Grimmjow retomba sur son lit dans un soupir, admirant encore un peu les fesses serrées dans le jean face à lui. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres rapidement :

_On s'reverra mon mignon? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_Si tu veux rester en vie il faudrait mieux pas...

Et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte sur un rire sadique de celui qui l'avait mis dans son lit.

Bon sang, combien de temps était-il resté dans cette chambre?! Toute la matinée? Et aussi l'après-midi?

« Merde, on est déjà le lendemain!!! » pensa-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre, catastrophé.

_Punaiiiiiiseuuuuuuuuh!!!

-

-

-

-

Ce matin-là, Ichigo eut droit à la plus belle remontrance de la part de Kurosaki Isshin pour avoir passé la nuit dehors. Karin ne s'était pas non plus gênée pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, racontant qu'il était resté à la fête boire de l'alcool. C'était une manière de se venger de la honte qu'elle avait ressentit devant Grimmjow.

Et Ichigo dut bien admettre que finalement, le paternel savait faire preuve d'autorité lorsqu'il le fallait :

_Monte dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus jamais, fils indigne!!!

* * *

_**Hum hum! C'était juste une idée comme ça qui m'est passée par la tête... --'**_


	4. Frères d'arme 1

**Titre** : Frères d'arme

**Pairing **: Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Deux hommes se disent frères d'arme jusqu'à la mort. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à la trahison, la mort pourra-t-elle seulement les séparer?

**Disclaimer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : Lime et du death character (ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais pour celle-ci c'était mon idée à l'origine)

**Note** : Oui, je sais... J'écris un OS alors que j'ai des fics en attente --____-- Mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines et j'avais vraiment très envie de la développer. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

**Note 2** : L'OS est en deux parties.

* * *

**Frères d'armes, _partie 1_**

_Grimm, qu'est-ce que tu glandes?

Sans un bruit, la porte du vieil appartement délabré s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête aux cheveux oranges et au visage inquiet. Le jeune homme qui entra finalement dans la pièce jurait affreusement avec les murs pourris, les toiles d'araignées et la crasse environnante; il n'avait rien de comparable à tout cela. Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant semblaient briller dans l'espace sombre et puant, et son corps gracieux s'était fait plus que remarquer à son arrivée au cœur de ce quartier mal famé de Pékin.

Le jeune homme pénétra complètement dans la pièce, soulevant à chacun de ses pas une couche impressionnante de poussière, ses yeux ne cessant de fixer – non sans angoisse – la silhouette baissée devant lui, farfouillant dans ce qui semblait être une petite valise noire.

Aux bruits des mains qui la parcouraient, le rouquin sut que cette valise était pleine... Mais la silhouette se redressa soudain et haleta bruyamment se mettant à hurler de rage :

_Bordel de merde!!! Y manque la moitié!!!

Il se retourna violemment en direction de son acolyte rouquin, qui à l'entente de la nouvelle, ouvrit des yeux catastrophés et avala les derniers mètres qui les séparaient tel un bolide, écartant son ami d'un coup de coude.

La valise devant lui était pleine de billets verts, de dollars par centaines en désordre. De grosses coupures toutes en vrac. Certains s'envolaient sur le sol poisseux, d'autres reposaient au fond du bagage sombre, narguant les deux hommes estomaqués.

_Merde! s'écria le roux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en secouant son arme négligemment. Merde!

_Putaiiiiiiiiin..., gémit le second en passant une main, sur laquelle un peu de sang avait séché, dans ses cheveux turquoises. Et maint'nant...? On fait quoi??

Cependant, sa question resta en suspend, la surprise du rouquin était encore bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse esquisser un seul mot. Ses dents s'étaient serrées douloureusement et dans sa main, la marque de son arme s'était incrustée jusque sur sa peau.

Les deux mâles échangèrent un regard plus ou moins perdu; le dénommé "Grimm" soupirant et jetant un œil rapidement en direction de la porte par laquelle le rouquin était entrée. Celle-ci restait entrouverte et laissait filtrer quelques coups sourds, provenant de la pièce voisine, qui se répercutaient dans cette pièce-ci en un gong léger. Mais ni ni l'autre ne semblaient s'en inquiéter, comme si ces coups étaient normaux.

_J'en ai ma claque! ragea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la claquer bruyamment, le souffle court et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Cet otage d'merde est un emmerdeur!!

L'autre, toujours au milieu de la pièce, ne lui répondit pas. Certainement en était-il tout aussi atteint mais ne le montrait pas. La violence était une chose qu'il avait appris à réguler face à "Grimm"...

_Grimmjow, annonça-t-il soudain d'un ton monotone, les yeux dans le vide, on doit rendre cet otage tôt ou tard... Peu importe que le fric ne soit là qu'à moitié, tu sais tout comme moi ce que ça veut dire.

Les yeux d'un bleu lagon face à lui le percèrent furieusement, et les narines de Grimmjow frémirent avec une animosité non dissimulée. Ce dernier n'avait jamais aimé se faire dicter sa conduite, et encore moins par celui qui n'était qu'un ami de fortune, une bouée de sauvetage, une sorte de boulet avec lequel il aimait débattre mais qui au final, ne resterait rien de plus qu'une ombre sur son parcours bien compliqué de hors la loi. Tout du moins était-ce l'idée qu'il s'était fait de l'orangé depuis leur association.

Grimmjow avait toujours été ainsi : solitaire, torturé et seul. Il avait toujours cherché le conflit, le combat, les ennuis, ne trouvait du répit que dans les enlèvements, aimant faire souffrir tout un chacun. Il aimait la douleur que cette vie lui procurait et pensait qu'en l'affligeant aux autres, ces derniers en connaîtraient un certain plaisir passager.

Mais c'était une simple idée de fou! Comment faire comprendre à ces gens ce que lui ne pouvait comprendre? Le seul à avoir tenté de capter ses idéologies de dingue fut lui...

Ichigo.

Ce prénom; ce prénom ridicule, ce prénom de fille, il le trouvait néanmoins à son goût et allait comme un gant à son porteur. Qui était-il pour pouvoir supporter le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack "la panthère" comme on l'appelait; celui qui rôdait à la recherche de victimes à enlever, qui réclamait sa rançon et qui telle une panthère dans la nuit s'échappait sans jamais qu'on ne la retrouve?

Le seul partenaire qu'il n'ait pas eu encore envie de tuer de ses propres mains.

Et il y avait bien une raison à cela, une raison bien obscure que le bleu se refusait à avouer; avoir de l'affection pour une créature - même la plus appétissante qui soit - n'était pas dans ses gênes. Ce n'était pas de l'affection qu'il avait pour Ichigo, c'était une sorte de... culte du passé.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'encombrer avec des souvenirs tels que ceux-ci, mais les seuls qu'il gardait en mémoire étaient ceux de sa rencontre avec Ichigo , même s'il avait souhaité maintes fois s'en défaire.

_Ça veut dire qu'ils ont un plan pour m'coincer ces cons et j'ai pas l'intention d'me laisser faire!

Un culte du passé pour ce Kurosaki Ichigo, qu'il avait recueilli deux ans plus tôt; paumé, meurtrit et abandonné par sa famille. Et malgré ce qui semblait être un passé semblable, et des similitudes dans leurs attitudes, leurs points communs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Ils partageaient également le même amour du risque, une certaine tendance masochiste et sadique, quelque chose de haineux envers la race humaine.

L'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proche d'une personne. Mais ne se l'étaient jamais avoué.

_Comment ils peuvent êt' aussi sûrs qu'ils vont m'attraper et que j'tuerai pas ce putain d'otage, hein? interrogea Jaggerjack en serrant les poings. Pourquoi ils sont si sûrs d'eux ces poulets?!!

Ichigo haussa les épaules d'un air innocent puis détourna les yeux rapidement pour replacer son arme dans son jean, qui lui descendait maintenant plus bas que les hanches. D'un geste maladroit il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'alluma une clope machinalement, sous le regard plus que scrutateur de Grimmjow.

_Quoi? finit-il par demander, gêné par les yeux insistants de son partenaire.

_C'est pas ton genre d'fumer sans raison, mon p'tit loup... T'es stressé, énonça le bleuté sur un ton méfiant. Dis-moi... ça serait pas toi qui m'aurait vendu aux poulets par hasard?

La question claqua dans la pièce vide comme un coup de fouet, tétanisant Ichigo, faisant sursauter tout son être et son cœur également. Jaggerjack resta un instant immobile, observant les réactions qui trahissaient complètement son partenaire, puis commença à avancer dans la direction du roux, prudemment, tel un fauve guettant sa proie. Mais Ichigo en avait l'habitude...

_Tu crois que je t'ai vendu, Grimm? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

_Tu vas m'le dire, répliqua l'autre en parvenant à sa hauteur. Tu vas m'le dire... et tout d'suite!

L'accusation jeta un froid entre les deux partenaires. Ils restèrent immobiles, à se jauger, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux ambrés d'Ichigo soutinrent ceux, bleus et tempétueux de Grimmjow, et cela n'avait jamais été chose aisé pour le commun des mortels. Jaggerjack lui, tentait de la perrcer à jour, de déceler sur son visage la moindre preuve de sa trahison. Mais lire en Ichigo avait toujours été difficile pour lui, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

Soudain, avant même que le plus jeune ne s'en aperçoive, Jaggerjack avait tiré son arme de son jean et en pointait son canon sous la gorge du rouquin, plus menaçant que jamais. Le regard braqué sur lui comme on observerait une proie, la lèvre inférieure secouée par des tremblements de fureur, aucun doute n'était possible concernant ses sentiments actuels...

Une main chaude et puissante s'enroula autour du cou gracieux de Kurosaki, coupant sa respiration et l'amenant à suer à grosses gouttes, l'empêchant d'agir à son tour et de se défendre; ou alors n'en éprouvait-il pas le besoin...? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son partenaire dans un tel état de violence envers lui, et son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'il lui déchira la poitrine...

Il pourrait très bien le tuer, là maintenant, pensa Ichigo, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il en était capable...

_Dis-moi, souffla Grimmjow de son haleine chaude, ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie, ou j'te fais un trou dans ta gorge!

Malgré l'appréhension qui l'envahissait, Ichigo ne souhaitait pas perdre un seul centimètre de terrain face à son partenaire et pourtant adversaire de l'instant. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les réactions de cet homme...

_Tsss..., parvint-il à esquisser avec un sourire forcé mais douloureux. Non...

_Dis-le moi tout d'suite!! répliqua l'autre en le secouant brutalement comme un prunier.

Le rouquin toussa violemment et sentit l'étreinte autour de son cou se résorber très légèrement, de quoi lui laisser un peu d'air.

_Je te dirai... tout... si...

_Si quoi enfoiré?!! ragea-t-il en le dévorant de ses opales turquoises brillantes.

Kurosaki étira un autre sourire, plus large et satisfait; démontrant à quel point il aimait être regardé ainsi et être submergé de cette façon par ses pupilles :

_Si... encore une fois... tu me donnes... le plaisir que je veux....

Les pupilles de Jaggerjack se dilatèrent soudain; il savait à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion, bien entendu. Mais la surprise de se voir proposer une telle chose dans un tel moment était pour le moins inconcevable! Surtout venant d'Ichigo...

Il s'était si farouchement refusé à lui pendant de longs mois...

_Ahah... Ahahaha..., ricana-t-il doucement, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Quelle proposition indécente alors que j'te tiens en joue, sale enfoiré!

_Grimm...

_Pourquoi tu m'as balancé, connard?!! s'écria-t-il en approchant encore un peu plus son visage du sien. Pourquoi?!!

_Parce que..., répondit son partenaire dans un souffle extrêmement douloureux. Tu es dangereux... pour toi-même...

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent et le sourire sadique disparut du visage menaçant, en un éclair. Un silence s'abattit entre les hommes, lourd, incroyablement pesant, pendant lequel la respiration du bleuté, plus courte et encore bien plus chaude qu'auparavant, balaya les mèches oranges du jeune homme dans un balais rythmé.

Mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Ichigo, une réaction tout à fait extraordinaire pour lui... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond! Est-ce qu'il cherchait... à changer de sujet tout à coup? Pourquoi cette demande...? Était-elle honnête...? Il ne pouvait pas y croire!

_Pourquoi me livrer aux poulets, hein?! C'est... du suicide! Tu vas t'faire gauler aussi, espèce de cinglé!! beugla-t-il en enserrant un peu plus fort le cou fragile de son acolyte entre ses doigts, les yeux écarquillés de colère.

_J'm'en fous... tant que... tu t'crèves pas tout... seul dans ton coin...

_Qu... Quoi?

La main qui retenait Kurosaki prisonnier tomba soudain, tel un drapeau en berne, et le jeune roux reprit une grande bouffée d'air entrecoupée de toussotements virulents.

L'oxygène qui submergea à nouveau ses poumons, lui asséna un mal au crâne violent, et un certain temps lui fut nécessaire pour reprendre la totalité de ses esprits.

_C'est quoi ces conneries? demanda le turquoise d'une voix posée, plus calme, qui ne laissait pourtant rien présager de bon.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il le jaugeait de tout son être; il lui en voulait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, peut-être même l'avait-il désigné comme son nouvel ennemi? Mais ça, Kurosaki le savait déjà et il n'avait pas peur de passer par ce stade. Tant que ce qu'il souhaitait se réalisait.

_Oui... oui, j'ai appelé les flics. Je leur ai tout dit, tout sur l'otage, sur toi, sur moi, tout... Où on se trouve comment je leur garantissais que tu ne leur échapperais pas...

Il reprit un peu d'aplomb malgré le brouillard qui envahissait ses yeux subitement. La culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet, il s'y était attendu, mais c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa vue se brouilla alors que les yeux perçants de son partenaire l'observaient, avec animosité. Son partenaire? Était-il seulement son « partenaire »?

Son frère d'arme plutôt.

La relation qu'ils avaient tissée pendant ces longs mois valait bien le terme de « frère d'arme ».

_Enfoiré, articula Jaggerjack dans une grimace dégoûtée.

Mais il prenait le risque de la voir voler en éclat à l'instant même.

_La vérité c'est que tu ne vois pas dans quelle merde tu t'enfonces Grimm! s'exclama Ichigo, ses yeux implorants à l'appuie. Ton monde c'est la violence, le sang, semer la panique, toujours plus... toujours plus...

_Ne m'dis pas que tu ne l'savais pas quand t'as accepté d'me servir de bras droit!! s'exclama l'autre en pointant son arme à nouveau sur lui. Tu l'as accepté!!

_Ouais, mais... c'était pas pour cette position, pas ton fric que j'aimais, ni ton amour pour la violence, imbécile! C'était juste toi, toi seulement toi et même tes démons, ton passé, les cadavres de ton placard et même ce qu'il y a de plus noir en toi! J'adore tout de ta putain de personne!! Mais si personne t'arrête, si _je_ ne t'arrête pas, personne ne le fera jamais et je ne veux pas qu'un autre le fasse à ma place!

La bouche de Grimmjow s'ouvrit lentement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le jeune orangé quelque peu essoufflé par le discours honnête qu'il venait d'énoncer, passa une main sur son front, des perles de sueur y glissant silencieusement. Mais les sourcils toujours froncés de Jaggerjack ne s'affaiblirent pas, et son bras exposant fièrement l'arme qu'il tenait ne s'abaissa pas face au visage concentré du jeune adulte qu'il connaissait plus que bien à présent.

Mais son discours était tout simplement inconcevable, il ne pouvait en comprendre le moindre mot et encore moins l'accepter...

_Un autre? I... chi? articula-t-il, son hésitation prouvant sa désorientation.

_C'est ici que ça s'arrête Grimm, annonça-t-il, le visage mortifié et le corps mutilé de tant de souffrances passées. Je me fiche de devoir moi aussi être emprisonné, tant que tout est fait pour te mettre en sécurité...

_Qu'est-ce que... tu racontes?

_Désolé, mais c'était la seule façon.

Les yeux ambrés semblaient submergés par une telle force, une telle intensité que l'autre ne pouvait que le croire. Celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un petit frère, un être faible et fragile, presque dépendant de sa personne... comment et quand s'était-il éloigné de lui de cette façon?

Le silence reprit son droit dans la pièce et Kurosaki jeta un œil à sa montre, de manière machinale puis avança de quelques pas en direction de son ami toujours pétrifié par la nouvelle. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas prêt à dire son dernier mot.

Le sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines, une rage se déversait progressivement en lui telle une vague dévastatrice. La trahison était le pire des affronts...

_Tu... m'as livré? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'il n'avait nul besoin de poser cette question.

_Je ne t'ai pas livré... Tu l'as fait tout seul, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une bonne planque à Pékin tu as sauté dedans... Je n'ai fait que te tendre la perche.

Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour et son corps ressentit l'utilité de mettre une nouvelle distance entre lui et le rouquin. Tout à coup, il lui semblait beaucoup moins inoffensif et il savait bien qu'il lui disait la vérité... Ces deux-là avaient appris à se connaître sur le bout des doigts, depuis leur première rencontre et leur décision de poursuivre ce chemin ensemble.

Le goût amer de la trahison brûlait la gorge de Grimmjow, elle le rendait malade, faisait monter la hargne en lui. Il ne laissait plus la place à la rationalité, plus une seule pensée logique... il avait laissé place à cette haine profonde qui n'était autre que le moteur de sa vie...

Ichigo allait être celui qui aurait sa peau? Quelle ironie pour ce gamin... quelle ironie pour lui, le fier hors-la-loi...

_Tu t'souviens? demanda Jaggerjack, un sourire au coin des lèvres malgré la douloureuse trahison dont il faisait l'objet. Quand je t'ai pris sous mon aile... Toi le gosse de riche, sortie tout droit de l'université et qui voulais changer d'vie, voir du pays et vivre une vie à cent à l'heure? Tu t'souviens que je t'avais dit que lorsque t'aurais fait tes preuves j'étais prêt à t'accueillir comme partenaire, comme un frère, un membre d'ma famille?

Kurosaki ne lui répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien. Ses yeux ambrés le fixaient avec intensité, il buvait chacune de ses paroles, suspendue à ses lèvres, comme deux ans plus tôt, fasciné par ce malfrat à l'allure virile, sans peur et sans reproches, comme diraient les clichés. Il l'avait presque impressionné s'il n'avait pas été lui-même une tête brûlée sans peur et sans reproches... ou presque...

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que tout finisse comme _ça_?

* * *

_**A très vite pour la seconde partie ^^**_


	5. Frères d'arme 2

_**Je suis affreusement désolée pour tout ce retard. Avoir une vie personnelle plutôt bien remplie ce n'est pas si facile à gérer et je vous demande de m'excuser pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.**_

_**Gomen...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Titre** : Frères d'arme

**Pairing **: Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Deux hommes se disent frères d'arme jusqu'à la mort. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à la trahison, la mort pourra-t-elle seulement les séparer?

**Disclaimer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : Lime et du death character (ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais pour celle-ci c'était mon idée à l'origine)

**Note : **Enfin la seconde et dernière partie de cet OS.

* * *

_**~ Deux ans plus tôt ~**_

Ce vieux bar miteux, toujours le même; le seul ou presque qui n'ait jamais été réfractaire et son allure de sans abris, à sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux bleus et ses vêtements troués. Le seul aussi qui n'ait jamais rien dit au fait que son arme dépasse allègrement de sous sa veste de cuir rapiécée.

La même table, la même chaise branlante à côté de la fenêtre, la même rengaine désolante. De là, il pouvait voir la rue et prévenir d'un quelconque arrivage de police; il aimait pouvoir observer son monde et prévenir les dangers, quel qu'ils étaient. Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas prévu celui-ci...

_Alors, j'vous sers quoi aujourd'hui, Jaggerjack-san?

Le patron, toujours aussi sombre et rustre, qui pourtant l'avait pris en affection depuis sa première venue, interrompit l'arrivée silencieuse du client, balançant un torchon sale sur son épaule dans un geste rapide.

_Oh... un whisky sec, s'te plait, répondit le turquoise, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_C'est comme si c'était fait!

L'homme tourna alors les talons, dans un mouvement trainant et sans entrain, dévoilant soudain aux yeux azurs une âme sinistre, recroquevillée et triste accoudée au bar crasseux de la salle. De dos l'étranger avait l'air plutôt carré, sa veste noire descendant très bas, ne laissant deviner qu'un dos large mais quelque peu fin à la fois; la contradiction même entourait cet individu.

Les cheveux oranges coiffés en pétard furent la seule chose qui fit sourire Grimmjow, accaparé soudain par l'apparence sinistre et l'aura accablée de l'inconnu.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant... Or, il savait bien lui-même qu'on ne tombait pas dans un tel endroit par hasard. Vos pensées sombres vous y poussaient...

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit; il n'était pas du genre à venir enquiquiner les clients dans ce bar, surtout à cette heure de la soirée et en plus sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, seulement là, c'était différent. Quelque chose d'animal l'attirait chez cet homme...

_Patron, mets un double sur ma note! ordonna la panthère en s'installant à côté de l'orangé. C'est moi qui invite...

Le client tourna son visage en direction de son généreux voisin et une surprise non dissimulée éclaira le visage de Jaggerjack; l'aura sombre et sinistre qui entourait cet homme depuis quelques secondes venait de s'envoler à l'instant même où il posa son regard sur le visage jeune et concentré du rouquin.

De grands yeux ambrés l'observaient, brillant d'une étincelle de folie, interrogateurs, curieux, affamés d'une vie de terreur et de folies plus diverses les unes que les autres.

_Les types qui fréquentent ce bar sont pas souvent ici par gaieté d'coeur, reprit-il comme pour justifier son intérêt soudain. Moi, c'est Grimm. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi?

Le rouquin resta stoïque, détaillant son visage avec une curiosité épatante, comme s'il cherchait à en voir les moindres petits détails. Mais il ne lui répondit pas, n'esquissa pas un merci lorsque leurs boissons pointèrent le bout de leur nez devant leurs mains envieuses.

Jaggerjack engloutit d'un seul trait son whisky et laissa la substance chaude et piquante anesthésier sa gorge endoloris par le froid extérieur. Il n'était pas ici pour trainer outre mesure mais la lumière au fond des yeux de son voisin était intrigante.

_Eh bin! T'as une bonne descente toi!

Lorsqu'il glissa à nouveau ses yeux sur le jeune rouquin, ce dernier avait également engloutit sa double dose de boisson et bougeait déjà sur son siège pour s'en aller.

_Hé, une p'tite minute! le rattrapa le bleu en empoignant son bras avec une certaine force.

_J'ai pas le temps, répliqua alors l'inconnu orangé en le fusillant du regard. Merci pour le verre, quoiqu'il en soit...

Il tenta de dégager son bras de l'étreinte de Jaggerjack mais ce dernier le tenait bien fermement.

_Attends mec! le retint-il encore une fois, rapprochant le corps du jeune homme du sien. J'connais cette lumière...

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, visiblement désarçonné par sa dernière phrase.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_Cette lumière dans tes yeux, j'la connais, p'tit. J'avais la même cinq ans passés... Fais pas ça...

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent soudain de peur, ou bien était-ce de surprise, mais le bleuté savait bien qu'il venait de frapper en plein dans le mile. Ce gamin n'était pas si différent de lui – non... même mieux que ça : il était comme lui!

Cette aura sinistre et cette lumière si vivante pourtant, si rageuse au fond de ses yeux; celle qui prouvait que cette vie n'avait plus aucune saveur pour lui, qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il voulait se sortir de cette torpeur profonde dans laquelle il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour... Ce sentiment de vouloir en terminer avec elle, de vouloir la terminer pour peut-être aller toucher du doigt quelque chose de plus grisant, de plus excitant, de bien plus adapté à son envie de folie.

Jaggerjack ne le connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

_J'ai mieux à t'proposer que c'que tu comptes faire, reprit-il en fixant ses yeux avec intensité. Si tu m'suis j'te dirai de quoi il s'agit.

L'orangé resta interdit quelques secondes, méfiant et surprit à la fois. Qui suivrait un inconnu rencontré dans un bar et qui en plus semblait parfaitement pouvoir lire en lui?

Mais le jeune homme finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et les deux hommes quittèrent l'établissement peu reluisant pour un appartement guère plus accueillant, quelques rues plus loin.

_Fais comme chez toi, l'accueillit Jaggerjack. C'est chez moi ici!

Il déposa sa veste sur une chaise en plein milieu d'une toute petite pièce, seulement agrémentée d'un lit qui semblait en assez bon état, contrastant avec les murs peu soignés et l'allure insalubre de l'endroit.

Le bleuté se dirigea tout de suite vers la fenêtre pour en fermer les volets, la nuit était tombée de toute façon, ça ne servait donc à rien de laisser le bâtiment d'en face les espionner.

_Tu m'as toujours pas dit ton nom...

Grimmjow se planta devant le jeune homme, un sourire amusé accroché à sa bouche rouge à souhait et brillante après le passage de sa langue.

L'orangé ne cessait de détailler la pièce des yeux, ne la trouvant certainement pas rassurante, mais cela Jaggerjack en était parfaitement conscient.

_Ichigo, répondit enfin le jeune rouquin en se débarrassant lui aussi de sa veste. Mais je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

_J'vois ça en effet, répondit l'autre avec un rire franc. Mais j'te rassure, j'suis là que pour te proposer un job.

_Un job?

Ichigo haussa ses sourcils quelque peu abasourdie. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de rencontrer un inconnu à l'allure aussi vulgaire, de le suivre chez lui et de se voir proposer un travail. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression que...

_T'as cru quoi? Que j'te prenais pour une pute? J'exclus pas ce genre d'trucs mais c'est pas vraiment mon objectif en c'moment.

_Alors c'est quoi? Et pourquoi moi, vous me connaissez même pas!

_Pas faux... Mais j'ai un talent : j'sais juger les gens sur leur apparence...

Le rouquin adopta un air méfiant, et il avait sans doute raison. Mais Grimmjow avait plus que l'habitude de ce genre de réaction et ne s'en trouva que plus amusé encore :

_J'compte monter une p'tite affaire et j'pense que tu diras pas non...

_Ça sent le coup fourré ça...

_Pas si t'es prêt à vivre comme t'as jamais vécu et prêt à gagner du fric comme t'en as jamais gagné...

_Ils font le même slogan pour attirer les jeunes diplômés, j'suis pas con! J'sors de la fac mais les boulots de pépé ça ne m'intéresse pas!

_Alors dis c'qui t'intéressait, relança le propriétaire des lieux en prenant place sur son lit en tailleur.

Un silence s'installa.

L'orangé parcourut la pièce des yeux, cherchant dans le mobilier ce qui pourrait le persuader de faire confiance à cet homme...

_Des tas d'choses, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas compliqué, je veux seulement avoir du temps pour moi, pouvoir voyager, pouvoir m'éclater... Cette vie d'étudiant m'a tué, je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie enfin!

_J'te donnerai tout ça...

_Et comment?

_Fais-moi confiance et je te donnerai tout ça.

L'orangé fronça un peu plus les sourcils, étonné par un tel discours. Quelqu'un de mal attentionné aurait sans doute cherché à le calmer, à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas méchant mais ce type... se contentait de lui dire qu'il lui donnerait tout ça, sans infirmer ses craintes. Il ne voulait pas apaiser ses peurs, mais semblait si confiant...

_Alors?

Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis leva les yeux au ciel : au diable ses bons principes de fils de chirurgien et de bon petit étudiant sérieux!

_Je marche, répondit-il en tendant une main en direction de Grimmjow.

_Par-fait! s'exclama ce dernier en sautant sur ses pieds dans un élan de joie. Ses canines pointues dévoilées à tout vent.

Mais alors que l'orangé crut qu'il allait sceller leur nouvelle amitié par une poignée de main, le bleuté l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes brutalement, à lui en couper la respiration.

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux, son cœur faisant un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, surpris comme jamais, sentant enfin l'excitation de la vie influer dans ses veines, ses jambes fléchir, sa tête tourner, ses entrailles se tordre...

Quelle sensation incroyable de sentir son corps réagir enfin à un désir comme celui-ci! Il avait la sensation de revivre, de se sentir à nouveau vivant entre les bras musclés qui le serraient et sous cette langue chaude qui s'insinuait lentement dans sa bouche avec envie.

_Maintenant, tu fais presque partie de la famille, partenaire. On est liés, que tu le veuilles ou non...

Frère d'arme.

_**~ Fin du flashback ~**_

Grisé par ces souvenirs passés, par le souvenir de cette rencontre inattendue, hasardeuse et surprenante, Ichigo sentit à nouveau ces émotions affluer en lui comme à ce premier jour. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie, de son changement, de sa renaissance... Comment aurait-il pu oublier qu'il le devait à Grimmjow? Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était prêt à le livrer à la police pour le protéger.

Aimer pouvait vous faire aller si loin. Il était prêt à assumer la trahison, le fait que le bleuté puisse le détester seulement pour l'empêcher de finir tué dans une de ses idées à la con...

_Je me rappelle..., reprit Kurosaki en déposant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, je me rappelle surtout... de ça.

Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Grimmjow pour lui donner un baiser, la réplique exacte du premier qu'il avait reçu, deux ans plus tôt.

Le bleu se laissa faire, surpris quelque part mais se méfiant surtout des intentions du jeune homme face à lui. Ses lèvres étaient glacées, elles avaient toujours été si sèches, si vides de vie et d'envie mais lorsqu'elles se posaient sur les siennes, Jaggerjack sentait bien qu'elles reprenaient consistance; que Ichigo ne trouvait son salut qu'à travers lui, qu'à travers leur union et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus quittés pour cette raison : ils étaient la béquille l'un de l'autre.

Quelque chose d'inespéré et d'inexplicable ne pouvait tout simplement pas se refuser, on ne pouvait aller contre la force du désir et de l'envie qui vous dévore; encore plus si elle se trouve dirigée pour celui qui est à vos côtés depuis deux ans sans discontinue.

Jaggerjack ne pouvait nier que son désir s'était accrue, bien évidemment. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de coucher ensemble, sans raison spécifique d'autant plus. Ichigo avait décidé de se refuser à lui si brusquement qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de savoir pourquoi...

Il en avait ainsi oublié le goût de sa peau, la sensation incroyable de le tenir dans ses bras, de sentir ses cheveux en pétard piquer ses joues, son souffle chaud sur son torse et ses mains si peu agiles qui lui paraissaient fragiles et peu assurées pendant l'acte...

Il avait oublié tout cela pendant des mois, jusqu'à cet instant. Tous ces souvenirs ressurgirent en lui dans un effet de boulet de canon, ramenant en lui toutes ces fois où il l'avait possédé, où il l'avait étreint, eut, aimé, adoré et ces moments où il avait tant jouit de lui, jusqu'à vouloir en mourir, jusqu'à ressentir la mort après leurs ébats.

La passion du sang, celle de la violence, sa pauvre vie négligée avait été balayée par ce sentiment de faiblesse totale, par ce gamin dévergondé et à la fois sombre et torturé. Finalement, peu lui importait s'il l'avait livré à la police, s'il l'avait poignardé dans le dos... sacrifier sa liberté pour pouvoir à nouveau mourir dans son corps était la plus belle chose au monde, la seule chose qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Et alors qu'il le poussait violemment contre le mur de la pièce pour le soulever par les hanches, son esprit se ferma à toutes ces pensées. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à lui, qu'à Ichigo sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, soupirant et se tortillant de désir. Il le voulait tant, le posséder jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à ce que le destin décide de les séparer.

Ce maudit destin qui n'avait mis que ce gamin sur sa route pour le tenter, pour le mener droit à l'enfer, pour le rendre plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait gagné, la panthère se soumettait à son désir seul, tel l'animal qu'il était au fond...

Son corps n'était plus meurtrit par ces jours de fuite, il revivait entre les chairs chaudes et accueillantes du corps de Kurosaki, s'y perdait, s'y retrouvait, s'en échappait, pour encore mieux y revenir. Il voulait le voir lui crier que ce trop de désir le tuait, qu'il en mourrait...

_Grimm... Oui..., soupira le jeune homme dans le creux de son oreille, procurant au bleuté un frisson des plus agréables.

Les yeux ambrés voilés sous le plaisir divin étaient sans doute l'une des choses qui l'excitait le plus en ce bas monde, la seule chose qui ait autant de pouvoir sur lui : celui de contrôler son corps tout entier, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'aux pulsations de son cœur.

La force du plaisir qui le submergeait lui rappela alors à quel point Ichigo était le seul et unique à pouvoir l'amener aussi loin; il était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer une si grande satisfaction, il le savait plus que bien. Même s'il en ignorait totalement la raison.

Puis lorsqu'enfin il vint se répandre en lui dans un gémissement non contenu, son visage enfouit dans son cou, mordant allègrement la peau bronzée, la seule chose qu'il put entendre fut... ces sirènes stridentes. Des tas de sirène stridentes, toutes plus étourdissantes les unes que les autres. Et même si, encore étourdit par son plaisir, il ne put clairement comprendre pourquoi ces sirènes lui semblaient si proches, son cœur ne calma pas ses battements. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'excitation qui causait ces troubles...

Plutôt un sentiment d'inconfort incroyable.

Lentement, son visage se redressa et ses mains lâchèrent les hanches d'Ichigo. Ce dernier évitait très soigneusement son regard et à cet instant, Grimmjow comprit ce qui était en train de se produire :

_On a encore du temps à tuer? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, un sourire malicieux qui démontrait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se tramer.

_Grimm, tu sais...

_Réponds à ma putain de question! lui répliqua le bleuté, en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurosaki soupira.

Regrettait-il son geste maintenant? Regrettait-il d'avoir vendu son partenaire maintenant qu'il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas contre le fait qu'ils remettent le couvert? Non, sa décision était belle et bien prise depuis longtemps et faire l'amour avec lui ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il voulait que Grimmjow soit en sécurité. Il l'avait décidé ainsi, et pour la première fois, ce serait lui, Ichigo, qui déciderait du futur de son partenaire, lui qui avait toujours suivi religieusement Jaggerjack sans dire le moindre mot.

Tout simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux.

_Ils sont déjà là, répondit le rouquin en baissant les yeux. Le bâtiment est encerclé, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

_Qui t'a dit que j'voulais m'enfuir? reprit le turquoise en caressant la joue de l'orangé de sa paume de main.

_Je...

_Autant profiter de ces dernières minutes, t'crois pas?

Le regard insistant qu'il lui lança transperça le cœur du jeune Kurosaki. Il avait bien à l'esprit que ces instants étaient les derniers et son cœur se serra un peu plus encore à cette pensée. Il n'avait pourtant pas à paniquer, il était celui qui avait créée cette situation, il y était donc préparé. Mais la main sur sa joue, la chaleur de la paume de Grimmjow lui laissait un doute pesant; comme un remord incommensurable, et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent.

_Grimm, je...

Un grand fracas interrompit ses paroles et la porte de la pièce s'effondra, confrontant les deux hommes à un cortège de police bien préparé pour l'occasion. Armés jusqu'aux dents, les forces de l'ordre restèrent immobiles, tenant en joue les deux hommes pétrifiés.

Ichigo commença alors à paniquer, ne pouvant croire que la fin était déjà proche et que ce qu'il avait amené à se produire n'était en fait pas du tout ce dont il avait envie au fond de lui... Le bleuté, de son côté, s'était déjà préparé : arme à la main et en position de tir, quelques secondes de plus et il ouvrait le feu si le rouquin ne s'était pas interposé entre lui et les forces de police.

_Attendez! hurla-t-il, offrant de son corps un barrage peu efficace face aux armes lourdes des forces de l'ordre.

Ces dernières étaient braquées sur lui à présent, menaçantes, mais Kurosaki s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait n'étaient que quelques minutes, quelques minutes pour enfin pouvoir dire à Grimmjow ses sentiments qui lui perçaient le cœur.

_Jetez votre arme! ordonna l'un des hommes à Jaggerjack qui toujours aussi surprit, n'était pas prêt à laisser Ichigo s'interposer.

_Ichi, pousse-toi! Laisse-moi leur niquer la gueule avant qu'ils m'embarquent!

_Mais ils vont te tuer! S'égosilla le jeune homme en se tournant violemment dans sa direction. Donne-moi ça!

D'un geste violent, l'orangé tenta d'arracher l'arme de la main de son partenaire, entrant avec lui dans une lutte féroce.

_Mettez-vous à terre sans bouger! ordonna à nouveau le policier, visiblement tendu.

Mais les deux amants ne l'écoutaient pas. L'un comme l'autre bataillait pour l'arme de Grimmjow; l'un pour se défendre, l'autre pour empêcher celui qu'il aimait de faire une bêtise. Cependant leur lutte devint de plus en plus acharnée et leurs gestes commencèrent à inquiéter les hommes armés présents. Si bien que quelques instants plus tard, l'un d'eux leva la main et une salve de balles se fit entendre, résonnant encore et encore entre les murs vides de briques, plongeant à nouveau la vieille bâtisse dans un silence presque total...

Sur le sol, alors que la poussière provoquée par l'impact des balles dans les murs se volatilisait, une masse sombre trembla, rampant en trainant une jambe sur le sol crasseux.

Une main ensanglantée vint tirer la veste en jean déjà imbibée de sang du corps immobile et inerte du jeune homme.

_Ichi...

Grimmjow serra la veste du roux de toutes ses forces, constatant avec une incroyable douleur que le visage de son frère d'arme n'exprimait rien de plus qu'un vide énorme. L'arme qui reposait dans la main du rouquin glissa au sol dans un bruit sourd et la douleur lancinante que Jaggerjack ressentait à la jambe lui donna la nausée.

Cet imbécile s'était fait tuer et lui, Grimmjow, le plus imbécile des deux, restait en vie. L'odeur âpre de la mort lui brûlait la gorge, celle du sang l'étourdissait et celle de la désolation imprégnait ses vêtements.

_Ichi..., soupira-t-il en sentant sa tête tourner affreusement sous la douleur. Ichi...

L'enfer venait d'étendre ses ailes sur lui.

*** / * / * / ***

_Ichi, je me sens vivant... et mort à la fois...

Du fond de sa cellule de prison, captant un rayon de soleil à travers les barreaux qui lui servaient de fenêtre, Grimmjow serrait entre ses mains la seule chose qu'il avait réclamé qu'on lui laisse en cette journée spéciale.

_Aujourd'hui ça aurait fait trois ans... trois putain d'années qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Et lentement, sa main atteignit le rayon de lumière salutaire et comme s'il s'apprêtait à effectuer un rituel, positionna ce qu'il tenait en main de façon à l'éclairer totalement.

Le petit sachet en plastique froissé se détendit sous ses doigts, laissant apparaître enfin une couleur familière et une émotion poignante.

_Attends-moi encore juste un peu, marmonna-t-il à la mèche de cheveux rouquine, qu'il conservait depuis pratiquement une année comme un trésor, tout en l'extirpant de son sachet.

La fibre était encore solide, la texture douce et soyeuse, comme si la mèche venait tout juste d'être prélevée. Si Ichigo avait su, de son vivant, qu'il avait conservé cet échantillon et qu'il l'avait coupé directement sur lui une nuit de profond ennui, sûrement l'aurait-il étranglé.

Grimmjow sourit faiblement à cette pensée. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un homme nostalgique, il se surprenait à aimer ces souvenirs poignants à présent.. A présent qu'il avait oublié le grain de peau d'Ichigo, son sourire enfantin, son froncement de sourcil, ses mains sur lui...

_Je veux te retrouver...

Finalement, lui qui avait toujours voulu être son frère d'arme jusqu'à la mort aura été bien plus. Même après son trépas, Kurosaki restait vivace dans l'esprit de Jaggerjack, certainement était-ce bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le bleuté dans ce bar miteux.

Et sur la tombe de son jeune amant, il y avait fait inscrire une phrase qu'il n'oublierait jamais : « L'amour est une chose irrationnelle ».

Certainement était-ce bien plus que tout ce que Grimmjow avait souhaité...


	6. Rehab

_**Titre : Rehab*.  
**_

_**Rating : **_M_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Résumé**_ : Ichigo accompagne son amie Rangiku à une réunion des alcooliques anonymes. Il y rencontre un homme : Grimmjow. Sauf que celui-ci ne suit pas exactement le même type de programme…

_**Warnings**_ : Yaoi - Langage - Violence - Lemon -

_***Rehab**_ : "_Rehab_" est l'abréviation du mot anglais "_rehabilitation_", souvent utilisé dans le cadre d'une désintoxication : "_drug rehabilitation_". (à prononcer _ri-hab_)

* * *

**Rehab.**

Elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, et depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ichigo n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver là ce soir, devant ce buffet insignifiant, lui donnant fortement la... nausée.

Autour de lui des couples, des frères et sœurs, des parents et des enfants, tout ce que lui et Rangiku n'étaient pas en fin de compte. Et pourtant, c'était lui qu'elle avait désigné pour assister à sa dernière réunion, celle qui ferait d'elle une sevrée. Une personne clean et fière de l'être.

Rangiku Matsumoto était alcoolique et cela depuis des années. Ichigo n'en avait jamais été informé pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le secret et la souffrance ne deviennent trop grands pour elle. Ainsi, elle décida de lui faire un peu porter le fardeau, à lui qui n'avait rien demandé.

L'orangé n'était pas égoïste ni insensible à la douleur d'autrui, mais il avait assez de ses problèmes pour devoir supporter ceux de sa meilleure amie. Mais il s'était tut, et avait enduré son sort dans le silence, ayant attendu ce jour comme celui de la délivrance : la dernière réunion des alcooliques anonymes. La dernière pour Rangiku à laquelle il devait l'accompagner pour tirer un trait sur sa vie passée et s'assurer qu'elle était prête à repartir du bon pied. Sans la boisson comme soutient. Et il avait bien entendu accepté. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis le collège après tout.

_J'vous conseille de pas toucher aux donuts, ils sont là depuis que l'association a été créée.

Kurosaki retint son geste, sa main qui se dirigeait tout droit vers un donut au chocolat qui lui avait l'air appétissant, tout du moins en apparence, puis se tourna vers la voix la plus masculine qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu éblouissant le dévisageait de ses grands yeux océan. Il était propre sur lui, souriait certes étrangement mais n'avait pas l'air d'un alcoolique. Alors il était certainement un accompagnateur lui aussi, tout comme lui. Il se sentait rassuré.

_Pourtant ils ont bonne mine, répondit-il en souriant, faisant allusion aux donuts.

_Croyez-moi. Le dernier qui a touché à un d'ses trucs est mort d'intoxication alimentaire ! Et j'rigole pas !

Kurosaki échappa un rire timide, il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de se faire aborder, il ne sortait guère depuis que Rangiku avait entré ce programme. Bref, il n'avait plus rencontré quelqu'un depuis trois ans, depuis sa rupture avec Renji.

_Alors, vous êtes là pour quoi ? reprit l'étranger en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique remplit de jus d'orange. Pas d'panique, c'est moi qui l'ai apporté ce jus d'orange, l'est aussi frais qu'moi !

_Merci. En fait j'accompagne une de mes amies, dernier jour du programme.

_Oh, félicitations à elle alors. C'est toujours un grand jour.

_Ah oui ? Et vous ?

L'homme semblait un habitué des réunions ce qui ne mit pas vraiment le rouquin en confiance, même si de prime abord l'homme paraissait amical et ô combien sexy.

_J'suis médiateur, expliqua-t-il, dans l'aut' salle en face. Autre addiction, autres méthodes.

Le roux sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Un médiateur ? Donc il n'était pas ici pour ce qu'il croyait, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de retomber encore une fois sur un junkie. Il avait assez donné avec Renji, vu comment tout ça s'était terminé. Quoique, cet homme aurait très bien pu le faire accepter une nouvelle galère. Il était irrésistible ! pensa-t-il en appréciant le visage carré et les grandes mains viriles de l'homme.

_Et l'autre salle, c'est pour quoi ? questionna-t-il. Quelle addiction ?

_Oh euh… dépendance sexuelle. Oui, je suis sexologue.

_Ah…

Les yeux ambrés se baissèrent, visiblement gênés. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé : rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce lieu sordide ! Et qui plus est un sexologue ! Tout était là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis trois ans. Charmant, vraiment.

_J'imagine que c'est un travail épanouissant, tenta-t-il, cherchant à faire la conversation.

_Parfois oui, parfois non. Mais vous seriez étonné de savoir combien de personnes sont accros au sexe sans même l'savoir ! C'est surprenant !

_Ah ?

Visiblement, il n'était pas doué pour faire la conversation en de telles circonstances même si plus bas, dans son caleçon, ce qui faisait sa virilité semblait enfin s'éveiller après toutes ces années de silence abominables et lui criait : _Ne le laisse pas_ _filer ! Il est aussi appétissant que ces putains de donuts au chocolat !_

Si ce n'était plus encore.

_Bon j'dois vous laisser, laissa échapper l'homme aux cheveux étranges en consultant sa montre, ma réunion commence dans quelques minutes. Oh et… j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ravie.

L'homme lui tendit une main puissante que le jeune homme serra, un mince sourire sur les lèvres :

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Dans c'cas, à une prochaine, Ichigo.

...

Ce n'était pas tellement l'endroit rêvé pour rencontrer quelqu'un, ni draguer quelqu'un, Kurosaki le savait bien. Pourtant, alors qu'il raccompagnait Rangiku chez elle ce soir-là, il comprit qu'il n'irait plus jamais là-bas et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de croiser le beau sexologue. Quel dommage, pensa-t-il, la rencontre était pourtant prometteuse, même si le lieu laissait lui à désirer.

Mais c'était sa seule rencontre en trois ans, et Ichigo n'était pas rouillé au point de croire que cet homme n'était pas intéressé par lui. Sinon, pourquoi lui faire la conversation ? Il avait envie de voir si cela pouvait mener quelque part. Et ainsi, la semaine d'après, se rendit-il à la réunion pour dépendants sexuels, désireux de donner rendez-vous au sexologue rencontré par hasard.

_Un jour, nan plutôt un soir, j'étais fatigué. Fatigué comme jamais ! Tsss… mon p'tit-ami s'était endormi dans le canapé devant la télé et j'avais surtout pas envie de dormir, oh non. Même si j'étais fatigué, cette envie reprenait toujours l'dessus.

Ichigo entrouvrit la porte de la salle au moment où Grimmjow avait pris la parole. Silencieusement, le jeune homme pénétra la salle sans se faire remarquer, ses yeux accrochés immédiatement par la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux du beau parleur :

_Alors même à bout d'force, j'suis sorti et m'suis assis au bar où j'descendais tout l'temps quand j'étais célibataire. Et ce soir-là fut un des pires. Plus l'temps passait plus les gens entraient et sortaient plus ou moins bourrés, plus j'avais envie d'baiser. C'était animal, sauvage, et ça m'prenait à la gorge.

Non, ça ne sonnait manifestement pas comme un sexologue…

_Y'avait cette voix au fond d'moi qui m'disait « putain Grimmjow, c'mec là-bas f'rait bien l'affaire. Vas-y offre-lui à boire et pilonne le dans les toilettes » Mph. Et c'est c'que j'ai fait. J'l'ai fait… Si fort et longtemps qu'il en saignait. J'étais bien, j'étais… bien. J'peux pas faire ça avec mon mec, c'est pas possible d'êt' aussi bestial avec la personne avec qui vous vivez, non.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

_J'veux dire… j'veux pas faire de mal c'est pas ça c'est que… quand j'veux m'faire du bien, ça s'transforme toujours en douleur pour les autres. Tout l'temps. C'est pareil tout l'temps. Et j'me sens bien pendant l'truc mais après… l'vide total. Comme si j'cherchais un truc inaccessible.

Kurosaki dévisagea longuement le bleuté d'un regard avide, son cœur accélérant son rythme et son souffle devenant plus court. Le visage de l'homme était sérieux, ses yeux éclairés par une étrange lueur de solitude. Il était comme une œuvre d'art ayant fait son temps, délaissée, que les amateurs du genre avaient admiré puis mis à la cave.

Il avait tout d'une beauté destructrice, éphémère également mais magnifique surtout. Ses mots sonnaient la repentance d'un homme fatigué et avide d'un contact physique qui le laissait amer et vide telle une envie indomptable et pourtant étouffante, si étouffante qu'il devait l'assouvir, malgré lui.

_Parfois j'me dis : j'suis pas normal, c'est pas pour moi vivre avec quelqu'un, êt' l'homme d'un seul mec, j'y arriverai jamais. J'ai b'soin de sexe, n'importe quand, n'importe où. J'vis dans l'attente d'voir et d'entendre une énième personne jouir grâce à moi c'est… vital. Pourtant, ça m'est d'jà arrivé d'êt' fidèle, de rester avec quelqu'un pendant des mois, mais c'était y'a longtemps. Trop longtemps, j'sais plus comment on fait.

_C'est peut-être cela votre problème, Grimmjow, intervint alors un homme face à lui, austère et pourtant au visage amical. Vous n'avez pas peur de l'acte sexuel en lui-même, vous avez peur de l'engagement, d'être obligé de commettre cet acte dans le cadre d'un couple sain. Quelque part sur cette terre, il y a sans doute une femme – ou un homme – qui partage vos goûts, qui aime s'épanouir dans les mêmes pratiques que vous.

_Alors qu'il s'manifeste !

_Vous attendez une guérison qui peut-être n'est pas la solution à vos problèmes, Grimmjow. La solution à tout ça est peut-être trouver LA personne qui vous acceptera tel que vous êtes et qui aimera vos pratiques sexuelles.

Jaggerjack laissa échapper un petit rire et ses yeux se levèrent, s'arrêtant sur un visage familier tourné vers lui. De grands yeux chocolat l'observaient intensément, sans ciller, de cette façon qu'il exécrait plus que tout ; il le jugeait, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… le premier homme qui lui plaisait à ce point depuis des années était déjà un menteur, et un accro au sexe pour couronner le tout !

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant en disait long. Tous deux comprirent qu'ils se plaisaient, énormément. Mais l'un comme l'autre comprirent également qu'ils s'étaient déçus mutuellement. Grimmjow de voir qu'il avait entendu son secret, et Ichigo d'avoir découvert qu'il lui avait menti.

Son ressentit se partageait entre le dégoût le plus profond et l'intérêt exaltant qui le saisissait tout à coup ; le dégoût d'un mensonge et l'intérêt grandissant pour une rencontre avec un homme au physique ravageur. Il savait néanmoins une chose : il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans le piège, dans la spirale infernale qui l'avait engloutit trois ans plus tôt, avec Renji.

Une relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au début. Mais seulement au début alors. Lorsque le rouquin avait appris que le rouge était un junkie il était passé par tous les états possibles et imaginables, jusqu'à la rupture. Puis ils s'étaient remis ensemble, et il avait vécu un vrai cauchemar. Entre désintoxications et réunions du même genre, Ichigo avait vite fini par lâcher prise. Surtout lorsque la personne que vous aimez vous ment en vous jurant qu'elle est clean alors qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Bref, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

Toutes les autres personnes de la salle s'étaient tournées en direction du visiteur et l'observaient, attendant vraisemblablement de lui un mot ou une politesse. Mais rien, Kurosaki se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'échapper, tel un voleur comprenant que le butin qu'il était venu chercher n'était pas à sa portée.

_Bordel ! lâcha Grimmjow en abandonnant sa chaise à la poursuite du rouquin.

Le médiateur tenta de le retenir - sans succès cependant - alors que le turquoise quittait la salle de réunion précipitamment. Lorsqu'il marqua une pause, l'orangé était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, ouvrant la porte de sortie du bâtiment. Il accéléra ses pas aussi vite qu'il le put et slaloma entre les voitures garées sur le parking pour enfin l'arrêter avant que ce dernier ne monte dans son véhicule.

_Ichigo, attendez !

_Lâchez-moi ! jeta l'autre en se dégageant de sa poigne violemment.

Grimmjow lui obéit à contre cœur et se pencha pour poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, seul entrecoupé par les soupirs courts du bleuté. L'orangé ignorait pourquoi il ne montait pas dans sa voiture et ne filait pas à toute allure loin de cette créature à problème, oui, il voulait s'en aller tout de suite, il n'y avait rien en cet homme qui puisse lui plaire après tout mais pourtant... il restait planté là. Pour quelle raison ? Etait-il définitivement devenu masochiste ? Il allait finir par y croire.

Ou alors était-ce pour avoir une explication ? Sans doute…

_Alors, est-ce que les médiateurs sont souvent eux aussi des accros ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Ou alors c'est pour mieux comprendre les autres ?

_Je sais, je sais…, grommela un Grimmjow qui n'espérait pas voir sa supercherie démasquée si rapidement. Mais vous êtes revenu !

Sa remarque s'accompagna d'un haussement de sourcils qui en disait long sur la situation. Mais Ichigo n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire ce plaisir là...

_Oh oui. Peut-être que si j'avais su la vérité je ne serai pas revenu !

_C'est justement pour ça que j'dis jamais qui j'suis réellement. Vous auriez laissé tomber d'puis longtemps si vous aviez su…

_J'imagine qu'on ne le saura jamais vu que vous m'avez _menti_…

Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais si le bleuté voulait rattraper le coup maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il soit bien plus honnête qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et cet Ichigo semblait en valoir la peine.

_J'suis clean depuis deux mois. J'ai pas touché un être humain d'puis deux mois. Et… j'vais bien !

_Jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez à nouveau ! ajouta le rouquin sous son regard étonné. Oui, je connais ça l'addiction, les réunions la soit disant guérison. Je suis sorti avec un toxico pendant un an et… et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec une addiction dont je ne connais que dalle !

_J'imagine que ça a dû être un coup de massue quand vous l'avez appris.

_Un peu ouais. Un peu…

C'était gênant, quelque peu, pensa Kurosaki. Raconter cela sur un parking sombre, à un inconnu ayant une dépendance au sexe ! C'était même plus que gênant.

_Alors imaginez comme c'est gênant de voir un mec qui vous plait assister à vot' confession en pleine réunion. Maint'nant vous savez tout, c'est génial.

Jaggerjack recula de quelques pas, tournant sur ses talons pour s'en aller sans un mot de plus loin de celui qu'il avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt et qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. L'orangé le regarda s'éloigner, son cœur se serrant étrangement à cette vue quelque peu familière. Et il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui prit de dire cela, de le retenir alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il le fit, sans doute poussé par un instinct qui se révèlerait traitre au bout du compte :

_Deux ans, huit mois et trois semaines.

La voix d'Ichigo retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de l'homme et l'immobilisa instantanément. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la suite mais rien ne vint. Son visage se tourna alors dans sa direction à nouveau et le rouquin entama quelques pas vers lui, pour combler la distance qui les séparait.

_Deux ans, huit mois et trois semaines que je n'ai pas… enfin vous voyez quoi, soupira-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme aux cheveux turquoise. J'imagine que dans votre programme ça doit être un record mais je suis devenu accro à l'abstinence. Une habitude de me tenir éloigné de tout contact humain. Et pourtant…

_Faut qu'tu m'apprennes.

Les yeux chocolats se relevèrent sur le visage intéressé du bleuté. Il le dévisageait encore bien plus intensément que toute à l'heure. Avec bien plus d'intérêt que jamais.

_Qu.. quoi ?

_Faut qu'tu m'apprennes à faire ça. _L'abstinence_.

_Ça… ça ne s'apprend pas. C'est… moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une guérison et… et quand je vous ai vu…

Il ignorait, après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de cet homme, s'il devait le lui avouer. Mais après tout pourquoi hésiter ? Il avait été honnête avec lui, à lui de l'être à présent.

_Quand je vous ai vu j'ai eu envie de sortir avec vous, de vous connaître mieux, de… d'aller plus loin. Et même encore maintenant, après avoir entendu tout ça de votre bouche, avoir appris toutes ces choses, j'ai… j'ai envie d'un contact humain.

_J'aimerais pouvoir, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais… deux mois, j'dois continuer.

C'était une veste. Une veste mémorable qu'il venait de se prendre d'un dépendant au sexe ! Wouah, l'un des moments les plus pathétiques de sa vie. Oh bon sang, il avait fait tout cela pour rien? Il était revenu, l'avait revu pour rien ? Mais malgré tout ça, comment ne pas estimer la volonté de cet homme et désirer qu'il se détourne de sa volonté de s'en sortir ?

C'était cruel de penser ainsi et de ne penser qu'à soi, en quelque sorte. Le bleuté face à lui avait l'envie de s'en sortir et il ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir respecter ses engagements. Mieux que ça, il voulait l'aider…

_Alors… on pourrait être ami, non ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire sensé le mettre en confiance.

_Non, désolé. J'peux pas êt' ami avec toi Ichigo. J'serai trop tenté.

_Et juste un diner ! Juste un ! Et promis, si vous n'en êtes pas capable on en restera là…

Grimmjow soupira et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches à l'image d'une jeune fille timide, ce que pourtant il n'était pas. Mais Kurosaki ignorait que pour lui aussi c'était une rencontre inespérée, attendu depuis de longs mois. Il ne voulait pas être ce diable, cette tentation incarnée pour l'homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus tout laisser tomber par pure crainte de revivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fallait qu'il oublie l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avec Renji.

_Désolé, j'peux pas.

Ichigo ne chercha pas à le retenir, alors que Grimmjow regagnait sa réunion sans lui. Il l'observa simplement s'éloigner, regrettant déjà de ne pouvoir être plus proche de lui. Il regrettait… d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

* * *

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

Ichigo guettait dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture la sortie des participants à la réunion. Sur le siège passager à côté de lui, un sachet plastique remplit de nourriture chinoise qu'il avait commandée quelques minutes plus tôt. Grimmjow ne lui dirait pas non, cette fois-ci.

Enfin, il le vit sortir et saluer un autre participant après avoir discuté quelques temps avec lui. Pas de crainte à avoir, l'homme était bedonnant et ne semblait plus tout jeune, remarqua Kurosaki avec un soulagement non négligeable. Puis, il le vit prendre le chemin du métro à pied. Ni une ni deux, il mit en marche son véhicule et s'empressa de contourner le parking pour rejoindre le bleuté. Il marchait sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, bravant le froid de l'hiver de ce 22 Décembre.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le rouquin ralentit et sa cala sur son rythme tout en descendant sa vitre.

Grimmjow tourna sa tête dans sa direction mais ne stoppa pas ses pas en le reconnaissant. Néanmoins, Kurosaki ne s'avoua toujours pas vaincu :

_Je peux te ramener, lança-t-il, utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement qui sembla étonner Jaggerjack.

_Non, merci.

_Il fait très froid et puis… j'ai commandé chinois. Pour deux.

Les yeux océans du marcheur se tournèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa direction et l'homme sembla flancher, pendant une seconde seulement. Un court laps de temps qui ne parut pas suffisant à faire tomber ce mur qu'était sa volonté.

Le turquoise arrêta ses pas, suivit de près par la voiture qui pila pour rester à son niveau. Grimmjow tourna son corps en direction du conducteur et inspira profondément, sa mèche bleuté ondulant au gré du vent glacial.

_J'comprends pas, lança-t-il en désignant du menton le rouquin les mains sur le volant. J'comprends pas pourquoi.

_Pourquoi quoi ? interrogea l'autre en plaçant son bras sur le fenêtre ouverte.

_Pourquoi tu m'cours après ! C'est vrai quoi… T'sais qui j'suis, ce que j'fais là, t'devrais avoir pris tes jambes à ton cou depuis longtemps !

_Eh bien… ça prouve que je n'ai pas peur, répondit-il avec un sourire mince. Crois-moi ce n'est pas ce genre de détail sur quelqu'un qui me fera fuir. Et même si j'ai déjà vécu l'enfer de vivre avec quelqu'un ayant une addiction, je suis prêt à recommencer.

_Pourquoi ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et tourna ses yeux en direction du ciel étoilé. Il n'y avait pas un nuage ce soir, rien que les étoiles et la lune brillante. Il était dégagé, limpide... tout comme la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça :

_Parce qu'on ne va pas contre un coup de foudre.

Jaggerjack soupira tout en dodelinant sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il s'interdisait tout bas de fléchir devant une telle déclaration. Il avança dans des petits pas, de façon à se retrouver juste à côté de la portière de l'orangé et déposa sa main sur le rétroviseur de la voiture :

_J'crois qu'tu dois pas tout capter. J'suis accro au sexe, Ichigo. Accro, j'suis malade. J'suis… pas fréquentable.

_Oh mais je suis en droit de fréquenter qui je veux, non ?

_Pas là. Tu… T'sais pas c'que ça implique, hein ?

_Alors dis-le moi et je déciderai si tu en vaux toujours la peine.

Bon sang, ce type était têtu ! pensa le turquoise en se mordant les lèvres.

_J'peux pas avoir de relation. J'peux pas êt' exclusif.

_Je parie que je pourrais te faire changer.

_Comment ? s'écria l'autre en reculant d'un pas, ses bras s'élevant aussi haut que ses épaules pour montrer son étonnement. Comment ? Y'a rien qu'tu puisses faire, j'suis comme ça !

_Alors ne faisons qu'un essai, je prends le risque. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi non ?

Jaggerjack sentit ses narines se dilater, non pas de colère mais de frustration. Il avait horreur de dire cette vérité-là, de se décrire tel qu'il était et de condamner son comportement et ses actes, mais s'accepter faisait partie du programme. Et il n'y avait que cette solution pour faire fuir le jeune homme face à lui ce soir :

_Parce que j'suis fou ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'désires et d'main t'voudras m'tuer ! Quand j't'aurais… quand toi et moi on s'ra seuls, t'verras mon vrai moi. Celui qui est violent, qui a des mots durs, celui qui n'sait jamais s'arrêter. J'pourrais t'faire subir des trucs horribles ou même t'tuer !

Le roux déglutit péniblement il le savait que cet homme était ainsi, il l'avait entendu de sa bouche, et il s'était dit qu'il pouvait passer outre cette facette de sa personnalité. Le turquoise s'imaginait que face à cette réalité là tout devenait plus compliqué pour le jeune roux.

Mais à son étonnement le plus total, Kurosaki avait l'estomac bien accroché :

_C'est pour ça que tu fais ce programme ? Parce que ton addiction t'a poussé à… t'a amener à tuer un homme ?

_Tch ! Fais pas comme si tu m'connaissais ! Rentre chez ta mère ça vaudra mieux !

_Je ne suis pas un gamin, Grimmjow ! Je suis loin d'en être un ! Peu m'importe le passé, c'est bien ce que ce programme t'enseigne non ? A devenir un autre en écartant les erreurs que tu as pu faire dans ton passé ? Alors fais-moi devenir une partie de ce programme. Et si j'étais ton ultime test, celui qui prouverait à tous que tu es guéri ?

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire franc et décida d'avorter cette conversation. Il reprit son chemin sans même un dernier mot pour le jeune homme. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que cette histoire se termine ainsi. Il descendit de son véhicule et rattrapa le turquoise :

_Je sais que tu en as envie Grimmjow, pratiquement autant que moi ! Et ne dis pas le contraire ! Comment peux-tu espérer passer à autre chose si tu n'essaies même pas, hein ?

Le bleuté se retourna soudain vers lui, attrapant ses épaules pour les serrer douloureusement entre ses mains :

_Et que veux-tu que j'te dise, hein ? Que oui moi aussi j'ai envie d'toi ! Et quand j't'aurais baisé, quand j't'aurais laissé à demi-mort et suffoquant, tu regretteras ! Parce que oui c'est comme ça, j'suis comme ça ! J'sais pas m'arrêter ! T'pourras me supplier, m'frapper, tout faire j'arrêterai pas. J'arrêterai pas. Alors ne me tente pas !

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je prenais le risque, répondit calmement l'orangé, nullement impressionné par ses mises en garde. Alors arrête de me secouer comme un prunier et viens dîner avec moi, d'accord ?

Sur ses mots et comme par miracle, Grimmjow relâcha les frêles épaules de l'homme insistant. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ces deux mois de victoire sans rapport sexuel sur un simple coup de tête, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face à Ichigo. Il savait bien qu'il se voilait la face, mais sa volonté était en train de fléchir devant sa conscience qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre et qui ne cessait de le pousser vers cet homme. Et en étant tout de même convaincu que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, il répondit :

_J'te suis…

...

Le plus dur était passé, pensa Ichigo en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de son passager improbable ce soir-là. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils avaient pris la route et de longues minutes qu'ils étaient parfaitement silencieux.

Nul besoin de donner de détails, Kurosaki avait compris tout ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire saisir toute à l'heure sur ce parking, et il comprenait parfaitement également que faire de telles révélations à voix haute était... traumatisant.

Il avait saisi que l'acte sexuel pour lui n'était pas aussi épanouissant pour Jaggerjack, qu'au contraire il jouissait de la douleur de son partenaire et de son incapacité à suivre son rythme de bête effrénée. Oui, il avait compris tout ça. Mais il était courageux et avait l'esprit ouvert pour son âge, il ne craignait pas d'essayer d'autres pratiques, et surtout si c'était avec Grimmjow.

Néanmoins, il lui restait un dernier petit détail à régler pour qu'il puisse vraiment s'abandonner à lui.

_Je ne sais pas si je devrais te demander ça et tu as le droit de ne pas répondre mais, commença-t-il, ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, comme quoi tu avais tué quelqu'un… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le silence glacial du turquoise lui répondit, il n'avait même pas daigné le regarder ou lui adresser un « je ne répondrai pas ». Il ne faisait rien pour le rassurer et cela depuis le début. L'orangé avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de main…

_C'était un accident, répondit-il enfin d'une petite voix emplie de culpabilité. Un putain d'accident.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Kurosaki tourna son visage en direction du bleuté.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Le passager inspira profondément, amenant tout son corps à se redresser subitement sur le siège.

_Je fréquentais ce mec depuis pas longtemps, c'était qu'un plan cul, bref. J'lui ai proposé de passer à d'aut' trucs… d'aut' pratiques, d'essayer des trucs avec lui. L'a dit oui… Alors on a essayé.

Les deux hommes déglutirent difficilement.

_Et ensuite ? interrogea le roux.

_Il m'avait pas dit qu'il faisait de l'asthme. Alors quand on a baisé… j'aime bien… enfin tu vois, mettre mes mains autour du cou du mec avec qui j'suis.

_Oui, la strangulation. C'est une pratique plus courante que tu ne le crois.

_Bref… Il a commencé à suffoquer très vite, mais moi j'm'en foutais c'est c'que j'aime. Plus il respirait mal plus j'prenais mon pied. Et puis… j'ai fini mon affaire et l'ai lâché. C'est là qu'j'ai remarqué…

Le feu était passé au vert depuis quelques secondes déjà mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait remarqué. Kurosaki était comme plongé dans le récit de Grimmjow sans pouvoir en sortir avant d'en avoir connu la fin.

_Remarqué quoi ? demanda l'orangé en se penchant vers lui.

_Qu'il bougeait plus. J'l'ai s'coué, rien. J'ai appelé les s'cours… L'était mort, à cause de moi. Enfin, les pompiers ont conclu à un arrêt respiratoire, que c'était pas ma faute mais...

Ichigo tenta de ne pas arborer une mine choquée, ce qui fut extrêmement difficile en de telles circonstances. Ce récit l'avait quelque peu secoué, surtout en comprenant encore un peu mieux que Jaggerjack était une brute sauvage pendant l'acte. Il pouvait même étrangler un homme sans s'apercevoir que celui-ci en mourrait… ?

_Pendant un certain temps j'ai arrêté d'baiser après ça. Mais pas longtemps. Ça a r'pris l'dessus sur moi. Et quand ça a r'commencé, quand l'dernier mec avec qui j'étais a failli aussi y rester et qu'il m'a hurlé à la gueule d'me faire soigner, j'l'ai fait.

Ichigo leva les yeux, le feu était à nouveau passé au rouge et il retira ses mains du volant pour les aplatir sur ses cuisses. Il voulait lui aussi s'en convaincre, pour atténuer le côté brutal et violent du bleu :

_Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu es en train de le faire.

_Alors tu captes pourquoi faut pas que j'gâche tout.

_Et ce petit ami dont tu parlais ? Qui est-ce ?

_Oh… Il est plus comme un colloc qui m'évite la solitude. C'est un mec avec qui j'ai couché une fois et lui ai proposé de dev'nir mon clloc. Il a accepté. Maint'nant j'me sers d'lui pour prouver que… j'peux êt' normal aussi, que j'ai un mec, et que j'suis dans une relation. Ça fait toujours ça de moins dans l'genre paumé.

_Je vois. Il connaît ton problème alors ?

_Ouais, mais il s'en tape. Pour lui j'suis plus un trophée qu'autre chose.

Le roux pressa son pied contre la pédale d'accélération, le feu était vert et il était temps pour eux d'arrêter ces conversations embarrassantes. Ils arrivèrent chez Ichigo et dînèrent, dans une meilleure ambiance que l'orangé ne l'aurait cru.

Grimmjow était plus bavard qu'il ne l'aurait cru, plus drôle et il lui apparut alors totalement impossible que cet homme puisse être un tel monstre au lit. Parfois, l'apparence peut être trompeuse et l'orangé avait déjà appris – à ses dépens avec Renji - que c'était malheureusement vrai.

Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux se leva pour débarrasser la table ce fut tout naturellement que l'invité l'y aida. Mais Kurosaki n'était pas à l'aise ; certes son invitation à dîner était innocente au début, mais maintenant… elle ne l'était plus tant que ça. C'était comme si plus le temps passait et plus Jaggerjack lui racontait son addiction et les choses affreuses qui en découlaient, plus il avait envie d'aller loin avec lui, ce soir. Voire même tout de suite. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

N'était-il pas dégoûté ? N'avait-il pas peur d'aller plus loin avec ce malade ? Non. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas si affreux qu'il le racontait et que ce serait spécial... Son attirance physique pour le bleuté était même plus forte que la raison. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en détourner les yeux.

_Merci pour le dîner, dit Grimmjow en jetant à la poubelle les emballages cartonnés de leur repas.

Ichigo eut un sourire pincé et dodelina de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent ainsi dans la cuisine, tous deux adossés au plan de travail. Il était évident qu'un malaise persistait entre eux et ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi y faire.

_Il faudrait mieux qu'tu m'ramènes chez moi.

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement sans pour autant en être convaincu, néanmoins il le fallait bien tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un autre sujet de conversation ou une excuse pour le faire rester plus longtemps. Tous deux commencèrent à s'activer, mettre leurs manteaux et attacher leurs chaussures aux pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte d'entrée, ils n'avaient rien dit. Kurosaki posa sa main sur la poignée puis la referma soudainement, se retournant en direction de l'invité dans un volte-face rapide :

_Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'espérais cette fin de soirée, avoua-t-il. Pas vraiment.

Jaggerjack baissa les yeux, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. Quoi dire à un moment pareil ? Soit il allait dans son sens et alors il était certain de dire adieu à ses deux mois d'abstinence – une victoire pour lui – soit il le repoussait et il était aussi certain de dire adieu à Ichigo. Faire un choix s'avérait impossible pour lui.

_Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si j'réponds à tes attentes. Et j'sais c'qui s'passera si tu réponds à mes attentes.

_Bien, alors nous sommes tous deux préparés…

_C'est un choix que j'peux pas faire, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard azur dans les orbes ambrées.

_Alors, tu me laisses le faire ?

Les sourcils roux se haussèrent bien haut. S'il le laissait choisir pour lui, tout serait vite vu. Le bleuté ne lui donna pas l'aval qu'il espérait, c'était là encore faire un choix et il en avait assez. Cette situation était nouvelle pour lui. Avant le programme il se serait juste jeté sur le jeune homme sans se soucier du lendemain et du mal qu'il pourrait lui infliger en goûtant les plaisirs de la chair avec un nouveau partenaire, mais là…

_J'crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'tu m'ramènes chez moi, se contenta-t-il de dire, refusant encore de prendre position pour leur avenir.

_Tu commences à m'énerver Grimmjow, lâcha le plus jeune en se rapprochant brutalement de lui leurs torses s'entre choquant, et enlaçant son cou d'une main froide. Vraiment…

Le roux posa ses lèvres sur celles du bleu, tendrement tout d'abord puis plus passionnément ensuite. Pas de frein à sa manœuvre, pas de holà à son élan, Jaggerjack en était tout simplement incapable. Après deux mois sans contact physique, après deux longs mois sans pouvoir serrer dans ses bras un être humain qui en vaille la peine, sentir le corps du jeune homme, et son souffle contre son visage étaient comme une renaissance.

Ses lèvres chaudes au goût irrésistible de sauce soja étaient comme une terre promise depuis bien longtemps oubliée. Ses mains caressant son cou étaient une douce brise apaisante après une traversée d'un long et agonisant désert aride.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Cette abstinence, ce programme… ce n'était pas lui. Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas cet homme entravé par des dogmes inutiles et frustrants, érigés par cette société qui le voyait comme un dangereux citoyen.

Là, il était lui. Il était vivant !

_Mph !

Ichigo laissa échapper un cri étouffé contre les lèvres de son partenaire alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée. Son dos heurta douloureusement la surface de bois et il se raccrocha aux épaules musclées pour ne pas tomber. Grimmjow tenait son corps entre deux tenailles qu'étaient ses bras, il tenait son être à sa merci et il comprit alors ce que l'homme avait de bestial en lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Jaggerjack avait jeté à terre leurs manteaux, il avait tiré sur la chemise du jeune homme en faisant sauter les boutons fragiles. Il coinçait son corps à nouveau entre ses jambes, son torse et son visage, l'empêchant de bouger, l'empêchant de se débattre comme on tente d'étouffer un gros poisson que l'on vient de pêcher et qui se refuse à mourir.

Et ce ne fut pas tout ; Ichigo se retrouva projeté au sol, sa colonne vertébrale essuyant un coup très douloureux dans sa chute et sa tête cognant le sol de carrelage blanc. Le turquoise s'était jeté à terre avec lui, à califourchon sur son corps déjà à moitié nu. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel là-dedans, il n'y avait rien de satisfaisant dans la façon de faire de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_Gr… Grimm…, tentait-il dans l'optique de calmer le jeu du bleuté sur lui. St…

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire face à ces biceps et ces muscles, il n'avait pas autant de force que cette panthère qui l'assaillait. Bon sang, il avait cherché la petite bête et il l'avait trouvée ! Et maintenant ? Il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter maintenant, rien ni personne n'y parviendrait, Jaggerjack le lui avait dit lui-même.

_Grimm…, tenta-t-il une énième fois désespérément.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas, perdu dans les abysses d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait et ne savait surtout pas contrôler. Le bleuté s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon, l'arrachant presque de leurs passant avant d'ouvrir d'un coup de main la braguette du roux et d'enfouir sa main à l'intérieur et… de s'immobiliser.

Les yeux turquoise fixèrent d'un regard hagard le visage contracté du rouquin et sa main s'extirpa lentement du chemin qu'il avait créé pour avoir accès à son entre-jambe. Quelque chose l'avait stoppé, quelque chose…

Kurosaki le fixait également, le souffle court et le cœur battant à une telle vitesse qu'il lui en tournait la tête et le rendait malade ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

_T'bandes pas, constata enfin le sauvage de façon étrange, comme si c'était inconcevable pour lui.

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Était-ce grave de ressentir du soulagement à cet instant ? Il l'ignorait. Mais cet homme était… bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il tente de tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer dans son propre salon avec ce type.

_Pourquoi t'bandes pas ?

_Parce que je n'aime pas comment tu t'y prends, voilà t'es content ?

Grimmjow abandonna sa position à califourchon sur le jeune homme et se releva, passant une main dans ses cheveux, une expression déconcertée sur le visage.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_Tu es brutal, violent, tu m'as fait mal et… et…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus que ça. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du turquoise qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il le regrettait.

_Grimmjow ?

Jaggerjack sembla réagir à son nom et ses yeux sortirent de ce vide profond dans lequel ils étaient emprisonnés. Ses pupilles glissèrent sur le visage marqué du jeune homme à terre et s'égarèrent sur les dégâts qu'il avait fait ; les boutons qu'il avait arrachés par dizaines à terre, la chemise déchirée au col qui allait tomber en lambeaux, le manteau lancé plus loin qui avait atterri sur la poubelle et surtout ces yeux apeurés qui l'observaient tel un dément. Il ne voulait plus revoir ces yeux-là, jamais. Plus jamais.

Et surtout pas dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

_Putain…, jura-t-il en se déplaçant pour tourner le dos à l'orangé. Putain…

Ichigo en profita pour se lever et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'homme qui l'avait malmené. Malgré la peur qu'il avait ressentie il avait très justement eu raison de penser que cet homme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il y avait encore un espoir pour guérir définitivement Grimmjow.

_J'te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Une putain d'mauvaise idée ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du pied au sol.

_Je sais, répliqua le jeune homme en adoptant une mine coupable. C'est ma faute…

Bien entendu il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était Grimmjow le seul et l'unique coupable, mais il pensait judicieusement qu'il valait mieux lui épargner ce genre de pensées. En fin de compte, Grimmjow était l'homme le plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de lui parce qu'il avait des problèmes.

Tout le monde avait ses préférences après tout. Ichigo lui, n'était pas contre certaines pratiques lui-même aimait qu'on lui parle avec des mots cochons et qu'on le domine entièrement. Mais il était toujours très difficile de trouver un homme dominant exclusivement dans le milieu gay et il avait toujours souhaité trouver l'homme qui serait LE dominant par excellence.

Et il l'avait vu en Grimmjow.

_Viens avec moi. Je peux t'apprendre.

_M'apprendre quoi ? demanda le turquoise en se laissant entrainer vers la chambre à coucher avec le roux.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le pousser sur le lit, sur lequel le bleuté tomba assis et de grimper sur ses cuisses, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains descendaient lentement sous le tee-shirt de Grimmjow, traçant un chemin brûlant entre ses pectoraux et sur ses abdominaux.

Les mains de Jaggerjack avaient agrippé les fesses de l'orangé avec envie, sans toutefois se montrer plus vorace que cela, sans sortir à nouveau son côté sombre et violent. Pour l'instant il se laissait faire et il y parvenait plutôt bien. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow Jaggerjack se laissa faire, il se laissa dicter la marche à suivre, et d'une manière étrange c'était... excitant.

_Mmmmh… Je veux que tu me touches, soupira l'orangé à l'oreille de l'homme. Partout…

C'était une nouvelle sensation, une nouvelle aventure pour Jaggerjack. Ses mains prirent le temps de parcourir chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme, de caresser chaque grain de cette peau de miel douce et appétissante. Ichigo se laissait faire, cambrant le dos à chaque frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Les pupilles turquoise suivaient les lignes parfaites du corps de Kurosaki, dévorant de ses yeux avides les réactions inattendues du jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu cette forme de plaisir, comme si tout était nouveau.

_Touche-moi plus, quémanda le rouquin, guidant une de ses mains jusqu'à son membre déjà dur et l'autre entre ses fesses.

Jaggerjack déglutit péniblement, sa gorge aussi sèche que pendant une grippe éreintante. Il faisait juste ce qu'il lui demandait et ça semblait lui plaire.

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur son torse nu jusqu'à ce que le dos de son partenaire touche le matelas. Prenant appui sur les pectoraux saillant du bleuté afin que son sexe lui soit plus accessible et l'autre le comprit parfaitement. Il s'activa alors de ses deux mains à satisfaire son hôte. L'une d'elle créant un rapide mouvement de va et vient et l'autre caressant au creux de sa paume ses bourses quelque peu durcies.

_Pa… parle-moi ! souffla un Ichigo au visage contracté.

_Quoi ?

_Parle-moi !

_De… de quoi ? demanda Grimmjow, haussant ses sourcils bien hauts.

_Dis-moi… ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux.

_...

Mais c'était une chose que le bleuté ne savait certainement pas faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande des choses pendant l'acte, ou pendant les préliminaires. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de prendre son plaisir sans se soucier de l'autre et de le laisser une fois la chose terminée, mais là les règles du jeu de Kurosaki étaient différentes. Et il voulait jouer selon ses règles.

_Je… j'ai envie d'toi…

_Quoi ? C'est tout ? interrogea l'autre en se penchant pour toucher de sa main l'épaisse bosse de son jean. Tu es tout dur, Grimmjow.

_Je… j'ai jamais fait ça avant.

_Oh bordel, laisse-toi aller ! Dis-moi n'importe quoi !

_...

_« _Ichigo, ton cul est tellement bandant que je peux pas attendre de me le faire__ !__ » _Non ? Même pas ça ?

_...

L'orangé resta perplexe il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet individu-là. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à aimer ces dialogues et à y trouver une forme d'excitation tout comme lui, non ? Ça lui semblait pourtant logique. Alors pourquoi restait-il muet ?

_Oh j'ai saisi, finit-il par dire en délivrant le bleuté. Lorsque tu n'as pas le dessus, lorsque tu ne contrôles pas tout, tu ne peux pas… t'exprimer, c'est ça ? Alors fais ce que tu aimes faire…

Il se plaça à quatre pattes et laissa tomber son visage contre les oreillers, offrant son postérieur, jambes écartées, sans défenses à Jaggerjack. Ce dernier se releva et prit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il l'autorisait à faire. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon puis se tourna en direction de ces fesses qui n'attendaient que d'être conquises par sa fière épée.

Il posa une main conquérante sur ses reins et plaça son visage au niveau de l'entrée du jeune homme. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vu un postérieur aussi rose, aussi bien formé, aussi doux et agréable au toucher. Il n'avait pas l'envie de l'abimer et encore moins de le gâcher en lui faisant mal ou en le faisant saigner.

Pendant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait faire, Ichigo attendait patiemment, remuant son fier arrière-train devant le visage de Jaggerjack en signe d'impatience. Ce qu'il allait faire lui importait peu, il voulait juste qu'il le fasse et vite !

_Oui…, lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux avec extase. Oh oui, c'est… super ça.

Grimmjow écarta un sourire comme il put, sa langue trop affairée à délicatement effleurer l'anneau de chair rosé. Le roux échappait des bruits de plaisir des plus inhabituels pour le turquoise mais des plus excitants également, pensa-t-il. Le bout de sa langue traçait des cercles en rythme, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à tenter de s'enfouir en lui, tout simplement.

A chaque petit cri de l'orangé, Grimmjow fermait les yeux, freinant l'envie sauvage qui pulsait dans ses veines, repoussant la partie de sa personnalité qui cherchait à s'exprimer tel une brute sans merci. Non, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça. Certes, son impatience dû à une trop grande excitation lui montait à la tête, mais c'était une toute autre forme de désir, elle était différente de celle qu'il ressentait d'habitude, en malmenant ses partenaires. Tout était plus calme, plus délicat, plus sensuel et plus excitant encore que la violence, les cris et les coups.

_Grimmjow, touche-moi…

L'orangé posa sa main sur celle de Grimmjow qui enroulait déjà son membre engorgé pour lui indiquer le bon rythme à suivre. Mais le bleuté le sentait bien à la façon dont son membre pulsait, que s'il continuait ainsi Ichigo allait atteindre son orgasme d'une seconde à l'autre et Jaggerjack ignorait si cela faisait partie des règles.

_Tu vas jouir ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de l'orangé tordu par les méandres du plaisir contre les oreillers moelleux se décontracta au fil des secondes. Ses yeux humides s'ouvrirent un peu et ses lèvres se décollèrent lentement :

_Oui... Oui, continue je vais venir..., souffla-t-il dans un soupir de pure extase.

Mais au contraire, Grimmjow cessa ses mouvements. Ses mains lâchèrent le corps de Kurosaki et il s'affaira à retirer les derniers morceaux de tissus qui couvraient son corps en sueur. Les yeux ambrés l'observèrent avec incompréhension, choqué, comme si on venait de le sortir d'un très profond sommeil. Le rouquin redressa son visage et fusilla l'autre du regard :

_Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais putain, j'y étais !

_Il... il faut que j'te pénètre. Maintenant !

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il se positionna à son niveau, pressant contre son intimité et s'empala de tout son long en lui. Le corps d'Ichigo s'arqua sous la douleur et il entendit son cou craquer alors que sa tête s'était renversée sous le cou de la douleur bien trop vive tout à coup.

_ARG ! hurla-t-il, serrant entre ses poings les draps blancs. Ce... c'est pas comme... ça que je voulais...

_Chuuuut ! lui conseilla le turquoise en se penchant pour couvrir sa bouche d'une main puissante. Tu m'fais bander, tellement qu'ça m'fait mal... Oh putain... Laisse-moi faire ça bien.

_Douchement ! put articuler le plus jeune contre le main qui se retirait progressivement de sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Dou...

Il crut que le turquoise avait à nouveau chuté. Qu'il répondait une fois de plus à ses envies brutales qui finalement ne pouvaient être contrôlées. Mais étrangement, le bleuté l'écouta. Il attendit plusieurs longues secondes que le jeune homme se remette de cette pénétration brutale. Il attendit le feu vert d'Ichigo...

_Vas-y...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, Grimmjow Jaggerjack faisait pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'on lui demandait. Ses va et vient étaient lents et profonds exactement comme Ichigo les aimait. Il haletait sous les douces sensations que son partenaire lui faisait éprouver, et le bleuté n'était pas en reste, ses soupirs de plaisir étaient une victoire sans précédent pour lui. Les divines fesses du rouquin offertes sous ses yeux étaient encore bien plus divines qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, une fois qu'on était à l'intérieur.

_Serré..., grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ouais...

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ichigo n'aimait pas faire l'amour sans de bons préliminaires. Il aimait être préparé comme il se doit et ne pas souffrir lors de la pénétration. Mais là, cette sensation était aussi étrangère qu'exaltante. Quelques picotements au début l'avaient rendu mal à l'aise mais maintenant qu'il s'y était habitué, l'adrénaline causée par la douleur le laissait dans un état d'excitation incommensurable.

_Oui... souffla-t-il en cherchant à tâtons derrière lui le corps du bleuté, une envie irrésistible de le toucher se faisant sentir. Continue, t'arrête pas...

_J'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il en accélérant sensiblement son rythme.

_Oh ! s'écria l'autre en plissant les yeux de toutes ses forces, s'efforçant de ne pas encore atteindre le sommet de son plaisir pour que cet état dur le plus longtemps possible.

_T'aimes ça, hein ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, sauf un long râle de pure luxure lui indiquant que le nouvel angle qu'il venait d'adopter dans ses mouvements était absolument parfait. C'était une découverte remarquable pour Grimmjow qui n'avait jamais expérimenté une relation saine, une intimité partagée et donner du plaisir. Une révélation inattendue qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce _qu'il_ était et de _qui_ il voulait être. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'en avait jamais été certain.

Pourtant, cette nuit avec Kurosaki Ichigo avait tout changé ; de sa vision de la vie, jusqu'à sa vision d'une relation à deux. C'était comme si cette nuit avec Ichigo avait été sa première fois... Néanmoins, l'homme savait qu'il était toujours malade, on ne guérissait pas d'une telle addiction du jour au lendemain, même si le destin mettait sur votre chemin un jeune homme formidable qui pourrait sans doute changer jusqu'à votre âme. Quand bien même, Jaggerjack savait que cette fois-ci il allait être obligé de faire un choix, seul et rapidement.

Soit il décidait de donner à cette relation une chance, et il ne savait comment faire ni s'il en serait capable.

Soit il préférait rester loin d'Ichigo et le protéger de qui il était, de son addiction et de ses problèmes.

Pourquoi cette putain de vie, déjà bien injuste pour lui, s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur lui ?

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait mal partout et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire après la nuit de pur sexe qu'il avait passé avec Grimmjow.

_Pfff..., souffla-t-il en s'ébrouant et en sortant ses bras par-dessus la couverture.

Oui, cette nuit avait été mémorable et le turquoise certainement un des meilleurs amants qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça toute la nuit, et dans toutes les positions. Si bien qu'à trois heures du matin, il avait encore les jambes écartées et ne cessait de crier des « _oh oui Grimmjow ! c'est bon Grimmjow ! vas-y plus fort !_ _prends-moi plus fort ! encore !_ » et autres expressions tout aussi charmantes à l'oreille de ces voisins chastes et prudes.

Mais grand Dieu ce que c'était bon de se réveiller comblé et satisfait ! pensa-t-il en étirant un sourire sur son visage encore fatigué. Avec un peu de chance là, maintenant, il n'aurait qu'à réveiller Grimmjow remettre ça une ou deux fois - malgré la douleur lancinante qui se faisait sentir entre ses fesses - et ensuite se recoucher pour récupérer. Ah... il aimait les journées comme ça ! Mais encore plus lorsqu'il prenait son pied.

_Grimmjow ?

Ses mains cherchèrent à côté de lui une forme masculine, un corps quel qu'il soit. Mais le lit était vide. Pas de trace de son partenaire dans sa chambre. Le rouquin se redressa, balayant du regard la pièce à la recherche de la chevelure à la couleur si surnaturelle. Il avait dû simplement se lever et s'installer dans la cuisine en attendant qu'il ne se réveille à son tour, n'est-ce pas ? se demanda le jeune homme, relevant dans ses pensées une pointe non négligeable d'hésitation.

Mais là encore, la cuisine était vide. Il poussa un soupir en se demandant si ce surprenant amant qu'il avait eu dans son lit cette nuit n'était finalement qu'un lâcheur qui avait réellement peur de l'engagement. Car aux dernières nouvelles, Grimmjow s'en était sorti magnifiquement cette nuit pendant leurs ébats. Et pour tout dire, l'orangé espérait bien remettre ça avec lui.

Il s'approcha du plan de travail sur lequel reposait une tasse de café vide qui avait été vraisemblablement utilisée. Sous cette tasse, une feuille de papier sur laquelle quelques mots avaient été griffonnés à la va-vite. Sentant son sang se figer dans ses veines et son cœur s'accélérer, il prit du bout des doigts la feuille et lut les mots de Grimmjow :

« _Merci pour le café._

_Et merci aussi pour tout le reste. J'ai choisi moi-même cette fois-ci... Ichigo, merci de m'avoir montré rien qu'une nuit, que je pouvais guérir. Mais nous savons tous les deux que cette guérison ne sera pas éternelle. Je serai à jamais malade, je resterai obsédé par le sexe comme je l'aime et tu n'y pourrais rien._

_Tu m'as montré que ce n'est pas mon addiction ou mes préférences qui sont dangereuses pour les autres, c'est moi qui suis dangereux pour les autres. Et je ne veux surtout pas l'être pour toi. Alors je choisis de t'épargner une nouvelle souffrance et de garder avec moi le souvenir de la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.  
_

_Je choisis de me faire du mal en te promettant de ne jamais te revoir. C'est peut-être une punition suffisante pour tout ce que j'ai fait._

_Tu es ma cure de désintox', mon programme, ma rehab et tellement plus encore.  
_

_Adieu._

_Grimmjow »_

Ichigo se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise non loin, le papier se froissant entre ses mains tremblantes. Le choc de cette nouvelle l'accablait d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas cru si violente, et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit il osait lui dire ça ? Sur un bout de papier ? C'était définitivement cruel.

Il inspira profondément, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge par moment, serrant son cœur. Pourquoi ? Était-ce lui qui lui avait fait peur ? pensa-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Certainement. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en voulait pour ça. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié plusieurs fois, engloutit dans un tourbillon de sensations plus plaisantes les unes que les autres, à l'aube d'un énième orgasme : « _Je t'aime ! Oh oui je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, t'arrête pas !_ » Okay il savait que c'était une habitude débile mais il n'y pouvait rien non plus ! Lorsqu'il connaissait la pure extase il fallait que ça sorte, et souvent il le regrettait. C'était son défaut majeur.

Et sans nulle doute, Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer des tonnes de "je t'aime" pendant l'acte. Bon sang, il l'avait pris pour un taré et l'avait laissé comme une vieille chaussette !

Mais... Comment le revoir, où le contacter, dans quel quartier vivait-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui prouvait au jeune homme qu'il ne savait que deux petites choses sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack : son nom, et son addiction. Il était tellement resté focalisé sur son problème de dépendance sexuelle qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'accro, le citoyen derrière le participant au programme de désintoxication... Rien. Il n'avait rien.

Il avait abandonné ses trois années d'abstinence pour un homme dont il ne connaissait rien.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne regrettait rien du tout. Car Grimmjow lui avait redonné le désir, le plaisir des contacts intimes, il l'avait lui aussi guéri.

Il était, à ses yeux également, sa _rehab_.


	7. Gladiator

_**Titre **_:** Gladiator**

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Warning **_: Lemon.

_**Résumé**_ : Dans l'Empire Romain, alors que les citoyens ne vivent que de vin et de jeux de cirque, les gladiateurs sont les stars de la ville. Et lorsqu'un fils d'une très noble et riche famille romaine fête son anniversaire, son père lui offre l'un des meilleurs combattants de l'arène...

_**Note **_: Ce One-Shot se déroule dans l'Empire romain, donc oui je suis bien consciente qu'Ichigo et ses acolytes sont japonais. Les noms n'ont donc rien de romain. Mais si vous lisez cette fiction, vous acceptez de jouer le jeu... ^^

* * *

**Gladiator**

Le vin coulait à flot dans les coupes d'or et d'argent, la nourriture regorgeait de parfums gourmands et enivrants vous donnant l'eau à la bouche, et les rires des femmes et des hommes ponctuaient les incessants bavardages.

La grande demeure du riche seigneur Isshin était pleine à craquer cette après-midi là, remplie de convives venues de toutes parts, des quatre coins de Rome pour fêter l'anniversaire de son unique fils : Ichigo. Les dix-sept ans étaient un cap important dans la famille, puisque ce fut à ce même âge que le grand-père d'Isshin fit fortune dans le vin des dizaines d'années plus tôt et apporta prospérité et honneur à la famille Kurosaki. Devenu fournisseur officiel de l'Empereur, Isshin officiait à présent auprès de la cour Impériale en tant qu'organisateur des jeux de l'Empereur, et autres évènements donnés en l'honneur de Sa majesté.

_S'il vous plait ! Allons, allons un peu de calme ! S'exclama le chef de famille en soulevant sa coupe à moitié vide pour la centième fois ce soir-là, s'adressant à la foule depuis la petite estrade montée dans le jardin, accolée au péristyle*. J'ai une annonce à faire !

Les murmures de la foule retombèrent peu à peu lentement tels des drapeaux en berne et le père fier et souriant se tourna vers son fils, trônant à l'autre bout de l'estrade sur un magnifique siège curule* pourpre et teinté d'or, siège d'habitude réservé aux romains les plus éminents. Le jeune homme brandit sa coupe vers son père, trinquant silencieusement sans doute avec son paternel, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire large et joyeux.

_Mon fils a aujourd'hui dix-sept années ! Reprit Isshin, les yeux brillants d'émotion et le port de tête hautain. Aujourd'hui... il est un homme. Car chez les Kurosaki, nul âge n'est plus significatif que celui-ci.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la foule et Ichigo sembla absent quelques instants, baissant son regard, son sourire s'effaçant.

_A partir de ce jour mon fils, tu es mon associé, poursuivit le chef de famille ne remarquant nullement l'attitude son fils. Tu es mon héritier, mon digne successeur, ma fierté dans cette vie. Et pour te féliciter, pour t'encourager à perpétuer notre nom à Rome, je souhaite te faire un cadeau.

Le paternel éleva son bras en direction de la foule et quelques murmures surpris purent se faire entendre. Intrigué par le groupe d'invités qui se scindait alors en deux, laissant un passage en son sein tel un chemin tout tracé, Ichigo se leva et chercha des yeux sa surprise.

Alors, au milieu de la populace présente, avança un groupe d'hommes. Les gardes de la villa entouraient un homme à demi-nu, dont les poignets enchainés par des fers épais reposaient sur ses cuisses. Le regard droit devant lui et le corps brillant de sueur à la lumière du soleil, la musculature de l'être n'échappa à personne. Sur son passage déjà, les chuchotements allaient bon train, chacun reconnaissant la vive chevelure bleutée et la mâchoire carrée, la large cicatrice barrant le torse masculin.

Échappant sa coupe de vin encore pleine à la vue de cette créature idolâtrée, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, pour n'en laisser sortir qu'un cri de joie non dissimulé.

_Père ! S'écria-t-il alors en accourant vers Isshin, un large sourire fendant son visage. Vous m'offrez un gladiateur ? Un gladiateur !

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, créant chez son fils un sourire encore bien plus large si c'était possible. Ichigo retourna son attention vers l'homme qui s'immobilisa aux pieds de l'estrade, relevant son visage lentement pour croiser le regard ambre du jeune noble. Les pupilles brillantes étaient dures et emplies de rage, mais ce bleu céleste, si enivrant et éblouissant le rendait plus humain. Ou humain tout simplement.

Ichigo ne pouvait à peine croire en la surprise que son père venait de lui faire, il s'agissait là du plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait reçu. Bien plus beau que tous les somptueux bijoux qu'il avait reçus de sa famille, bien plus excitant que ces femmes esclaves qu'il s'était vu offrir pour combler sa solitude et encore bien plus magnifique que cette villa romaine que sa mère avait eu l'idée de lui construire.

Il aimait les jeux. Il les adorait ! Il ne manquait pas une festivité, aucun jeu ne le laissait plus en transe et plus divertit que les gladiateurs, ces monstres de muscles, ces colosses, se battant avec bravoure et courage pour défendre leurs vies. Il les admirait, il ne les quittait pas des yeux une fois dans l'arène, tels des Dieux sanguinaires. Il en avait déjà rencontrés beaucoup, mais son gladiateur favori restai une lointaine vision, il ne l'avait jamais approché. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit rendu aux jeux de l'Empereur l'an dernier, et que son favori y ait fait un spectacle remarquable, il n'avait pas été autorisé à le rencontrer. Le seigneur Aizen, premier entraineur de gladiateurs de l'Empire n'autorisait personne à approcher ses féroces guerriers. Il les gardait enfermés à l'abri des regards, et il vous fallait débourser une somme d'argent très rondelette pour espérer ne serait-ce que les voir se battre dans l'arène pour vos jeux.

Mais là, Isshin Kurosaki avait fait très fort ! Il avait dépensé une immense fortune et promis au seigneur Aizen monts et merveilles – notamment un domaine entier dans le sud de la Gaule, des vignes prolifiques et un nombre faramineux de coffres remplis d'or - pour offrir à son fils le meilleur gladiateur du moment celui que l'on surnommait "La Féroce Panthère" ou encore – entre autres noms farfelues – "Le Dragon Céleste".

_Père… Vous…Vous m'offrez Grimmjow ? Le Dragon Céleste ? La Féroce Panthère pour mon anniversaire ? S'écria Ichigo, trépignant d'impatience de pouvoir rencontrer son présent, attrapant le bras de son père en le secouant vivement. Mais c'est un merveilleux présent !

_Et il est à toi !

_Par tous les Dieux ! S'exclama le jeune homme de plus belle en sautant à bas de l'estrade pour atterrir en face de son héros. Il est plus grand que je ne l'imaginais !

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, et le jeune rouquin était moins grand de plus d'une tête, appréciant la large cicatrice rosée sur le torse de son gladiateur. Le silence se fit parmi l'audience, alors que le tout jeune seigneur découvrait son présent. Il le contourna, appréciant les épaules larges et son dos ciselé de cicatrices lui aussi, enroulant ses doigts autour des biceps musclés, tâtant comme s'il appréciait du bétail à acquérir.

Grimmjow ne bougea pas d'un cil, se laissant manipuler comme il en avait l'habitude avec Aizen. Les riches seigneurs qui l'avaient maintes fois choisis pour faire partie de leurs jeux avaient toujours aimés tâter ses muscles, compter ses cicatrices, ses coupures et autres blessures prouvant son expérience. Il avait l'habitude de ces étapes désagréables, essuyant les regards des hommes qui évaluaient sa valeur dans une arène et détournant les yeux face aux incessantes œillades de leurs femmes ou maitresses, qui l'appréciaient, elles, d'un tout autre œil. Mais il y avait là autre chose… Ce jeune riche mêlait à la fois le regard des hommes et ceux des femmes, le tâtant comme du bétail, mais le dévorant des yeux comme un jouet appréciable.

_Tu es tellement plus impressionnant dans l'arène, un glaive à la main et une armure sur les épaules. C'est comme ça que je te préfère, énonça-t-il en reprenant sa place face au gladiateur, leurs regards se croisant à nouveau.

Mais une lueur espiègle, qu'il n'avait que rarement vu chez son ancien maître, naquit soudain dans les yeux d'Ichigo et le gladiateur fut surpris des mots qu'il prononça alors :

_Je veux te voir te battre… Qu'on lui donne un glaive !

L'ordre donné déclencha quelques murmures parmi l'assistance, mais un garde s'exécuta immédiatement et se précipita pour tendre son glaive à son jeune seigneur. Ichigo s'en saisit et fit signe au gladiateur de se reculer.

_Tends tes poignets, ordonna-t-il à nouveau, ce que le guerrier fit sans demander quoique ce soit.

Le fer s'abattit sur les chaines du prisonnier, libérant ses poignets dans un coup clair et précis, arrachant quelques cris chez les invités qui reculèrent de plusieurs pas maintenant que Grimmjow était libéré de ses fers. Parfaitement libre de ses mouvements et maintenant armé d'un glaive que le jeune homme venait de lui donner, il aurait aisément pu prendre un otage, deux otages même, ou bien tenter de massacrer tout le monde et s'enfuir. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il était certes un tueur dans l'arène et un guerrier totalement fou et violent pour donner du spectacle, mais il n'était pas cinglé au point de vouloir massacrer tout un tas de nobles. On l'aurait égorgé avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied en dehors de cette villa et sa dépouille, serait pendue à un arbre non loin de la ville en guise d'avertissement.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait gagner sa liberté.

_Montre-moi comment tu défends ta vie, reprit Kurosaki en se munissant de la même arme que son imposant présent.

Isshin jeta un œil surpris à la scène, et ouvrit la bouche pour stopper l'initiative de son fils lorsque la main de Masaki se posa délicatement sur son bras nu. Le paternel tourna ses yeux dans sa direction :

_Il est un homme aujourd'hui. Il doit prendre ses propres décisions et en assumer les conséquences, lui glissa-t-elle avec un air grave. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

Il étira un faible sourire, se devant d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il était l'heure pour Ichigo de comprendre ce que signifiait « être un homme ». Sans rien dire de plus, il se contenta d'observer son jeune fils brandir son glaive devant lui et se mettre en position d'attaque. Si seulement Ichigo avait un peu moins la passion du combat et des jeux, et un peu plus celle du commerce, il n'aurait aucun soucis à se faire… Mais il savait qu'il serait dur pour son enfant de reprendre son commerce florissant. Ichigo n'était pas un homme d'affaires et encore moins un fin calculateur, comme Isshin l'était. A part les jeux, le jeune homme ne s'intéressait à rien.

_En garde, Panthère ! S'exclama Kurosaki, menaçant de son arme le gladiateur qui s'exécuta alors.

L'assistance retint son souffle quand le premier coup qu'Ichigo porta à son adversaire se perdit dans le vide, et que Grimmjow esquiva avec une aisance peu commune. Le second coup eut le même résultat et la Panthère ne semblait porter que peu d'intérêt à ce combat ennuyeux. Ichigo au contraire, ne cessait de fendre le vent de sa lame, essoufflé et colérique de paraître si ridicule.

_Allez, Panthère ! Attaque-moi ! Finit-il par hurler, le visage rougit et ses yeux écarquillés. Attaque-moi comme si tu voulais tuer un gladiateur !

Le guerrier aux cheveux bleus s'immobilisa un instant, jetant un œil calculateur aux gardes qui entouraient à présent la scène de leur combat. Son regard dévia enfin sur le père de son jeune maître, Isshin lui lança un regard assassin lui promettant une mort longue et douloureuse si toutefois il touchait à son fils. Mais cela, le gladiateur l'avait bien compris et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher ses chances de retrouver sa liberté maintenant qu'il était enfin sorti de chez Aizen.

D'un coup maîtrisé mais sans conviction, Grimmjow passa à l'attaque, son glaive manquant de peu l'épaule du jeune rouquin qui esquissa un pas de côté pour l'éviter. La foule retint sa respiration, alors que les murmures indignés commençaient à s'élever de toutes parts. Abattre un glaive sur un jeune seigneur était passible de pendaison, ou même pire comme mort. Le gladiateur le savait également pertinemment.

_Quel était ce coup minable ? Lui lança un Ichigo provocateur, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, Dragon !

Le roux avança d'un pas, tentant de frapper à son tour son esclave, mais celui-ci para son coup et les lames des glaives s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Pendant quelques secondes, ils échangèrent des coups similaires, frappant leurs armes l'une contre l'autre dans des coups stériles qui ne mèneraient nulle part. Lorsqu'Ichigo se baissa soudainement et abattit son glaive en direction du flanc gauche du gladiateur, ce dernier sembla surpris. Il se lança sur le côté, retombant sur son épaule au sol sur laquelle il roula, pour revenir à la charge. Il percuta violemment le jeune noble qui tomba au sol dans un souffle douloureux.

Masaki échappa un cri et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, alors que les gardes n'attendirent pas les ordres du seigneur Kurosaki. Ils se ruèrent sur le gladiateur et le saisirent pour l'immobiliser.

_Attendez ! S'écria Ichigo en se relevant, sa toge recouverte de poussière. Père ! Attendez, ce…

_Qu'on le mette en cellule ! Ordonna Isshin en pointant son doigt sur l'esclave turquoise.

_Père !

_Te donner en spectacle, te ridiculiser de la sorte le jour de ton anniversaire, as-tu la moindre idée de la honte que tu viens de jeter sur notre famille ! Hurla le paternel en sautant à bas de l'estrade, le visage furieux, se plantant devant son fils. Humilié par un esclave ! Je le jetterai dans une arène en pâture aux lions, fais-moi confiance !

_Non, père !

_Isshin !

Masaki se précipita à la suite de son mari, qui s'éloignait maintenant à grands pas en direction de la villa.

_La fête est terminée, rentrez tous chez vous ! Grogna-t-il accompagnant son ordre de grands gestes.

Quelques servantes accoururent en direction d'Ichigo, époussetant sa toge, étendant un linge mouillé sur son visage souillé par la poussière. Il les chassa d'un revers de main, comme on chasse un vulgaire insecte, ses yeux suivant son père disparaître au coin du jardin. Il serra ses poings avec rage, l'amer goût de ce cadeau piquant sa langue et le laissant nauséeux. Il n'avait que faire des regards posés sur lui et des commérages qui allaient s'étendre dans tout Rome suite à cet incident, on lui avait offert un gladiateur et il avait bien l'intention de le garder ! Furieusement, il tourna les talons, résigné : son père n'avait pas le droit de le priver de _son_ cadeau !

_**Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée –**_

S'il y avait une qualité que chacun des membres de la famille Kurosaki reconnaissait à Ichigo, c'était bien sa persévérance et sa férocité à toujours défendre ce qui lui appartenait. Et il allait le démontrer encore une fois, que cela plaise à son père ou non.

Il avançait dans le jardin derrière le domaine, débouchant sur une cour de sable au fond de laquelle des bâtiments modestes s'élevaient. Les résidences des esclaves, gardées par les guerriers travaillant pour la famille n'étaient que rarement visités par leur propriétaire, pour ainsi dire jamais. Et lui, Ichigo n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Emmène-moi jusqu'à la cellule de la Panthère.

Le garde se trouvant assis là aux portes de la résidence des esclaves sous clefs s'inclina puis obéit aux ordres de son jeune maître. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment sombre et humide, dans lequel régnait une odeur nauséabonde, un mélange étrange entre sueur, sexe et excréments. Le jeune Kurosaki plaqua une main devant son nez, dépassant les cellules dans lesquelles vivaient les esclaves de sa famille, servantes, cuisiniers, jardiniers et autres.

Ces derniers l'observaient passer avec curiosité, échangeant de-ci de-là des commentaires sur sa présence en ces murs.

_Il est ici, jeune Maître, finit par dire le garde en désignant une cellule sombre au bout de l'interminable couloir de pierres.

_Tu peux t'en aller, répondit Ichigo en hochant la tête.

Le garde s'inclina à nouveau face au fils de son seigneur et fit demi-tour, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus lointains à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Ichigo se retrouva bientôt seul et étudia avec attention les cellules aux alentours ; il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter avec son gladiateur si d'autres esclaves étaient là pour rapporter ses mots. Mais derrière les barreaux autour de lui, tout semblait vide. Grimmjow avait été éloigné des autres « habitants » en guise de punition, histoire d'accentuer un peu plus son isolement.

Il retourna alors son attention sur la cellule sombre et minuscule désignée par son guide. Il s'en approcha, plissant ses yeux pour apercevoir dans la pénombre le dos de Grimmjow au fond de celle-ci. Le gladiateur était debout face au mur et semblait occupé à retirer les bandes de lin qui recouvraient ses poignets. Lentement, il les dés-enroulait, ces longues bandes tombant peu à peu au sol dans un silence assourdissant.

Le jeune seigneur agrippa les barreaux de fer à pleines mains, fronçant les sourcils à la vue du dos rougeâtre de son esclave. Il pencha sa tête de côté et arbora un air choqué :

_Ils t'ont fouetté n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, seul le silence répondant à sa question rhétorique. Je ferai égorger ceux qui ont osé faire ça !

Il serra ses dents et resserra sa poigne autour des barreaux glacials de la prison, ses nerfs maintenant passablement agacés – un peu plus encore qu'avant – à la vision des coups de fouets douloureux sur la peau de Grimmjow. Personne n'avait le droit de punir son esclave ni de l'abimer sans son consentement !

_Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens ! Reprit-il. Mon père n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de me priver de ce qui m'appartient !

Ichigo avait conscience qu'il sonnait comme un enfant pourri gâté, mais après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Et puis, son père lui avait toujours appris à défendre avec vigueur ce qui était sien, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas avec son esclave ?

Le gladiateur restait silencieux, n'esquissant pas un geste pour démontrer qu'il écoutait ou qu'il était un tant soit peu intéressé par les mots de son maître.

_Père dit qu'il va te jeter dans une arène pleine de lions, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, énonça-t-il, ses yeux ambrés toujours rivés sur le dos meurtrie de son guerrier. En fait, je lui couperai l'herbe sous le pied j'organiserai des jeux, peu importe l'évènement, et tu seras mon gladiateur ! Tu combattras pour moi et tu gagneras ! Et tu montreras à tout le monde qui tu es vraiment ! Car moi je le sais…

Grimmjow tourna son profil dans sa direction, lui jetant un regard haineux, sans toutefois dire un mot. Ichigo s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux, déposant son front contre le fer :

_Je sais qui tu es vraiment, souffla-t-il en tentant de capter le regard de la Panthère. Lorsque tu es au milieu de ces gladiateurs, quand tu brandis ton glaive et que tu fais jaillir le sang de leurs gorges, que tu transperces leurs cœurs, et quand tu pousses ce cri de victoire… bestial et… violent… Il résonne encore en moi. Tu es tel un Dieu que nul homme ne peut arrêter. Les Dieux t'ont donné cette force, Jupiter t'a doté d'un talent incroyable et je ne laisserai personne insulter les Dieux et ce qu'ils t'ont donné.

Cette fois-ci, la Panthère se tourna vers lui, abandonnant son activité précédente, et observant d'un œil visiblement surpris son visiteur. Le discours du noble, passionné et enjoué, venait d'accaparer son attention.

_Viens, approche, lui souffla Ichigo d'un geste de la main.

Le champion hésita un instant, observant le visage juvénile et propre de toute cicatrice arborant un air grave qui l'interloqua, puis se décida à avancer en direction des grilles. Il rejoignit son jeune maître, déposant ses poignets sur les barreaux de fer horizontaux qui croisaient ceux verticaux. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, seulement séparés par ces barrières de fer qui semblaient infranchissables. Le regard du roux, ivre de jeunesse et de vigueur, percuta encore une fois le prisonnier de plein fouet, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il y avait dans ce regard comme une touche familière, comme un miroir remontant dans le passé Grimmjow pouvait se voir à travers ces yeux. Cette fougue, cette vitalité et cette envie elles étaient toutes siennes avant… Avant qu'il ne devienne esclave.

_La première fois que je t'ai vu combattre, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans l'arène, trois années plus tôt, au Colisée, tu étais magnifique, reprit-il ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Majestueux, conquérant, si fort, si puissant… C'est à ce moment qu'on t'a comparé à ce héros grec dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom. Puis, victoires après victoires j'ai assisté à tous tes combats, t'ai encouragé plus fort que n'importe quel citoyen, ai prié pour toi, pour ta vie et ta victoire chaque jour.

Le gladiateur soupira, croisant ses bras sur son torse comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait fermement. Son visage se baissa mais il ne bougea pas, écoutant toujours les éloges d'Ichigo.

_Et puis lors des derniers jeux, pour célébrer la nouvelle année tu as encore combattu. Tu as été admirable, absolument fantastique la foule scandait ton nom, tout Rome murmurait ta grande force et son amour pour toi ! Mais nul ne t'aimait comme moi. Je t'ai acclamé bien plus fort que ces milliers de personnes réunis…

Sa main s'éleva pour toucher de la pulpe de ses doigts l'objet de son admiration, laissant son index se poser contre la joue sale et froide du gladiateur. Grimmjow ignorait pourquoi il le laissait faire, c'était bien la première fois qu'un noble, et son maître qui plus est, avait envers lui de tels gestes doux. Mêmes les maîtresses qu'il avait eues n'avaient tenté un tel mouvement vers sa personne. Un moment désarçonné, il détourna rapidement son visage coupant net l'élan de douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

_Et aujourd'hui, tu es là face à moi, reprit Kurosaki, ramenant sa main sur les barreaux de la cellule. Et tu es à moi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !

_Vraiment ? Alors fais-moi sortir de cette cellule, petit seigneur, grommela Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois tournant enfin les talons pour reprendre sa place au fond de sa cellule.

Un moment perturbé par ce timbre de voix si grave et si velouté, qui lui donna des frissons, Ichigo resta muet, ne trouvant réponse à ses mots. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tort s'il n'était pas capable de le faire sortir de cette cellule, il n'était bien qu'un « petit » seigneur… Personne ne l'avait encore appelé ainsi.

_Je te ferai sortir, je parlerai à mon père. Désires-tu autre chose ? Du vin ? De la nourriture ? Une femme ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et eut un petit rire narquois que Ichigo ne parvint pas à décrypter, et bien sûr il omit de lui répondre. L'homme était peu bavard, constata avec amertume Ichigo, mais d'un côté cela accentuait la part de mystère en lui. Et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours admiré chez ce gladiateur il voulait tout savoir de lui, tout ! Mais il était certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas ce soir.

Constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son gladiateur ce soir, Ichigo décida de se retirer.

* * *

Isshin était en fait plus que furieux. Pendant une semaine, il avait puni son fils de sortie et l'avait sommé de rester cloitré dans ses appartements, au plus grand désespoir d'Ichigo. Ses journées n'étaient rythmées que de bains, de déjeuners et collations et de leçons avec son précepteur.

Ce jour-là cependant, les jeux de l'Empereur commençaient, et contre l'avis de son père, Ichigo avait bien l'intention de s'y rendre et de faire concourir son gladiateur. Cependant, Isshin restait introuvable, alors que le fils errait dans la demeure de marbre blanc depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

_Mère, où est père ? Je veux aller aux jeux, et rien ne m'y empêchera !

Masaki sirotait une coupe de vin à l'ombre d'un olivier gigantesque dans l'un de ses jardins, ses dames de compagnie piaillant tout autour d'elle.

A la vue de son fils unique si borné et visiblement en colère, Masaki lui lança un doux sourire :

_Ton père est déjà au Colisée, mon fils. Il y a emmené ton gladiateur pour combattre en notre nom. Il espère gagner beaucoup d'or grâce à lui.

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit ses nerfs se tendre tant il était en colère. Son père avait tout simplement décidé de lui voler son gladiateur et de le faire combattre dans l'arène ?

_Oh ! S'exclama alors Ichigo en sautant sur ses pieds, le regard s'enflammant soudain de rage et sortant de la pièce à vives enjambées. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

_Ichigo !

Mais il n'y avait plus rien maintenant qui puisse empêcher Ichigo de reprendre son bien ; il était au-delà de colérique et traversait déjà le patio en courant pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la villa. Il n'avait que faire de la punition de son paternel à présent, il s'était joué de lui pour faire combattre Grimmjow en son nom dans l'arène. Or, ce n'était pas pour Isshin Kurosaki que la Panthère se battait, mais bien pour Ichigo Kurosaki !

Se battre pour ce que l'on possédait, c'était bien ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il allait donc prouver qu'il avait compris la leçon, et à son père en premier !s

_Devons-nous l'arrêter, Maîtresse? Interrogea un garde, faisant face à Masaki qui s'était levée pour observer son fils fuir.

_Non, laissez-le se rendre aux arènes et assister aux jeux. Il doit comprendre par lui-même qu'il n'a plus l'âge de faire des caprices. Il doit agir en homme et prendre sa vie en mains.

Le garde s'inclina face à elle et disparut de sa vue, laissant la mère d'Ichigo soupirer doucement avec une pointe d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Elle espérait tant voir son fils devenir responsable et adulte, et emprunter enfin le chemin de la raison, prendre des décisions importantes pour sa vie. Elle voulait le voir grandir et devenir fort, pour qu'à son tour il puisse prendre femme et lui donner des petits-enfants. Ô oui, elle rêvait de ce jour depuis si longtemps...

* * *

La foule grondait tel le tonnerre lors d'un été aride, tapant des mains et des pieds, faisant trembler le sol et s'élever la poussière un peu partout. Le géant Colisée était plein à craquer et les rues bondées, empestaient le vin et le sexe. Les citoyens se précipitaient dans les rues pavées, courant vers l'immense bâtisse circulaire, espérant jeter un œil au combat de gladiateurs.

Ichigo se fraya un chemin entre la populace, atteignant l'entrée du Colisée et s'empressant de grimper les marches de pierres pour rejoindre la loge de son père. Il ignorait si Grimmjow avait déjà combattu ou pas, et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir vu son premier combat pour les Kurosaki, mais peu importait. Son père devrait lui donner quelques explications avant toute chose.

La loge du paternel était remplie de nobles bien accoutrés, sirotant leur riche boisson par petites lapées et triturant les rondes fesses des filles de joie de bon goût les ayant rejoint pour plus de divertissement encore. Isshin était au premier rang de la loge, les coudes déposés sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés sur le sable de l'arène. Il avait l'air concentré, murmurant des paroles inaudibles comme s'il priait et implorait les Dieux de l'aider.

Le jeune homme avança prudemment, entendant les coups de glaive résonner plus bas entre les gladiateurs, slalomant entre les fauteuils des hommes riches installés là. Lorsqu'il atteignit le fond du balcon, qui donnait directement sur l'arène, il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit.

Au beau milieu de cadavres ensanglantés, à côté d'un tigre fraichement tué, Grimmjow était debout, glaive en main. Et face à lui un géant d'une quelconque contrée lointaine qui abattait sur lui toute sa fureur de vivre. Accaparé par le corps à demi-nu qui bougeait si rapidement, de manière si féline, avec une telle aisance, Ichigo en oublia le but de sa venue et resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur son combattant. Sa peau était pratiquement entièrement recouverte de sang, et il ignorait s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui d'autres combattants à présent morts. Son corps brillait de sueur, mais pour le jeune homme c'était la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur sa peau de Dieu, ce corps puissant, chaque muscle étiré était une pure merveille. De ses cuisses jusqu'à ses biceps merveilleusement formés, ses grandes mains férocement enroulées autour de la garde de ce glaive...

Il était sale et son visage arborait une expression bestiale, inspirant la terreur, donnant la chair de poule à Ichigo, mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'admirait, tel le guerrier qu'il était, ce masque de rage et de violence sur le visage, il paraissait invincible. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait, dans toute sa splendeur de combattant, ses muscles s'étirant à chacun de ses coups, ses grognements bestiaux se répercutant dans l'enceinte et ses yeux de bête féroce enflammant le sol de sable. Son regard perçant, comme celui d'un aigle terrifiant et sauvage guettant sa proie pour s'abattre sur elle toutes griffes dehors renversait son corps et son cœur. Il transperçait sa peau et transportait son esprit vers les cieux, là où se trouvaient les Dieux.

Lorsqu'enfin le murmure grondant s'éleva, tel un tourbillon vous hérissant les cheveux et accélérant votre cœur, le géant tomba au sol, le sang giclant de sa jugulaire pour terminer sa course sur les bras du vainqueur. Le corps tout entier d'Ichigo trembla aux acclamations de la foule et Grimmjow leva fièrement son glaive dans les airs en signe de victoire, arrachant de plus vifs cris de joie dans l'assistance.

_Après t'avoir manqué de respect, l'esclave devait faire ses preuves.

Isshin rejoignit son fils au-devant du balcon, observant lui aussi l'homme au milieu de l'arène, se pavaner tel un paon cherchant à séduire.

_Et il a fait ses preuves aujourd'hui. Grâce à lui j'ai gagné une somme plus que confortable et l'Empereur me fera ses félicitations. J'estime qu'il est temps de lui pardonner.

Ichigo resta muet, se trouvant incapable de dire le moindre mot après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était à chaque fois ébranlé par sa vision dans l'arène, c'était comme si le monde cessait de respirer lorsqu'il était là, montrant sa puissance. Il était ce Dieu vivant que chacun rêvait de voir pour se conforter dans sa foi.

_ Je l'ai soumis à un test et il l'a brillamment relevé. Il aurait dû mourir mais il a survécu face à tous ces adversaires. Les Dieux le protègent, et en étant près de lui, les Dieux te protègeront aussi, expliqua-t-il en déposant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Et c'est ce que je souhaite : que tu sois en sécurité. Tu n'y seras jamais mieux qu'auprès de lui. Alors, bon anniversaire fils.

Le paternel s'éloigna, laissant son fils dans sa loge, observer le monticule de cadavres que Grimmjow avait créée. Qui d'autre qu'un Dieu pouvait donc tuer tous ces hommes sans en sortir blessé ou même mort ?

Qui était capable, si ce n'était un Dieu, de manier le glaive comme il le faisait ? Cet homme était plus qu'une Panthère, plus qu'un Dragon, il était le Dieu de l'arène incarné et méritait les éloges qui étaient siens.

Et il le possédait à nouveau….

* * *

De retour au domaine Kurosaki après avoir salué maints seigneurs importants, quelques sénateurs et avoir présenté ses respects à l'Empereur, Ichigo se précipita dans ses appartements, ordonnant à ses serviteurs que le gladiateur soit amené tout de suite dans ses appartements privés.

Son ordre fut exécuté, et ce fut un Grimmjow encore en armure, dont la peau était recouverte de sable, de sang et d'hématomes qui pénétra la chambre du jeune seigneur. Il s'inclina lentement, le genou quelque peu tremblant et se redressa pour faire face à Ichigo qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_Peux-tu tenir debout ? L'interrogea le rouquin. Sinon je te fais apporter un siège.

_Merci, mais je ne suis pas encore mort.

_Tes jambes tremblent, gladiateur.

_La fatigue, rien de plus.

Le jeune seigneur ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour la Panthère. Le voir ainsi, la peau écorchée en tant d'endroits, des blessures suintantes aux cuisses, son visage recouvert de poussière et ses mains salies par le sang de tant d'ennemis… Tout cela était sa faute, et il en avait bien conscience.

_Mon père n'aurait pas dû te faire participer. Tu aurais pu mourir, soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux.

_Peut-être. Mais l'arène est le seul endroit où je suis vivant. C'est le seul endroit où je suis libre. Là je peux décider de ce que je veux faire, quelle arme porter, je peux choisir qui combattre, comment le combattre et quand le tuer. Je ne suis plus un esclave une fois les pieds dans le sable du Colisée.

Ichigo étira un sourire, l'écoutant parler avec attention. Ces mots sortaient de sa bouche avec une passion débordante, une excitation sans précédent et d'une certaine manière son attitude fascinait le jeune homme. Tout comme ses mots l'enivraient.

_C'est ma seule façon d'être libre. Alors même si je risque ma vie, c'est justement ce risque que je dois prendre pour parvenir à sentir que je suis libre, que j'ai le choix. Car j'ai beau être prisonnier, être privé de ma liberté, je peux au moins choisir comment mourir, quand mourir et par quelle main mourir. C'est un luxe que peu d'esclaves ont, mais que les gladiateurs ont le privilège de posséder.

_J'aimerais avoir ça.

Le murmure que prononça Ichigo surpris un instant Grimmjow et ce dernier le fixa avec étonnement :

_Pardon ?

_J'aimerais, comme toi, avoir le choix, répéta-t-il, ses yeux se tournant vers le plafond comme s'il rêvait. Être libéré de mes obligations, ne plus sentir le poids de l'avenir de mon père sur mes épaules. Parfois… je me sens aussi tel un esclave de ses rêves, de son commerce. Et je souhaiterai également, comme toi, avoir une arène où me sentir libre. Et choisir que faire de ma vie, ou de ma mort.

_Mais, tu…

_Oh tu penses sans doute que je n'ai pas à me plaindre ? Non, je ne suis pas un esclave et je ne manque de rien. Mais mes allées et venues sont contrôlées, je ne peux pas voir qui je veux quand je veux, ni sortir de chez moi quand il me plait. Je ne peux manger ce que je souhaite, ni choisir quoi faire de mes journées. Je vis certes, dans une prison dorée, mais elle reste une prison. Je suis né pour reprendre le commerce de mon père, j'avais déjà des fers aux poignets lorsque je suis sorti du ventre de ma mère, et je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. Contrairement à toi.

Le gladiateur haussa ses sourcils, surpris encore une fois d'entendre les malheurs d'un jeune noble, et surtout comprendre qu'il en souffrait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse être malheureux avec tant d'or, tant de nourriture et une telle demeure. Et pourtant, il lui apparaissait maintenant que l'on pouvait être désespéré en de telles circonstances.

Et égoïstement, il s'en trouvait soulagé.

Son regard se fit alors plus doux en observant le jeune noble passer devant lui et il lui sembla remarquer une pointe de désespoir dans son regard, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas faite attention depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Apportez de l'eau et des linges propres !

Aussitôt ordonné, deux servantes accoururent dans la chambre, une grande bassine d'eau en main et la déposèrent sur la table de marbre proche de leur jeune seigneur. Puis, elles s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent aussi vite qu'elles furent entrées. Le silence regagna la pièce à nouveau, et Ichigo plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche à la surface de laquelle flottaient quelques brins de lavande. Le liquide, agrémenté de ces quelques fleurs, embaumait maintenant la pièce de douces odeurs agréables.

_Approche, lui lança-t-il, délaissant le linge mouillé dans la bassine d'argent.

Grimmjow avança jusqu'à son maître, se plantant face à lui l'air attentiste. Il pensait sans doute qu'Ichigo allait lui dire de se nettoyer et qu'ensuite il pourrait aller se reposer dans sa cellule mais il n'en fut rien.

Ichigo agrippa les lanières de cuir de son armure, tirant sur les bouts pour dénouer les nœuds et les faire glisser des trous lentement. Puis, il souleva le tout et fit passer la protection par-dessus la tête de son champion qui se laissa faire, docile. Il était, à vrai dire, rare que l'on prenne soin de lui de la sorte, sauf lorsqu'il était blessé et ne pouvait plus se mouvoir. Mais les soigneurs qui s'occupaient alors de son cas n'étaient pas aussi… doux.

Ses pupilles turquoise ne perdaient aucune miette des mouvements d'Ichigo, imprégnant le linge propre d'eau, puis l'égouttant en le serrant entre ses mains et enfin le posant sur sa peau. L'eau fraîche parfumée était une véritable libération pour le gladiateur, et les gestes lents et appliqués du jeune seigneur le détendaient.

Le rouquin commença par les bras, descendant des épaules jusqu'aux mains, il frottait délicatement la peau blessée ou juste maculée du sang d'étrangers à présent morts dans l'arène. Il s'appliquait d'ailleurs plus qu'il n'aurait dû, ses yeux attachés à la peau brune, comme s'il eut poli un bijou d'une grande valeur.

Il fit le tour de l'homme à moitié nu, passant le linge mouillé sur ses omoplates puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour terminer sur ses reins. De temps à autre, Grimmjow tournait un œil curieux dans sa direction, haussant un sourcil, mais il ne rencontra pas le regard ambré, celui-ci était bien trop concentré à sa tâche. Les pupilles du jeune noble lui brûlaient la peau mais il ne put se résoudre à lui demander d'arrêter. Il y avait là dans ce geste et dans cette intention de le nettoyer, une démonstration de possession. Ichigo lui montrait qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui – et non à son père – et qu'il serait le seul à prendre soin de lui comme il était en train de le faire.

Soudain, le jeune Kurosaki se baissa, tombant à genoux devant l'être musclé et entreprit de défaire ses sandales. Sans un bruit, celles-ci furent bientôt mises de côté et les doigts agiles s'attaquèrent au dernier rempart de cuir qui couvrait encore le corps bronzé mutilé. Les lanières furent elles aussi dénouées et le slip du gladiateur jeté de côté.

Grimmjow détourna les yeux, inspirant silencieusement tout en se demandant si tout cela était bien approprié. Si le père d'Ichigo les trouvait ainsi… il serait décapité sur le champ. Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser. Surtout que maintenant, le seigneur s'attaquait à nettoyer ses tibias et ses cuisses, pansant les quelques blessures ensanglantées qui parsemaient sa peau. L'esclave nu et le maître à ses genoux nettoyant ses blessures, il y avait dans cette scène quelque chose d'inédit et d'unique.

Il se releva ensuite, d'une main s'appuyant sur l'épaule large et musclée de l'esclave et passant le linge sur ses pectoraux. Il s'appliqua à y retirer la poussière, nettoyant et égouttant à plusieurs reprises le linge dans sa bassine afin qu'il soit propre à nouveau. Grimmjow ignorait pourquoi il se sentait tant détendu, mais ce nouveau bien être de se sentir frais et propre, et à juste titre, de se sentir choyé était tout nouveau pour lui, et il oublia pendant ce temps sa condition d'esclave.

Ichigo entreprit de nettoyer les abdominaux durs comme le fer, le linge s'insinuant entre les muscles si bien dessinés, pour en récolter la poussière et le sang séché s'y étant logé. Le gladiateur ferma les yeux un instant, déglutissant avec difficulté et basculant sa tête en arrière à mesure que le linge et les mouvements circulaires de son maître approchaient de la partie de son anatomie la plus intime totalement mise à nue. Et le silence que gardait religieusement son maître ne le rendait que plus mal à l'aise.

Ichigo lui, au contraire, était loin d'être mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il s'amusait presque, ayant l'habitude de traiter ses esclaves comme il le souhaitait et n'ayant aucune honte à faire ce qu'il voulait, et il se trouva évidemment ravie de voir qu'il était parvenu à ses fins aussi rapidement…

_Tu sais que tu es mien, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il. Et quand je dis que tu es mien, c'est que toute ta personne l'est. Ton esprit et ton corps. Ton corps tout entier m'appartient. Ce qui signifie que… je devrais également laver ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Le linge frais s'enroula autour du sexe érigé et tremblant d'excitation du gladiateur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction alors que la main du rouquin s'enroulait à son tour autour du fier membre pour y imprimer de lents et sensuels mouvements de va et viens. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du guerrier, Ichigo y planta quelques baisers puis étira un sourire satisfait avant de stopper ses douces caresses et de jeter le linge dans la bassine d'eau.

La gladiateur était en fait surpris, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. Car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle attitude, et pourtant il en avait eu des centaines d'avances de jeunes filles nobles, cherchant à se faire posséder par un gladiateur, mais pas de cette façon. Pas si sensuellement, pas avec tant de douceur ni tant de conviction. Et c'était la première fois qu'il était si excité face à quelqu'un.

Sous les yeux humides de désir de son esclave, Ichigo rejoignit l'autre coin de la pièce là où sa couche se trouvait, et se tourna en direction de Grimmjow, l'air enjoué :

_Mon père t'a acheté pour me satisfaire. Et pour m'obéir. Mais… j'ai compris que tu aimais avoir le choix alors…

Le noble laissa tomber sa toge au sol, dévoilant un corps finement musclé, bien proportionné, à la peau si laiteuse et velouté que le gladiateur s'en délectait d'avance. Puis, il grimpa sur le lit, s'y laissant tomber sur le dos, seul le haut de son corps relevé sur ses avant-bras.

_Je te laisse le choix, Grimmjow. Tu as le choix de me satisfaire ou bien de tourner les talons et me dire non. Fais ton choix.

Figé par la grande surprise qui l'avait saisi, et immobilisé par la vision de désir qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, Grimmjow sentit ses narines frémir, mais fut incapable de former le moindre mot. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il observait le corps juvénile et irrésistible se mouvoir entre les draps de soie de cette couche d'ébène. Ses doigts bougèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, atteignant sa colonne de chair qui pulsait, dans un même mouvement avec son seigneur, lorsque celui-ci entreprit de se donner quelques caresses indécentes, ses yeux plantés dans les pupilles turquoise.

Puis, il se mit en marche avant que son cerveau n'ait pu le lui ordonner, conduit par son cœur et ses désirs tiraillants. Il atteignit la couche, ses genoux buttant contre le bois du sommier et le jeune noble se redressa rapidement, glissant jusqu'à lui. Il agrippa ses hanches de ses mains et attira son abdomen jusqu'à lui où il planta quelques baisers avant de descendre plus bas. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes rencontrèrent le sommet du sexe du gladiateur et les yeux ambrés se plantèrent dans ceux de l'esclave.

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre avec délectation tandis que plus bas, son maître prenait à pleine bouche son membre excité. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se sentant soudain partir alors que le doux plaisir de cette bouche le rendait fou. Il ferma les yeux, une main se glissant dans les cheveux orange, se rendant à peine compte qu'il poussait des soupirs excités. Lorsqu'Ichigo relâcha enfin son sexe, l'esclave rouvrit les yeux et observa un sourire espiègle naître sur les lèvres du rouquin.

_Est-ce un fantasme des nobles que de sucer un gladiateur ?

_Tu n'as pas idée, lui répondit-il. L'interdit est excitant.

Retombant en arrière sur la couche, Ichigo fit signe au gladiateur de l'y rejoindre, celui-ci s'allongeant de tout son long sur le corps nu de son maître, lentement, son poids se répartissant proportionnellement sur le corps du plus jeune. Les mains du rouquin agrippèrent la nuque musclée et il plaqua son torse contre celui de son héros dans un coup de hanche si brutal que Grimmjow échappa un soupir d'excitation.

_Mais… il y a encore plus excitant que de sucer un gladiateur, tu sais.

_Vraiment ?

_Mmm, affirma-t-il. Se faire posséder par un Dieu.

Et sur ces mots, il attira le visage du combattant jusqu'au sien. Les lèvres se frôlèrent, plusieurs fois, se cherchant, jouant à celles qui craqueraient les premières. Ichigo ne cessait de remuer avec impatience, ou bien avec excitation, Grimmjow l'ignorait. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de son corps, le maintenant en place, collant leurs sexes excités et moites l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du gladiateur avaient attrapé les draps de soie, les froissant et les déchirant presque, sous l'emprise de la tentation se faisant de plus en plus vigoureuse.

_Touche-moi, chuchota Ichigo, léchant du bout de sa langue les lèvres entrouvertes à sa portée.

Les doigts délaissèrent alors les draps de soie, pour rencontrer la peau laiteuse et Grimmjow déposa sa bouche dans le cou du jeune homme, inspirant le parfum de cette peau délectable et en expérimentant la douceur. Lentement, ses mains descendirent le long de son abdomen jusqu'à ses flancs, caressant un court instant le membre exalté suintant déjà de son nectar appétissant. Puis, il se redressa, se plaçant à genoux pour prendre à pleines mains les cuisses ouvertes devant lui et chatouiller l'intérieur de ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses.

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire mutin, se redressant à son tour pour s'asseoir sur la couche, ses bras entourant à nouveau le cou de son gladiateur.

_C'est la première fois que je laisse le choix à un esclave, susurra-t-il, s'insinuant un peu plus entre les jambes du gladiateur, ses mains atteignant sa nuque pour s'y agripper.

_Et moi la première fois que je fais ça avec un noble.

_Mph ! Et moi avec un Dieu…

_Je ne suis pas un Dieu, commenta-t-il, son visage s'abaissant pour fondre sur les tétons rosés du roux.

_Peut-être. En tout cas pour moi tu l'es ! Et j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter un Dieu et me donner l'illusion que je couche avec un Dieu.

_Si j'étais un Dieu, tu devrais m'honorer, pas me posséder comme un vulgaire esclave, reprit-il sa bouche entrant en contact avec l'intérieur des cuisses velouté.

_Je t'honore. Je t'offre mon corps pour te vénérer.

_Mph ! Et quel corps ! Jeta-t-il en donnant un coup de langue sur l'anneau de chair rosé déjà palpitant. Ta peau est si douce, et si velouté. Et elle sent si bon… ma tête tourne.

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu couches avec des partenaires qui sentent la lavande, même aux endroits les plus intimes.

_En effet. C'est la première fois. Méfie-toi je risquerai d'y prendre goût…

_Je ferai tout pour mon Dieu…, échappa Ichigo dans un râle de luxure alors que le bout de la langue de son esclave s'insinuait en lui.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau et l'orangé recula, se plaçant alors au milieu des coussins moelleux au bout de la couche, invitant de son index l'autre à le rejoindre. De nouveau entre ses jambes, Grimmjow le surplomba, tandis que les lèvres rosées fondaient sur les siennes sans qu'il ne puisse les voir venir. Il se laissa embrasser, docilement, sa langue jouant le jeu autour de celle d'Ichigo, les deux paires de lèvres laissant les baisers éclater dans le silence relatif de leur étreinte.

Les cuisses frottaient les unes contre les autres, de même que leurs torses, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait le dos de Grimmjow qu'Ichigo se chargea bientôt d'essuyer de ses mains qui ne cessaient de parcourir son corps de guerrier. Il palpait chaque muscle, tâtait chaque partie de son corps, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner ou bien les arracher pour mieux les posséder. Il était passionné, bien plus passionné que toutes les femmes que le gladiateur avait connues.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lança soudain Ichigo en prenant sa virilité en main pour la conduire à l'endroit approprié.

_Mais…

_Je suis tellement excité que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Grimmjow forma un « oh » muet sur ses lèvres lorsque le sommet de son membre entra en contact avec l'entrée brûlante du postérieur du rouquin. Pour être excité, il l'était ! se dit-il avec un sourire satisfait et de plus en plus impatient.

Lentement, sous l'impulsion de son jeune maître il commença à s'insinuer en lui, doucement, sans le brusquer. Ce fut à cet instant que le noble saisit son visage entre ses mains et braqua ses yeux dans les siens :

_Fais comme si ce lit était une arène et que je suis ton adversaire. Tu dois me combattre à coup de glaive… Enfonce ton féroce glaive en moi, gladiateur ! D'un seul coup pour me vaincre !

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cela de la bouche d'un fils de bonne famille. Mais après tout pourquoi s'en formalisait-il tant ? Les riches avaient besoin de ce genre de choses, il avait besoin de s'enfuir de leur prison dorée et utilisaient les esclaves pour se faire prendre ainsi. Il avait entendu quelques légendes sur les femmes de nobles qui achetaient des gladiateurs pour leurs désirs sexuels, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vécu. Maintenant il comprenait… ce qu'était d'être un objet sexuel.

_Tu hésites encore ? Lui demanda Ichigo, le sortant de ses songes. Fais-le !

Grimmjow s'exécuta alors soudain, sans réfléchir outre mesure, enfonçant son membre durcit à l'intérieur du jeune seigneur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri aiguë à son coup de bassin, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau du gladiateur telle une bête féroce.

_Je suis loin d'être vaincu, gladiateur, reprit-il en rouvrant ses yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ravage-moi avec ton épée ! Ah !

_Je devrais définitivement prendre plus de nobles, _pensa Grimmjow alors que chacun des mots d'Ichigo touchait irrémédiablement sa libido déjà à son summum en ce moment. Son bassin commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tranquillement, pour s'enfoncer – à chaque coup – un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de son partenaire. En baissant les yeux cependant il s'aperçut que l'endroit où ils étaient connectés devenait de plus en plus humide et… rouge.

_Tu saignes ? S'étonna-t-il soudain en stoppant ses mouvements, ses yeux passant des fesses d'Ichigo jusqu'à son visage.

Mais à sa surprise, le roux se contenta d'échapper un rire et de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interdire de parler :

_A cause de moi tu as saigné aujourd'hui dans l'arène. Et à cause de toi je saigne aujourd'hui dans ce lit. Ne sommes-nous pas égaux à présent ?

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase mais le noble s'élançait déjà d'un coup de bassin contre le pénis offert et l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise. Reprenant sa besogne, il s'appliqua à se calquer sur le rythme imposé par Ichigo, ondulant son bassin en même temps que lui, attentif aux réactions sur son visage. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à le satisfaire complètement le libérerait-il ? Pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres étaient capturées dans un brûlant baiser.

Ou peut-être pas. Personne ne libérait un esclave ainsi, surtout lorsqu'on venait tout juste de l'acquérir.

_Mmmm…. Oui, comme ça…, commentait-il dans un soupir extatique. Montre-moi que tu peux donner autant de plaisir que tu peux infliger de douleur avec ton épée. Montre-moi !

Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour ainsi ! C'était complètement fou ! Ce type était complètement fou ! Il n'avait visiblement aucune pudeur, en tout cas aucune comparé aux maîtresses modestes qu'il avait eues, ne se souciant pas d'écarter ses jambes en grand, ne se souciant pas des cris qu'il poussait ou encore des mots qu'il énonçait. Sous ses impulsions, Grimmjow perdit peu à peu de son hésitation, oubliant à nouveau qu'il n'était qu'un esclave et que cet homme était un riche noble qui le possédait.

A cet instant, dans ce lit, l'inverse se produisait : il était celui qui le possédait et Ichigo n'était rien de plus qu'un homme à sa merci, l'implorant de lui donner du plaisir. Il se sentit plus fort, plus puissant ainsi, à chaque coup de bassin ressentant une fierté dissimulée de produire de tels cris chez un homme. Il se sentait vivant, de cette façon si particulière qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était dans l'arène et qu'il combattait pour sa vie. Il se sentait pousser des ailes lorsque ces yeux enflammés par le désir se plongeaient dans les siens, réclamant silencieusement plus de vitesse, plus d'ardeur, plus de friction.

Il s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus profondément, comme s'il rouait de coups de glaive un adversaire tenace. Il accélérait le rythme encore et encore, comme il aurait accéléré ses gestes face à un adversaire rapide et leste. Et à travers ses coups répétés il espérait bien venir à bout de ce combattant inattendu, qui tenait formidablement la distance et en redemandait.

Il demandait plus de violence, plus de rage dans ses coups, il voulait être achevé durement, toucher du doigt la délivrance qu'il allait lui donner de son épée tranchante.

_Oh continue !

Entrant dans une transe surprenante, Ichigo avait la sensation d'appartenir à un Dieu en cet instant. Sentir Grimmjow en lui était comme être possédé par ce Dieu qu'il priait tant. Il l'avait tant attendu, tant espéré, tant désiré, il lui appartenait enfin ! Tout entier !

_J'ai… une demande particulière…

_Oh oui, tout ce que tu veux, mais ne t'arrête pas !

Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais Grimmjow venait de comprendre qu'un homme n'était pas si différent d'une femme, et que lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il suffisait de leur faire atteindre le septième ciel.

_Je veux… être libre. Je veux que tu me libères…

_Oui, oui ! Oui !

_Promets-le !

_Je…Ah oui ! Aaah !

Et d'un dernier coup, il l'avait achevé. Un coup franc et inévitable, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans l'arène, comme il aimait les donner. Il venait d'achever Ichigo qui se raidit de la tête aux pieds, le liquide blanc s'étalant sur son ventre en de longues traces inégales.

Victorieux, Grimmjow se retira, sa propre semence s'écoulant lentement de la fournaise à l'intérieur de laquelle il se trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt. Il poussa un soupir et descendit de la couche, laissant Ichigo rouler sur lui-même et lui tourner le dos, attrapant un épais coussin qu'il sera dans ses bras, un large sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres et poussant un soupir d'extase.

_Satisfait ? Demanda le gladiateur en enfilant son slip de cuir. Je crois que tu l'es…

_Mmm…, affirma le plus jeune en se redressant lentement. Où vas-tu ? Tu pourrais te reposer ici puis… d'ici une heure ou deux on remettrait ça.

Il se plaça à genoux sur la couche, observant son amant remettre ses sandales en place, une main parcourant son torse souillé. Il semblait encore sur une autre planète, pensa Grimmjow en scrutant la pièce de ses yeux de lynx.

_Alors ? Comptes-tu me libérer ? Tu as dit que tu le ferais, dit-il en lassant sa seconde sandale.

_Te libérer ? Répéta Ichigo en riant. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Après ce qu'on vient de faire tous les deux, je ne te libérerai jamais. Panthère !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en lançant un regard coquin à son gladiateur, se cambrant l'air mutin pour laisser ressortir son postérieur appétissant. L'esclave se racla la gorge bruyamment, détournant son regard de cette scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre.

_Tu as pourtant promis que tu le ferais, pendant…

_Qui, moi ? Je t'ai promis de te libérer ? Demanda Ichigo avec un énième rire. Voyons, Grimmjow. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi pendant l'amour je te dis dirai toujours « oui ! » avec plus de conviction qu'une putain.

Le bleuté étira une grimace alors qu'il rejoignait l'autre côté de la pièce, le jeune noble toujours agenouillé au bord de la couche, bien trop accaparé par son monologue pour le suivre des yeux ou se rendre compte de ses déplacements.

_Tu pourrais même me demander si je veux mourir, je dirai toujours « oui », Grimmjow. Et puis… pourquoi aurais-je seulement l'idée de te laisser partir ? Tu n'es pas né pour être un gladiateur, tu es définitivement né pour m'amener au septième ciel jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Ou de la tienne. Mais ce n'est… Ah !

_Tu disais ?

Ichigo sentit soudain un métal froid se poser contre sa gorge et interrompit son flot de paroles, se figeant alors qu'il comprenait que son amant s'était tout simplement joué de lui. Grimmjow avait remarqué le beau glaive à l'autre bout de la pièce, posé dans un coin et le tenait maintenant sous la gorge de son propriétaire, menaçant sa vie.

_Tu vas me libérer maintenant.

L'orangé se retourna lentement dans sa direction pour lui faire face, un sourire sur le visage, nullement apeuré.

_Non, tu ne me tueras pas Grimmjow. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Parce que tu serais égorgé avant même d'avoir fait un pas en dehors de cette pièce. Mon père te tuera… de ses propres mains.

_Ça serait bien trop d'honneur pour un esclave, petit seigneur. Mais qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ?

_Alors pourquoi me planter une lame sous la gorge ? Tu risquerais ta vie pour avoir une chance d'être libre ?

_J'ai risqué ma vie bien trop souvent. Je risquais déjà ma vie avant que tu ne viennes au monde ! Une fois de plus ou de moins…

_Pour la liberté ? Pour être libre ? Libre de quoi ? Je pourrais te donner la liberté, bien sûr elle serait différente de ce que tu en attends mais… tu aurais toutes les femmes que tu voudrais, toute la nourriture de Rome, tout le vin de nos vignes, un appartement, des esclaves, tu pourrais prendre des bains et…

_Ce n'est pas ça la liberté, le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tu souhaiterais être libre ?

_C'est vrai, admit Ichigo en baissant les yeux. Je souhaite être libéré des obligations liées à mon nom. Mais... j'ai tout de même trouvé une autre forme de liberté. Sais-tu ou je la trouve ?

Grimmjow sembla intéressé par ses paroles, l'observant avec curiosité, dodelinant de la tête.

_Le sexe est ma liberté. Je suis libre d'avoir n'importe qui n'importe quand. Je suis libre de choisir qui recevoir en moi, et c'est ma seule façon d'être libre. Le sexe, Grimmjow !

_Tout comme moi, tuer est ma seule liberté. Nous ne sommes pas tant différents, petit seigneur.

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hochant la tête :

_J'imagine que non. Sauf que tu as gagné aujourd'hui, et tu vas m'ôter la vie pour te venger d'avoir eu cette vie de servitude, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je t'ai dit que je ne te tuerai pas.

_Alors que comptes-tu faire ? T'enfuir comme cela ?

_Non, je me ferai décapiter avant même d'avoir atteint les jardins, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais avec toi… si je t'emmène avec moi, c'est différent.

Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa à vue d'œil alors qu'il comprenait ce qui l'attendait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Cet homme était un gladiateur ! Personne dans cette demeure ne parviendrait à l'arrêter, otage ou non ! Rien ne pouvait plus stopper Grimmjow désormais et le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. S'il s'enfuyait, s'il n'était plus qu'une lointaine illusion dans ses pensées il préférait mourir ici et maintenant.

_Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! S'écria-t-il en agrippant la lame sous sa gorge pour l'appuyer contre sa pomme d'Adam, faisant couler le sang le long de sa peau.

_Arrête !

_Je préfère être mort que te voir t'enfuir ! Cracha-t-il. Je préfère mourir que de vivre en sachant que tu es parti !

Grimmjow sembla réagir à cette phrase, relevant son visage et ses pupilles se dilatant. Défiant l'ambre des yeux rageurs d'Ichigo il se laissa quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il avait beau y réfléchir il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était qu'un esclave….

_Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, tu m'entends ? Je passerai des mois, des années et tout l'or du monde pour te retrouver ! Et je te tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de savoir que tu vagabondes je ne sais ou avec je ne sais quelle putain ! Plutôt crever !

_Par tous les Dieux, vous les nobles et votre notion de possession. Un jour ça vous perdra…, grogna entre ses dents, saisissant le bras du roux et plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Maintenant sois tranquille. Tu vas m'aider à m'enfuir…. Et tu vas venir avec moi, si tu y tiens tant. Dis adieu à ton opulente richesse !

_Mmmmm…., tentait d'articuler le seigneur sans pouvoir énoncer clairement ses protestations.

Se dirigeant vers le patio, il attrapa au passage la toge du jeune homme qu'il plaqua contre son corps nu. Ensemble, ils sortirent dans le patio par la cour arrière, puis traversèrent le….. Serrant Ichigo contre son torse, Grimmjow appuya un peu plus la lame contre la gorge alors que les gardes affluaient autour d'eux.

_Reculez ou je le tue ! Menaça-t-il, faisant gémir un peu plus le jeune homme entre ses mains.

Les gardes restèrent tranquilles, observant les gouttes de sang s'écouler de la gorge de leur jeune maître. Dans des pas prudents, le gladiateur se rapprochait des écuries, tenant à bonne distance tout garde qui aurait tenté un acte de bravoure. Mais Ichigo était un merveilleux rempart, dissuadant les gardes de tenter quoique ce soit de dangereux contre lui.

_Le jeune maître va lentement attraper les rennes d'un cheval et vous allez rester ici. Si vous tentez un geste, je l'embroche.

Grimmjow desserra l'étreinte autour d'Ichigo, qui sentit son corps se relâcher étrangement, un courant d'air glacial s'insinuant en lui, désagréable et le faisant trembler. Il y avait une chose en cet homme qui le réchauffait, qui le réconfortait et il n'osait avouer que c'était sa seule présence, ou bien la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

Menacé directement par l'épée du gladiateur, Ichigo s'exécuta, dénouant les rennes d'un cheval pour le libérer :

_Monte, lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave et masculine.

Le rouquin grimpa sur la monture avec grâce et rapidité, observant avec inquiétude l'attitude menaçante de son nouveau geôlier qui le rejoignit bientôt, plantant son arme encore une fois sur la gorge de sa victime. Prenant place derrière le jeune homme, sur la croupe du cheval, il s'efforça d'attraper les rennes lui aussi et de coller son bassin contre les reins d'Ichigo.

_Dis Adieu, petit seigneur, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, déclenchant une suite de frissons violents chez le fils Kurosaki.

Et sur ces mots, il lança l'animal au galop qui fusa à toute vitesse à travers la cour puis dépassant le territoire des Kurosaki. L'orangé plissa ses yeux, les paupières recouvrant l'ambré de ses pupilles lorsque la poussière vola sur leur visage et partout sur leur corps, une larme s'échappant sur sa joue droite, s'écoulant lentement sur sa joue sèche et salie.

Le paysage défilait comme dans un rêve, ou peut-être un cauchemar, des plaines arides dans lesquelles le sable et la poussière se mêlaient asséchant la bouche toute entière. Des villages de nomades colorés, des caravanes de marchands par centaines, des caravanes de gladiateurs par dizaines, des chevaux sauvages puis de demeures, des cultures et des champs.

Il était évident qu'ils fuyaient vers le nord, Ichigo le comprit clairement. Et après des heures de chevauchée, le cheval montra des signes évidents de faiblesses, ralentissant pour revenir au pas à l'orée de ce qui semblait être une forêt éparse.

Observant derrière lui, puis partout autour d'eux, le gladiateur s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas un être humain, pas une construction aux alentours. Il savait qu'ils étaient encore recherchés, Isshin n'abandonnerait pas son fils aussi facilement. Mais après avoir été poursuivis à la sortie de la ville de Rome, les routes empruntées par Grimmjow, ainsi que leur dissimulation dans une caravane de marchand leur avait permis de les semer complètement.

Et à présent ils étaient seuls. Complètement seuls.

Ichigo était sonné par le voyage, son corps qui tenait à peine assis sur le cheval ne cessait de se balancer de droite à gauche sans raisons, se cognant à chaque mouvement contre le torse de son kidnappeur. Ce dernier l'avait alors maintenu fermement contre sa poitrine, un bras autour de son torse de jeune noble. Puis il s'était endormi, ou bien s'était-il évanouit, le visage recouvert de poussière et de sable, le corps meurtri par la fatigue de cette chevauchée infernale.

Lorsque Grimmjow stoppa le cheval prêt d'un petit lac au milieu de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il descendit de la monture prenant garde à maintenir le corps du jeune homme en place. Les yeux ambrés semblèrent s'ouvrir à la sensation de ne plus être bringuebaler de gauche à droite et il se redressa trouvant la force de contrôler son corps mis à mal.

Grimmjow attrapa le jeune homme par les hanches et le descendit de la monture. Puis, tirant sur les liens avec lesquels il avait attaché ses poignets, il libéra ses mains. Ichigo se massa douloureusement la peau à l'endroit où la corde avait frotté, laissant apparaître de vilaines marques rouges, ses yeux interrogeant ceux du gladiateur qui arborait une expression attentiste. Il était néanmoins bien trop fatigué et bien trop furieux contre lui pour dire quoique ce soit. Ses yeux étaient telles des lances enflammées transperçant la peau du guerrier qui aurait certainement préféré ne jamais voir cette expression dans ces pupilles brillantes.

_C'est à moi de te laisser le choix, expliqua-t-il, nouant la bride du cheval autour d'un arbre tout proche. Tu as le choix de partir. Tu as le choix de rester. Tu es libre !

Lui répondant par un silence méprisant, Ichigo lui lança un nouveau regard assassin, étirant une grimace douloureuse à la vue de ses poignets rougis. Quel intérêt ? Quel intérêt que celui de le capturer pour s'enfuir et ensuite le laisser il ne savait où, à des lieux de chez lui, pour lui demander s'il souhaitait la liberté ? S'il décidait d'être libre et de rester seul il mourrait. Assurément. Ou bien il se ferait capturer par un marchand d'esclave et finirait sa vie comme la putain d'un quelconque chef nomade ! Non, il en était hors de question.

Gratifiant celui qui l'avait enlevé d'un regard à nouveau noir et assassin, Ichigo se contenta de grogner légèrement montrant sa désapprobation puis retira sa toge, sous les yeux amusés du gladiateur affranchi. Lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, le tissu long et onéreux au sol, il étira un sourire pincé :

_Je vais commencer par prendre un bain.

Il tourna les talons, s'éloignant lentement complètement nu pour entrer dans le lac. Grimmjow observa son corps laiteux disparaître dans l'eau, alors que la pénombre commençait à tomber, ses pupilles accrochées à la croupe qui ondulait à chaque pas.

Le rouquin disparut de la surface de l'eau plongeant pour réapparaître plus loin, secouant ses cheveux mouillés., pendant que Grimmjow l'observait encore et toujours, retirant ses sandales puis son slip de cuir. Il pénétra lui aussi dans le bassin, silencieusement se glissant sous l'eau dans de grands mouvements pour nager jusqu'à lui et surprendre le noble.

Ichigo poussa un cri lorsque de grandes mains se saisirent de ses épaules et y prirent appui pour s'élancer hors de l'eau et atteindre à nouveau la surface. Les cheveux mouillés cachant la moitié de son visage, le gladiateur laissa sa bouche immergée faisant face au jeune seigneur qui ne l'était plus à présent. Ils s'observèrent un long instant, les yeux ambrés sondant le bleu turquoise des pupilles lumineuses face à lui. Que devait-il dire, que devait-il faire pour faire comprendre à cet homme ce qu'il voulait à présent ? Lui-même n'en était pas sûr mais il se devait de l'énoncer.

_Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'être libre, je crois que je le suis aujourd'hui, dit-il enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même comme s'il avait froid. La liberté ne signifie rien si je ne la vis pas avec toi…

Grimmjow laissa sa bouche regagner la surface du lac, ses yeux n'exprimant rien de plus qu'un profond questionnement intérieur. Ichigo savait que ce qu'il lui proposait était loin d'être ce que le gladiateur désirait vraiment. Il souhaitait rentrer chez lui, être libre de toute oppression, cela ne voulait pas dire emporter avec lui un jeune noble qui ne ferait que lui causer des soucis, le roux le savait pertinemment.

_Je ne t'ai pas proposé de partir avec moi, se contenta de répondre durement l'esclave affranchis, sortant son corps de l'eau pour regagner la rive, l'attitude froide et grave.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer et suivit des yeux le dos musculeux qui s'éloignait de lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre, mais à quoi bon ? Cet homme semblait borné et sans pitié, pourquoi irait-il s'encombrer d'un poids tel que lui ?

_Attends ! s'écria-t-il en le poursuivant, courant dans l'eau en créant de grandes vagues, le rattrapant par le bras pour le stopper. Si tu décides de me laisser seul, je mourrai assurément. Ou… ou je serai capturé pour devenir l'esclave de je-ne-sais-quel marchand et vendu pour devenir la putain d'un quelconque chef nomade !

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à cela.

_Je désire être libre tout autant que toi Grimmjow et… et tu as entendu mes souhaits ! Maintenant je… maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, ni où je dois aller. Tu es… mon guide à présent.

Mais le guerrier resta silencieux, se dégageant de la poigne du jeune homme il regagna la rive sans un mot. Au milieu de l'eau, les genoux immergés et le corps tremblant de froid, Ichigo ferma ses yeux lentement, le silence du gladiateur sonnant le glas, synonyme de la fin de sa vie. Comment survivrait-il lui qui n'avait connu que palais et serviteurs ? Il était bien incapable de se débrouiller.

Il croyait tout espoir perdu, qu'il resterait prisonnier de ses rêves et des souvenirs cet homme toute sa vie, un homme dont il ne pouvait vraisemblablement plus se passer. Il se pensait vraiment perdu quand l'inattendu se produisit; Grimmjow se tourna vers lui, poussant un soupir, son corps nu sur lequel ruisselait encore les gouttes d'eau planté sur la rive face au jeune homme :

_Es-tu prêt à abandonner toutes les richesses du monde ? Es-tu prêt à comprendre que tu ne reverras plus jamais ta famille, ni tes amis ? Voudras-tu accepter que tout ce qui était tiens n'est plus et qu'aujourd'hui tu ne possèdes plus rien de valeur ni ce n'est… ta propre vie ?

Ses mots étaient durs, la réalité qui prenait soudain vie dans sa bouche au son de sa voix choqua un instant le jeune homme qui cilla et se sentit déséquilibré. La liberté était rude, la vérité de conduire sa propre existence était une épreuve et tout le monde n'en était pas capable, mais... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'emmenait avec lui ?

Il se précipita sur la rive jusqu'à lui, lui faisant face et soutenant son regard plein de gravité et d'une puissance inégalée. Il hocha la tête, sa voix définitivement coincée dans sa gorge par l'émotion qui le saisissait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour à partir de maintenant, la décision qu'il prenait était lourde de conséquence et impacterait toute sa vie future. Il disait Adieu à tout ce qu'il avait connu, pour se jeter dans le monde mystérieux de la liberté, déposant au creux des mains de Grimmjow sa vie.

_Ta seule richesse à présent sera… ta liberté. Mais elle n'est pas de tout repos, il faut la protéger, se battre pour la conserver, à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit. Ta vie ne sera plus tranquille, mais en compensation tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux, de faire ce que tu souhaites la plupart du temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête à nouveau, le regard avec lequel le couvait son compagnon de fuite l'empêchait de parler, coupant ses mots et son souffle dans sa gorge. Et il était bien incapable de lui dire non à présent ; il avait bien compris que son choix était définitif.

_Ma seule richesse, parvint enfin à articuler Ichigo en baissant les yeux, échappant au terrible étau du regard bleu azur, c'est toi. Je décide de choisir la liberté, et ma première décision d'homme libre est de m'enchainer à nouveau. A toi.

_Pourquoi posséder la liberté et vouloir la quitter à nouveau ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, lui montrant que ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

_Promets-tu de m'emmener avec toi ? De m'aider dans cette nouvelle vie et de me protéger ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

_Tch ! Tu n'y parviendras sûrement pas tout seul alors… il te faudra certainement un ange gardien.

_Bien. Donne-moi toute ta puissance pour protéger ma vie, en retour, je te donnerai tout mon amour pour la rendre plus belle.

Grimmjow ne put que rester muet, ses pupilles brillantes ne cessant de scruter le visage juvénile face à lui. Quelque part, il ne comprenait pas cet homme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement, mais d'un autre côté il respectait ses décisions et surtout celle de vouloir être libre. Être son propre maître et en même temps, remettre sa vie entre les mains de celui qui fut votre esclave… Était-ce une forme de courage ? Grimmjow n'en doutait pas. Il fallait avoir une sacrée confiance en soi et en l'autre pour désirer une telle chose.

_Quand je te regarde je ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment, ni qui tu es vraiment. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu m'effraies, mais tes réactions sont indéniablement imprévisibles.

_Pensais-tu que parce que j'étais noble je ne pouvais pas être spontané et surprenant ? L'interrogea-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Peut-être bien.

De sa large main chaude, il cajola la joue douce et fraiche de la jeune personne, son regard empreint d'une tendresse qui venait subitement de s'inviter entre eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on décidait de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un, de s'enfuir avec quelqu'un et de lui faire confiance pour toujours. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir eu d'éducation, ne pas savoir écrire le latin, et ne pas avoir été élevé dans l'opulence, Grimmjow connaissait la chose la plus importante et qui aux yeux de Kurosaki avait le plus de valeur : l'expérience de la liberté.

_Je décide de te protéger, Ichigo Kurosaki, énonça-t-il en relevant son menton d'un air hautain, parce que tu es unique.

_Et je décide de t'aimer, Grimmjow, lui répondit l'orangé avec une conviction non dissimulée, parce que tu es unique.

Étaient-ce des vœux ? Étaient-ce des promesses ? Des promesses solennelles pour la vie qui s'offrait à eux, tel un chemin tout neuf, non encore foulé par les sandales crasseuses des grands de ce monde, la corruption de Rome et les valeurs d'un monde superficiel. Le chemin qu'ils avaient choisi et qu'ils emprunteraient ensemble, main dans la main, aux grés des aléas de la vie et de cette liberté qu'ils goûtaient enfin, était

Et Ichigo savait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place dans la palais de son père. Mais en cet instant, il comprit qu'être avec cet homme était sa place. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

**FIN**

* * *

*Un **péristyle** est une galerie de colonnes faisant le tour extérieur ou intérieur d'un édifice, en dehors de son mur d'enceinte.

*Le **siège Curule** est un symbole du pouvoir en Rome antique, sur lequel pouvaient s'asseoir les magistrats et promagistrats romains possédant l'Imperium (pouvoir du roi et de certains magistrats), il est utilisé ici pour marquer l'arrivée d'Ichigo dans l'âge adulte synonyme de pouvoir et de futurs succès.


	8. Lion et Panthère

_**Titre**_ _**: Lion et Panthère.**_

_**Rating**_: M

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Et je me suis également inspirée du manga « Sex Pistols » de Tarako Kotobuki.

_**Résumé**_ : Ichigo est issue d'une longue lignée pure de thérianthrope* félin de type lion. Ses dix-huit ans passés, il doit trouver un partenaire mâle afin de perpétuer la lignée. Mais il refuse catégoriquement depuis de longs mois. Cependant, Isshin parvient enfin à le convaincre et le jeune homme part en quête d'un partenaire félin, devenus très rares...

_**Note**_: C'est fou comme toutes les idées d'OS qui me viennent peuvent aussi être de parfaites idées de fanfics longues à plusieurs chapitres ! XD Mais non, juste un OS hein ^^

_**Warning**_ : Lemon !

* * *

**Lion et Panthère.**

L'heure était grave sous le toit des Kurosaki. Il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures, et cela faisait plusieurs heures que le père et le fils de la famille se chamaillaient. Isshin se tenait devant l'évier de la cuisine, tournant le dos à son fils qui était assis à la table. Tous deux gardaient les bras croisés dans une attitude fermée. L'atmosphère était lourde et sombre, les regards des deux hommes lançaient des éclairs et il était évident qu'ils avaient une dispute qui resterait dans les annales de la famille Kurosaki pour encore de longues années...

_As-tu au moins le moindre amour pour ta famille et ta lignée, Ichigo ? Retentit la voix grave et basse du paternel. Car pour moi, il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas.

_Oto-san..., marmonna le rouquin entre ses dents.

_Tu savais que ce jour arriverait ! Tu as dix-huit ans depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois, Ichigo ! Tempêta-t-il à nouveau en se retournant face à l'orangé. Cette soirée de rencontre est l'idéale ! Tu dois y aller !

_Et pourquoi j'irai faire des ronds de jambe devant ces... ces mâles en chaleur ?! Je ne veux pas être un objet, Oto-san !

Isshin serra les poings de colère. Dans ce genre de moment, Ichigo ne voyait plus le père fou d'amour pour ses deux jeunes filles et un peu délirant sur les bords, le confrontant à longueur de journée. Non. Il voyait surtout un homme massif et impressionnant, la lueur enflammée au fond de ses yeux le faisant pratiquement rugir de colère. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, il était réellement aussi impressionnant qu'un lion.

_Personne ne te demande d'être un objet, Ichigo ! Ce que je te demande, c'est d'aller à cette soirée demain et de rencontrer un mâle de type félin. Rien de plus !

_Ah oui ? Et dans une semaine tu me demanderas de m'accoupler avec lui et de faire vivre notre lignée !

Isshin soupira et secoua la tête; alors il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire avec son bornée de fils ! Il avait pourtant gardé espoir, il avait pourtant cru que – comme lui – Ichigo était concerné par la pérennité de leur lignée : la dernière du Japon et l'une des deux plus pures lignées de thérianthropes* lions au monde. Bien qu'il existait d'autres lions un peu partout dans le monde, la famille Kurosaki restait considérée comme l'une des plus pures car tout au long des générations elle avait su s'accoupler avec des thérianthropes de type félin. De ce fait, les gênes des lions pouvaient s'épanouir, même s'ils n'étaient plus à cent pour cent purs. Mais… aucune famille au monde ne pouvait se vanter d'être à cent pour cent pure.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Isshin étant fils unique, il avait toujours été préparé à devoir s'accoupler rapidement dans le but de donner suite à leur famille lion. Aussi, l'avait-on marié à une jeune thérianthrope renard du nom de Masaki. Elle était également issue d'une lignée pure et ensemble, ils étaient parvenus à concevoir un enfant thérianthrope lion : Ichigo. Yuzu et Karin au contraire, elles, étaient plus renard que lion, et ne parviendraient jamais à procréer une lignée de lionceaux.

Les thérianthropes, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ont la possibilité de procréer. L'accouplement d'un thérianthrope de sexe mâle avec un autre thérianthrope de même sexe est tout à fait possible; il suffisait que l'un d'eux ait des hormones femelles. Or, Ichigo était une femelle, et cela il le savait depuis longtemps, même s'il avait combattu pour sa fierté et son ego de mâle. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait aller contre la nature; les gênes de sa mère plutôt que de faire de lui un renard, s'étaient joints à ceux de son père et avaient donné naissance à un lion de type femelle.

Pour un thérianthrope, perpétuer la lignée était sacré, surtout dans les familles pures. Isshin le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son fils devrait se plier à cet adage. Mais il avait également su qu'il ne pourrait jamais pérenniser la lignée. Il n'existait qu'un autre thérianthrope lion dans le monde, et c'était une femme, née en Australie. Et celle-ci était déjà accouplée. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de trouver un mâle de type félin.

_Ichigo, je t'ai déjà expliqué, reprit Isshin sur un ton plus doux qui se voulait rassurant. Si tu ne procrées pas, la lignée s'éteindra avec toi. Si tu décides de vivre une vie banale, en te mariant avec une femme non thérianthrope et que tu abandonnes ce que tu es vraiment, les lions du Japon s'éteindront. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça.

Ichigo baissa les yeux et son torse se souleva lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas ça; il avait toujours eu à cœur de défendre sa famille, de se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait, ses amis, ses sœurs, son père, son foyer. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce qu'il était. Mais de là à se transformer en femelle et à s'accoupler avec un homme...

_Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, crois-moi. Quand j'ai été en âge de m'accoupler, moi aussi j'ai dû penser à choisir un homme pour faire ça. Mais heureusement, mes parents ont organisé une rencontre avec la famille de ta mère et nous avons été mariés sur le champ. Ce n'est pas simple de trouver une femelle prête à s'accoupler. Il n'y en a plus; surtout chez les félins, ou alors elles sont déjà accouplées.

_Je sais tout ça...

_Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

_Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas gay, Oto-san.

Le patriarche soupira, fermant un court instant ses yeux pour reprendre courage :

_Il faut que tu cesses de voir cet accouplement comme une histoire de sexualité, fils, expliqua-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Que tu sois gay ou non n'y change rien. C'est quelque chose qui est en toi, qui est en nous ! C'est ta nature : tu es un thérianthrope de type lion, et femelle qui plus est. Tu n'as pas le choix...

_Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir le choix ?

Son père sourit un instant :

_Enfin... tu peux avoir le choix de partenaires ! S'exclama-t-il, amusé. Je veux dire, les lions sont très rares, nous ne sommes plus que deux lignées dans le monde. Et toi tu es le plus jeune lion du monde, et tu es de type femelle ! Tous les mâles de la planète, qu'ils soient de type félin ou non donneraient tout pour s'accoupler avec toi !

_Mais...

Et il pensait vraiment que ça allait le réconforter ?!

_Mais je ne veux rien t'imposer, fils, le coupa-t-il immédiatement, son regard s'intensifiant. Je ne veux rien t'imposer de plus que ta condition, tu comprends ? Je veux que tu choisisses seul ton partenaire. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu sauras faire le mieux pour notre famille.

Ichigo n'en était pas certain. Il savait cependant que le futur de la lignée reposait sur ses épaules, et depuis tout petit il avait été préparé à avoir une lourde responsabilité : celle de faire que les lions ne s'éteignent pas. Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il se marierait, tout comme son père, qu'il était un mâle dominant et que ses hormones parviendraient à attirer une femelle féline. Mais... il était allé de désillusions en désillusions.

Tout ce qu'il semblait attirer était les hommes, des mâles dominants qui ne cessaient de lui faire des avances. Des mâles issues de lignées ursidés – ou ours – parfois également des hommes de type reptiles – il était surtout populaire auprès des serpents. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de thérianthrope de la même race que lui, jamais de félin. Puisqu'ils étaient très rares, il était quasiment impossible d'en croiser un dans la rue, totalement par hasard. De plus, les mâles étaient déjà tous accouplés, leur race étant particulièrement prisée des canidés – renards, loups, chiens. Et les femelles félines étaient extrêmement rares, aussi Ichigo savait que s'il rencontrait un mâle dominant félin celui-ci se chargerait de le faire sien.

Il avait toujours plus ou moins vécu avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

_Il y a une soirée samedi, organisée pour faire des rencontres entre thérianthropes. Il y aura des étrangers, des races hétérogènes, il est possible qu'il y ait un félin en quête de femelle et...

_C'est bon j'ai compris !

Il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre la suite de sa phrase.

_Dis-moi que tu iras, fils ! Dis-le moi !

Isshin le priait pratiquement de ses yeux larmoyants et sa bouche pincée démontrait sa grande anxiété. Le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire; il n'avait pas envie de se rendre à cette soirée, afin d'être considéré comme un vulgaire objet. Il le savait; ces mâles allaient le reluquer, ne cesser de lui faire des sous-entendus, le traiter comme une femme et...

_Si tu attends trop longtemps, tu seras trop vieux. Pour procréer tu dois avoir moins de vingt ans, pour un homme. Tu as l'âge idéal, Ichi ! Vas-y, choisis ton partenaire tu auras l'embarras du choix ! Accouple-toi et...

_Arrête ! Plus tu parles et moins j'ai envie d'y aller, le stoppa le fils en plaquant sa main devant la bouche de son père.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haut voix, Ichigo le savait pertinemment et cela depuis de nombreuses années. De plus, cette conversation ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus à l'évidence il était né dans cette famille, dans cette lignée. Il ne pourrait pas aller contre sa nature très longtemps, il savait comment les thérianthropes fonctionnaient.

Il devait s'y résoudre. Tout du moins, pour faire plaisir à son père il ne perdrait pas grand chose.

_OK, je vais y aller à ta fichue soirée !

* * *

Ichigo ignorait pendant combien d'heures et de jours Isshin s'était essoufflé à lui lancer ses encouragements. Il avait parcouru la maison, les bras levés, courant tel un dégénéré fêtant la décision de son fils comme s'il avait gagné les jeux olympiques, ou quelque chose du genre.

_Ooooh mon fiiiiiiiiiils ! Je suis fier de toi ! Ne cessait-il de hurler chaque seconde de chaque jour. Tu vas nous trouver un maaaaaaaaagnifique mâle ! Et tu vas me faire de jolis petits…

_Ferme-la idiot d'Oto-san ! répliquait le fils, accompagnant son ordre d'un coup de poing idéalement placé dans le visage de son paternel.

Oui, cette semaine avait été épuisante, mais heureusement pour lui, tout serait bientôt terminé.

Il était à présent devant cette salle, à l'intérieure de laquelle des mâles dominants et des femelles de tous types se trouvaient. Échangeant des verres, discutant avec courtoisie, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un immense speed-dating ou quelque chose de ce genre, et il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça.

Mais peu importait même s'il revenait sans partenaire – et évidemment, c'était bien son intention ! – son père serait réconforté de savoir qu'il aurait au moins essayé.

Mais son anxiété et sa nervosité ne cessèrent de se faire plus importantes lorsqu'il pénétra l'immense salle illuminée par les lustres de cristal. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un costume sobre noir sur une chemise rouge, symbolisant la couleur de leur lignée et ses cheveux tranchaient radicalement avec cette couleur vive. On ne voyait que lui dans la salle bondée, parsemée de groupes de discussions, de couples hétérosexuels ou homosexuels qui se formaient au fil des minutes.

Dès ses premiers pas il se sentit immédiatement assaillit par des dizaines de regards désireux. Il pouvait sentir leurs hormones de dominants tenter de s'accrocher à sa peau, certains tentèrent d'engager la discussion, d'autres le suivirent jusqu'au buffet. Mais il les ignora royalement, gardant un regard noir et les sourcils froncés.

Il avait senti quelques auras félines mais il s'en moquait, il n'était pas là pour faire son marché ! Contrairement à ces types, il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir accompagné ce soir. Mais pour se réconforter, il pouvait compter sur la foule de petites fours et le champagne à volonté.

Il avait prévu de rester une petite heure, histoire que son paternel croit dur comme fer qu'il ait essayé de faire des rencontres, plus il rentrerait bredouille. Isshin serait déçu, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement, mais ça lui passerait. Son attachement à ses enfants était bien plus important que tout, même cette histoire d'accouplement. Ichigo en était convaincu.

Il tendit son bras afin d'attraper sa première coupe de champagne lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle d'un autre invité.

_Oh, veuillez m'excuser, retentit une voix grave et profonde à ses côtés.

Il glissa ses opales sur l'individu qui venait de pénétrer dans sa zone interdite* – autrement dit, qu'il pouvait déposer s'il le souhaitait ses hormones sur lui afin de prendre une option. Le jeune homme se recula instinctivement, remettant une distance sécurisante entre lui et l'homme brun à lunettes qui lui sourit amicalement.

_N'ayez crainte, lui ajouta l'homme, je ne vous marquerai pas. Même s'il est évidemment extrêmement dangereux pour un lion de se retrouver seul dans une telle soirée de rencontres. Êtes-vous accompagné ?

_N… non, répondit Kurosaki qui lui lança un regard assassin.

Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à le sentir puisque l'homme avait visiblement bloqué ses hormones – sûrement était-il déjà accouplé, ça devait être la seule solution – mais il avait une aura assez importante. Peut-être était-il ours ? Se demanda-t-il en observant la carrure impressionnante de l'homme imposant. Ou était-ce un félin ? Il n'aurait su le dire véritablement.

_Ne cherchez pas, lui dit-il avec un petit rire charmeur, je suis de type dragon. La dernière lignée au monde. Mais je suis accouplé. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, et je vous aurai certainement choisi mais… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avant.

_Je… ce n'était pas ce que ….

_Quoiqu'il en soit, faites attention à vous, Kurosaki Ichigo, reprit-il. Vous êtes une belle proie, une magnifique proie en territoire ennemi.

Et il s'éloigna, n'ajoutant rien d'autre, son verre de champagne à la main. Ichigo soupira en observant le large dos s'éloigner. Dragon ? La dernière lignée de dragons était japonaise, il le savait, et le dernier thérianthrope de ce type, Aizen Sosuke, avait choisi de s'accoupler à un thérianthrope de type mixte : serpent-renard, Ichimaru Gin. Un typage extrêmement rare, sans doute n'était-ce jamais arrivé depuis la création de l'humanité qu'un tel mixage ait lieu.

Lorsqu'un thérianthrope avait des parents de lignées différentes - comme ses sœurs qui étaient lions et renard – en général les enfants ne possédaient qu'un seul type. Ses sœurs par exemple, n'étaient que renard, elles n'avaient pas hérité du typage lion. Mais Ichimaru lui, avait hérité des deux types et il était le seul au monde, d'après ce qu'Ichigo en savait. Il était donc normal que la dernière grande lignée de dragons s'accouple avec cet être exceptionnel.

Il comprenait que cet homme le connaisse de nom, tous les thérianthropes mâles de lignées rares savaient qui il était, et il en était d'autant plus nerveux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un verre à la main, il sursauta lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut de part en part. Son souffle se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge, sous l'étonnement, alors qu'un courant d'air moite caressa son cou découvert. Il se figea, ses pupilles s'écarquillant se sentant soudain assaillit par de puissantes hormones qu'il aurait dû sentir à dix kilomètres à la ronde tant elles étaient fortes et insistantes.

_Grrr…

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il ne parvenait même plus à sentir sa propre odeur. Ce type l'avait déjà marqué ! Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le contrer ?!

Pour un thérianthrope femelle, il était en général extrêmement dangereux de se rendre seul à ce genre de rencontres, car le premier mâle dominant puissant, pouvait la marquer de ses hormones. La femelle pouvait se défendre, en jouant de ses hormones pour effacer celles du mâle. Mais une fois que le dominant était parvenu à marquer la peau de sa cible avec son odeur, la femelle était prise au piège et se devait de lui appartenir.

Tout au long de son adolescence, Ichigo avait tout fait pour s'éloigner des mâles, gardant une distance de sécurité avec eux. Il avait également appris à dissimuler ses hormones afin qu'on ne puisse pas le marquer, et toutes sortes de techniques afin d'éviter d'être pris au piège. Mais là… dans ce genre de rencontre, la seule règle à respecter était de ne pas bloquer ses hormones – lorsque vous cherchiez un partenaire - ce qui était d'autant plus dangereux pour une femelle qui s'y rendait seule. En général, elles étaient accompagnées d'un parent mâle, afin de pouvoir se défendre en cas de marquage non désiré qui ne viendrait pas d'un être souhaité ou d'une lignée trop faible à son goût.

Mais là… Kurosaki s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

_Jeu, set et match…, susurra la voix qui le fit trembler à nouveau.

C'était qui ce type ? Se demanda-t-il, figé sous la surprise. Il l'avait pris en traitre, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, il ne l'avait même pas sentit ! Il s'était invité dans sa zone interdite sans même un avertissement, c'était…. C'était une cruelle désillusion pour Ichigo. Lui qui pourtant avait réussi à maintenir sa zone interdite vierge pendant plus de dix-huit ans, et en quelques secondes à peine cet homme l'avait pénétrée !

Le bout d'un nez caressa son cou tout à coup et il sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux. Ses jambes devinrent subitement faibles et sa respiration se fit plus courte. Les hormones du mâle qui venaient de le prendre dans ses filets étaient fortes, collantes et extrêmement féroces. Il tenta un instant de se débattre, de retrouver l'odeur de son corps mais tout ce qu'il sentait était cet homme : ses hormones piquaient ses narines comme une épice orientale, chatouillaient son nez, elles allaient faire pleurer ses yeux et elles se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle puissance chez un mâle !

Même son père ne possédait pas de telles hormones piquantes ! Même s'il imaginait qu'il ne les avait jamais utilisées sur lui, il ne pouvait pas réellement comparer. Néanmoins, il n'était pas préparé à ça !

Le mâle ronronna dans son cou et Ichigo comprit pourquoi il avait été si rapidement capturé. Ce mâle était un félin sauvage, un mâle dominant de première catégorie, il pouvait le sentir. Panthère ? Très certainement.

_Le lionceau est perspicace.

Le premier thérianthrope félin qu'il rencontrait, et il était déjà tombé sous sa coupe ! C'était injuste, pensa-t-il en serrant le verre dans sa main. Il cherchait toujours à se dégager de son odeur, même s'il savait qu'en tant que femelle il était très difficile de combattre un tel mâle.

_Tu devrais faire attention, lionceau, reprit la voix suave et grave dans son oreille, déclenchant chez lui un large frisson. Tu ne parviens même pas à contrôler tes propres hormones ? Elles ont une odeur prononcée, entêtante et enivrante mais… tu n'arrives pas à les contrôler lorsqu'un mâle t'approche, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta première fois ?

_Qu'est-ce que… ?

_Ton premier marquage ? Reprit la panthère. Il semblerait… Je ne sens aucun vestige d'une autre odeur sur toi. Parfait.

Le rouquin était incapable de bouger, ses membres étaient comme figés par la glace. Sa respiration était retenue dans sa gorge par une force étrange, et son cœur ne cessait de se serrer douloureusement. Était-ce cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se faisait marquer ? Il l'ignorait. Et sa mère était morte avant qu'elle n'ait pu instruire son fils sur ce genre de pratique. Isshin était un dominant aussi ne pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'une femelle ressentait lorsqu'elle entrait dans une sphère de contrôle.

Soudain, l'homme s'écarta et se plaça devant lui, montrant pour la première fois son visage. Mais Ichigo aurait largement préféré être aveugle plutôt que de poser ses yeux sur le visage du thérianthrope qui l'avait marqué comme sa femelle attitrée. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que son air animal et sauvage lui donna encore plus de frissons.

L'homme avait de profonds yeux bleu turquoise, une belle chevelure de la même couleur. Il le dépassait d'une tête et sa carrure carrée prouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport. Il était impressionnant, son regard était lourd et désireux ne cessant de briller d'excitation, tout comme son aura animale. Et son sourire carnassier laissait entrevoir de larges dents d'un blanc éclatant. Ichigo ne pouvait douter qu'il était un très bel homme et que toutes les femelles courraient après lui, mais... pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi l'une d'elle ! Pourquoi lui ?

_J'ai traversé la moitié du monde depuis les États-Unis pour pouvoir marquer une femelle lion et voilà comment on me remercie, lança-t-il alors que le jeune homme venait de reculer de deux pas, reprenant une distance sécurisante. Pas la peine de t'éloigner, tu fais partie de mon contrôle maintenant. C'est trop tard pour te défendre, lionceau.

Kurosaki laissa ses yeux balayer le large espace autour de lui personne ne faisait plus attention à lui. On ne le regardait plus, personne ne s'avançait plus pour lui parler, il avait l'impression qu'il était seul avec cet homme à présent ! Les autres dominants avaient-ils compris qu'il appartenait désormais à cette panthère ? Ils laissaient tomber ?

_Je t'ai senti arriver de très loin, commenta l'homme aux cheveux turquoise en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, je t'ai senti avant même que tu ne sortes du ventre de ta mère. Dès que tu es entré, les autres mâles ont commencé à s'agiter. Certains d'entre eux ont fondu sur toi, enfin… leurs hormones. Tu aurais pu te faire marquer avant même que tu n'aies fait un pas sur les dalles de cette salle.

_Alors… pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Je les en ai empêchés, expliqua-t-il. J'ai combattu leurs tentatives de marquage avec mon odeur, et ils ont renoncé. Alors, ça m'a laissé le champ libre, même si certains d'entre eux sont revenus à la charge. Mais je voulais faire ça dans les règles de l'art et te marquer correctement, que tu en aies conscience, faire ta connaissance… Marquer une femelle de loin est tellement vieux jeu !

La panthère tenta un part vers lui mais Ichigo resta sur la défensive, reculant encore un peu plus.

_Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tu m'appartiens maintenant c'est plus clair comme ça ?! Cracha-t-il en montrant ses dents aiguisées. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais laisser ma proie m'échapper, ou la lasser à un autre ? Tu sais depuis combien d'années j'attends que tu aies dix-huit ans pour te marquer ? Je n'attendais que ça, depuis longtemps !

Ichigo le fusilla du regard, pensant ainsi le faire taire, mais l'homme poursuivit, cet air satisfait toujours collé sur son visage. Il était effrontément expansif, son aura masquait celle de tous les autres et Kurosaki se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le sentir plus tôt. Ou bien l'avait-il remarqué, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention ? Il était si peu habitué à rencontrer des félins...

_J'ai toujours voulu un lion. Bien sûr, j'ignorais si tu serais mâle ou femelle mais j'ai tout de même décidé de venir voir par moi-même. Tout le monde savait que tu serais là, tu as fêté ta majorité il y a cinq mois alors… ils n'attendaient que ça. Sais-tu qu'il y a la plus pure lignée d'ours ici, pour toi ? Il a été le plus persistant et le plus dur à éloigner, il a bien faillit avoir le dessus et te marquer mais… tiens, d'ailleurs il s'en va.

Ichigo remarqua alors qu'un groupe d'hommes, dont l'un d'eux aux cheveux argenté, très grand et à la carrure musculeuse, s'éloignait d'eux. Il repartait vers la sortie et l'homme se retourna une dernière fois dans sa direction, l'air furieux.

_Arf… Muguruma Kensei n'a pas l'air satisfait, commenta le bleuté en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches, ne manquant pas d'afficher un air moqueur envers l'ours. Il t'a perdu, ça va le mettre en rogne. Il y a aussi une très pure lignée de loups français pour toi. Et une lignée de canidés canadienne. Mais… d'ici peu de temps ils vont s'en aller aussi, comprenant que tu es à moi. Tu comprends maintenant tous les adversaires que j'ai dû écarter pour t'avoir ?

Ichigo n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il lui disait. Ses yeux parcouraient sans relâche le grand espace à la recherche d'une sortie, il voulait s'enfuir ! Il voulait simplement revenir en arrière et refuser encore une fois à son père de venir à ce genre de soirée ! Mais il était bien trop tard pour reculer. Lui qui voulait simplement faire plaisir à son paternel afin qu'il le laisse tranquille, le voilà qui appartenait maintenant à un homme dont il ne connaissait rien du tout !

_Je n'appartiens à personne ! Répliqua-t-il durement, résolu à ne plus rester silencieux. Je ne suis pas un objet, je ne vous appartiendrai jamais !

Il fit volte-face, désireux de s'en aller mais l'autre le retint. Sa main à la poigne de fer brûla sa peau et il sentit de nouveau ses jambes devenir molles sous son poids. Son pouls s'accéléra, et son cœur était tout simplement sur le point de lâcher. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient rouges et quelques gouttes de transpiration perlèrent bientôt sur son front.

Il se sentait… bizarre.

_J'avoue que j'aurais été un peu déçu aussi si tu n'avais pas été une femelle combattive, lui chuchota aux creux de l'oreille la panthère, manquant le faire défaillir. Je préfère ça. Surtout chez un lion. Je suis agréablement surpris, tu me plais.

Sa voix qui ronronnait tout près de son visage était résolument séductrice, et complètement sensuelle. Ichigo ignorait comment il faisait pour lui faire ressentir tout cela mais il était à deux doigts d'abandonner et de baisser sa garde. Sa tête lui tournait, et son visage s'enflamma un peu plus encore, lorsque la panthère le relâcha soudain.

Aussitôt, Kurosaki reprit son aplomb. L'atmosphère redevint moins lourde et un air frais s'insinua sur sa peau. Il soupira d'aisance sans pour autant être débarrassé de son piégeur.

_Je te laisserai t'en aller, à une condition.

_La… laquelle ?

Est-ce qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile ? L'orangé sentait clairement que cet homme ne le laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement maintenant qu'il avait marqué son territoire. Mais pourquoi lui faire une telle proposition ?

_Prends ça, dit-il en tendant une carte de visite en direction de Kurosaki. Tu y trouveras mon nom, mon adresse et mon numéro. N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, je suis au Japon encore pour un mois, mais… de toute façon tu m'appelleras, je le sais.

Ichigo serra les dents et le fusilla encore une fois de son regard noir. Comment ce type pouvait-il être si certain de lui ? Il l'avait bien marqué, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le contrôler à distance. S'ils ne se rencontraient plus jamais, l'odeur qu'il avait mise sur lui s'effacerait au bout d'un certain temps, et il serait alors libre à nouveau. Il n'avait plus que cette solution : le temps pouvait être son seul allié.

_Tu as eu dix-huit ans mais tu n'es visiblement pas encore passé par tes premières chaleurs. Quand ça arrivera, appelle-moi.

_Plutôt crever ! Cracha l'orangé en attrapant la carte avant de s'échapper rapidement.

Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Se demanda-t-il en serrant les dents de fureur. Il se croyait tout permis, et pensait tout connaître de lui, comme s'il lui appartenait déjà ! Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était l'affaiblir en jouant de son odeur et de ses hormones. Il ne pourrait pas le tenir sous son contrôle s'il retournait aux États-Unis. Il le prenait vraiment pour un abrutit en croyant qu'il l'appellerait !

Furieux, il fourra la carte dans la poche de son pantalon et rentra chez lui. L'homme ne le poursuivit pas, tenant sa parole. Et soulagé, Ichigo grimpa dans un taxi qui le ramena chez lui. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait; il s'en voulait. Comment pouvait-on être si faible ? Comment s'était-il fait piéger si simplement ? Bon sang... Si sa mère était encore en vie, elle lui aurait donné des conseils, et il aurait alors pu éviter ça.

Il se sentait souillé, trahit et honteux. Il aurait préféré ne jamais être thérianthrope, ou alors être un mâle ! Mais bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse femelle ?! Il se détestait, se haïssait, et cet homme bien trop sûr de lui, lui donnait envie de vomir !

Comme il l'avait prédit, son père l'attendait patiemment dans le salon. Aussitôt rentré, Isshin se précipita dans le hall, trouvant son fils essoufflé, les joues rougies et le visage contracté par la contrariété. Le jeune homme refusait visiblement de croiser le regard de son paternel alors que celui-ci se contentait d'inspirer l'air ambiant, ses narines s'ouvrant largement pour renifler l'odeur qui émanait de son fils.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent à mesure qu'il sentait les hormones fortes émaner de la peau d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, en proie à une lutte intérieure entre sa nature profonde de lion et sa honteuse capture qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il était adossé à la porte d'entrée, les yeux braqués sur le sol, repassant dans sa tête le film de cette soirée.

La voix de son père, grave et inquiète, s'éleva enfin dans le hall, le sortant de ses songes :

_Panthère ? C'est une excellente chose.

Devant le manque de réponse d'Ichigo, il poussa un soupir et enchaina :

_Que s'est-il passé ? Je te sens…. Perturbé ?

_Laisse-moi tranquille !

Ichigo avait l'air contrarié et très en colère, mais il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il retournait cette colère contre son père. Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mené là-dedans ? Mais il ne devrait pas en être tant affecté, après tout, cet homme panthère l'avait laissé repartir. Il aurait très facilement pu abuser de lui, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre encore.

Il était maintenant libéré de lui et de sa présence, à l'abri chez lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette fureur qu'il dirigeait à la fois contre lui-même et contre son père.

_Ichigo !

Le jeune homme avait fondu dans les escaliers, les grimpant quatre à quatre avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Ichigo ! Tambourina à la porte son père. Ouvre-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a marqué et puis quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Dis-moi !

Isshin n'insista pas d'avantage, sentant que son fils était profondément perturbé. Était-ce une rencontre qui l'avait bouleversé ou tout simplement le fait que ce qu'il avait tant redouté se soit produit ? Il se sentait utilisé, tel un objet, ce qu'il avait toujours foncièrement refusé d'être.

Le paternel savait qu'il était dur pour son fils de faire ce qu'il fallait pour leur famille, mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas réprimer ce qu'il était. Tôt ou tard, il accepterait son destin.

* * *

_**Le lundi matin –**_

Ichigo s'assit dans l'amphithéâtre de son cours de mécanique ce matin-là, la tête encore bien pleine de sa rencontre avec le mystérieux thérianthrope panthère. Enfin, mystérieux…. Plus beaucoup maintenant.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack de son nom était un homme extrêmement courtisé, lui avait appris son père à qui il avait fini par se confier. Ensemble, ils avaient fait des recherches à son propos, même si le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi il portait tout à coup tant d'intérêt à celui qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

L'homme était le dernier de la lignée de panthères des États-Unis, et à l'âge de vingt-huit ans il ne s'était jamais accouplé. Tout du moins pas avec un autre thérianthrope. Il était un joueur de base-ball très populaire en Amérique et on lui avait prêté plusieurs aventures avec quelques célébrités de sexe féminin comme masculin. Cela ne gênait visiblement pas l'homme qui se vantait d'avoir eu pas mal d'aventures. Mais vraisemblablement il n'avait jamais trouvé de partenaire thérianthrope.

_S'il t'a dit qu'il était venu chercher une femelle lion, alors il reviendra te chercher, Ichigo, avait gravement dit Isshin.

_Rah… Oto-san, c'type est…

_C'est une panthère, Ichigo ! Ce genre de thérianthrope est extrêmement solitaire et ne s'accouple qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il aime être seul, mais ne se lie qu'à une seule personne qu'il a choisie. Tu comprends ? Il t'a choisi.

_Et moi pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ? Avait alors ronchonné le fils, contrarié.

_Tu dois comprendre que l'homme qui t'a marqué est très rare. Et tu devrais te sentir fier qu'il t'ait choisi.

_Ouais, super, répliqua-t-il en levant un pouce, en signe d'ironie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il m'a laissé partir ?

_Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, il doit avoir ses raisons.

Mais quelles raisons ? S'interrogea Ichigo en laissant tomber son menton au creux de sa main. Il était certainement attiré par le fait qu'il était issue d'une lignée rare, pas parce qu'il lui plaisait. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi s'en souciait-il, il n'était pas gay nom d'un chien !

Mais il devait se l'admettre : cet homme n'était pas banal. Tout chez lui respirait le fauve et le traqueur, l'animal sauvage qui cherchait une proie à mettre dans son lit. C'était cette impression qu'il avait eu de lui. Pourtant, l'homme semblait terriblement solitaire et n'avait jamais posé ses crocs dans un autre cou de thérianthrope que le sien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il était dégoûté par ce type et en même temps, très curieux. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et être délivré de son marquage, ce que son père avait terminé par accepter. Il n'aimait pas voir son fils si tourmenté et si furieux contre lui-même. Isshin s'était même excusé de lui avoir forcé la main, et avait réconforté son fils comme il avait pu, même si au fond de lui, l'échéance de voir la lignée des lions s'éteindre provoquait une tristesse inconsolable en lui.

Qu'aurait dit sa mère ? S'interrogea alors Kurosaki. Aurait-elle été d'accord, aurait-elle forcé le destin ? Il ne le savait pas. Elle, au moins, avait accepté son mariage avec Isshin, elle avait fait son devoir de thérianthrope et avait donné une succession non seulement aux lions, mais également aux renards. Même si ces derniers pullulaient maintenant partout dans le monde. Qui voulait-il être ? Quel futur voyait-il pour lui ? Ne cessait de se demander le jeune orangé. Avait-il à cœur de donner aux lions ce qu'ils attendaient... ?

_Oï !

En sortant du campus, une voix étrangement familière, envoyant de légères décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le fit émerger. Et il avait un désagréable mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir où se trouvait la source de cette voix.

Adossé contre une voiture de marque allemande noire, Grimmjow attendait, les bras croisés et l'air irrité. Il pointa un index accusateur sur le jeune étudiant et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il avait l'air assez contrarié, au vue de son visage contracté et de son regard haineux. Kurosaki n'avait pas la moindre attention de lui parler, surtout que le revoir provoquait chez lui cet étrange phénomène de sudation à nouveau il déglutit péniblement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Et ces satanées hormones lui ordonnaient déjà de se diriger vers son « mâle »…

_Et comme ça tu m'as pas appelé ? Interrogea Jaggerjack en lui jetant un regard noir, alors que le jeune homme avançait dans sa direction.

_Et alors ? Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

La panthère leva ses sourcils bien hauts, visiblement étonnée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme semblait tant contrarié par leurs rencontres pourtant, il s'était bien rendu à cette soirée pour pouvoir être marqué, non ? Sinon qu'aurait-il fait là-bas ?

_Mon père m'a obligé, lui expliqua l'orangé, refusant de croiser son regard. Mais… je ne pensais pas… enfin…

_Quoi ? Me rencontrer ?

Le rouquin haussa à nouveau les épaules et tourna les talons, s'éloignant du bleuté. Ce dernier échappa un rire entre l'amusement et la frustration décidément ce lionceau lui donnait du fil à retorde. C'était bien la première fois qu'un thérianthrope félin ne se jetait pas à son cou. Et il trouvait ça… quelque peu humiliant.

_Oï ! Laisse-moi t'inviter… déjeuner ou euh… prendre un verre, OK ? Lui lança-t-il de loin.

_Pas question !

_Quoi ? De quoi t'as peur ? Répliqua Grimmjow en le rattrapant dans de grands pas, puis le stoppant en saisissant son bras. J'vais pas te manger, tu sais. Je suis une panthère, je suis sérieux, crois-moi.

Ichigo brassa l'air de sa main pour lui montrer qu'il se moquait de ce qu'il lui racontait. Mais l'homme le retenait fermement et autour d'eux, les autres étudiants qui les dépassaient observaient la scène avec curiosité. La dernière chose que Kurosaki voulait c'était attirer l'attention sur lui de cette façon. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Il expulsa tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et se résolu :

_OK. Invite-moi. Mais je veux un restaurant, quelque chose de hors de prix et de classieux.

_Qu… quoi ?

_Tu voulais bien un lion, non ? Lui lança Ichigo victorieux face au visage contrarié de Grimmjow. Alors tu vas devoir payer pour ça !

_J'y crois pas…

Sous l'étonnement, il le relâcha et Ichigo étira un sourire en coin, se plantant devant le dominant, attentiste :

_Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?

_Teme…

Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment le choix c'était pile ou face. D'un côté il perdait son partenaire – ou tout du moins le partenaire qu'il avait choisi – et de l'autre il avait une chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'intéressé. Mais il avait bien conscience qu'il pourrait très bien se retrouver bredouille à la fin de la journée ; une banale journée de chasse pour lui, pensa-t-il avec un rictus malsain. Il n'allait donc pas hésiter à se faire plaisir !

Mais... le prix à payer était quelque peu élevé.

_C'est quoi ce restau ? Pesta-t-il en jetant un œil à la carte et aux prix affichés.

_C'est un grand chef italien qui le tient ! Lança joyeusement un Ichigo plus souriant qu'à son habitude, appelant le serveur d'un geste de la main.

Jaggerjack lançait des coups d'œil horrifiés à la carte du restaurant, cherchant un prix décent qu'il ne trouva visiblement pas. Il referma d'un coup de main le menu et délaissa le tout sur la table, ses dents se serrant sous la colère. Ce lionceau se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Bien, ça en devenait presque amusant...

Ils se retrouvaient donc face à face dans ce restaurant de grand standing, et Grimmjow ignorait s'il avait encore assez sur son compte en banque pour régler la future addition. Certes, sa condition de joueur professionnel de base-ball lui garantissait un salaire plus que confortable, mais avec ses voyages à répétitions au Japon et un peu partout dans le monde à la recherche du partenaire idéal, ses économies fondaient comme neige au soleil.

_Alors ? Pourquoi tu parcoures le monde pour trouver une femelle ? L'interrogea Kurosaki.

_Parce que je le dois, non ?

_Tu pourrais très bien décider de ne pas le faire.

_Ouais… Et ma lignée meurt avec moi ? J'ai pas vraiment envie que ça arrive, tu vois.

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres, refusant d'avouer qu'il pensait comme lui. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ils semblaient avoir bien plus de points en communs qu'il n'aurait cru... Ils étaient tous deux les derniers de leur lignée et avaient à cœur de donner à leur famille une descendance digne de ce nom.

_Tu as dit que tu étais sérieux, embraya l'orangé, que tu ne te liais qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. Comment je peux en être certain ?

Ichigo ne s'était pas résolu, loin de là. Surtout que cet homme déclenchait chez lui une furieuse crise d'urticaire, mais il avait bien réfléchi. Depuis ses quinze ans et l'éveil de sa sexualité, comme tout thérianthrope, il n'avait cessé d'être assaillit par des mâles de tous types. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne soit courtisé, dragué, sans qu'on ne tente de le marquer; il en avait assez ! Sa vie serait un véritable enfer s'il ne se décidait pas, et il avait souhaité vivre avec plutôt que de s'accoupler. Mais la réalité était dure à supporter.

Isshin le lui avait confirmé : pour un thérianthrope femelle, les années de ses dix-huit ans jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans – s'il n'avait pas trouvé de mâle – étaient les pires ! Autrement dit, bientôt il ne pourrait certainement plus sortir seul, ni se rendre à la fac seul, sans un mâle pour le protéger. La seule solution était de se faire marquer et donc d'entrer dans la sphère de contrôle d'un dominant, afin que les autres le laissent tranquille.

_Oh ? Alors tu penses sérieusement à te donner à moi ? Bon choix !

Kurosaki le fusilla du regard mais le bleuté perdit son sourire carnassier. Il baissa ses pupilles turquoise sur son verre de vin blanc qu'il prit en mains et soupira :

_Je ne peux pas te donner de preuve, je peux juste te faire une promesse, rien de plus. Nous sommes comme ça, nous les panthères. On aime la solitude, mais lorsqu'on a trouvé un partenaire c'est pour la vie.

_Comment tu sais que je serai le bon ? Tu veux seulement posséder un lion pour redorer ton blason !

_Peut-être. Mais... je crois aussi que maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, j'en serai malade si un quelconque singe, ou un quelconque ours mettait la main sur toi. Ça serait du gâchis.

Ichigo reporta immédiatement son attention sur son verre d'eau qu'il trouvait subitement beaucoup plus intéressante que Grimmjow. Son père l'avait prévenu, les panthères étaient les meilleures séductrices des thérianthropes. Leurs beaux mots, leurs attitudes charmeuses pouvaient faire tomber n'importe qui mais en même temps… comment y être indifférent ?

Plus loin encore que d'être séduit par un homme, il se sentait proche de son aura chaleureuse et féline. Il pouvait l'entendre ronronner face à lui, il pouvait presque voir sa queue onduler de contentement dans son dos, et il avait l'impression que ces yeux aussi brillants qu'un diamant le dévorait tout entier.

Il sentait qu'ils étaient proches, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être de quiconque. Étaient-ce leurs gênes ? Ou bien leur but dans cette vie ?

_Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir la dernière fois ?

_C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Se défendit Grimmjow en éclatant de rire.

_Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, je m'en vais, dit-il en commençant à se lever de sa chaise.

_OK, OK ! Le retint Jaggerjack en saisissant son bras pour qu'il se rasseye. Je vais te répondre…

_D'accord. J'attends.

_Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais interdit de partir, pourquoi faire ? Reprit le bleuté, agacé.

_Je ne sais pas. Il y avait certainement un tas de types là-bas qui m'auraient trainé dans un coin et qui m'auraient fait leur. Pourquoi pas toi ?

_Oh ? Alors c'était ce que tu voulais.

_Je t'aurais arraché les c….

_Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Pesta-t-il en plaçant subitement ses mains devant son visage en signe de défense.

Ce type le faisait tourner en bourrique, pensa Grimmjow alors qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe en signe de fureur.

_Je l'ai pas fait parce que ça n'aurait pas été vraiment… enfin, je t'ai dit que je cherchais le partenaire idéal. Je ne vais pas le violer une fois trouvé pour qu'il ait peur de moi. J'aime faire les choses par la force, mais là… c'est différent.

Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? se demanda Ichigo en l'interrogeant du regard. Même s'il redoutait cet homme, même si au fond de lui il ne lui faisait pas confiance il ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait marqué comme sa femelle !

_Tu me plais. Je veux faire les choses dans les règles. Et s'accoupler une fois dans sa vie est à prendre au sérieux, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu avais été un mâle tu aurais certainement possédé un harem de femelles, pour les lions c'est lot commun. Mais pas pour les panthères. Si je dois m'accoupler avec un seul partenaire, je ne veux rien regretter.

Ichigo détourna les yeux rapidement, déposant son menton au creux de sa main, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il avait beau avoir été prévenu, il avait beau savoir que Grimmjow serait certainement le mâle le plus compliqué à repousser, il n'en avait presque plus la force. Il se sentait attiré par lui, d'une façon qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Évidemment il aimait son odeur, elle était agréable, bien qu'un peu trop piquante pour son odorat sensible, et il avait ce regard d'animal sauvage qu'il rêvait lui-même de pouvoir posséder. S'il avait été un mâle, il aurait aimé être comme Grimmjow.

_Pfff…, soupira Kurosaki. Tu me rends décidément les choses difficiles, Grimmjow.

_Quoi ?

Tout à coup, le rouquin baissa les yeux et se leva subitement, plaquant ses mains sur la table. Jaggerjack eut un mouvement de recul, observant sa réaction avec une certaine surprise. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il encore dit pour qu'il s'énerve ? Ce lionceau était vraiment trop… susceptible !

_Je pense que tu es… tu es peut-être un bon thérianthrope et tes motivations sont nobles. Mais… mais je ne veux pas m'accoupler. Pas comme ça !

_Oï !

Grimmjow se leva à son tour, mais le jeune homme avait pris ses jambes à son cou et était déjà sorti du restaurant. Bordel ! Il allait le faire criser, et pour de bon ! Pesta-t-il dans sa tête, serrant ses poings de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête le jour où il avait décidé que ce lion en valait la peine ? C'était une tête de mule, il n'agissait que sur pulsions, et ses changements d'avis sans arrêts étaient… dignes d'une femme !

Cependant, tout chez lui sentait le lion à plein nez, le fauve au tempérament de feu; Ichigo ne pouvait dissimuler sa vraie nature, il était un lion à cent pour cent. A cette pensée, Grimmjow étira un sourire. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait voulu un lion comme partenaire parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un tel fauve pour pouvoir le surprendre et lui tenir tête.

Mais celui-ci commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot !

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard –**_

Depuis sa rencontre avec Grimmjow, et depuis ce déjeuner avec lui, Ichigo dormait de moins en moins. Il était frappé par une insomnie tenace qui lui pourrissait tout simplement la vie. Il était épuisé, ne parvenant même plus à suivre ses cours à la fac normalement. Son état de santé inquiétait de plus en plus son père qui au final, avait décidé qu'il pouvait rester à la maison. Le rouquin passait ses journées au lit, après avoir tout simplement cessé d'aller en cours et de travailler pour ses examens de fin d'année.

Il se sentait constamment assaillit par une sorte de force invisible et extérieure. Celle-ci le retenait prisonnier, en otage, agrippée autour de lui telle une puissante tenaille dont il ne pouvait se dégager. La plupart du temps, il parvenait à s'endormir mais se réveillait bien vite en plein milieu de la nuit, après quelques heures de sommeil agité, le corps tremblant et trempé par la sueur. Sa respiration s'accélérait et son cœur battait si vite qu'il frappait contre sa poitrine douloureusement. Il se sentait chaud, sa fièvre ne baissait pas, et son corps était faible.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'affaiblir, son corps ne cessait de lui jouer d'autres tours : il se sentait humide, moite, même à des endroits très intimes. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cet état de constant inconfort. L'excitation qui saisissait son corps, ses nerfs et sa virilité était telle qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se satisfaire lui-même.

Au début, il avait réussi à contenir ce désir grandissant qui montait en lui sans cesse, tant bien que mal. Il se masturbait plusieurs fois par jour, mais même après avoir obtenu un certain plaisir passager, le manque revenait le hanter et l'étouffait encore un peu plus fort. Plus il se donnait du plaisir, moins il était satisfait – sexuellement parlant. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait, comme s'il lui faillait quelque chose – ou _quelqu'un_ – afin d'obtenir l'ultime délivrance.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, alors qu'il se rappelait chaque mot de cet homme ce soir-là. Il ne faisait que revenir dans sa mémoire comme un affreux cauchemar moqueur, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un thérianthrope femelle qui devait absolument appartenir à un mâle pour trouver le salut.

_Ichigo ?

La voix de son père retentit derrière la porte de sa chambre et le jeune homme remonta les couvertures sur sa tête, refusant obstinément de sortir de la pièce. La plupart du temps, son père était autorisé à lui laisser un plateau afin qu'il puisse se restaurer. Sinon, il ne laissait personne le voir dans cet état. Cependant, le paternel Kurosaki savait bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Ichigo, je sais que tu souffres. Il faut que…

_Non ! J'ai dit non ! Le coupa la voix voilée de son fils.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ton mal être et tu la connais !

Oui, oui il la connaissait cette solution. Elle prenait le nom de ce type, le visage de cette panthère, et la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cet américain qui l'avait marqué, il avait juste envie de le tuer !

_Tu dois comprendre fils. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça. La période propice aux accouplements commence, et tu vas vivre tes premières chaleurs, je sais que ça peut être difficile. C'est dans cette optique que chaque thérianthrope doit trouver un partenaire à ses dix-huit ans, pour passer ses premières chaleurs. Tu dois appeler celui qui t'a marqué…

_Jamais !

Ses mains tremblaient, son front était constamment mouillé par la sueur de son incommensurable désir. A la fin de la semaine, il n'avait plus aucune force il ne parvenait même plus à tenir un verre d'eau entre ses mains. Il mourrait de chaud et de froid en même temps, il tombait de son lit dans la nuit, murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il devenait fou !

_J'en peux plus… j'en peux plus, ne cessait-il de murmurer dans son sommeil agité.

Le jour suivant à cette aggravation, et son père s'étant fait un sang d'encre impossible à son sujet, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Sa tête allait exploser ainsi que son cœur qui ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il agrippait son oreiller entre ses doigts et les serrait de toutes ses forces, il mordait son drap quitte à le déchirer, tiraillé par le feu ardent qui brûlait ses reins bien plus fort encore.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il ignorait combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de sa crise. Il ne savait pas si la nuit était tombée ou bien si c'était le jour qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il savait juste qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

_Ichigo…

Son père toqua à sa porte, et comme à son habitude il ne lui répondit pas. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit et ce ne fut pas Isshin qui se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des pas feutrés retentirent sur la moquette de sa chambre et bien que sa vision fût troublée par l'humidité de ses yeux, Ichigo parvint à identifier une haute silhouette.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un nouveau cauchemar ou l'une de ses hallucinations dont il avait horreur. Grimmjow ne cessait de revenir le hanter, il ne voyait que lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux ou lorsqu'il les fermait. Mais cette fois-ci, l'odeur piquante et agréablement tentatrice de la panthère s'insinua dans ses narines. Il eut un sursaut de panique lorsque son corps recommença à lui faire des misères, sa peau commençant à suer grandement, ses cuisses tremblantes et son cœur tapant lourdement à sa poitrine. C'était l'effet Grimmjow, à n'en pas douter, ses hormones étaient encore plus agressives que lors de leur première rencontre...

Il était là !

Un poids se fit sentir à l'autre bout du lit et une voix suave et chaleureuse retentit à ses oreilles, manquant faire trembler son corps un peu plus violemment :

_T'es dans un sale état dis donc, commenta la voix familière.

Seul un grognement plaintif lui répondit, et Ichigo ne daigna pas sortir des couvertures. Grimmjow échappa un rire timide puis dénoua la cravate autour de son cou; décidément, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ce lionceau ! Et encore aujourd'hui, il allait le faire mariner alors qu'il était dans cet état ? Tch !

_Ton père m'a appelé, reprit-il. Il a trouvé la carte dans ton pantalon. S'il ne m'avait pas appelé qui sait quand ta crise se serait calmée, tu pourrais devenir fou…

Ichigo échappa un couinement de délivrance lorsqu'il sentit le poids caractéristique d'un corps masculin sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux et une main brûlante se posa sur son front doucement :

_Tu es brûlant !

Le malade poussa un grognement puis la main disparut. Il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, de toute façon, il connaissait ce genre de rêve ça se finissait toujours de la même manière… Le corps s'écarta du sien, et il poussa un nouveau couinement, plus aigüe, ses mains sortant rapidement des couvertures afin de retenir le corps qui s'échappait. Mais ses poings se refermèrent sur l'air glacial, ne parvenant pas à toucher l'homme qu'il désirait maintenant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il aurait voulu qu'il reste éternellement allongé sur lui, son poids chaud et masculin contre son torse et ses jambes, son souffle épicé dans sa nuque, sa main sur son front… Ou bien ailleurs, il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste…

Il entendit un faible remue-ménage autour de lui, le frottement du tissu qui tombait à terre puis bientôt les couvertures furent soulevées alors qu'un être se glissait dans son lit. Une peau moite et chaude – presque tout autant que la sienne – se colla à celle du jeune homme. Le corps de Grimmjow se cala derrière celui de Kurosaki, son torse puissant appuyant contre son dos et son bas-ventre reposant lascivement contre ses reins.

A nouveau, Kurosaki échappa un grognement, plus excité cette fois-ci, et un ronronnement chaleureux et envieux retentit dans son oreille. Il frissonna alors que deux bras forts enserrèrent son corps avec possessivité. De légers baisers dans son cou, des doigts qui parcouraient son torse, des jambes puissantes qui s'appuyaient contre les siennes, Ichigo tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Et cela aurait sans doute suffit à lui donner le plaisir qu'il recherchait : son sexe s'était dressé à nouveau, bien plus dur et humide que d'habitude. Ce rêve était délicieusement réaliste. Trop réaliste.

Une main aventureuse délaissa son ventre pour se loger au creux de ses fesses puis au creux de ses cuisses.

_Mmm… Tu es déjà bien mouillé, chuchota Grimmjow de sa voix séductrice. Combien de fois tu t'es soulagé, hein ? Et là aussi…

Ichigo se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le bout d'un doigt titiller son anneau de chair rose pourtant déjà bien préparé.

_Combien de doigts tu te mets là ? Hein ?

Ichigo frémit à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir l'aura animale de l'homme pénétrer chaque pore de sa peau, se presser contre lui, le caresser avec sensualité. Il échappa un ronronnement, il ne parvenait même plus à retenir les bruits qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Il sentait son odeur aphrodisiaque, il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts la douceur agréable de sa fourrure de panthère. Il expérimentait d'étranges sensations, comme s'il avait envie de dévorer cet être à ses côtés, de se repaître de lui, de sa chair. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un écrin douillet, chaud et affreusement bienfaiteur. Il avait envie de rugir, oui rugir. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer cette envie si soudaine de planter ses dents dans la chair moelleuse.

Dans un mouvement saccadé et incontrôlé, il se tourna, faisant face à la créature qui venait d'entrer son lit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce rêve ne prenne fin, ses dents se plantèrent dans l'épaule de Grimmjow. Celui-ci échappa un grognement satisfait et étira un large sourire alors qu'il entendait la respiration de son partenaire devenir plus lourde et rauque.

_Ah… Grimmjow…, grogna-t-il contre le cou du bleuté.

_Voilà… Laisse ton aura animale prendre le dessus. Laisse-la te contrôler totalement…

Kurosaki ne pouvait même pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il voulait s'abandonner, il se sentait tel un volcan en éruption, comme si encore une fois, cette force invisible avait pris possession de son corps. Il voulait mordre sa chaire, rugir de plaisir, le dévorer !

Il prit soudain le dessus, laissant Jaggerjack totalement surpris, et grimpa sur le corps nu de son partenaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et croisèrent l'azur infini des opales de Grimmjow.

_Mmmm…, laissa échapper Grimmjow avec un rire de contentement. Je savais qu'en choisissant un lion ça serait beaucoup plus amusant. Tu aimes dominer, mais tu es une femelle. Ah... tu me plais, tu me rends dingue !

Ichigo planta un index sur la bouche de Grimmjow, lui ordonnant de se taire, sans le moindre mot. Jaggerjack resta stoïque, le poids du corps du jeune homme sur le sien le soulageant d'une façon indescriptible. Qui aurait cru que ce gamin lui aurait fait ressentir tout ça ? Il était proche de perdre les pédales et de le prendre sauvagement, sans cérémonie. Mais il savait que cet accouplement était primordial, que son union avec Ichigo était unique et qu'il se devait de marquer l'instant. Il ne voulait pas tout obtenir tout de suite, même si vraisemblablement, ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre.

Ichigo le surplombait, ses yeux ambrés ne cessant de s'agiter comme s'ils cherchaient à capturer chaque grain de peau de Jaggerjack. Ce dernier, qui avait pourtant horreur d'être épié de la sorte, se sentait étrangement à l'aise sous le regard envieux du jeune homme. Non..._ à l'aise_ n'était pas le mot; _désiré_ était bien mieux. Et il ressentait la même chose...

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et glissa une main derrière la nuque d'Ichigo. Agrippant son cou, il se rapprocha de son visage et mordit avec gourmandise dans les lèvres sèches de son partenaire. Dans un murmure surpris, Kurosaki se laissa faire, répondant par le même geste. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête pour avoir tant envie d'un homme de cette manière, mais il était certain que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se sentir complet. Il voulait Grimmjow. Et il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour ça, lui non plus.

Basculant en avant, Ichigo captura la bouche du bleuté pour ne plus la relâcher. Tous deux se lancèrent alors dans une bataille acharnée mais silencieuse, mordillant, suçotant, léchant tantôt les lèvres tantôt la langue qui leur étaient offertes. Leurs torses étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, dans une étroite étreinte, et Grimmjow tenta de prendre le dessus.

Il bascula le corps de l'orangé sur le côté et grimpa sur lui, leurs lèvres ne se décollant pas. Ichigo poussa un gémissement étouffé dans sa gorge et s'agrippa de plus belle au corps musclé de Jaggerjack, griffant avec ses ongles, serrant de plus en plus fort avec ses bras, enserrant plus étroitement encore ses hanches entre ses jambes croisées sur les reins du turquoise.

Ichigo le poussa à son tour, encore une fois, pour tenter de s'imposer. Les deux hommes roulèrent en se débattant tombant tout à coup du lit dans un cri de douleur de Jaggerjack, dont le dos venait de heurter durement la moquette de la chambre.

_ARG ! Échappa-t-il, alors qu'une fois de plus, Kurosaki avait pris le dessus, le dominant.

Le bleuté tenta de gagner du temps, ses mains relâchèrent le corps du jeune thérianthrope pour venir masser son dos douloureux, mais Ichigo ne comptait pas lui laisser ces quelques secondes de répit.

_Hé !

Le rouquin avait subitement surélevé ses hanches et s'était stratégiquement placé au-dessus du membre de la panthère. D'une main mal assurée, presque tremblante, il avait pris le membre pulsant et l'avait placé à l'entrée de son intimité. Bien trop stupéfait par cette prise d'initiative, Grimmjow ne parvint même pas à réagir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait ça si tôt; mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? Se demanda-t-il. Ichigo était en chaleurs, quel que soit son caractère ce genre de réaction était tout à fait normal.

Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il laisserait un gamin prendre les choses en mains !

_Bordel...

Il attrapa les poignets du jeune inconscient et bloqua ses gestes de ses mains puissantes. Le rouquin tenta de se débattre, serrant les dents et le fusillant du regard; il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, à califourchon sur le turquoise, renforçant un peu plus la friction entre leurs deux corps.

_Ah !

Ichigo poussa un cri lorsqu'à nouveau, Grimmjow prit le dessus sur lui et le bascula sur le sol. Voulant mettre un terme à leur lutte infernale et enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, la panthère pris soin de bloquer soigneusement le corps du jeune lion sous le sien. Bloqué par la force incroyable de Grimmjow, Ichigo cessa de sa débattre, son torse ne cessant de s'élever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

_T'es fou..., lui lança le turquoise en le fusillant du regard.

_Hnnn...

Mais visiblement l'autre était bien incapable de lui répondre ou de penser de manière sensée.

Bon sang, les jeunes de nos jours ! Pensa Grimmjow en tendant une main vers son pantalon reposant non loin. Ils étaient si pressés, qu'ils en oubliaient les fondamentaux... s'il l'avait laissé faire... Non seulement ils auraient eu leur premier rapport non protégé mais en plus de cela, il aurait pris un gros risque. Il aurait très bien pu le mettre enceint. Et il voulait plutôt profiter de son tout nouveau partenaire et penser aux choses sérieuses plus tard.

De ses dents aiguisées, il arracha l'emballage du préservatif qu'il venait de prendre et l'enfila d'une main experte sur son sexe érigé. Puis, une fois prêt, il se passa une main sur son front en sueurs, et baissa ses yeux sur la jeune créature qui attendait après lui, respirant rapidement et douloureusement à priori.

Jaggerjack fondit à nouveau sur lui, mordant dans son cou avec appétit, réduisant le jeune homme au silence pendant quelques instants. Soufflant bruyamment, les joues étrangement colorées, Ichigo tentait de trouver de l'air, toujours plus d'air alors que son cœur allait exploser. Il aurait aimé que tout aille plus vite, il voulait avoir tout et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Et Grimmjow faisait durer les choses d'une manière si... désagréable !

La panthère fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de l'orangé, le long de sa clavicule puis de son épaule gauche. Ses mains avaient lâché celles de Kurosaki pour se poser au creux des cuisses du thérianthrope en chaleurs, ses doigts entrant en contact avec le membre brûlant et humide du jeune homme. Ichigo se cambra au contact, ses dents s'enfonçant dans son poing pour retenir ses gémissements.

_Hé..., Grimmjow se pencha à nouveau vers lui, remplaçant son poing par sa propre bouche.

Les deux mains de l'orangé entourèrent son cou pour maintenir son visage en place. A nouveau ils échangèrent un baiser gourmand, plus vorace encore. Ichigo n'était visiblement plus lui-même, engloutit sous une vague de désir incontrôlable et il ne s'écoula que peu de temps avant qu'il ne prenne l'initiative lui-même – encore une fois. A tâtons, il trouva à nouveau la verge du bleuté et la positionna encore face à son entrée humide, commençant lentement à faire glisser le membre en lui.

Grimmjow ne semblait pas vouloir le stopper cette fois-ci, et le rouquin ouvrit ses yeux interrogateurs.

_Quoi ? Questionna Jaggerjack, tiquant. Ça serait cruel de ne pas te laisser avoir ce que tu veux, lionceau. Je te l'ai dit : tu me fais craquer...

Sur ces mots, Jaggerjack initia en même temps que son partenaire un mouvement de bassin, afin d'enfoncer un peu plus loin son membre en lui. Le jeune homme essuya un frisson le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds et un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant grogner Grimmjow de plaisir. Il pouvait voir aux expressions de son visage, et même sentir aux multiples réactions de son corps que le lion appréciait son contact. Il y avait de quoi ! Il avait certainement lutté bec et ongles contre cette chaleur étouffante et cette excitation incontrôlable qui avaient envahis son corps, et maintenant il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, Grimmjow allait et venait dans un rythme cadencé et contrôlé, de façon à toujours forcer plus loin en lui. Mais il n'avait pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts, Ichigo était si bien préparé qu'il fut en effet très facile pour lui d'atteindre l'endroit qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Les ongles du roux s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau de son dos et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'il échappait un très large cri de délivrance. Grimmjow hocha la tête; il n'avait fallu qu'une seule petite pression contre son point G pour que le lionceau se libère. Bon sang... il faisait cet effet à pas mal de ces partenaires, mais étrangement cette fois-ci, il s'en sentit tout aussi excité, à en atteindre le point de non-retour également. Mais pour lui, une telle performance – de quelques minutes – n'était pas envisageable. Même s'il était noyé sous le plaisir du moment, Kurosaki n'aurait certainement pas fini de lui balancer sa piètre prestation au visage.

Et il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il était le mâle dominant, bordel !

_Ah... t'as intérêt à t'accrocher, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Parce que je vais te faire venir encore et encore !

_Hnnn...

Ichigo lui répondit par un nouveau gémissement plaintif, plissant ses yeux et mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec force. Jaggerjack agrippa ses hanches et ils roulèrent à nouveau sur la moquette, le rouquin se retrouvant pour la énième fois à califourchon sur la panthère. Mais cette fois-ci, le bleuté étira un sourire carnassier, satisfait de ce qui se profilait.

Kurosaki n'était pas le seul à être en chaleurs. Les panthères également étaient des félins et avaient ce genre de période… Sauf que lui était un mâle, et que ce n'étaient pas ses premières chaleurs, il savait les contrôler. Plus ou moins.

Les mains d'Ichigo se plaquèrent sur ses pectoraux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair à nouveau, et il prit appui sur ses bras pour effectuer un mouvement de balancier. Le crâne de Grimmjow retomba lourdement au sol, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Les coups de hanche que l'orangé donnaient, d'avant en arrière, provoquait une friction absolument incroyable, et il sentit sa respiration se braquer dans sa gorge tout à coup.

_Encore…, gémit la jeune créature.

_A… attends ! Grogna-t-il en attrapant les hanches osseuses afin de le faire ralentir.

Mais le lion était définitivement impossible à dompter ! Il en avait connu des hommes et des femmes de tous genres avec qui il avait couché. Il en avait connu des partenaires affamés qui l'avaient chevauché ardemment jusqu'à le faire jouir, mais la plupart du temps ils poussaient tous des cris incontrôlés, bien trop expansifs pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Il préférait mille fois les grognements sexys du jeune lion, sa peau en sueur, ses cuisses tremblantes d'excitation et d'anticipation contre les siennes, sa bouche sensuelle étirée en une grimace de plaisir et sa façon de se faire du bien encore et encore en le dominant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour comme ça, et il espérait… que ça ne soit pas la dernière.

_Mph…

Il se redressa tout à coup en position assise, entourant le dos de la jeune personne, levant son visage pour observer celui d'Ichigo étiré par le plaisir. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant au même rythme, Grimmjow ne put résister plus longtemps. Il plaqua son front contre la clavicule du lion et mordit avec appétit dans sa chaire lorsque la vague dévastatrice du plaisir l'assaillit et le fit décoller.

Le grognement rauque de Kurosaki retentit à ses oreilles, la semence humide du roux s'écrasa contre son ventre encore une fois, puis le calme relatif des respirations essoufflées reprit son droit. Alors c'était donc ça... c'était ça faire l'amour avec un thérianthrope ? C'était donc ça la sensation de s'accoupler avec celui qu'on avait choisi, son partenaire ? Grimmjow ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle; une foule d'émotions et de pensées submergeait son cerveau et tout ce qu'il désirait était rester un peu plus longtemps au creux du corps si accueillant de son lion.

Lui qui avait pourtant cru être parvenu à tester toutes les manières possibles de faire l'amour, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était encore possible de le surprendre de la sorte.

Une main visiblement mal assurée et quelque peu tremblante s'aventura dans ses cheveux et tira sur ses mèches avec une force inattendue. Grimmjow se laissa conduire par le geste et redressa son visage. Celui d'Ichigo était bien plus rouge que tout ce qu'il avait vu, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle rauque et brûlant et ses yeux humides se plantèrent dans les siens.

Il ignorait si le jeune lion avait retrouvé ses esprits, s'il était calmé, ou bien s'il était dégoûté et allait le chasser de chez lui, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste parler avant qu'il ne le fasse, et dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avant que leur étreinte ne prenne fin.

_Deviens mon partenaire, lui glissa-t-il sa voix étrangement voilée, sois à moi. Je te laisserai pas partir cette fois Kurosaki Ichigo. Je te veux…

Pendant de longs instants, l'orangé resta stoïque, frôlant encore et encore sa bouche de ses lèvres mouillées par la sueur. Grimmjow cru qu'il allait lui répondre, qu'il allait enfin baisser sa garde et se jeter sur lui et sceller leur lien pour toujours… mais il n'en fut rien.

Ichigo le relâcha, se redressant sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, ses jambes tremblantes toujours sous son état de santé faible. Il vacilla jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber comme une masse, tête la première. Puis de sonores ronflements retentirent quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un Grimmjow éberlué et esseulé, nu sur la moquette de la chambre, complètement abattu.

Les lions n'étaient pas seulement des bêtes sauvages redoutables, les femelles en particulier étaient aussi effrontément égoïstes !

* * *

Ichigo voyageait dans un doux rêve, son corps léger et la chaleur qui entourait son être absolument salvatrice. Il se sentait si bien là, comme s'il avait toujours voulu être là. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise, aussi en phase, aussi… Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par «_ là_ » ?

Un œil ambré apparut sous une paupière, et lentement, Kurosaki Ichigo prit conscience d'où il était, encore un peu sonné par son rêve angélique.

Oh super. Il était dans son lit, soupira-t-il en ouvrant la bouche pour échapper un soupir entre la frustration et le soulagement. Bien, magnifique. Il avait bien redouté un instant que tout cela soit en fait…

_Rrrr…

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une respiration sonore retentissait à ses oreilles, juste à côté de lui. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, son visage ainsi que la moitié de son corps reposaient non pas sur son matelas, mais sur une sorte de pelage soyeux et chaud…

_WOUAH !

Il se précipita en dehors du lit, alors que son cri de panique venait tout juste de réveiller Grimmjow.

_Quoi… ? Quoi… ? Articula-t-il en se redressant, les yeux mi-clos et la mine ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que c'est… Qu'est-ce que…

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT !

Pointant un index accusateur sur la panthère qui lui lança un regard surpris, Ichigo recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, entièrement nu. Grimmjow soupira, sortant une jambe –nue elle aussi – en dehors des draps pour retomber sur le matelas subitement. Ses cheveux bleus en désordre, encore plus que d'habitude, et son visage creusé lui donnaient une allure fatiguée, tout à fait en contradiction avec la panthère que l'orangé connaissait.

_Tu m'as épuisé, répondit-il dans une voix groggy. T'es vraiment trop sauvage au lit. J'adore…

_QUOI ?!

Pétrifié, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux alors que Jaggerjack tournait entre ses draps, un léger rire à l'appui. Il s'étira tel un chat en ronronnant bruyamment. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Et il… il…

_C'est dégueulasse ! T'es à poils dans mon lit ! Beugla-t-il à nouveau, arborant une expression de dégout.

_Oh ? Et tu trouves ça dégueulasse ? Comment tu définirais tout ce qu'on a fait alors hein ? Lui jeta la panthère, grandement amusée en redressant son visage. Et dire que t'as encore tout mon sperme sur tes cuisses. Fais gaffe ça coule là…

_Que… quoi ?

Aussitôt, le lionceau baissa ses yeux sur ses jambes et manqua échapper un cri de fureur lorsqu'il vit sur ses cuisses mouillées, un liquide blanchâtre bien trop reconnaissable. Cette vision le calma tout de suite et il resta figé sous l'étonnement, ou bien était-ce la peur il n'aurait su le dire, et il comprit que ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'était produit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait visiblement raté un long épisode...

_Alors tu ne te rappelles de rien, hein ? Vraiment dommage.

_Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda l'orangé, ses yeux écarquillés devenant rouges et humides au fil des secondes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Peut-être que tu te ne souviens plus parce que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Mais ton corps lui, s'en rappelle. Ou alors… interroge le lion qui est en toi. Il doit ronronner de satisfaction, non ?

Ichigo porta une main à son cœur précipitamment. Il ne battait plus douloureusement, il battait vite oui mais seulement à cause de la nervosité qui l'assaillait à présent. Il n'avait plus cette sensation étrange d'excitation extrême. Il se sentait… apaisé, et la bête au fond de lui était si calme, roulée en boule sur elle-même dans une sieste réparatrice.

Il commençait à se souvenir… Il se rappelait de son état absolument pathétique, il se rappelait avoir quémandé de l'aide au silence, il avait alors imaginé ce rêve fantaisiste, allant jusqu'à imaginer respirer l'odeur piquante de Grimmjow, imaginer son corps musclé, ce qu'il lui ferait s'il avait été là…

_Oh mon Dieu, laissa-t-il échapper en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas un rêve !

_Bon maintenant que t'as compris, mets-toi quelque chose sur les fesses. A partir de maintenant tu vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, lion. Et évite de te balader à poils, OK ?

_...

_Parce que le premier type qui pose ses yeux sur un seul millimètre carré de ta peau, j'le tue !

Ichigo n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il en était encore à tenter de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, autrement dit : un acte irréversible. Et il avait été inconscient pendant tout l'acte ? Il ne parvenait qu'à se remémorer quelques flashbacks très embarrassants et d'une certaine façon… il préférait ça plutôt que de se souvenir de tous ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_Fils ?

Le visage souriant d'Isshin apparut par l'embrasure de la porte et se posa sur son fils qui était en train de se rhabiller à la va-vite apparemment furieux. Ichigo resta stupéfait, il ne manquait plus que lui pour l'abattre un peu plus : son père ! Il le fusilla du regard en terminant de boutonner son jean mais le paternel ne sembla pas saisir l'avertissement visuel que son lionceau lui donnait :

_Aaaaaaaaaah fiiiiiiiiiiiiils ! S'écria le paternel en faisant soudain irruption dans la chambre, des étoiles plein les yeux, tournant sur lui-même telle une danseuse étoile. Tu as enfin trouvé un partenaire ! C'est le plus beaaaaaaaaaaaaau jour de ma vie !

_Oto-san…, grogna le fils entre ses dents, ses yeux laçant des éclairs.

_Regarde-toi tu as tellement l'air épanoui. Ouh… Et tes cheveux ont poussé, pour un lion c'est très important, reprit-il en levant un doigt. Ça veut dire que ta crinière a poussé, tu deviens adulte, fils. Et un lion ne devient adulte que lorsqu'il a connu le plaisir infini de trouver un partenaire qui le comble sex… AH !

Le poing d'Ichigo s'écrasa dans le visage du père, le réduisant au silence. Grimmjow échappa un rire rauque en observant le rouquin frapper si fort un membre de sa famille. C'était définitivement un lion très surprenant… Rah si le paternel n'était pas là il lui aurait sauté dessus à nouveau, pensa-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre.

_Mes cheveux ! S'écria tout à coup Ichigo en s'observant dans la glace.

Ils avaient poussé ! Ils tombaient maintenant sur sa nuque, un peu plus long qu'auparavant. C'était impossible qu'ils… qu'ils aient autant poussé en si peu de temps !

_Combien de temps… ? Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? Interrogea le roux en fusillant du regard le bleuté toujours confortablement allongé dans son lit.

_Mm ? Euh… J'en sais rien. On a dû le faire… attends… une, deux, trois, quatre… Peut-être depuis hier ?

_Teme…

Les sourcils de Kurosaki se froncèrent pour démontrer sa colère, mais Jaggerjack s'en trouva amusé. malgré le désarroi de la jeune personne et son incompréhension, il avait juste envie de remettre ça. Et aussi, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Après tout, sa confession était restée sans réponse, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être sien. C'était déjà le cas évidemment, ils s'étaient accouplés, mais une femelle pouvait très bien rejeter un mâle même après ce genre d'évènement. Et c'était d'autant plus courant chez les lions...

_Approche…

Grimmjow se redressa, avançant jusqu'au rebord du lit où il s'agenouilla, le drap tombant le long de ses cuisses pour révéler sa nudité. Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas pouvoir résister à son appel, il s'approcha de lui et la panthère prit délicatement son visage au creux de ses mains. Rien que le contact de la peau de cet homme contre lui fit frissonner Ichigo.

_Tu vois, lui lança Grimmjow, ton corps se souvient lui. Et je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu te souviens de ça ?

_Comment je pourrais me rappeler d'un truc pareil ? Demanda l'autre, boudeur en détournant le visage.

_Peu importe. Mais ce qui compte c'est que…

_Oh… Regardez-vous tous les deux, comme vous êtes mignons…

Isshin joignit ses mains, son visage affichant une expression de pure joie, alors qu'il observait son fils et son partenaire dans leur intimité toute nouvelle. Le coup de son fils un peu plus tôt l'avait mis à terre et il se redressa, nullement affecté par le tour de force d'Ichigo contre lui.

_Sors d'ici Oto-san !

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut à coup de pied dans le derrière que le fils envoya valser son père en dehors de la chambre. Il referma rageusement la porte derrière lui et colla son dos contre le mur, soufflant un long soupir de soulagement. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, entre ses souvenirs flous de ses échanges avec Grimmjow et son père qui en rajoutait une couche avec ses effusions de joie… il ne savait plus où il en était.

Ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit, à nouveau les mains de Jaggerjack entourèrent son visage, il ne l'avait pas senti venir comme lors de cette soirée au cours de laquelle il l'avait marqué si égoïstement. Il lui en voulait toujours pour ça. Il ne cessait d'être furieux contre lui-même et contre cet homme avec qui il était allé si loin sans même s'en rappeler, et pourtant il appréciait étrangement son contact.

_Dis-moi une chose, Ichigo, souffla Grimmjow alors que le plus jeune baissait les yeux, est-ce que t'as pensé à moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

_Je… je ne suis pas gay, Grimmjow alors lâche-moi ! Répliqua-t-il en se dégageant de ses mains.

Mais le bleuté le retint, agrippant son poignet pour que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne pas trop.

_Moi non plus, lui répondit-il. Je suis ni gay, ni hétéro, ni bi. Je suis… un thérianthrope. Et j'ai besoin d'un thérianthrope dans ma vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché.

_Pas moi…, lui répondit Kurosaki en tournant son visage vers lui.

Ses yeux semblaient moins agressifs et son expression moins antipathique. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore ce que Grimmjow attendait.

_Si tu… si tu me refuses encore après ça… j'en mourrais. J'en mourrais si tu dis non.

Mais Ichigo se dégagea de sa poigne, retournant en direction de son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber pour se rouler en boule dans les coussins, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Grimmjow l'observa, décontenancé. Il allait éternellement se foutre de lui ou quoi ? Il ne comprenait donc rien ?

_Hé ! Tu comprends au moins ? Lui lança-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu comprends que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air pour un connard comme toi ! Je me suis accouplé au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! J'ai plus d'autre choix moi ! Les panthères sont comme ça, c'est trop tard fallait y penser plus tôt avant de te jeter sur moi !

Mais Kurosaki l'avait bien compris. Il connaissait les conséquences de ses actes et de son accouplement avec Grimmjow, il savait maintenant que pour la panthère c'était soit tout, soit rien. Ou bien ils restaient ensemble pour toujours, soit Jaggerjack resterait à jamais seul puisqu'il s'était accouplé avec un thérianthrope qui l'avait refusé.

Le rouquin ouvrit un œil, serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller de plumes, et laissa sa pupille se poser sur le corps nu de Grimmjow qui se tenait debout devant le lit. Il inspira profondément, son œil inspectant le visage furieux du bleuté avec intérêt. Mais il ne dit rien il avait toujours été comme ça de toutes façons, il aimait les conflits et aimait les résoudre, mais la plupart du temps il les résolvait avec la force, et là… il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Grimmjow. Il n'aurait pas gagné. Sûrement pas.

Face à son silence pesant, Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête, déçu.

_OK, j'ai compris. J'me casse.

Grimmjow expérimentait une profonde déception, et même ce qu'il ressentait était au-delà d'être déçu. Ses désirs et ses rêves venaient de se briser. Jamais il ne trouverait de partenaire, jamais il ne donnerait suite à la lignée des panthères, jamais il… Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si idiot ! Pourquoi avoir choisi un lion ? Il avait su qu'ils étaient égoïstes, qu'ils ne trouvaient leur salut que dans le combat et que la famille était plus importante que tout ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours désiré trouver la femelle qui aurait su lui donner du fil à retordre. Et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, elle le rejetait. Foutu destin à la con !

Il allait tourner les talons pour prendre ses affaires et déguerpir, lorsque depuis le lit, la main d'Ichigo se leva dans sa direction. Le jeune lion tendit son bras vers lui puis retomba lourdement sur les draps en boule. Hésitant un instant devant ce signe qui ne pouvait être mal interprété, Grimmjow rejoignit le jeune homme. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, en boule dans la même position, face à lui et immédiatement Ichigo ferma les yeux, se calant contre le large torse de la panthère. Laissant échapper un ronronnement caractéristique, le lion posa une main contre les pectoraux du mâle :

_Encore un peu, souffla-t-il, après tu pourras partir si tu veux.

Ah… Nom d'une panthère en rut ! Un jour ou l'autre, si ce n'était pas maintenant, Ichigo allait provoquer son décès par arrêt cardiaque !

_Ouais bien sûr, murmura-t-il ironiquement du bout des lèvres avec un sourire.

Il était évident que le lion n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, même s'il refusait de l'énoncer à haute voix, Grimmjow avait bien compris. Il avait compris que finalement, Ichigo ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller, et qu'il ferait de lui son partenaire pour la vie.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son cou et y planta un baiser entre deux ronronnements chaleureux de contentement. Il se sentait bien là, contre lui, son visage contre sa douce et soyeuse fourrure sombre, sa chaleur de fauve et son odeur sauvage. Et il fut alors à la fois accablé et soulagé par la pensée qui traversa son esprit : il avait trouvé son compagnon. Il avait trouvé un partenaire digne de lui et qui certainement, allait rendre sa vie épouvantable, et en même temps… tellement belle.

* * *

*La **thérianthropie** (ou **zooanthropie) **désigne la transformation d'un être humain en animal, de façon complète ou partielle, aussi bien que la transformation inverse dans le cadre mythologique et spirituel concerné. C'est le thème principal du manga et anime « Sex Pistols » de Tarako Kotobuki, dont je me suis partiellement inspirée pour cet OS (je vous conseille l'anime je l'ai adoré ^^)

***Zone interdite** : Lorsqu'un thérianthrope mâle entre en contact avec une femelle, ou l'approche d'un peu trop près, il est possible pour lui d'apposer une marque d'appartenance sur la peau de sa femelle. De cette façon, il indique à tous les autres mâles alentours que cette femelle est la sienne et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de tenter de se l'approprier. Cette zone peut varier selon la force des hormones mâles et celle de la femelle, ainsi que sa capacité à rejeter les avances hormonales du dominant en question.


	9. For your eyes only

_**Titre**_ _**: For your eyes only - Rien que pour tes yeux.**_

_**Rating**_: M

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Résumé**_ : Kurosaki Ichigo est un chercheur japonais, travaillant pour le gouvernement sur un projet top secret. Ses recherches intéressent les gouvernements du monde entier, promettant une nouvelle énergie capable de remplacer le nucléaire et les combustibles les plus utilisés. Alors qu'il est seul dans son laboratoire qu'il croit sécurisé, un homme s'y introduit pour voler le fruit de ses recherches. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un américain, membre des services secrets, veut lui prendre sa découverte inestimable. Mais Ichigo ne le laissera pas faire. Même si entre eux deux, ce n'est pas leur première rencontre…

_**Note**_: J'ai trouvé l'idée sympathique XD Surtout que voir nos deux chouchous se battre avec animosité au milieu d'une mission d'espionnage alliée à la tension sexuelle, me donne des idées incroyables pour peut-être reprendre ce fou tandem dans d'autres OS. D'autres OS qui auraient - eux aussi, car j'ai trouvé le clin d'œil sympa - des titres de films de James Bond (pensez deux secondes à ce que je pourrais faire avec des titres comme "Goldfinger" XD ou "The spy who loved me" ect.). A vous d'en juger :)

_**Warning**_ : Lemon !

_**Warning 2** _: A tous ceux qui ne sont pas bilingues et qui comprennent mal l'anglais, je suis dores et déjà navrée ^^ Mais no panic, les traductions des répliques en langue de Shakespeare se trouvent à la fin de la fanfic. Enjoy :)

* * *

**For your eyes only**.

_For your eyes only, only for you _  
_You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free _  
_For your eyes only, only for you _  
_The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me _  
_Only for you, for your eyes only_.*

Kurosaki Ichigo posa son œil sur le microscope, réglant la molette afin de mieux observer ce qui l'intéressait. Il resta immobile quelques instants dans cette position, observant les molécules et notant sur une feuille à côté de lui les informations nécessaires à la poursuite de ses travaux. Puis, il abandonna le tout et s'élança sur son tabouret à roulette de l'autre côté de son laboratoire, plaçant ses mains sur le comptoir où se trouvait son ordinateur. La machine, impressionnante en taille, était le tout dernier ordinateur ultra moderne développé par les services secrets japonais. Ils en avaient octroyé le laboratoire de recherches d'Ichigo et de son collègue, Urahara Kisuke, leurs travaux étant devenues l'objectif numéro un du gouvernement.

Ichigo pianota rapidement sur le clavier de la machine, affichant des suites de chiffres complexes qu'il ne regarda qu'à peine. Il ajouta les informations qu'il avait relevées à l'aide du microscope et soupira. Il se massa la nuque en étirant une grimace, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ce laboratoire ? Trop longtemps, certainement. Mais il devait travailler dur pour amortir la somme d'argent astronomique qui avait été allouée à leur laboratoire. Ainsi, Kisuke et lui-même se relayaient le plus possible, histoire d'avancer au maximum et obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

Et ils y étaient presque ! Il ne leur manquait plus que quelques calculs et la formule serait prête.

Il enregistra tous ses résultats sur un petit disque qu'il glissa dans la fente de l'unité centrale et le retira quelques secondes plus tard, satisfait d'avoir terminé ou presque pour aujourd'hui. Le mini-disc une fois chargé fut enfermé dans le coffre de la pièce que Kurosaki prit soin de bien fermer, à l'aide du code secret et de son empreinte digitale.

Toutes ces sécurités avaient fini par devenir une habitude à prendre. Au début, lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler pour le gouvernement, il avait trouvé cela inutile et rébarbatif. Mais en comprenant le but de ses recherches et de celles de Kisuke, il avait alors saisi à quel point la sécurité de leurs travaux était primordiale.

Le rouquin se détendit quelque peu après avoir enfermé le disque dans le coffre-fort et se retourna en direction de son ordinateur. Il fallait qu'il prépare une copie pour Kisuke à présent, et ce n'était pas mince affaire que de manipuler toutes ces données ultrasecrètes. S'il n'en effaçait ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout pendant le processus, alors le travail de plus de dix années serait réduit à néant.

Mais il avait l'habitude d'effectuer cette manipulation, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

Il s'attabla une fois de plus devant l'ordinateur démesuré et prépara le chargement de données une nouvelle fois, insérant le mini-disc dans l'unité centrale comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. La barre de chargement s'afficha et commença son travail, lentement. Il se passa une main sur les yeux, en signe de fatigue. Depuis combien d'heures était-il là sans avoir pris la moindre minute de pause, sans avoir dormi et sans s'être nourri ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ces recherches le passionnaient tellement, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques calculs, complexes bien évidemment pour parvenir enfin à fixer les bases d'une nouvelle énergie.

Ichigo avait été embauché par le gouvernement dans cette optique, lui qui avait obtenu son diplôme d'ingénierie en chimie moléculaire et nanosciences avec une année d'avance, il y a deux ans, avec un résultat jamais vu à l'université des sciences de Tokyo. Il avait été tout de suite approché par le gouvernement, à peine un pied en dehors de la faculté. Son niveau intellectuel confirmé par d'éminents spécialistes qu'il rencontra à plusieurs reprises, son destin s'en trouva scellé : le gouvernement japonais l'avait engagé.

Après avoir été envoyé un long moment dans les bureaux de Tokyo, après avoir subi un entrainement avec les militaires du pays, il avait été placé dans le laboratoire d'Hokkaido, sous les ordres d'un éminent scientifique : Urahara Kisuke. Comme lui, l'homme avait étudié la chimie mais également la physique nucléaire. Il avait particulièrement admiré cet homme pendant sa scolarité, et avait beaucoup appris de lui depuis.

_Ah... Kurosaki-san !

Urahara fit irruption dans le laboratoire, le faisant réagir drastiquement. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se planta face à lui, ses poings levés, les yeux braqués sur le nouveau venu.

Bon sang, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude...

_Ne me confonds pas avec ton professeur de kung-fu, je t'en serai reconnaissant, reprit le blond en ricanant, le bruit de ses geitas frappant le sol durement.

Kurosaki se reprit, baissant ses poings et se détendant en voyant son ainé avancer jusqu'à lui. Il afficha un sourire enfantin et brandit son éventail devant lui, il était définitivement très intriguant cet homme. Même s'il était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

_La copie est-elle prête ? Questionna-t-il.

_Oui. Voilà...

Il retira le mini-disc de l'unité centrale et la tendit à son supérieur qui l'enfourna dans une poche intérieure de sa veste verte.

_Bien. Je te remercie. Bonne nuiiit !

Il le salua de loin, observant le dos de l'homme disparaître du laboratoire. Il n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'il transportait ainsi leurs travaux sur ce disque, même si la sécurité pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres jusqu'au ministre était digne de celle d'une bombe nucléaire ayant le pouvoir de détruire le monde. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire après tout, l'homme savait se défendre, il avait été parfaitement entrainé. Comme il avait été entrainé également.

Il n'ignorait pas que leurs recherches avaient une valeur inestimable pour tous les gouvernements de la planète. Il n'en était pas peu fier, mais rien ne l'autorisait à en parler à ses proches, de même laisser deviner sur quoi il travaillait. Il n'avait même pas le droit de dire à sa famille qu'il était employé par le gouvernement. Son père et ses sœurs croyaient dur comme fer qu'il était quelque part en Russie en train de faire des recherches quelconques dans le grand froid. C'était certainement mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il en poussant un énième soupir.

Si sa famille était au courant de son travail, elle aussi serait en danger, tout comme il l'était lorsqu'il sortait de ce complexe sécurisé. Au-delà du fait que leurs recherches étaient extrêmement convoitées, Ichigo n'ignorait pas que lui aussi était convoité. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait dans sa tête était la cible de pas mal de gouvernements. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux au monde – lui et Kisuke – à travailler et à avoir pratiquement créée une nouvelle forme d'énergie, renouvelable à l'infinie et capable de rivaliser avec le nucléaire. L'énergie de demain, en somme. Et le pays ou l'industriel qui récolterait cette formule magique, deviendrait certainement un leader sur le marché des énergies. Si ce n'était le seul à détenir une telle avancée. Et à l'heure de la crise mondiale, ce n'était pas rien.

Il se rassit devant son bureau et toussota après avoir engloutit la totalité de son verre d'eau délaissé non loin, son esprit se surprenant parfois à étudier sa condition de scientifique ultra protégé. Il aimait la science et les découvertes, et il aimait ce projet sur lequel il travaillait, il y avait déjà consacré deux années de sa vie. Mais un peu d'action lui manquait, même beaucoup d'action. Après tout, le gouvernement l'avait bien entrainé pour être bien plus qu'un simple scientifique…

Partir en mission lui manquait, terriblement. Même s'il était de prime abord un rat de laboratoire, il rêvait à présent d'un peu d'action, de sortir de son trou et de voir le monde. Quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées, il se pencha sur sa droite, cherchant de son index le bouton de l'alimentation de son unité centrale pour l'éteindre. Mais il se sentit tout à coup frémir, ce genre de frisson désagréable qui vous laisse une impression très étrange sur la situation. Un léger bruit dans son dos retint son attention et rajouta à sa méfiance. Tendant l'oreille, il ne stoppa pas son geste pour autant et échappa un cri étouffé lorsque sa main fut stoppée durement.

Il s'immobilisa, observant la main gantée de cuir noir sur son poignet, la retenant étroitement. Il entendit furtivement un doux rire amusé puis le souffle d'une voix camouflée dans son oreille, grave et entêtante, qui lui susurra :

_Hello, little dove.*

Ichigo sentit son cœur manquer un battement, au son des douces vibrations mélodieuses de la voix charmeuse retentissant à ses oreilles. La sensation de nostalgie qu'elle provoquait en lui n'était qu'un sentiment futile parmi d'autres, et il ne la laissa pas l'attendrir d'avantage. Il se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, arrachant son poignet de la main puissante de son agresseur et pivota sur ses talons. Il prit appui sur le bureau derrière lui, en y déposant ses deux mains et s'élança dans un petit saut bien contrôlé afin d'initier un coup de pied rotatif au niveau du visage du nouveau venu, héritage de son entrainement acharné au kung-fu. Ses mouvements, aguerris et très rapides, étaient la preuve qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple petit rat de laboratoire. Et son agresseur le savait plus que bien.

Ce dernier avait prévu sa riposte et recula de quelques pas, revenant immédiatement à l'attaque en attrapant le jeune scientifique par sa blouse. L'orangé se défendit, envoyant une droite colossale dans le menton de l'homme, dont le visage était recouvert par une cagoule noire parfaitement opaque. Sous le coup, le malfaiteur étouffa un cri de douleur mais ne sembla pas broncher, son visage se retrouvant projeté vivement sur le côté. Le rouquin eut le temps de se dégager de son emprise, et mit une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux, afin de préparer un éventuel nouveau coup.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il nota la longue sangle qui pendait depuis le plafond du laboratoire, signe que l'homme s'était introduit par les toits. Il dodelina de la tête : ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Son visiteur du soir avait toujours aimé faire les choses en grand et se donner en spectacle. Ce type...

_Grimmjow, grogna-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

_It's been a while, sweetheart*, lui répondit-il de cette voix amusée qu'il exécrait plus que tout.

L'utilisation du petit sobriquet fit voir rouge au rouquin qui serra les dents et sentit sa respiration devenir plus courte. Il avait toujours été un combattant au sang chaud et aimait à se battre sans règle aucune, fonçant dans le tas. Et ce type réveillait son indomptable envie de violence à chaque fois qu'il croisait sa route.

Il observa sans rien dire la silhouette carrée, enserrée dans une combinaison noire faite dans le meilleur tissu de camouflage qui soit. Un vêtement semblait-il très résistant, qu'il avait déjà vu parmi les agents des services secrets japonais. Il ne doutait pas que Grimmjow Jaggerjack puisse posséder les meilleurs gadgets qui soient. Sa combinaison le moulait extrêmement bien, comme si elle avait été faite pour lui, il pouvait distinguer chacun de ses muscles, chaque membre parfaitement dessiné. Les services secrets américains eux aussi, pouvaient se vanter d'avoir de telles recrues dans leur rang. Mais cet homme ne l'impressionnait guère, il le savait arrogant et très bien entrainé, mais à part ça, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait pas l'étoffe pour être le numéro un.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment du regard, le regard bleu lagon de l'agresseur brillait à travers les fines mailles de sa cagoule, et Ichigo crut même y percevoir son large sourire colgate. Il haïssait son attitude hautaine et son discours arrogant, toujours très profiteur, et toujours aussi charmeur. Il sourit à son tour, à sa plus grande surprise. D'un certain côté la nostalgie l'avait rattrapé, et il n'avait pas oublié que cet homme avait été son plus féroce adversaire. Même si la dernière fois, il s'était fait battre plutôt…. misérablement.

Au souvenir de ce douloureux incident, Kurosaki se sentit échauffé. Ses nerfs et son sang se remirent à bouillir furieusement, et face à l'imperturbable attitude de son adversaire, il retrouva une furieuse envie de le battre, de lui donner des coups et d'enfin sortir vainqueur de leur duel. Lui qui revenait le défier sur son propre terrain, dans son propre pays… il allait savoir ce que ça faisait que d'être sévèrement battu ! Sans donner le moindre signal au nouveau venu, il se précipita jusqu'à lui, envieux de lui flanquer un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Ses yeux rivés sur le visage cagoulé, il serra les dents avant de tenter une feinte et de tendre violemment sa jambe dans sa direction. Un instant surpris, le dénommé Grimmjow parvint à attraper sa cheville au vol et la fit vriller. Dans un soupir de douleur, Kurosaki s'effondra au sol mais n'en perdit pas sa volonté pour autant. Il se releva rapidement, s'emparant d'une lamelle de verre posée non loin utilisée pour le microscope, qu'il envoya voler, comme il aurait envoyé un frisbee. Son visiteur l'évita néanmoins de justesse.

Le bout de verre aiguisé s'enfonça dans le mur derrière lui, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu sectionner sa jugulaire d'un seul coup.

_Shit ! That was a dangerous one, sweetie !* Lui reprocha-t-il en jetant un œil à l'impact net laissé dans le mur de béton.

_Stop calling me like that !* Répliqua l'autre, pointant un index rageur sur sa personne.

_Why ? It suits you so much...*, répondit-il avec un petit rire ironique. You're still the same... So fierce. I love it !*

_Raaah !

Il le mettait dans une colère noire à l'appeler par ces petits surnoms ridicules et à le malmener, comme s'il était une jeune fille éplorée après qu'il ne soit partie la dernière fois ! Il avait horreur de ça quand il agissait de la sorte ! Il le détestait ! Il le haïssait, il aurait voulu le tuer ! Il voulait le voir mordre la poussière !

Il l'attaqua à nouveau, brandissant son poing dans les airs. Mais Ichigo avait appris que se laisser aveugler par la rage n'était pas la meilleure façon d'attaquer un adversaire de l'envergure de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier arrêta ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante, et lorsqu'il en eut assez, bloqua les bras du jeune scientifique dans son dos, l'immobilisant complètement. Il le poussa contre le bureau qu'il heurta de ses reins douloureusement, et le prit au piège, retenant à l'intérieur de sa très puissante main ses poignets remuant.

_Lâche-moi ! Grognait le japonais en serrant ses deux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Oh no... It's so fucking good having you at my mercy like this.*

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se dégager encore et toujours, se tortillant tel un asticot entre ses mains.

_Ce que je veux ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux..., reprit-il dans la langue maternelle d'Ichigo, le relâchant progressivement afin de porter ses mains à sa cagoule et de la retirer.

La peau halée et les traits masculins familiers apparurent aux yeux d'Ichigo. Il était toujours aussi beau, diablement beau, pensa-t-il en réprimant immédiatement son flot de pensées interdites. Ces yeux turquoises brillaient comme des diamants et ses cheveux bleus clairs étaient toujours aussi courts, toujours coiffés de la même manière. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Lui et son sourire carnivore. Il avait laissé une petite barbe naissante croitre sur son menton et sur ses joues, ne lui donnant qu'un air plus sauvage encore. Et même s'il l'avait relâché, Ichigo ne put faire un seul geste : coincé entre le bureau et le corps fort de l'homme au visage découvert.

_Pourquoi les États-Unis enverraient-ils leur meilleur agent au Japon dans un petit laboratoire comme le mien ? Reprit-il en plissant ses yeux concentrés.

_Oh please… You aren't just a fucking scientist, are you ? When you tried to steal Kurotsuchi's work you were able to use a lot of cheesy tricks….*

_Je n'ai pas essayé de voler ses recherches ! Elles appartiennent au Japon ses recherches ! Mayuri a juste trouvé refuge chez vous pour l'argent ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser son travail !

_Who cares, sweetie ? He works for us right now, so…*

Grimmjow éleva ses mains au niveau de son visage et montra ses paumes au jeune scientifique, dans un signe d'innocence relative. Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part, pensa Kurosaki en serrant les dents. Il savait pourquoi cet homme était là… Tout comme Jaggerjack avait su pourquoi il s'était rendu à New-York sept mois plus tôt, et s'était introduit dans l'appartement de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Comment aurait-il pu savoir alors, que les États-Unis avaient décidé d'affecter à la surveillance du scientifique en exil, un agent des services secrets ?

Il se rappela ce qu'il s'était produit sept mois plus tôt, alors qu'il avait été envoyé sur le territoire américain dans le but de reprendre au traitre ses travaux sur un nouvel élément chimique de premier ordre. Il avait été envoyé là-bas, avec sa formidable couverture de scientifique international, se promener partout dans le monde était tout à fait normal. Et puis, il était certainement le seul à pouvoir retrouver et reconnaître les travaux de Mayuri en les cherchant. Aucun autre agent n'aurait pu remplir cette mission.

Cependant, après s'être introduit chez Kurotsuchi, un espion américain lui avait barré la route. Il avait été assez fort d'ailleurs, et l'avait fait fortement transpirer. Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien entendu.

Cet homme, cet espion qui l'avait obligé à faire chou blanc, n'était autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack. D'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit, il était un as du camouflage, et spécialisé dans le vol d'informations ultra secrètes. Mais après avoir étudié le personnage pendant quelques mois, sa défaite précédente restant cuisante dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, il parvint à trouver sa faiblesse. Sa seule et unique faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il en gardait encore les séquelles….

_Est-ce que je te manquerai ? Interrogea-t-il négligemment, haussant des sourcils mutins.

_Maybe... Il faut dire que j'ai encore des progrès à faire en japonais, non ? Certaines subtilités de la langue m'échappent encore..., murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune rouquin.

Mais celui-ci détourna violemment son visage, échappant à la prise de Grimmjow qui revint à l'assaut. Attrapant son menton entre ses doigts, il tenta d'immobiliser son visage avant de lui voler un baiser vorace. Ichigo réprima un cri étouffé, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il ravageait ses lèvres de ses dents aiguisées, provoquant chez lui l'incompréhension totale. Il était venu ici pour lui voler ses travaux... ou pour lui sauter dessus ?

_Bastard..., grogna-t-il lorsque l'américain relâcha sa bouche labourée par les incisives coupantes.

_Ah... J'aime quand tu parles dans ma langue, lui lança-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de manière amusée.

Très bien, il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Pensa Kurosaki en étirant un sourire en coin, malicieux. Il le prenait pour un imbécile ? Il savait pourquoi il était là ! Le gouvernement américain cherchait à mettre la main sur ses formules, sur les informations qu'il détenait là, juste derrière lui, dans cet ordinateur. La formule d'une toute nouvelle énergie, inépuisable. Et ils avaient envoyé Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour récupérer son travail ? Ils se foutaient de lui ?

Le bleuté lui servait un sourire ravageur, mais il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait utiliser sa belle gueule mieux que personne, il était le premier agent à voir agir de la sorte, personne n'utilisait son charme comme ça, personne ! Enfin, à part James Bond, mais lui… il était fictif. Jaggerjack au contraire était bien réel. Et ça marchait aussi bien sur les femmes… que sur les hommes. Et pendant qu'il lui servait ce sourire censé le faire fondre, il tentait d'atteindre dans un geste très discret, les ports USB de l'unité centrale juste derrière l'orangé. Mais ce dernier n'était pas un imbécile. Il comptait certainement télécharger toutes les données depuis la carte mère, ou bien détruire toutes les informations chiffrées contenues dans l'ordinateur, ou encore y implanter un virus afin que les données soient envoyés il ne savait où… Il connaissait ces pratiques, il les avait déjà utilisées.

_Tu as raison, Grimmjow, il y a décidément beaucoup de subtilités qui t'échappent encore..., lui murmura-t-il sur le même ton, caressant d'un doigt les pourtours de son visage carré. Mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de donner des leçons de langue aux étrangers. Je n'ai plus vraiment la… PATIENCE !

_Aah !

Jaggerjack poussa un cri strident en se pliant en deux. Ichigo lui avait asséné un puissant coup de genoux dans l'estomac, et en profita pour éteindre l'ordinateur en tirant sur les fils derrière l'écran. La machine une fois débranchée, l'ennemi ne pourrait plus charger sur un port externe les données qui s'y trouvaient, ou lui implanter tel ou tel programme. Montrant alors son dos à son ennemi, il ne s'attendit pas à une riposte si rapide. Le turquoise l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sur sa tignasse le faisant lâcher prise et pousser un cri de douleur. L'orangé se débattit, agrippant ses mains qui tiraient sur ses cheveux, et le poussant pour qu'il s'éloigne de sa cible. Grimmjow eut un mouvement plus violent, il le rejeta en arrière, amenant le jeune homme à être déséquilibré et à tomber à terre durement. Le bleuté s'empressa de se précipiter en direction de l'unité centrale qu'il poussa d'un coup de pied à terre. La coque explosa sous son pied et il se baissa pour tenter de mettre la main sur les composants internes de la machine certainement y prélever la carte mère ou la mémoire vive afin de récupérer les informations qu'elles contenaient. Mais il n'était sans doute pas assez rapide, puisque le japonais était de nouveau sur pieds, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le bureau durement, à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

Jaggerjack poussa un grognement en observant le jeune agent éventrer d'un coup de pied l'unité centrale et asséner un puissant coup de talon sur les composants de l'ordinateur, les circuits électroniques et donc les informations top secrètes stockées au cœur de la machine. Les pièces détachées volèrent en éclat tout autour de la machine, sous les grognements acharnés de Kurosaki, qui une fois sa mission de destruction terminée, envoya un regard assassin à son adversaire du jour.

_Ah… You turn me on so much with those gorgeous eyes of yours*, murmura-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie.

Ichigo expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et montra ses dents, son torse se soulevant au rythme hallucinant de sa respiration. Chacune de ses répliques l'excédait, il avait horreur de se retrouver dans la même pièce que ce type. Il le fusilla du regard et lui envoya une puissante gifle qui marqua durement la peau de Grimmjow, la faisant rougir violemment. L'américain étouffa un soupir de douleur mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'observer avec un sourire amusé la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'enfuyait. Ichigo prit la tangente, profitant du fait que Jaggerjack ne souhaite pas le poursuivre pour s'échapper. S'il était parvenu à s'introduire ici, dans leur laboratoire, sans même déclencher l'alarme ou sans même être vu par les gardiens, alors c'était parce qu'ils les avaient tous neutralisés ! Il n'était plus en sécurité ici...

_C'est ça, vas-y. Bye bye, sweetie.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit lorsqu'Ichigo y déposa son empreinte digitale et il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de son agresseur. Grimmjow tenait un boitier en mains, qui ressemblait très fortement à un mini détonateur et s'avançait jusqu'au coffre-fort. Il le colla sur la porte blindée et actionna un mécanisme électronique sembla-t-il, à l'entente du petit « bip » qui se déclencha alors. Le rouquin resta stoïque, alors que le turquoise lui lançait un sourire victorieux.

Un « bip » plus puissant retentit et la porte blindée se débloqua.

_Nous les américains, on n'a p'tet' pas tes formules, mais... on a d'aut' moyens pour les obtenir, commenta-t-il tout en effectuant ses gestes, en haussant ses sourcils d'un air hautain et profondément satisfait.

_NON ! S'écria Kurosaki, catastrophé, son cœur battant la chamade.

Si ce type mettait la main sur leurs recherches, si les États-Unis mettaient la main sur cette nouvelle énergie, alors dix années de recherches seraient perdues ! C'était son travail, son bébé qu'il voulait lui voler. Il ne le laisserait pas faire !

Il se précipita à nouveau dans la pièce, revenant sur ses pas en courant, se munissant d'un ouvre-lettre qu'il trouva sur un bureau. Il l'envoya rageusement en direction du turquoise, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu mettre la main à l'intérieur du coffre-fort maintenant ouvert. L'ouvre lettre vint se planter à côté du visage de Grimmjow, le stoppant dans son geste :

_Ouh... Raté, sweetie. Mais continue, tu m'amuses presque.

_Rah !

Il fonça sur Jaggerjack, prêt à lui donner un coup de pied circulaire d'une ampleur assez importante, qui surpris son adversaire. Grimmjow esquiva comme il put, oubliant pendant quelques instants le mini-disc. Il répliqua, attrapant Kurosaki par les épaules et lui donnant un coup de front monumental qui l'étourdit à moitié et le fit reculer. Bringuebalant, et luttant pour rester debout, Ichigo cogna de ses reins le bureau de bois plus loin, sous un souffle douloureux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, suite au coup de Grimmjow et ouvrit ses yeux, un instant sonné.

Il le savait bien de toute façon, pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Ce n'était pas par la force qu'il parviendrait à empêcher Grimmjow d'atteindre son but. Non, s'il voulait conserver le mini-disc et éviter qu'il ne tombe entre les mains américaines, il devait ruser. On arrivait toujours à ses fins avec Jaggerjack de cette façon-là...

_Laisse le disque, Grimmjow, laissa-t-il échapper entre deux souffles éreintés, le fusillant du regard. Aucun scientifique américain ne pourra le décrypter de toute façon. Les formules sont bien trop complexes...

_Tu as tellement foi en mon pays, Kurosaki ! Répliqua le bleuté en revenant vers lui d'un pas rapide. Pourtant, on a des têtes comme toi, qui sont capables de reprendre tes calculs et de créer ce... quoique soit ce truc.

_C'est impossible...

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que tous les calculs ne sont pas terminés !

_Et alors ? Moi je m'en tape ! Ma mission c'est de ramener ce disque, alors je le ramène.

_Mph... Ils t'ont vraiment bien dressé. On dirait un petit chien...

Grimmjow vit rouge et un éclair de rage passa devant ses yeux. Il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le rabaisse de la sorte, et Ichigo le savait très bien. L'homme avait son ego et il était tant démesuré qu'il prenait une place incroyable et de ce fait, il était impossible de le rater avec un bon coup.

L'américain agrippa l'arrière de sa tête, tirant fortement sur ses cheveux roux, arrachant à Kurosaki un souffle de douleur. Il l'obligea à se tourner et appuya son visage contre le bois du bureau devant eux. Ainsi plié en deux, le jeune Kurosaki ne pouvait plus se débattre. Humilié et férocement tenu en position de faiblesse, courbé devant lui son échine pliée, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter de le ralentir et le détourner de son entreprise. Le temps qu'il trouve une ruse, lui aussi...

_You know what I like about you, bastard ? The fact that you've got such a big fucking mouth, you can scream my name again and again when I pound your tight ass with my cock. Remember ?*

_Salaud...

Oui, il s'en rappelait, et même plus que bien. Ce souvenir faisait partie de sa mémoire, qu'il le veuille ou non, et il le détestait au même titre qu'il s'en trouvait parfois très excité. Ce souvenir de cette nuit-là, sept mois plus tôt, quand Grimmjow l'avait empêché de mettre la main sur les travaux qu'il recherchait. Cette nuit-là il l'avait bien plus que stoppé, ils s'étaient battus, jusqu'à ce que finalement il se rue sur lui dans une méthode toute autre, mais tout aussi violente. Il avait enfoncé ses dents dans son cou, pour lui arracher un cri, et avait glissé ses doigts sous son pantalon, cherchant activement l'entrée de son anus qu'il trouva pour s'y enfoncer durement. Ichigo avait crié de douleur. Au début... Puis une fois son pantalon aux genoux, une fois cet homme à l'intérieur de son intimité il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de réfléchir. Il l'avait fait grimper aux rideaux comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Aucun homme, aucune femme.

Il se rappelait d'un contact brûlant et violent, extrêmement sauvage et brutal, mais c'était ce qui avait fait le charme de l'instant. Grimmjow s'était rué en lui, de plus en plus vite, mordant douloureusement son cou, son oreille et son épaule, claquant son bassin contre ses fesses devenues irritées par ces va et vient incessants. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de crier son plaisir. Et il en avait été mortifié. Aimer ce genre de pratique était... Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était même inconcevable, comme une trahison envers son pays de s'être laissé manipuler et de s'être laissé aller avec un étranger. Avec un ennemi. Et c'est ce qui avait rendu l'acte si unique et si excitant. Mais il s'était résolu : cette erreur de parcours ne resterait qu'un mauvais souvenir – ou un fantasme inavoué tenace – engloutit dans ses mémoires à jamais. Ne se doutant pas qu'un jour, il recroiserait la route de son bel étalon aux cheveux bleus.

_Tu veux p'tet que je te rappelle les mots que tu criais ce soir-là ?

_Mph…, ricana Ichigo. Tu as peut-être réussi à avoir les autres avec ton tour de passe-passe, tu les forces à faire ce que tu veux et avec ton gros calibre tu les menaces. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Pas cette fois…

_Oh alors tu te rappelles de mon calibre ? Plaisanta-t-il en étirant un nouveau grand sourire plein de dents blanches. Venant de toi je suis flatté. Ça veut dire que ton corps doit bien se rappeler alors.

Et sans prévenir il lui rejoua la même mélodie. Son corps vint se coller tout contre le sien, et son bassin se pressa sans pudeur contre son postérieur. Ichigo ferma les yeux un court instant et déglutit péniblement, il n'allait pas remettre ça… maintenant ?!

_T'vois, ton corps se rappelle, lui susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, sa langue léchant goulument son lobe.

_Je… j'te tuerai si tu fais ça Grimmjow, grogna-t-il en tentant de se soustraire à sa poigne puissante.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Lorsque cet homme vous détenait et que ses pulsions sexuelles se déclenchaient, il était impossible de contrer sa force brute. Comme si elle s'en trouvait décupler lorsque ses hormones se mettaient à chauffer. Il attira ses poignets en arrière, les plaquant contre les reins du jeune homme pour entraver un peu plus ses mouvements. Kurosaki grogna lorsque le haut de son corps fut aplatit plus durement contre le bois du bureau, plié en deux, ses fesses se pressant d'elles-mêmes contre l'entre-jambe de l'américain.

Il se tortilla à nouveau, tentant de se dégager, mais le bleuté se coucha pratiquement sur son dos mis à plat, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

_Dis-moi que t'as aimé ça et je lâcherai tes mains. Dis-le ?

_Va crever !

Il ricana un instant puis se redressa, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair, autour de ses poignets faisant craquer ses os dans une douleur atroce.

_Arg !

_Mauvaise réponse, Ichigo.

L'orangé respirait de plus en plus rapidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser l'avoir comme ça ! Ce n'était pas digne de lui, pas digne de l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu. Se faire maitriser par cet américain excentrique n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, très loin de là. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était fort, tout autant que lui, et qu'il devait le redouter… que son pays devait le redouter.

Reprenant son esprit combattif, il donna un coup de pied puissant dans le tibia du bleuté, lui arrachant un cri strident. Puis, profitant de sa douleur qui l'amena à relâcher son étreinte autour de ses mains, il se laissa glisser du bureau pour tomber à genoux devant Jaggerjack. Il tourna son visage dans sa direction, se retrouvant alors en face de sa braguette. Il ouvrit largement la bouche et mordit à pleines dents dans le paquet proéminent.

_Ouaaaaah ! Hurla Grimmjow en reculant de plusieurs pas, plaquant ses mains devant son sexe précipitamment dans des cris de douleur

Ichigo se propulsa à l'aide de ses mains sur le bureau et s'empressa de sauter par-dessus les instruments de laboratoire qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'élança de l'autre côté, afin de sauter sur un autre très large bureau sur lequel il s'étendit de tout son long, afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible un tiroir à l'autre bout de la surface de travail. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour en tirer une arme. Il se retourna rapidement braquant l'arme en direction de Grimmjow, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il avait disparu.

Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace avec appréhension, tentant de capter la chevelure qui pourrait le tromper. Il se releva sur ses pieds, debout sur le bureau, son arme à bout de bras, le souffle plus bruyant que jamais et ses sourcils froncés.

_Ah !

Quand soudain, deux mains puissantes se saisirent de ses chevilles et le firent tomber sur ses fesses, à plat sur le bureau. Sous le coup, il lâcha son arme qui fut projetée loin de lui. Ces mêmes mains tirèrent ensuite sur ses jambes pour le faire glisser en direction de l'agresseur qui attendait en bout de table que sa proie n'atterrisse tout droit entre ses bras, après sa glissade.

Ichigo écarta les jambes, venant encercler le corps de Grimmjow qui se retrouvait à nouveau collé contre le sien. Entre-jambe contre entre-jambe, les deux individus étaient encore intimement liés : leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs regards se rencontrant. Pendant un instant, Ichigo se laissa surprendre par leur proximité, mais ne laissa pas l'opportunité à son adversaire d'en profiter, au contraire. Ce fut lui qui tourna la situation à son avantage. Ses talons croisés sur les reins du bleuté se resserrèrent et il pressa de toute la force de ses cuisses sur son dos, amenant l'américain à se cambrer douloureusement, son ventre comprimé contre le bureau en lui coupant le souffle.

Grimmjow attrapa les cheveux rouquins dans son poing, tirant sur la tignasse comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Kurosaki se redressa sous le geste douloureux et leurs bouches se frôlèrent.

_Seriously… You arouse me like nobody else can.*

Ichigo resserra de plus belle ses talons sur ses reins, amenant le corps de Grimmjow à être un peu plus comprimé encore. Mais visiblement, il avait de la ressource et était plus que combattif. Il avait mal, cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et Ichigo le savait bien qu'entre eux tout était loin d'être résolu.

_Fuck you ! Lança-t-il avec une animosité sans égale.

_Oh yeah…, grogna le bleuté contre sa bouche. I'm so gonna fuck you right there on this fucking desk, sweetie !*

Le rouquin écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits sous la nouvelle menace qu'il proférait contre lui. Non ! Il n'allait pas le refaire, pas encore cette fois !

_You don't know how much I seaked for those eyes….*

Tout en parlant, sa bouche caressait celle d'Ichigo, qui aurait pu agir depuis longtemps et mordre dans ses lèvres, arracher sa peau, faire couler son sang, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était plutôt attentif à ce qu'il lui disait, comme une curiosité mal placée que Grimmjow ne manqua pas de relever. Il continua donc :

_Je savais que si j'acceptais cette mission je te reverrai. Je le savais. Quand je l'ai acceptée je n'attendais que ça. Revoir ces yeux. Rien que pour tes yeux.

Tirant toujours plus sur ses cheveux, il embrassa sa bouche. Les mains de l'orangé en firent de même et agrippèrent une pleine main de cheveux bleus, tirant sur les mèches avec la même volonté. Certainement pour le stopper, le faire reculer et couper ce baiser qu'il lui donnait. Ou alors… Non il n'en était même plus sûr lui-même. De ses sentiments. De ce qu'il voulait faire.

La chaleur de son corps, la force de ses gestes, son incroyable volonté, son furieux désir avaient fini par le toucher à nouveau. Comme la dernière fois, il s'insinuait trop facilement en lui, ployant ses dernières barrières aussi facilement qu'il aurait fait s'effondrer un château de cartes. Il le laissa faire, pour cette fois. Pour le moment. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter un peu de cette chaleur humaine plaisamment offerte, même si elle provenait de cet être détestable, de cet ennemi redoutable ? Non, s'il le laissait faire, c'était simplement pour avoir l'opportunité de reprendre le contrôle. Et très vite.

Sa bouche se retira progressivement de la sienne, mais Grimmjow n'avait pas terminé son petit jeu. Il entoura de ses longs doigts le cou fin d'Ichigo, serrant sa poigne autour de sa gorge avec une certaine retenue. Kurosaki braqua ses yeux sur lui, attendant une parole de sa part, un signe quelconque afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il le savait déjà… De sa main libre, Grimmjow tira lentement sur le tissu de sa blouse qui glissa le long des bras nus du scientifique jusqu'à tomber à terre. Puis, il tira plus fort sur la chemise qu'il portait, amenant les boutons à sauter dans de vifs sursauts, dévoilant le torse imberbe du jeune homme. Il y laissa courir sa main experte, déclenchant un frisson de révulsion chez Ichigo. Révulsion ? Ou était-ce d'excitation ? Se demanda-t-il en étirant un sourire sadique.

Kurosaki se pinça les lèvres, son dos maintenant collé au bureau et sa gorge entre la main puissante de l'envahisseur. Il s'attaquait désormais à la ceinture de son pantalon, ne refrénant nullement ses gestes excités, croyant encore une fois profiter de lui comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois… Ichigo bougea nerveusement, se tortillant sous les mains aventureuses de Grimmjow.

_Tsss ! Tsss ! Le prévint-il en dodelinant sa tête. Après avoir mordu ce que pourtant t'as tant aimé la dernière fois, il va falloir te faire pardonner, Ichigo. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas ça…

C'était peut-être vrai, pensa Kurosaki alors que son membre à moitié dur était délivré de sa prison de tissu. Aussitôt son sous-vêtement retiré, Grimmjow abandonna son sexe et caressa ses fesses, ses doigts venant immédiatement chatouiller son entrée. Ichigo grogna en le fusillant du regard, tentant de se débattre à nouveau mais Jaggerjack planta un doigt rageur à l'intérieur de son intimité, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'il entreprit d'étouffer dans un baiser.

Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du jeune roux et replaça une main dans ses cheveux, appuyant sur son crâne. L'obligeant par ce geste à redresser son corps dans un mouvement lent, il parcourut à l'aide de son doigt, l'intérieur de son intimité sans relâche. Lentement, le dos du scientifique se décolla du bureau afin de suivre les mouvements que Jaggerjack lui ordonnaient de faire. Il se redressa pour finir assit, légèrement cambré, étant donné ce doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Il s'apprêtait à ravager d'un second doigt l'anus si accueillant, quand soudain, Grimmjow se figea. Retentit alors à son oreille, un bruit métallique étranger, qu'il ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier. Un canon glacé vint se poser sur sa tempe et il ouvrit ses yeux, croisant la couleur ambrée de ceux d'Ichigo qui le fixaient avec une violence silencieuse. L'américain se rétracta alors, décollant sa bouche du japonais et son doigt enfouit dans la chaleur du corps du plus jeune, cessa sa folle entreprise pour se retirer. Il recula lentement, ses mains en l'air, paume en direction du scientifique.

Ichigo pointa l'arme sur lui, cette arme qu'il était parvenu à récupérer plus tôt et qu'il avait laissé échapper lorsque Grimmjow l'avait furieusement fait tomber sur le bureau. Finalement, il avait profité de l'empressement de Jaggerjack pour se tortiller et parvenir à récupérer l'arme qui n'était au final, pas tombée si loin de lui. Affichant un sourire victorieux, le jeune homme lui ordonna de reculer de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce que l'intrus ait atteint le mur de la pièce.

_Alors ? Interrogea Grimmjow. Je présume que tu vas tirer ? Plus t'attends plus je risque de trouver un truc pour t'arrêter, chéri.

_Mph… Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, Grimmjow. Je ne veux pas d'un incident diplomatique dans mon laboratoire, répondit le rouquin en descendant du bureau.

Il envoya valser son pantalon plus loin - tissu que le bleuté avait déjà presque totalement enlevé. Il en fit de même avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, mais replaça sur ses hanches son caleçon à moitié retiré. Le bleuté ne manqua pas une miette de ses mouvements, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un appétit non dissimulé. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rhabillé, mais qu'au contraire il continue de s'effeuiller, était une preuve irréfutable du désir du rouquin. Tout du moins pour Jaggerjack. Ichigo remarqua son regard insistant et haussa ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur :

_Je vais plutôt… m'amuser un peu. Tout comme tu t'es amusé avec moi.

_Qu-qu'est-ce que….

_Tu m'as humilié, tu as profité de moi, tu m'as sauté comme un animal, relata-t-il en le fusillant de ses yeux assassins. Voler des objets, voler des cœurs, pour ça tu es fort. Violer des endroits et des intimités, tu n'as besoin de personne. Toujours dans la violence, la brutalité... Mais tu ne sais même pas faire les choses convenablement. Tu ne sais pas... séduire autrement qu'avec la violence.

_J'vais...

_Tsss tsss ! Le coupa-t-il en lui ordonnant de se taire. Tu n'as rien à dire. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un incident dans mon laboratoire, certes je ne te tuerai pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de tirer... ailleurs ? Dans une partie de ton corps qui te ferait tant souffrir que tu en perdrais la raison ?

Grimmjow sentit ses narines palpiter de colère. Que quelqu'un prenne le pouvoir aussi facilement sur lui était inconcevable. Ou plutôt : c'était une première pour lui. Mais étrangement, il préférait que ce soit ce type plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement l'aurait-on déjà descendu depuis longtemps si un autre homme l'avait tenu à sa merci. Cependant, il était toujours très dégradant pour un dominant que de se retrouver dominé. Surtout pour Grimmjow, qui n'avait jamais laissé personne prendre le dessus sur lui. Intimement parlant tout du moins. Alors, lorsque l'ordre d'Ichigo claqua dans l'air, il s'en sentit quelques instants... hautement révulsé.

_Déshabille-toi. Lentement.

Grimmjow haussa ses sourcils, incrédule. Il retint un rire derrière ses dents et ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire face à ce regard flamboyant, qui semblait jouir d'une toute nouvelle vitalité devant sa prise de pouvoir sur sa personne. Bon sang, il aimait ça, l'avoir à sa merci ! Ça l'amusait de l'humilier !

_Si tu veux m'humilier, c'est certainement pas la meilleure façon…

_Fais ce que je te dis ! Répliqua durement Ichigo en pointant de plus belle son arme sur lui. Enlève tes vêtements, tous. Mais lentement, je veux que tu le fasses lentement.

Grimmjow baissa immédiatement ses mains tenues en l'air jusque-là, et les porta à sa combinaison et la fermeture éclair barrant son torse. Il tira doucement dessus, et la combinaison s'ouvrit lentement. Ichigo suivit des yeux sa main descendant jusqu'à son ventre, ouvrant complètement la fermeture. Une fois ouverte, laissant clairement voir le torse musclé de l'américain, il inspira profondément et servit à Jaggerjack un regard attentiste :

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui lança-t-il.

Le bleuté étira un léger sourire en coin et fit glisser la combinaison de ses larges épaules, dévoilant un peu plus de peau. Il en retira ses bras, puis tira sur le tissu au niveau de ses hanches. La combinaison coûteuse tomba à ses chevilles dans un léger souffle. Il se baissa pour s'en débarrasser et la plaça sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Le regard d'Ichigo ne l'avait pas quitté, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements, même le plus infime, ne quittant pas sa peau des yeux. Ces yeux l'excitaient, incroyablement. Qu'il le regarde de la sorte allait le rendre fou ! Mais… cette arme pointée sur lui état encore plus dangereuse que le japonais qui le tenait en joue. Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer si cela était nécessaire et Jaggerjack voulait voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller. Il voulait faire ce qu'il lui commanderait après tout. Ça risquait d'être fortement excitant.

_Enlève-moi ça, reprit la voix, un ton plus basse, de Kurosaki.

Il désigna du menton le sous-vêtement restant en place sur les hanches de Grimmjow. Enfin, sous-vêtement… il s'agissait plutôt d'un petit maillot de bain collé à sa peau, laissant voir absolument toutes ses formes. Même les plus intimes…

_On apprécie la vue, Kurosaki ? L'interrogea un Grimmjow amusé, en glissant un pouce sous l'élastique du slip.

_Fais-le.

Dans un énième rire étouffé, le bleuté s'exécuta et fit glisser le sous-vêtement à ses genoux, et enfin à ses chevilles. Puis, il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce dans un coup de pied maitrisé. Une fois entièrement nu, il rehaussa ses mains au niveau de sa tête, paume en direction d'Ichigo. Ce dernier le toisa du regard un instant, non sans étudier attentivement la vision féérique de son corps nu.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, entièrement nu, entièrement dévoilé, impudiquement. Tout comme son visage, la peau de son corps était hâlée. Son torse était musclé, ses pectoraux ressortant magnifiquement et ses abdominaux finement tracés. Ses hanches étaient fines sans pour autant paraître féminines, quand ses cuisses masculines et musclées semblaient dures comme du béton. Les yeux ambrés prirent un tout autre chemin, et Grimmjow dut se réprimer pour ne pas montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Ichigo laissa son regard trainer sur son entre-jambe, sans s'en cacher. Le puissant membre était dressé, presque perpendiculairement au reste de son corps, et défiait la loi de la gravité.

Les yeux turquoise se lévèrent un instant en direction de la caméra de surveillance pointée droit sur eux. Certaines personnes allaient se régaler de le voir ainsi. Surtout lorsque les supérieurs de Kurosaki étudieraient la bande vidéo sur laquelle ils allaient le trouver entièrement nu, offert les mains en l'air, et le sexe bandé comme un arc. Bien, peu importait. Il avait déjà fait pire, pensa-t-il en observant Kurosaki bouger enfin. Il quitta son poste d'observation pour avancer jusqu'à sa proie, son arme toujours entre sa main.

Il rejoignit Jaggerjack, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse planter une main sur son épaule nue et frôler son visage du bout de son nez. Il se colla pratiquement à lui, jouant du canon de son arme qui caressa sa cuisse droite puis remonta le long de son aine :

_Eh bien…, commenta-t-il avec un sourire mutin. Quelqu'un a l'air particulièrement énergique par là…

Le canon de son arme titilla la colonne de chair et le bleuté hocha de la tête :

_C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

_Je te fais tant d'effet ?

La question était rhétorique, bien évidemment. Jaggerjack ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre, il se contenta de braquer ses beaux yeux sur lui. Ichigo se colla un peu plus à lui, recherchant de ses lèvres la bouche brûlante qui se trouvait au niveau de son front. Qui lui en voudrait donc de relâcher un peu son stress de cette manière ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'en profiter lui aussi, alors qu'il était resté dans ce laboratoire sans voir personne, à part Urahara ?

C'était avant tout pour faire payer Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il pouvait y trouver un quelconque intérêt, il n'allait pas se gêner. Lui aussi voulait, comme Jaggerjack, pouvoir s'amuser tout en travaillant. Une façon de voir les choses qu'il n'avait jamais considérée auparavant.

Les lèvres de Grimmjow trouvèrent enfin les siennes et se refermèrent sur sa bouche voracement. Mais Kurosaki se détacha rapidement de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et collant le canon de l'arme sur sa poitrine :

_Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller plus doucement ? Lentement ?

La bouche de Grimmjow se garda bien d'énoncer le moindre mot. Mais en guise de réponse, elle se referma doucement sur celle d'Ichigo, voluptueusement. Il lui donna un premier baiser, plus sensuel, bien plus au goût de ce que Ichigo avait désiré. Il ferma d'ailleurs les yeux, oubliant un instant le canon de son arme planté sur le torse de Jaggerjack qui peu à peu abandonna sa cible. Grimmjow le remarqua mais n'en dit pas mot, laissant le jeune rouquin conduire leurs échanges, ce qui était une première pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après un long baiser chaste, l'américain plongea dans son cou, laissant courir ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et sucrée du jeune japonais. Encourageant son entreprise en enfouissant ses mains dans les mèches turquoises, Ichigo laissa échapper un souffle de plaisir. Grimmjow ouvrit un œil et constata que l'arme ne pendait plus au bout de son bras, mais qu'elle avait été déposée sur le meuble à côté d'eux. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire de victoire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de couper Kurosaki dans son si bel élan, il reprendrait le contrôle plus tard.

_You know there's a fucking camera poiting at us, right ?* Demanda-t-il en cassant son activité, redressant son visage pour observer le japonais avec intérêt.

_I don't care about that fucking camera, Grimmjow !* Lui répondit le rouquin en attrapant ses hanches pour les plaquer contre les siennes.

Un instant surpris, Grimmjow haussa un sourcil en observant le jeune homme commencer à onduler son bassin contre le sien. Sa langue aventureuse traça un chemin humide le long de son cou, puis le long de son pectoral droit, sur lequel il s'attarda afin d'en stimuler un mamelon réceptif. Certes il aimait ça, mais... cette caméra restant inexorablement pointée sur eux le rendait... étrangement concerné.

_Seriously. You're gonna fuck with an enemy in front of a camera ? What do you want ? I don't wanna make a sex tape, baby...*

Ichigo se figea, abandonnant ses caresses intimes et soupira un grand coup, levant ses yeux au ciel.

_Franchement, Grimmjow, lança-t-il, irrité. Tout ça pour une caméra...

Il dodelina de la tête et attrapa du bout des doigts son arme reposant non loin. Il la dirigea sur l'objectif dans le coin du plafond et tira droit sur la machine, la faisant exploser. Il se doutait bien que l'homme n'était pas le genre à rechigner pour s'envoyer en l'air face à une caméra, c'était certainement le dernier de ses soucis. Mais il voulait sans doute l'obliger à détruire le système de sécurité afin qu'on ne puisse pas retracer ce qu'il avait fait en images. Ichigo s'en moquait... De toute façon, intrusion ou pas, Grimmjow ne repartirait pas avec le disque et personne ne saurait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ici.

Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

_Wouah... C'était pas vraiment c'que j'voulais dire..., commenta Grimmjow en restant stupéfait par sa prise d'initiative.

_Destruction du matériel gouvernemental. Suspension immédiate, lui répondit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. Prise d'effet immédiate, je suis donc suspendue. Je peux m'envoyer en l'air. C'est plus simple comme ça ?

_Sounds good to me...*, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils échangèrent un regard compris et Grimmjow plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui une nouvelle fois. Le roux le fusilla du regard, le sommant de reprendre des gestes plus tendres, comme il le lui avait ordonné plus tôt. Jaggerjack échappa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas son habitude de faire des efforts, mais là... s'envoyer en l'air avec un ennemi, une cible qui plus était ? Il était prêt à jouer à n'importe quel petit jeu.

Ichigo l'embrassa doucement, posant ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes dans un geste sensuel. Grimmjow se laissa faire quelques instants, alors que les mains du scientifique couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, disséminant de-ci de-là des frissons le long de son échine. Arf... Son point faible avait été trouvé, pensa-t-il en échappant un grognement satisfait. Ce type était trop fort. Ou alors, trop bien informé. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, lentement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, formant un tourbillon entre leurs deux bouches humides.

Et en plus de ça, il embrassait bien ! Se surprit à penser le turquoise. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé faire plus tôt ? Lui et ses manières de brute, il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à faire l'amour plus... tendrement. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sentiment tendre entre eux, très loin de là ! Mais c'était une meilleure façon de d'entamer un rapprochement intime.

_Alors... c'est comme ça que tous les japonais excitent les leurs ? Interrogea-t-il alors que l'orangé prenait appui sur le meuble tout proche pour s'y asseoir. Je vais vraiment finir par aimer c'pays !

_Arrête de faire des commentaires stupides, le réprima Kurosaki en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Tais-toi et fais quelque chose d'utile !

Grimmjow lui servit un sourire en coin, presque moqueur, et pourtant il était loin de l'être. Ses yeux le dévorèrent et il fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses nues d'Ichigo, caressant respectivement ses hanches, ses abdominaux puis ses pectoraux. Il lui donna un court baiser qui claqua dans le laboratoire puis se laissa glisser à genoux, la tête entre les jambes du jeune homme.

Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec un désir non dissimulé. Le regard turquoise, débordant de désir également, était planté dans le sien. Se refusant à couper cet intense contact, Kurosaki lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, alors que Grimmjow promenait sa langue à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il traça doucement un chemin tortueux autour de son aine, refusant de toucher le membre turgescent gorgé de désir. Et Kurosaki s'impatienta, passant une langue tentatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure, il fronça très légèrement ses sourcils, son regard se faisant plus dur tout à coup.

Comprenant le message, l'américain laissa le bout de son nez tracer sa verge erigée, descendre le long de ses bourses et continuer sa course pour caresser les courbes de ses fesses. Sa langue le rejoignit, ajoutant plus de contact et le japonais laissa échapper un soupir qui trahit son impatience. Il laissa le haut de son crâne s'écraser contre le mur et sa bouche s'entrouvrit afin de laisser libre expression aux sensations qui le submergeaient. Quant à Grimmjow, jalousement penché au-dessus de la croupe offerte de son partenaire, il commença à taquiner de sa langue le petit anneau de chair rose très appétissant.

Il était vraiment incorrigible ! C'était seulement après avoir bien profité des choses qu'il découvrait leur beauté, pensa-t-il en dodelinant un court instant sa tête, le bout de sa langue écartant docilement la peau sensible pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur du corps. Aussitôt, l'intimité d'Ichigo se détendit et laissa plus de place au muscle qui s'insinuait en elle. Comme si elle accueillait un hôte depuis longtemps attendu, en quelque sorte.

_Mmm...

Ichigo se tortilla sur lui-même lorsqu'un doigt téméraire s'insinua en lui, phalange après phalange. Lentement, il se retira, puis revint à la charge en glissant contre les parois de son intimité tout juste lubrifiées. Mais Grimmjow y rajouta un peu de salive et fit ensuite glisser un deuxième doigt dans l'étroite ouverture. Kurosaki se passa une main sur le visage, quelques gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Le délicat va et vient qu'il entama déclencha une nouvelle vague de désir ravageur. Telle une houle déchainée s'écrasant sur les rivages de son corps, le plaisir s'insinua progressivement dans chacun de ses membres, dans chacun de ses muscles. Il s'empressa d'attraper entre ses doigts l'un de ses mamelons dressés, tortillant le petit bout de chair pour multiplier les sensations euphorisantes.

_Mmm... Han... On devrait avoir droit à... oh ! une pause syndicale de ce genre, au moins... ouh... une fois par jour !

_Mph ! J'vote pour..., répondit-il en repositionnant sa bouche sur la verge dressée devant lui.

Il l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup, mouillant son pénis de sa salive chaude, puis le libéra rapidement en échappant un soupir. Il se redressa alors, passant sa main sur sa bouche de laquelle il essuya les restes de salive qui y coulaient.

_Combien d'temps on a ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant les mains que l'orangé lui tendaient.

_Encore une heure et demi, répondit-il en tirant sur ses bras pour se redresser et se coller à l'homme face à lui. Oublie pas qu'on est isolés ici... Je suis censé être le dernier rempart, avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Il garda ses poignets entre ses mains et s'empressa de les plaquer contre les reins du jeune homme, afin de le faire prisonnier à nouveau de sa force :

_Un dernier rempart désarmé, en position de faiblesse...

Ichigo sembla un instant désarçonné et ses yeux parurent perdus quelques instants. Il sous-entendait qu'il allait en profiter pour voler le mini-disc ? Il bluffait, n'est-ce pas ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne laisserait jamais tomber une partie de jambes en l'air pour une mission ! Impossible ! Sentant le corps musclé de l'américain se décoller progressivement du sien, il ne le laissa pas s'échapper et recréa un puissant étau étouffant avec ses jambes, qu'il croisa sur son dos.

_Oh non..., lui susurra-t-il alors en caressant sa joue avec le bout de son nez. Je veux d'abord te sentir en moi... Et si tu décides d'arrêter avant de m'avoir satisfait, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Sur ces mots, il pointa à nouveau son arme sur son cœur. Cette même arme qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner quelques instants plus tôt devant les bonnes intentions du bleuté. Mais visiblement, celui-ci semblait de moins en moins enclin à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Donc tout naturellement, il se devait de reprendre le dessus. Grimmjow observa une nouvelle fois le canon poli qui le menaçait directement, avec amertume. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il avait l'opportunité d'accomplir cette mission, Kurosaki l'en empêchait en sortant un as de sa manche. Mais qui était-il donc pour dire non à un peu de bon temps ? Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il le tienne en joue pour profiter de lui...

Et il sentait qu'il allait aimer ça. Le disque pouvait bien attendre qu'il se soit envoyé en l'air.

_Couche-toi sur le sol, lui ordonna Ichigo en retirant ses jambes du corps musclé.

Jaggerjack poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta tout de même. Son long dos épousa le sol froid et dur, et il étendit ses jambes dans la continuité de son corps. Sur son ventre, son sexe dressé reposait, n'attendant plus qu'une âme charitable pour s'occuper de lui. Pendant ce temps, gardant tout de même un œil attentif à chaque mouvement de l'américain, Ichigo se dirigea vers ses vêtements laissés dans un coin de la pièce et fouilla les poches de sa combinaison. Le turquoise l'observa en esquissant un petit sourire en coin. Kurosaki y trouva des papiers - faux bien entendu - ce qui semblait être un gadget numérique pouvant servir de téléphone ainsi que de mini-ordinateur, et dans l'autre poche...

_Oh les grands esprits se rencontrent ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant devant son visage un petit objet plastifié de couleur rose.

Il y planta ses dents, retira l'emballage de couleur vive et se planta devant un Grimmjow attentiste, ses bras soutenant l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à trouver un préservatif dans les poches de Jaggerjack, même en mission... Après l'avoir retiré de son emballage, Ichigo lança un sourire coquin à son invité, et sans retirer son arme de sa main, se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin. Sans un mot, ses yeux étroitement braqué sur les opales claires et brillantes, il glissa l'objet de plastique sur le manche durcit. Jaggerjack tiqua un instant en sentant le plastique le recouvrir de haut en bas, et enserrer sa base presque douloureusement. Ichigo laissa le bout de ses doigts caresser furtivement ses bourses plus basses et entrouvrit sa bouche légèrement avant de se placer au-dessus de sa cible.

Lentement, fermant ses yeux sous la sensation de l'intrusion étrangère en lui, il se laissa glisser le long du membre turgescent. Les cuisses de Grimmjow frissonnèrent légèrement à mesure de son avancée, mais tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, appréciant de pouvoir être détourné si agréablement de sa mission. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le roux avait posé une main sur son torse et avait braqué à nouveau ses opales ambrées sur son visage. Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent ainsi, ne trouvant pas un mot pour décrire la situation qu'ils vivaient. Kurosaki se balança alors lentement en avant, plongeant droit sur la bouche de son partenaire pour y appuyer la sienne. Jaggerjack se laissa surprendre par le baiser humide qu'il lui donna : langue contre langue, lèvres contre lèvres, salive s'entremêlant, et se plia au rythme que le japonais commençait à initier.

_Oooh... oui...

L'orangé poussait déjà quelques soupirs excités, preuves de son plaisir, et Grimmjow ne put réprimer le bien-être qui l'envahit en sentant cet étau brûlant entourer son membre si amoureusement. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois, quand il l'avait pénétré si durement, qu'être à l'intérieur de lui était une épreuve de chaque seconde. Poussant en lui, luttant contre ce corps réfractaire, il l'avait pratiquement broyé à vouloir tant le rejeter. Mais là, il l'acceptait entièrement, le saluant chaleureusement en l'enserrant plus étroitement à quelques endroits, l'embrassant jalousement, lui ouvrant un chemin qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être si étroit en étant si bien préparé, qu'il soit si chaud même de cette façon et qu'il puisse se glisser si facilement à l'intérieur.

_Ah... J'avais oublié à quel point t'es bon..., grogna-t-il.

Ce fut une découverte de poids pour notre brute d'américain, qui réalisa alors qu'il aurait dû le laisser faire depuis le début. Non pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir goûté à la chair du japonais dès leur première rencontre, mais il se devait d'avouer qu'il était bien plus doué que lui pour donner ce genre de plaisir. Pour _lui_ donner du plaisir et pour _se_ donner du plaisir. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais comprise. Il s'était toujours attaché à prendre ce qui lui était dû, à s'occuper de sa propre personne, jamais des autres. Il prenait son plaisir et laissait à l'autre la tâche de trouver le sien, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais en lui démontrant, à ce moment même, qu'il était capable de faire ce que le bleuté même ne pouvait accomplir, Ichigo lui fit prendre conscience de sa faiblesse.

C'en fut trop pour le dominateur qui ne pouvait rester plus longtemps "dessous" de la sorte. Dans un accès de rage - qui ressemblait plus à de la frustration - il poussa les épaules d'Ichigo et le retourna telle une crêpe sur le sol, pour prendre le dessus. Sans pour autant cesser ce qu'ils avaient entrepris - et qui était for agréable il ne le niait nullement - il attrapa ses poignets et le fit lâcher son arme une nouvelle fois, tout en s'enfonçant loin en lui. Lui arrachant ainsi un cri à moitié entre la douleur et l'extrême jouissance, Grimmjow observa les yeux ambrés s'écarquiller et les pupilles se dilater. Ah... ces yeux, pensa-t-il en lui volant un vorace baiser, ralentissant ses mouvements de bassin pour calmer son propre rythme cardiaque. Mais la perte de son arme ne sembla pas inquiéter Kurosaki plus que cela. Au contraire, le japonais, planta une main dans la touffe de cheveux bleu et tira ses mèches sur lesquelles il tira légèrement, ses yeux brillants de désir submergeant son visage :

_Don't stop...*, murmura-t-il en dodelinant légèrement sa tête.

L'encouragement qu'il lui donna, contre toute attente, atteignit directement l'entrejambe de l'américain. Le désir qu'il en ressentit termina de gonfler au maximum son membre, un processus dont Kurosaki ne manqua pas de remarquer puisqu'il échappa un grognement sonore et se tortilla un instant nerveusement. Écartant plus drastiquement ses jambes, s'accrochant au cou de son partenaire, Ichigo entreprit de se calquer sur ses mouvement, afin s'accentuer la friction.

_Ah... Grimmjow ! Laissa-t-il échapper en écrasant violemment sa tête contre le sol, ses yeux se plissant presque douloureusement.

Il ne fallait certainement pas être un expert pour comprendre qu'il venait tout juste d'atteindre un point sensible. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en faire son arme favorite, si bien qu'il commença à harceler ce point exact à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci se dandina, se tortilla, se trémoussa sous lui, sans cacher son plaisir, ses mains ne cessant de chercher à toucher plus de peau. Elles se plaquèrent contre les pectoraux musclés, tracèrent les courbes de ses abdominaux, enserrèrent ses biceps puissants, tirèrent sur ses mèches... Tout ce que Grimmjow comprit c'était qu'il était littéralement en train de le rendre fou.

_Oh my God..., couina le jeune chercheur en plissant ses yeux.

_Oh yessss..., murmura Grimmjow, se pourléchant les lèvres de sa langue humide.

Il se baissa tout contre lui, plaquant son torse trempé de sueur contre celui de la jeune personne, qui se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant. Il avait abdiqué depuis longtemps, depuis bien trop longtemps le rouquin le laissait faire. Il l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle si facilement, que Jaggerjack s'en trouva presque inquiet. Son plaisir était-il si intense qu'il en avait perdu la raison ? Qu'il avait oublié qu'il devait protéger un projet top secret ?

Le bassin du roux s'allia à celui du dominant, afin d'intensifier toute forme de contact. Si bien que Grimmjow n'avait plus besoin de bouger, Ichigo s'empalait si bien de lui-même sur son membre qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à finir en feu d'artifice. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge et son visage tomba au creux du cou de Kurosaki. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais sa peau avait une odeur remarquable, comme cellew des caramels de son enfance, des sucreries, des barbes à papa... Un instant désarçonné par ce parfum étonnamment sucré et gourmand, il fut surpris lorsque le bassin d'Ichigo s'élança de toute sa force sur son sexe afin de l'avaler complètement.

_Oh there you go !* , s'écria-t-il soudain en plantant sans arrières-pensées ses dents dans l'épaule de Kurosaki.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un grognement de douleur mais redoubla d'intensité, et bientôt une substance suspecte s'invita contre le ventre de Grimmjow. Chaude et brûlante, la semence d'Ichigo se mélangea à la sueur du corps de Jaggerjack à chaque fois qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Et la déferlante de désir qui les avaient tous deux noyés, termina son oeuvre, et acheva brutalement le dominant en raidissant son corps. Chaque membre, chaque muscle, chaque nerf fut tendu à son maximum, envoyant de-ci de-là la tonne de sensation indescriptible qui enfouissait votre corps dans le trou noir de l'orgasme.

Le trou noir. C'était tout à fait cela...

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, front collé par la sueur, cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine et cuisses encore tremblantes, il était sur le sol. Son ventre rencontrant le carrelage froid à chacune de ses respirations, il reprit ses esprits en sentant un désagréable courant d'air froid sur ses fesses. Il se redressa, l'esprit quelque peu embué et chercha des yeux le corps de son amant, qui avait vraisemblablement disparu. Mais en tournant les yeux derrière lui, il découvrit le jeune homme, tout habillé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres le tenant en joue. Assit sur le coin du bureau, Ichigo haussa ses sourcils et le salua silencieusement, amusé par sa réaction ahurie.

Grimmjow ne demanda pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il le savait bien. Il était bien prouvé scientifiquement qu'après l'orgasme masculin des endorphines-neurotransmetteurs du bien-être étaient libérées en quantité importante, donnant une envie irrésistible de dormir. Ne pouvant se battre contre la vérité de la science, Jaggerjack avait toujours été un féroce adepte de cette pratique, même si cette fois-ci il n'aurait peut-être pas dû... Et au regard que le roux lui lançait, il n'allait certainement pas discuter de cela avec cet éminent scientifique.

Il se contenta de se relever, et de retrouver ses affaires pour les enfiler. Mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir, loin de là. ce petit cinq-à-sept avait été très agréable, il n'allait pas se mentir. Mais il était venu pour autre chose à l'origine, même s'il n'en était plus vraiment persuadé maintenant. Ichigo était une raison, un aimant bien attrayant pour traverser le monde entier dans l'espoir de récupérer un pauvre disque contenant des données qu'il serait bien incapable de était la raison qui l'avait fait accepter cette mission en premier lieu. Il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles seraient si bonnes.

Ichigo l'observa enfiler sa combinaison moulante, recouvrir sa peau, recouvrir son torse peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Il tenta de ne pas laisser transparaitre une certaine déception, alors qu'ils allaient se quitter. A nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait aimer, qu'il avait même adoré ça. Qu'il était le meilleur coup qu'il avait connu. Que même la première fois il l'avait fait grimper aux rideaux. Non, ça aurait été résolument ridicule. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire à Jaggerjack qu'il était ce genre d'homme : à tomber à genoux devant celui qui lui donnerait un orgasme mémorable. Il devait plutôt le prendre comme une expérience. Une très bonne expérience. Jusqu'à ce que leurs routes se croisent à nouveau.

Ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Kurosaki, Grimmjow enfilait ses chaussures et les laçait lentement. Le japonais ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, observant ses gestes, contrôlant ses mouvements étroitement. Si bien qu'il fut presque impossible à l'américain de préparer son dernier coup. Car oui, il avait un dernier as lui aussi. En fouillant ses poches machinalement, il fut rassuré de constater que sa poche intérieure n'avait pas été ouverte. Tout du moins, Kurosaki ne l'avait pas fouillée, lorsqu'il avait cherché un préservatif plus tôt. Il dû cependant faire preuve d'une grande discrétion pour retirer de cette poche intérieure secrète ce qu'il voulait, sans que l'autre ne le remarque. Dissimulant dans sa main, un minuscule flacon d'un quelconque produit incolore, il termina de lacer ses chaussures et se retourna en direction de celui qui le menaçait toujours de son arme. Il le toisa un instant du regard et poussa un soupir.

_Je crois que tu peux partir maintenant, Grimmjow. Je devrais sûrement te remercier pour ce moment mais... je n'en ai pas très envie.

_Bien. Alors c'est moi qui t'remercie, répondit-il en avançant vers lui. Disons juste que... j'aurais aimé un dernier baiser avant de m'envoler...

_Avant de t'envoler bredouille ? Lui lança-t-il, amusé d'insister sur sa mission qui n'était qu'un échec.

_Je repartirai bredouille seulement après un dernier baiser, insista-t-il en le dévorant du regard. Et si tu continues à m'observer comme ça, avec tes si beaux yeux, il se pourrait même que je ne reparte jamais.

_Tu voudrais être mon prisonnier ?

_Pourquoi pas...

Ichigo étira un sourire amusé mais ne rechigna pas à sa dernière volonté. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais. Bien qu'ils en doutaient, ils ne voulaient pas se donner l'impression qu'ils voulaient se revoir. Grimmjow avait bien envie de retomber sur cet appétissant petit japonais un beau jour, et Ichigo avait bien l'intention de le maitriser à nouveau. Il en avait ressentit une force indescriptible que de pouvoir manipuler Grimmjow Jaggerjack de la sorte. Mais demain était un autre jour.

Grimmjow déposa ses lèvres sur celle du roux, écartant immédiatement la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Ichigo accepta qu'elle ne pénètre sa cavité buccale et apprécia tout comme lui le dernier contact qui scellait leurs adieux. Puis, ils se séparèrent :

_Tu ne me croiras certainement pas mais... c'est avant tout pour te revoir que j'ai accepté cette mission. Le disque j'en avais rien à foutre, alors que tes yeux... Ah...

Ichigo haussa ses sourcils et baissa son visage un instant, ça le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il le complimentait à propos de ses yeux. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas communs, que leur couleur était unique, mais entendre ça de la bouche de Grimmjow était un étonnement toujours plus grand. Il soupira, s'attardant à penser qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. La main de Jaggerjack prit son menton afin de relever son visage et leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore une fois. Le bleuté baisa ses lèvres doucement, amenant le jeune homme à fermer ses yeux, puis il recula son visage. Cependant, avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu rouvrir ses yeux, une odeur piquante passa sous son nez amenant le jeune homme à écarquiller soudainement ses yeux, de stupeur.

Grimmjow passa une main derrière sa taille, et referma du pouce le minuscule petit flacon au liquide transparent.

_Bonne nuit, l'entendit-il dire avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes et de tomber inconscient.

Le corps mou tomba en arrière et Jaggerjack s'efforça de le rattraper au vol, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur une surface dure et ne soit blessé. Il l'assit dans un fauteuil non loin et prit garde à ce qu'il n'en tombe pas. Il observa, satisfait, le visage du jeune endormi. Formidable invention que ces effluves d'alcool qui vous faisaient tomber immédiatement dans un très lourd sommeil. Et c'était tout à fait remarquable pour neutraliser un ennemi, si encore on parvenait à utiliser cette fourberie sur lui, pensa-t-il en étirant un dernier sourire. De victoire.

Grimmjow ne perdit pas plus de temps et se précipita en direction du coffre-fort resté ouvert. Ce sourire victorieux ne quitta plus ses lèvres lorsqu'il préleva le disque qu'il était venu cherché. Il l'inséra dans sa poche intérieure et repartit en courant en direction du laboratoire. Il se plaça sous le trou qu'il avait créée pour y pénétrer et attrapa la sangle entre ses mains. Il s'y accrocha, ses mains gantées à nouveau et se hissa à la force des bras, commençant ainsi à remonter en direction du plafond.

Une fois le plafond atteint, il enroula sa sangle autour de son bras et jeta un regard dans le laboratoire. Il observa une dernière fois celui celui qu'il avait berné et battu à plate couture. Mais aussi celui qu'il avait intimement enlacé plus tôt, réprimant ce pincement au cœur d'avoir à lui dire adieu pour toujours. Puis, en chassant ces sentiment stupides d'un coup de main, il déguerpit. Laissant derrière lui, le corps inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

_**~ Deux jours plus tard ~ Pentagone, près de Washington, États-Unis ~** _

Grimmjow replaça nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate à l'aide de sa main droite. Peu habitué à ces costumes austères qui altéraient ses mouvements, une fois n'était pas coutume il avait rendez-vous avec S., son supérieur et interlocuteur direct aux services secrets. Il n'était censé rendre compte à personne d'autre et censé ne parler de ses missions, et recevoir ses ordres de personne d'autre.

Cependant ce matin-là, ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que l'agent traversa les suites de couloirs de l'immense bâtiment de la Défense américaine. En effet, dans sa poche intérieure, bien caché, se trouvait le mini-disc qu'il avait dérobé à Kurosaki Ichigo dans son laboratoire. Les souvenirs de cette folle mission n'étaient pas prêts de s'altérer dans sa mémoire, et cela ne faisait que rajouter du cachet à son succès. Depuis ces deux jours, et son retour dans son pays, il n'avait pas entendu parler de Kurosaki, ni même du vol des informations. Le Japon semblait vouloir passer cette attaque sous silence, et vraisemblablement, cela allait parfaitement au gouvernement américain. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas sans se méfier : Kurosaki était un sacré numéro et il ne le laisserait certainement pas impuni. Il trépignait déjà de le revoir lui courir après...

_Ah ! Numéro six, entrez !

Grimmjow pénétra un austère bureau sobrement décoré. Il était sombre et plutôt petit pour l'importance de la position de S., mais il n'y avait fait que deux visites et elles s'étaient plutôt rapidement déroulées.

_Avez-vous ce que j'attends ? Demanda son supérieur, ses cheveux bruns tombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Mes supérieurs, ainsi que le ministre sont très impatients.

_J'en doute pas, répondit Grimmjow en retirant le sésame de sa poche.

Il tendit alors le mini-disc qu'il avait avait volé à Ichigo et le tendit à son supérieur. Ce dernier, posa ses petits yeux bleus fatigués sur l'objet, non sans dissimuler une gravité de circonstance. Ses longues mains s'en emparèrent, et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que Jaggerjack se trouva délester de la dite-mission. Il soupira avec un certain soulagement :

_Qui va s'occuper d'ça maintenant ? Interrogea-t-il, haussant un sourcil intéressé.

S. inséra le mini-disc dans son ordinateur, et posa sa main sur la souris qu'il commença à manier avec dextérité, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran :

_Les informations seront transférées - sitôt que je les aurais vérifiées et qu'elles auront été authentifiées bien entendue, ainsi que traduites par nos experts - au département scientifique du Pentagone. Ils prendront le relais et tenteront, de se faire que peu, d'aller plus vite que ces japonais.

Grimmjow tiqua un instant. La procédure longue et couteuse qu'allait engendrer la recherche et le décryptage des informations de ce disque, mobiliserait des effectifs importants. Sans doute que le gouvernement s'acharnerait à gagner par la vitesse les recherches de Kurosaki et d'Urahara, afin d'être les premiers à sortir sur le marché l'innovation du vingt-et-unième siècle.

_Rah... je ne comprends pas, rien ne s'affiche à l'écran ! S'exclama tout à coup S. de sa voix rauque, coupant le flot de pensées de Grimmjow. Venez voir, numéro six ! Regardez...

Jaggerjack contourna son bureau en quelques pas et s'invita dans l'espace de son supérieur afin d'avoir accès à l'écran d'ordinateur. Quelque peu surpris, il prit la souris en mains afin d'afficher le contenu du mini-disc. Mais celui-ci, visiblement réfractaire, s'acharnait à afficher à l'écran le message suivant : « Disc empty ». Ou en d'autres termes : disque vide.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?

_Vous m'avez ramené un disque vide, numéro six ?! S'exclama-t-il, en le fusillant.

_Non ! Bordel ! S'écria à son tour le bleuté, s'acharnant sur la souris. Je... j'comprends pas !

Oh que si, il commençait à comprendre. Profitant de son sommeil post-coïtal, Kurosaki avait simplement remplacé le disque se trouvant dans la coffre-fort par un disque vierge ! Ainsi, se doutant qu'il ferait appel à une nouvelle ruse, il était certain qu'il ne repartirait jamais avec les informations convoitées. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il même pas pensé ?! Se gifla Jaggerjack en abandonnant la souris de son supérieur, assommé.

_Vous vous rendez compte, numéro six ?! Le rappela à la raison S. Pour quoi croyez-vous que je vais passer auprès de l'état-major, auprès du ministre ? Et même du président ! Si ma tête tombe pour ça, soyez assuré que la votre tombera également.

Le petit enfoiré ! Pensa Grimmjow en serrant les dents de rage, qui ne l'écoutait nullement, submergé par la honte et la rage. Il ne le laisserait pas l'humilier encore un peu plus. Si à cause de Kurosaki il perdait son poste, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire, ça oui. Il en faisait la promesse solennelle.

_Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur, lui répondit-il enfin en tournant les talons, desserrant le nœud de sa cravate. Je le retrouverai !

Il sortit du bureau dans de grands pas, n'écoutant qu'à peine les remontrances salées que lui servaient S. Il était bien trop accaparé à penser à sa vengeance, à imaginer comment il le piègerait, la punition qu'il lui infligerait. Oui, une punition. Il s'en pourléchait déjà les babines...

**FIN**

* * *

_***For your eyes only : **_Chanson écrite par Bill Conti et Mick Leeson et chantée par Sheena Easton. Thème du douzième film de James Bond : "Rien que pour vos yeux"._**  
**_

_***Hello little dove** _= Littéralement « Salut petite colombe ». Mais la traduction ici se rapproche de "Salut ma biche".

**_*It's been a while, sweetheart_** = Ça fait un bail, mon cœur.

_***Shit ! That was a dangerous one, sweetie**_ = Merde ! C'était un coup dangereux, mon chou.

_***Stop calling me like that**_ = Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

**_*Why ? It suits you so much..._ **= Pourquoi ? Ça te va tellement bien...

**_*You're still the same... So fierce. I love it !_ **= Tu es toujours le même. Tellement violent/sauvage. J'adore ça !

**_*Oh no... It's so fucking good having you at my mercy like this_** = Oh non... c'est trop bon de t'avoir à ma merci comme ça.

**_*Oh please… You aren't just a fucking scientist, are you ? When you tried to steal Kurotsuchi's work you were able to use a lot of cheesy tricks…_**. = Oh s'il te plait… Tu n'es pas juste un putain de scientifique, hein ? Quand t'as essayé de voler les recherches de Kurotsuchi, t'as utilisé un paquet de petites ruses bien gratinées…

**_*Who cares, sweetie ? He works for us right now, so…_** = On s'en fout, chéri. Il travaille pour nous maintenant, alors…

**_*Ah… You turn me on so much with those gorgeous eyes of yours_** = Ah… Tu m'excites tellement avec tes yeux si magnifiques…

_***You know what I like about you, bastard ? The fact that you've got such a big fucking mouth, you can scream my name again and again when I pound your tight ass with my cock. Remember ?**_ = Tu sais ce que j'aime à propos de toi, connard ? C'est le fait que tu aies une si grande bouche, tu peux crier mon nom encore et encore quand je m'enfonce dans ton cul étroit avec ma queue. Tu te rappelles ?

**_*Seriously… You arouse me like nobody else can_** = Franchement… Tu m'excites comme personne d'autre.

**_*Oh yeah... I'm so gonna fuck you right there on this fucking desk, sweetie !_ **= Oh oui… Je vais bien te baiser là, sur ce putain de bureau, mon chou !

**_*You don't know how much I seaked for those eyes…_ **= Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai recherché/eu envie de revoir ces yeux…

_***You know there's a fucking camera poiting at us, right ?**_= Tu sais qu'il y a une putain de caméra pointée sur nous, hein ?

_***I don't care about that fucking camera, Grimmjow !**_ = J'en ai rien à foutre de cette satané caméra, Grimmjow !

_***Seriously. You're gonna fuck with an enemy in front of a camera ? What do you want ? I don't wanna make a sex tape, baby...** _= Sérieusement. Tu vas baiser avec un ennemi devant une caméra ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'veux pas faire une sex tape (vidéo porno), bébé...

_***Sounds good to me**_ = Ça me parait pas mal.

_***Dont stop**_ = Ne t'arrête pas.

_***Oh there you go**_ = Oh juste comme ça.


	10. The spy who loved me

_**Titre**__**: The spy who loved me – L'espion qui m'aimait.**_

_**Rating**_: M

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_**Résumé**_ : Suite de « For your eyes only ». Après que Grimmjow, agent secret américain, ait échoué à dérober au scientifique et agent japonais Kurosaki Ichigo les formules d'une toute nouvelle énergie révolutionnaire, il est sommé par ses supérieurs de lui voler les formules en question. Lors d'un colloque scientifique en Suisse, Jaggerjack retrouve Ichigo et tente à nouveau de lui subtiliser ce qu'il sait. Mais les deux hommes sont interrompus par des étrangers qui en ont après le scientifique japonais. Leurs deux gouvernements décident de s'associer afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce nouvel ennemi bien plus dangereux…

_**Warning**_ : Lemon !

_**Note **_: Suite direct de « For Your Eyes Only ». Néanmoins, sans l'avoir lu vous devriez être en mesure de comprendre celui-ci.

_**Note 2**_ : J'espère avoir pu rendre l'intrigue compréhensible. Parce qu'elle est un peu complexe et que je n'ai pas envie de vous embrouiller. Enjoy !

* * *

**The spy who loved me.**

_I wasn't lookin', but somehow you found me,  
I tried to hide from your love light,  
But like heaven above me,  
The spy who loved me,  
Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight._

_Nobody does it better,  
Baby, you're the best.*_

**- Pentagone, près de Washington, États-Unis – **

Tout le gratin du bâtiment consacré à la défense américaine était sur le pied de guerre ce matin-là. Un agent secret américain, Noitra, idéalement placé au sein du F.B.I. avait vendu à de hauts dignitaires nord-coréens des informations sur le programme nucléaire américain. Mais pas seulement. L'homme avait réussi également à rassembler des informations sur les programmes français, anglais et d'autres pays encore. Ce qui mettait la communauté internationale au bord d'un incident diplomatique sans précédent. Et la guerre menaçait d'éclater en Asie.

_La vérité messieurs, c'est que nous sommes menacés. J'le pense sérieusement. L'un des nôtres nous a trahis, dans l'optique de vendre aux coréens des informations top secrètes. Nous devons découvrir pourquoi et comment ils ont pu…

Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait devant plus de dirigeants que s'il avait été trainé devant la Cour Suprême. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son procès qui avait lieu mais bien celui de l'un de ses anciens collègues maintenant disparu. Et comme d'habitude, il était le mieux placé pour survivre au milieu de l'ouragan.

_Ce qu'il faut d'abord découvrir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est ce que les coréens ont l'intention de faire avec ces informations, le coupa l'homme assis devant lui en croisant ses bras.

_Sauf vot' respect monsieur, qu'auriez-vous l'intention d'faire avec une formule atomique et un plan d'bombe entre les mains ? Du tricot ?

_Jaggerjack !

Devant l'agent aux cheveux bleus, quatre hommes étaient assis derrière une longue table sur laquelle étaient jonchés des rapports et dossiers en tous genres. Grimmjow se racla la gorge une fois et évita de faire le moindre commentaire. Son rapport n'était pas très brillant encore une fois, et il savait que sa carrière ne tenait plus qu'à un fil en ce moment. Et cette erreur pourrait bien inciter S. à le retirer des missions sur le terrain.

_Grimmjow, reprit alors S. qui se trouvait à droite de la tablée, nous devons absolument comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit.

_J'vous l'ai dit. Vous m'aviez donné l'ordre d'suivre Noitra, c'que j'ai fait. Mais euh... une fois au Japon, les services secrets japonais ont tenté de me doubler et j'ai tout simplement été incapable de retrouver Noitra.

_Nous devons prendre contact avec le gouvernement japonais afin de leur demander des explications, s'empressa de dire un autre homme qui se trouvait au centre de la table.

_Je pense qu'les japonais tenaient seulement à protéger leurs intérêts, monsieur, reprit Grimmjow en hochant la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres objectifs que d'faire le travail à ma place.

_Vraiment ?

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Le regard noir que lança l'homme qui avait parlé à Jaggerjack prouvait clairement qu'il était plus qu'agacé. Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter de sauver sa peau en expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Kurosaki allait le lui payer ! Il s'était mis en travers de son chemin pour tenter d'attraper lui-même Noitra et au final il leur avait échappé à tous les deux.

_Si les japonais ont l'intention de défendre leur patrimoine alors nous devrions leur proposer une collaboration, reprit l'homme au centre de la lignée. Ils sont géographiquement proche de la Corée, donc impliqués et leurs relations avec le sud sont irréprochables et pourrait nous servir de tremplin.

_En parlant de ces coréens, embraya le quatrième homme qui se trouvait complètement à gauche de la table, que savons-nous d'eux ?

_Depuis le portable de Nnoitra nous avons pu tracer une tentative d'appel hier soir. Nous l'avons remontée jusqu'en Corée du Nord, mais c'est tout, impossible de localiser la source précisément. Ils étaient préparés à cette éventualité et ont répercuté le signal à quatre endroits différents de la planète. Autrement dit, nous ne pouvons pas être plus précis que ça : la Corée du Nord.

_Mph… Tenter de s'infiltrer en Corée du Nord est quasiment impossible, reprit S. en dodelinant de la tête. Cependant, nous pouvons tout à fait poser nos soupçons sur eux. Le gouvernement de Corée du Nord a toujours tenté de dérober à sa voisine du sud des informations sur le nucléaire. Nos correspondants en Corée du Sud ont eu des différents avec eux là-dessus. Leur menace est clairement établie, et s'ils construisent une bombe atomique, ils seront les premiers menacés, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Les autres hommes autour de la table acquiescèrent silencieusement et restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Grimmjow quant à lui, se garda bien de reprendre la parole. Il attendait juste sa sentence, voir si on le mettait à pied ou non. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout.

_Pour le moment, une association avec les services secrets sud-coréens est à exclure. Nous impliquer de front dans leur conflit serait déclarer une guerre qui irait au-delà des intérêts du continent asiatique, mais nous devons rester dans la course. Nous n'avons également aucun contact avec les coréens du sud, cependant vous avez un contact avec les japonais, Jaggerjack .

_Euh… j'ignore si on peut appeler cela un contact, monsieur.

S. lui lança un regard quelque peu déçu puis reprit après une courte inspiration :

_Bien, tentez de joindre ce contact et voyez si vous pouvez obtenir des informations là-dessus. Sinon, vous partez demain pour Genève en Suisse. Le Docteur Kurosaki participe au colloque scientifique, alors tentez de trouver cette fichue formule, numéro six. Nous devons l'arracher aux japonais avant que les coréens aient la même idée que nous ! Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'ils vont tenter de s'en emparer en Suisse.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il leva la main pour faire une objection. S. fronça les sourcils en voyant son air surpris :

_C'est que… mon contact japonais, c'est… c'est justement Kurosaki.

_Quoi ?! Vous… Décidément…, bégaya S. en le fusillant du regard. Il n'y a qu'à vous que ça arrive, Jaggerjack. Pfff… Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Qu'il récupère les formules ou qu'il garde son contact sous le coude ?

Sa question s'adressait définitivement à ses collègues assis en ligne à ses côtés, mais Grimmjow se permit de répondre :

_Si vous l'permettez, je peux faire les deux, messieurs.

_Et vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire du zèle ?

Jaggerjack se racla la gorge à nouveau et baissa quelques instants ses yeux. Il était connu pour être un fougueux agent mais il n'était pas assez bête pour répondre à ses supérieurs, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bureaux du Pentagone et que les dirigeants de la C.I.A. le questionnaient. Il mettait déjà sa carrière en jeu, alors il préférait faire profil bas.

_Euh non, monsieur. J'soulignais simplement l'fait qu'accomplir ces deux actes soit tout à fait possible.

_Rappelez-vous, numéro six, intervint S., votre réputation est en jeu. Nous vous faisons confiance pour cette fois. Enfin… plus pour le fait que vous soyez le seul agent ici à parler couramment japonais et à avoir un contact.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un virulent signe de tête et serra les dents. Les remercier du bout des lèvres était déjà une réelle torture, alors il n'allait pas se laisser s'enfoncer encore plus. Il retrouverait Kurosaki et se chargerait personnellement de le faire cracher le morceau et de lui voler ses recherches.

Et si en plus il pouvait obtenir quelques informations sur les coréens et sur Noitra, il aurait réussi deux missions en une seule ! Et alors, à lui la considération de ses supérieurs et ils le laisseraient tranquille pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé : tuer pour son pays.

* * *

**Genève – Suisse.**

Ichigo termina son énième coupe de champagne et prit congés de ses collègues pour la soirée. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôtel ce matin, il ne cessait d'être perdu dans ses pensées. La première journée du colloque n'avait même pas réussi à attirer son attention, alors qu'il avait pourtant été question d'énergies renouvelables. Lui qui était auparavant si friand de ces rendez-vous il avait une désagréable impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée.

Néanmoins, il ne cessait de penser à cette histoire de vol d'informations. Un agent secret américain qui vendait aux nord-coréens des informations sur le nucléaire, cela ne sentait pas bien bon. Tous les secrets du nucléaire mondiale étaient à présent entre les mains des dirigeants nord coréens et qui savait ce qu'ils en feraient ?

Ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Il devait absolument terminer ses formules avec Urahara. Plus personne ne se battrait de la sorte pour le nucléaire si une nouvelle énergie était trouvable dans le commerce, il en était persuadé.

Il composa le code sur la porte de sa suite d'hôtel et pénétra dans l'entrée. Il retira ses chaussures avant de glisser ses pieds dans des chaussons moelleux. Il poussa un soupir et alluma la lumière du living room qu'il traversa sans même faire attention, se dirigeant tout droit vers sa valise de laquelle il extirpa son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit le boitier dans lequel il était enfermé à l'aide d'une clef qui pendait autour de son cou et prit l'appareil entre ses mains.

_Et moi qui craignais que tu ne sois venu accompagné…

L'orangé sursauta très haut et échappa un cri étouffé de surprise en découvrant un homme assis derrière la table du living room. Ses réflexes toujours aguerris, il arracha l'arme qu'il portait dans un holster, sous sa veste de costume et la pointa sur le visiteur.

Tranquillement attablé, devant un verre de whisky, Grimmjow lui lança un sourire colgate et dirigea le canon de son arme dans sa direction. Kurosaki se redressa, bombant le torse afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Il pinça ses lèvres et ferma ses yeux un court instant. Bien, c'était… absolument imprévu que Jaggerjack vienne le retrouver là mais…

_Comment… ? Tenta-t-il de demander, ses yeux se plissant sous la colère d'avoir été surpris aussi facilement. Comment m'as-tu trouvé et pourquoi… ?

_Oh, j'ai des amis en Suisse aussi, lui répondit Jaggerjack avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa question. Je suis… comment dire… ? Assez en colère, vois-tu.

Ichigo tourna son corps dans sa direction, serrant l'ordinateur portable dans son autre main libre. Il savait que Grimmjow ne plaisantait pas, qu'il était ici pour une seule et bonne raison : la formule, et se venger de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et le canon pointé sur son front n'était qu'une menace de plus parmi d'autres, cependant il se devait de la prendre au sérieux.

Jaggerjack n'était pas là par hasard. Qu'il vienne jusqu'en Suisse, sur un territoire qui ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions en tant qu'agent secret prouvait déjà que la situation était spéciale. Et Ichigo comprit immédiatement le danger qui en découlait. Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow ne se ferait pas avoir. Mais une question le taraudait tout de même en observant le visage bronzé de l'américain ; était-il là sur les ordres de son gouvernement ou seulement pour une vengeance personnelle ?

_Je suis venu pour savoir une chose : où en est le programme nucléaire nord-coréen ?

Un instant étonné, Kurosaki haussa un sourcil et adopta une moue boudeuse. Jaggerjack l'observa étroitement, mais il ne lui sembla pas que le jeune homme jouait la comédie :

_Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna enfin le scientifique en secouant la tête. La Corée du Nord ? Un programme nucléaire ? Tu ne confonds pas avec…

_Je sais encore la différence entre le Nord et le Sud, Kurosaki. La géographie tout ça, au Pentagone on a des cartes. Alors…

_Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu savoir ?! Le coupa-t-il sur un ton tranchant. C'est un sujet brûlant évidemment ! Mon gouvernement est en contact avec la Corée du Sud et je sais qu'il y a eu des tensions concernant cette rumeur…

_Quoi ? Quelle rumeur ?

Ichigo poussa un soupir et hésita quelques instants à révéler ces informations. Elles faisaient partie des renseignements top secrets mais… il savait que Grimmjow avait sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête et il en était curieux. Pourquoi lui parler tout à coup de la Corée du Nord ? Il devait découvrir ce qu'il savait à propos de ça.

_Depuis le vol des informations par ton ex-collègue, deux agents japonais ont été envoyés sur les terres chinoises pour enquêter sur le vol d'un transport d'uranium vers la Russie. On a suspecté des militants tchétchènes puis… nos soupçons se sont tournés vers la Corée du Nord.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'écoutant attentivement. Des nord-coréens volant de l'uranium ? C'était bien plus inquiétant que tous leurs soupçons. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre :

_Mais on n'a jamais pu l'attester clairement. Que feraient-ils avec de l'uranium ? Un traité international leur interdit d'utiliser leurs installations nucléaires. Depuis 1965 et la première installation de recherche nucléaire, ils n'ont cessé d'inquiéter l'Asie avec leurs comportements. Vingt ans plus tard, les services secrets américains ont eux-mêmes découverts qu'ils avaient construits un second réacteur puis un troisième. Une crise diplomatique a éclaté…

Jaggerjack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Étrangement, aux yeux d'Ichigo, il avait l'air particulièrement concentré ce soir, et il était plus que sérieux. Il le sentait suspendu à ses lèvres pas comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il était venu lui dérober ses formules.

Le bleuté inspira profondément et reprit la parole :

_J'sais tout ça, nous savons tout ça. La crise diplomatique ne s'est jamais calmée, pas vraiment. Ils ont toujours eu de l'uranium, la Corée du Nord est une terre qui en regorge. Enfin… y'a trente ans. Qu'ils aillent en dérober n'peut signifier qu'une seule chose.

_Qu'ils ont épuisé toutes leurs ressources en uranium ? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils. Ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont utilisé leurs réserves, faits des essais, ou qu'ils sont en train de se préparer à…

_A une guerre nucléaire.

Le rouquin écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et sentit son souffle se couper. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre ? Qu'ils avaient la preuve que la Corée du Nord présentait des intentions belliqueuses ? Pourquoi ?

_Si le Nord avait eu des intentions belliqueuses, je crois que le Sud nous aurait prévenus. Nous sommes en étroite collaboration avec eux. Alors je doute que tes soupçons soient justifiés.

_Très bien, p'tet que non, effectivement, admit-il en se levant d'un seul coup, avançant dans des pas de chat en direction du roux. Mais... imagine deux secondes que ça soit vrai. Imagine qu'tu sois un dirigeant nord-coréen. T'as un arsenal nucléaire, qui date de vingt ans, de l'uranium à profusion. Tu veux t'assurer que les installations sont fiables, et performantes. Qu'est-ce que tu f'rais pour t'en assurer, à part… entamer une guerre. Avant d'la lancer… ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules sans pour autant desserrer sa poigne autour de son arme tandis que Jaggerjack se plantait devant lui. Ils étaient maintenant proches et il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

_Disons que… avant il vaut mieux avoir l'avis d'experts. Des scientifiques qui ont à leur actif un programme nucléaire dans un pays développé...

_Exactement, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire. Et… si les nord-coréens prévoient d'se trouver quelques scientifiques étrangers pour parfaire leur programme nucléaire tu penses qu'ils se fourniraient où ?

_Qu'est-ce que… Oh !

Les connexions dans le cerveau de Kurosaki semblèrent se réaliser d'elles-même et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Le colloque ! Le colloque évidemment ! La plus forte concentration de scientifique au monde. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à entrer dans cet hôtel, frapper à une chambre et enlever le scientifique qu'ils voulaient ! C'était presque simple comme bonjour.

_Combien de scientifiques ici ont bossé sur le nucléaire ? S'empressa de demander Grimmjow.

_Eh bien… Il y a un français, un allemand… Certainement deux américains et…

_Non, plutôt asiatiques. Il y en a ?

Ichigo baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir à moitié entre l'ironie et la surprise. Ses pupilles balayèrent la moquette de la pièce et ses pensées défilèrent à mille à l'heure avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur quelque chose :

_Oui. Il y a moi. Grimmjow, si c'est moi qu'ils…

_Oublie ça. Ils t'auront pas.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai dit : ils t'auront pas, répéta-t-il en fouillant dans sa veste pour en retirer ce qui semblait être une lettre officielle.

Il la tendit à Kurosaki qui hésita à la prendre en mains. Il considéra l'enveloppe avec des yeux noirs, s'attendant à une quelconque ruse dont Grimmjow avait le pouvoir. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir encore ? Haussant ses sourcils pour l'encourager à ouvrir l'enveloppe, Grimmjow désigna la porte du menton :

_Ils sont p'tet' même déjà en train de faire leur marché. Trouver ta chambre est pas difficile, suffit de pirater leur système informatique qui soit dit en passant est pas franchement costaud, se vanta-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo avait ouvert l'enveloppe et avait déplié la feuille . Celle-ci était frappé des sceaux de la C.I.A. et des services secrets japonais.

_Une collaboration...? Lut-il, les yeux plissés. Une coopération entre nos pays a été signé ? Quand ?

_Il y a deux jours, à Sydney. Nous avons les mêmes objectifs, Kurosaki. Faut empêcher ces coréens d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Le scientifique secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas seulement ça qui l'inquiétait, mais c'était plutôt ce qui suivait. On lui ordonnait de faire équipe avec l'agent américain qui lui serait envoyé à Genève et de s'en remettre à lui pour sa protection et son retour à Tokyo.

_Ta sécurité est d'puis quarante huit heures une priorité internationale.

_Comment ça me protéger ? Je peux me protéger tout seul, merci bien ! S'écria-t-il, piqué au vif en chiffonnant la lettre dans sa main.

Grimmjow échappa un rire amusé, il s'y était attendu à cette réaction, entre autres choses. Kurosaki était comme lui en fin de compte, même s'ils différaient sur bien des points ils n'aimaient guère qu'on vienne jouer sur leur propre terrain. Ichigo était un agent surentrainé, tout comme lui, et qu'on lui envoie un baby-sitter américain – qu'il connaissait même intimement – le rendait furieux. Il avait l'impression que son pays ne le croyait pas assez fort pour le protéger des coréens.

_Les coréens sont le genre qui fonce dans le tas, lui expliqua Jaggerjack en s'avançant vers la fenêtre pour jeter un œil dehors. Ils ont des méthodes pas très catholiques. Et les méthodes pas très catholiques, ça me connait !

Il se tourna vers le rouquin en lui lançant un sourire séducteur, mais Ichigo resta de glace. Il adopta une moue désappointée et serra de plus belle son ordinateur contre son torse. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Sa hiérarchie le sommait de travailler avec cet homme, mais il le savait bien plus dangereux que tous les coréens du monde. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait humilié lors de leur dernière rencontre et Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était certainement pas le genre à laisser passer ça.

Mais le jeune homme voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il le teste, même s'il n'avait aucunement envie de désobéir aux ordres de son gouvernement.

_Bien, d'accord. Je comprends, il en va de la sécurité internationale, récita-t-il sur un ton faussement convaincu. Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'aller mettre en sûreté mes formules ?

_Comment ça ? Interrogea le bleuté, tout à coup déstabilisé.

Il se tourna vers lui et sourcilla, jetant un œil soudain intéressé à l'ordinateur portable qui reposait entre les bras du japonais. Ichigo remarqua bien son intérêt soudain pour son outil de travail et sut qu'il avait vu juste.

_Ils ont un coffre-fort ici, dans cet hôtel, reprit-il en reculant de quelques pas. Je vais l'y mettre et je viendrai le récupérer seulement lorsque nos gouvernements auront cessé la coopération. Si je veux pouvoir te faire confiance, je veux que ces formules restent loin de tes griffes acérées.

Étonné, Jaggerjack jeta un œil à ses mains et plia ses doigts pour observer ses ongles parfaitement limés. Griffes acérées ? C'était quoi la blague ? Oh, il le prenait pour un prédateur ?

_Fais comme tu veux. En même temps, j'me vois mal voler un truc en pleine coopération internationale. J'essaye d'éviter les incidents diplomatiques ces derniers temps.

_Vraiment ? Lança Kurosaki, interloqué, qui avait pratiquement atteint la porte de la chambre à reculons.

Son dos heurta la porte et il chercha la poignée de la main lorsque des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se figèrent dans la chambre et Jaggerjack eut à peine le temps de courir à travers la pièce, de tirer Ichigo par la main qu'une détonation tonitruante se fit entendre. Dans un souffle brûlant entremêlé de bouts de bois – vestiges de la porte qui avait explosé en mille morceaux – et autres morceaux métalliques, ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol.

Ichigo fut celui qui heurta le sol, sur le dos, son ordinateur plaqué contre son torse. Grimmjow était allongé sur lui, le dos jonché de bouts de bois et autres débris causés par la déflagration de l'explosion. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent éberlués, leur ouïe mise à rude épreuve par la détonation. Quand enfin, quelques ombres se dessinèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ichigo porta instinctivement la main à son arme et tira plusieurs fois en direction des étrangers.

Cette diversion leur permit de se remettre sur pieds et d'aller plonger derrière le lit, tandis qu'une salve de tirs s'abattait sur la pièce. Blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Grimmjow et Ichigo attendirent que les tirs ne se soient calmés pour tenter de jeter un coup d'œil.

« Quatre. » Forma Kurosaki sur ses lèvres et Jaggerjack acquiesça d'un féroce coup de tête en brandissant son arme devant son visage.

Son bras se tendit au-dessus du lit et il tira, à l'aveugle, deux fois avant de jeter un œil à l'ennemi qui se tenait à découvert dans l'entrée de la chambre. Un cri de douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint l'un de ses assaillants, et il redoubla de tirs et cette fois-ci, ils se plaquèrent contre les murs en attendant que la salve ne se calme.

Mais Grimmjow ne faiblit pas. Ichigo se joignit à lui et un concert de détonations et de coups d'arme à feu s'éleva, faisant bourdonner leurs oreilles. Jaggerjack agrippa le scientifique par le col de sa chemise et tous deux sur leurs pieds, couverts par leurs tirs ils reculèrent jusqu'à se retrouver acculés à la fenêtre.

Interloqué et quelque peu nerveux, Kurosaki lui lança un regard empli d'angoisse mais Grimmjow se contenta de sourire. Quand son pied explosa la vitre de la fenêtre dans un coup puissant, et qu'il plaqua le rouquin contre son torse pour sauter à travers le trou béant, Ichigo poussa un cri strident.

Ils avaient sauté !

Le froid glacial de la nuit suissesse emplit son nez et ses poumons, figeant sa respiration. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, se plaquaient devant ses yeux alors que leurs deux corps tombaient dans le vide à une allure hallucinante. Rien que le vide sous eux, et le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles sonnait la fin de la vie du jeune japonais.

_Aaaaah ! Ouh !

Il heurta bientôt de plein fouet ce qui semblait être une toile tendue au-dessus du vide : la devanture du restaurant de l'hôtel, qui couvrait les tables d'extérieur. Ichigo sentit sa respiration se couper sous le choc et ils continuèrent à se balancer sensiblement au rythme de la toile. Grimmjow se retourna sur lui-même et aperçut les hommes à la fenêtre qui les cherchait des yeux dans le noir de la nuit.

_Ah ! Je vais te tuer ! Rugit Kurosaki en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Un coup de revolver fusa dans l'air, frôlant leurs positions et Grimmjow l'agrippa à nouveau par le col de sa chemise :

_Commence déjà par rester en vie pour ça !

Ils sautèrent à bas de la toile et se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant de l'hôtel, essoufflés. Tournant leurs têtes de droite à gauche ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient guère de temps avant que ces hommes ne les retrouvent. Ichigo ne se posa aucune question, son ordinateur toujours étroitement serré contre sa poitrine, il suivit Grimmjow jusqu'au parking. Celui-ci grimpa à bord d'une Porsche Carrera GT décapotable de couleur grise métallisée. Ichigo ne put empêcher un rire ironique de lui échapper :

_Eh bin, la crise c'est pas pour tout le monde.

_Monte ! Lui beugla l'américain.

Le japonais ne se fit pas prier et le démarrage de la voiture de course manqua lui asséner le coup du lapin. Son cou craqua sous le choc et il échappa un gémissement de douleur, lançant un regard foudroyant au conducteur. Celui-ci était bien trop occupé à vérifier que personne ne les suivait, à remonter la capote et à mettre le chauffage pour le remarquer.

Kurosaki sentit son corps se calmer quelque peu, et il observa son ordinateur portable sous toutes les coutures avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci était abimé.

_Merde ! S'écria-t-il. Oh non ! Il a le derrière complètement défoncé !

_Tch ! Ça risque bien d't'arriver aussi c'soir, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais le roux n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer à ce jeu. Il venait peut-être de perdre toutes les informations de son disque dur et sa formule en faisait partie. Si Grimmjow en était responsable...

_Tu l'as fait exprès !

_Bien sûr, répondit-il faisant avancer le bolide comme s'il courait un rallye. C'est moi qui ai lancé ces coréens à nos fesses, j'les ai même aidés à défoncer la porte et tout ça, hein ?

_Comment tu sais qu'ils étaient coréens ? Tout ce qui a des yeux bridés et qui s'attaque à toi est coréen maintenant ? Belle mentalité.

_Non, mais j'ai l'œil. Ils portaient un drapeau sur leur veston. Si t'avais ma vue, tu l'aurais aussi remarqué. Mais t'étais trop occupé à tirer dans l'vide.

Ichigo grogna férocement, lui prouvant son animosité. Il détestait ce type, et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé avec lui à fuir une équipe de fous furieux coréens. Il savait qu'il n'avait cependant pas le choix, et échapper à Grimmjow reviendrait à ne pas honorer le traité de coopération entre leurs deux pays. Mais quand bien même, si sa formule venait de périr dans les limbes de son ordinateur cassé, tout ça aura été fait pour rien.

Il soupira profondément et chercha son portable au fond de sa poche :

_Je dois contacter mes supérieurs, commenta-t-il sans lui lancer un quelconque regard.

_Ouais. Dis-leur que j't'ai sauvé la vie.

_Pfff...

Il haussa les épaules et composa un numéro complexe. Et pendant qu'il discutait avec ses supérieurs, Grimmjow se complaisait dans sa conduite sportive. Il semblait s'amuser comme un gamin derrière le volant de sa Porsche, un coude déposé contre la vitre et deux doigts seulement sur le volant. Ses yeux ne cessaient de glisser des rétroviseurs à la route et Ichigo remarqua bien qu'il pianotait sur son portable de son côté.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était plus furieux que jamais. Non seulement ses supérieurs lui avaient fait la leçon mais en plus, ils lui demandaient de récupérer illico les informations contenues dans son ordinateur endommagé.

_Et dire que j'vais devoir me taper c'type...? Grommelât-il entre ses dents.

_Si c'est de moi que tu parles, on peut s'arranger.

_La ferme !

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans la cuisse et Grimmjow échappa un juron.

_Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_Quoi ? T'as peur que j'te kidnappe, hein ?

_Dis-le moi, Grimmjow. Si je dois te faire confiance autant commencer à m'habituer maintenant, non ?

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils, surpris et chercha le regard du jeune homme qui se fit plus fuyant tout à coup. Il s'était fait passer un savon par ses supérieurs, ça pouvait se voir sur son visage, et c'était sûrement une première pour le petit scientifique super-intelligent qu'il était. Grimmjow lui, avait l'habitude, S. le remettait sur les rails en lui tirant les bretelles tout le temps.. Il trouvait ça plutôt drôle en fin de compte, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Ichigo.

_Une auberge se trouve pas loin d'ici, à dix kilomètres d'un p'tit village perdu dans les montagnes.

_Tu t'étais renseigné, tu savais que quelque chose arriverait ?! Lui demanda Ichigo, qui le soupçonnait déjà de trahison.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Disons que je suis préparé à toutes les éventualités.

_Super. Et maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une sous-merde, si même toi t'as plus de cervelle que moi.

_Wouah, si ça peut t'aider je peux jouer les parfaits imbéciles.

_Non, merci, bougonna-t-il en se pelotonnant contre son fauteuil. Il fait un froid glacial dans ce pays de merde !

_J'te réchaufferai autant que tu le voudras, darling. Mais là, j'conduis.

Le roux lui lança un sourire moqueur mais ses yeux le fusillaient. Il avait horreur qu'il lui parle de la sorte. Avec ses petits surnoms à la noix et ses intonations coquines, ses insinuations pas vraiment cachées, c'était Grimmjow... Et il lui sortait déjà par les trous de nez ! Mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui, même dans une situation pareille, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décontracté. Et il le mettait à l'aise, enfin autant à l'aise qu'il pouvait l'être avec ses blagues salaces à deux yens !

Il glissa ses yeux vers Grimmjow et observa un instant son profil concentré. Avait-il maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Il en avait bien l'impression. Il avait l'air plus austère également, seulement dans l'allure évidemment. Était-ce la trahison de son collègue et ami de longue date, Noitra qui l'avait rendu si sinistre ? Non, personne ne pouvait détruire ce personnage haut en couleurs. Il était toujours lui, ce Grimmjow aguicheur et joueur avec ce regard tentateur. Et pourtant, il ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. Il trouvait ça,... inquiétant. Bien plus inquiétant que ces coréens à leurs trousses.

_Tu veux une photo dédicacée ? Finit par lui demander l'américain en le prenant la main dans le sac. Si t'as tellement envie de me reluquer, j'pourrais te montrer des parties d'mon anatomie plus...

_Ça va, ça va ! Le coupa sauvagement le plus jeune. Je regarde ailleurs, ça te va ?

Il se détourna de lui et passa le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant les ricanements rauques de son voisin.

L'auberge dans laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était rustique et lugubre, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être isolée. L'aubergiste ne posa même pas un œil sur Ichigo et Grimmjow s'adressa à lui dans un allemand impeccable. Il se demandait parfois quand ce type arrêterait de le surprendre.

La chambre qu'on leur attribua était sombre et quelque peu poussiéreuse, et bien sûr ne contenait qu'un seul lit pour deux personnes. Ichigo le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès mais balaya cette pensée d'un revers de main. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la coiffeuse à côté de la fenêtre et déposa son ordinateur dessus, puis pris place sur une chaise en commençant à démonter l'appareil.

Il se débrouilla comme il put, se servant d'une pince à épiler pour dévisser la carcasse de la machine, puis de quelques cures dents pour les parties les plus délicates. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow s'était isolé dans la salle de bain pour téléphoner. Lui aussi contactait ses supérieurs et Ichigo n'entendit qu'à peine sa conversation en anglais.

Lorsque Jaggerjack sortit de la pièce, il se dirigea vers lui et s'enquit de l'état de son ordinateur :

_J'en sais rien, répondit l'orangé, je vais récupérer la carte mère mais la carte mémoire est à moitié broyée ici. Bon sang, si je perds cette formule...

_Au moins plus personne ne courra après. Non ?

_Tu ne comprends pas Grimmjow ! Insista le jeune homme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ces recherches, cette formule c'est... c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Tu comprends ça ?

_Ouais, comme tout ce que j'ai moi c'est mon calibre 22, répondit-il en déposant son arme à côté de lui sur la coiffeuse.

Encore une pirouette, pour s'éviter une conversation sérieuse, pensa Ichigo en soupirant. Cet homme n'était pas surprenant en fait, il était désespérant ! Il se leva dans un énième soupir et désigna l'emplacement où le tapis à bas du lit reposait au sol :

_Tu dormiras par terre. Moi je prends le lit.

_Évidemment. Et puis quoi encore ?! Beugla le bleuté en lui balançant sa veste à la figure.

Mais Ichigo l'évita et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se détendre. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus l'entendre. Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui, et c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Jaggerjack devait le ramener coûte que coûte à Tokyo et il ne serait pas débarrassé de lui tant qu'il ne serait pas dans son pays à nouveau.

Il y demeura de longues minutes, et quand il en sortit, Grimmjow était accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la bouche. Il l'ignora et retourna s'occuper du reste de son portable démonté sur la petite table. Il était impossible que dans ce trou il trouve un ordinateur assez costaud pour qu'il puisse le démonter et ensuite le remonter dans le but de s'assurer que sa carte mémoire n'était pas morte. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'attendre pour s'en assurer, et l'attente risquait d'être longue.

En se tournant, il observa Grimmjow jeter sur le lit sa chemise et retirer sa ceinture. N'en éprouvant aucune gêne, il se sentit piquer par une envie de voyeurisme et détailla le corps se dénuder devant lui. Une fois nu, l'américain disparu dans la salle de bain ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'Ichigo l'observait.

Le jeune homme soupira, délestant ses poumons de tout leur air. Être avec cet homme, devoir lui faire confiance, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pire. Avant. Avant d'être là dans cette chambre miteuse avec lui et de ne pouvoir s'en remettre qu'à lui. Il aurait pu se débrouiller seul, oui évidemment qu'il l'aurait pu il était un agent secret lui aussi ! Lui aussi avait suivi un entrainement militaire rigoureux. Mais là, il n'était plus l'agent gouvernementale il était le scientifique avec sa formule secrète et qu'il fallait protéger. Si aujourd'hui le Japon et les États-Unis s'alliaient pour éviter que la Corée du Nord ne s'empare de formules nucléaires et même de ses formules, alors demain risquait d'éclater un conflit international. Et Grimmjow et lui seraient au cœur du cyclone.

Il n'avait que lui à qui se raccrocher, que lui qui puisse ramener cette formule à Tokyo. Il avait besoin d'aide, il ne le niait pas. Et il avait besoin de soutient. Avant cette journée il aurait souhaité n'importe qui plutôt que lui pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Mais là, il ne pouvait considérer que cet homme avec lui, dans cette chambre. Car il était le seul à pouvoir le décontracter et à pouvoir le rassurer. C'était idiot, se dit-il en étouffant un rire tout bas, c'était bête même mais cet imbécile avait le pouvoir de le détendre. Et de lui faire oublier la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Isolés, presque seuls au monde, à des kilomètres d'un aéroport, des coréens sur les routes et des ennemis qui pullulaient partout. Non, Grimmjow était vraiment son seul soutien et s'il voulait sauver ce qu'il restait de sa formule il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive on dirait qu'tu vas chialer !

Et voilà, toujours là pour vous remonter le moral Grimmjow ! Entre deux piques, il déboule de la salle de bain complètement trempé, seulement une petite serviette riquiqui autour de la taille. Et l'eau tombe en gouttelettes sur ses muscles durs comme la pierre et sur sa peau bronzée. Sérieusement, il a passé deux semaines à Hawaii avant de se cailler les miches ici ? Se demanda Ichigo en secouant la tête. Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés en pics sur sa tête tombaient, mous, sur son front couvrant à moitié ses yeux mais le rendant oh combien sexy.

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de la vérité : ils lui avaient envoyé Grimmjow pour tester sa résistance à la tentation. Il le détestait lui et sa manière d'être, mais comment détester ces tablettes de chocolat ou ces fesses de fer cachées sous sa serviette. Oh allez, il pouvait bien se l'avouer pour une seule fois dans sa vie : non, il n'avait jamais oublié Grimmjow et leur folle escapade dans son laboratoire. Non, il n'avait jamais oublié le plaisir qu'il avait connu avec lui. Même s'il transgressait toutes les règles en l'acceptant dans son esprit.

Le bleuté enfilait son caleçon tout en préparant son lit de fortune sur le sol ; une couverture à la propreté discutable et son jean roulé en boule en guise d'oreiller. Et sur ces entre faits, Ichigo s'entendit dire :

_Tu peux dormir dans le lit, c'est bon je vais pas te laisser dormir par terre comme un clochard.

Grimmjow haussa ses sourcils et se tourna vers lui, étonné :

_Tu prends des risques, sweetie...

_Pas autant qu'avec ces coréens.

Jaggerjack se contenta d'étirer un sourire qui criait « qui sait ? », mais Ichigo savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui était dangereux mais c'était bien lui-même. Lui et ses sentiments, ses pensées contradictoires et ses yeux qui ne cessaient de se poser sur sa peau nue. Bon sang, s'il avait su qu'il passerait une nuit en sa compagnie il se serait débrouillé pour... Pour quoi ? S'envoyer en l'air avant pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un mort de faim ? Ou pour se prendre une bonne douche et sentir bon pour l'attirer ? Il était exactement comme sa situation présente : pathétique.

_De toute façon j'compte pas vraiment dormir, ajouta-t-il en se glissant sous les draps.

Ichigo sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer sensiblement à sa réplique et se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

_Faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil ouvert au cas où ils nous retrouveraient ! On va pas pioncer tous les deux ! S'esclaffa l'américain devant son air indécis.

Ichigo se sentit comme un imbécile et se décida qu'il fallait mieux dormir. Il irait certainement mieux demain, et il aurait toute sa tête pour penser à la situation calmement.

Le lit grinça quand il se glissa à son tour sous les draps à côté de l'américain, à l'intérieur il y faisait déjà chaud. Le corps de Grimmjow agissait comme une fournaise et chauffait le lit de façon hallucinante. Mais le jeune homme se coucha sur le flanc et lui tourna le dos, son visage enfouit dans l'oreiller qui sentait la naphtaline. Non, pensa-t-il en laissant ses paupières recouvrir ses yeux, ils étaient collègues, alliés. Ils travaillaient ensemble et ils étaient plutôt dans une situation compliquée, empêtrés jusqu'au cou. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre surgir et balayer cette bonne entente cordiale. Pour une fois que Grimmjow semblait enclin à l'aider et à le respecter quelque peu.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un soupçon de sommeil le gagna. Il lui sembla alors basculer dans le monde de l'inconscient lorsque la voix feutrée de Jaggerjack le ramena à la réalité :

_Imagine un peu que j'sois le dernier homme sur terre..., commença l'américain qui avait déposé le journal allemand qu'il lisait sur ses genoux, est-ce que ça...

_Tu parles allemand ? Demanda alors, sorti de nulle part, Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

Comme s'il avait voulu couper sa phrase, par pure peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander – et il _savait_ ce qu'il allait lui demander, il ne voulait pas faire ce choix – la question qui échappa ses lèvres était la plus insignifiante à laquelle il put penser. Mais il se l'était bien posée en arrivant plus tôt dans cette auberge.

_Quoi ? Bredouilla Jaggerjack, prix au dépourvu. J'parle quatorze langues, sweetie. Dont l'chinois et l'coréen. Et évidemment l'japonais sinon on s'rait pas en train d'parler.

_Quatorze ?!

Il se foutait de lui, il en était convaincu ! Pourtant, cette révélation ne put l'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire sur son visage. Peut-être de contentement, de fierté ou... ou quoi d'autre ?

_Ouaip, quatorze. Comme deux fois sept. Comme dix plus quatre. Putain... vous les jap vous croyez tous que l'habit fait le moine, hein ? Crois-moi, il le fait pas ! Sinon, comment tu pourrais être un super bon coup toi, le scientifique surdoué qui a l'air tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et au regard noir ?

Cette autre révélation soudaine plongea la pièce dans un silence gêné quelques instants. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'effaça et il hocha la tête de façon comique comme s'il venait d'apprendre une information d'une importance capitale. Cependant, malgré son cœur battant et son visage échaudé, il se recoucha sur le flanc et lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question débile tout à coup ? Évidemment que s'il était le dernier homme sur terre il... Oh, même s'il restait des millions d'hommes sur cette foutue planète il le choisirait ! Mais il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Non, il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, que c'était simplement parce qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux ici, dans cette chambre, loin de leurs pays. La situation était propice à ce genre de sentiments. Mais Kurosaki était un scientifique, pas un hippie des années 70 ! Il était plus raisonné que ça, il savait se contenir et se réfréner.

Enfin en théorie. Et il savait que la théorie pouvait parfois contredire la pratique...

Il s'était attendu à ce que Grimmjow fasse le premier pas, qu'il tente quelque chose. Bon sang, ils étaient tous les deux dans un lit en pleine nuit et il allait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas en tête de faire de lui son quatre heures ? Cette pensée le perturbait. Était-ce de la déception... ? Il n'aurait su le dire, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé qu'il lui fasse des avances.

Subitement, sans même savoir lui-même pourquoi, le jeune homme se retourna en direction de l'américain et s'assit sur le matelas. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et presque rageurs, si bien que Grimmjow l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes de vue en haussant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Grimmjow ?! S'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur le lit. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Tu n'as même pas tenté la moindre petite chose pour profiter de moi !

Bouche bée, Jaggerjack parvint à bredouiller quelque chose :

_Quoi ?

_Oh ne fais pas ton innocent ! Vociféra en retour le rouquin. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Grimmjow retira d'un geste élégant les lunettes qu'il portait sur son nez et se laissa quelques secondes pour soupirer. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui sortir ça tout à coup ?

_Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander tout à coup ce que je ferai si tu était le dernier homme sur terre !

_Oh, j'voulais juste te titiller un peu. J'adore t'embêter, sweetie. Et puis, si j'avais tenté un truc tu m'aurais envoyé balader. J'suis pas l'genre à renoncer parce qu'on m'dit non, mais... j'préfère quand c'est réciproque. Et à c'que j'sache, la dernière fois c'était bon mais il a fallu que j'te force la main. Et ça me soule...

Kurosaki resta interdit. Il l'observa rechausser ses lunettes et se remettre à sa lecture. Il hésita un instant entre se recoucher sans rien dire ou bien lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il le faisait exprès, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas pour ne pas encore à faire tous les efforts. Mais même si Ichigo avait connu d'autres hommes dans sa vie, celui-là était une énigme qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à tenter de déchiffrer.

Pourquoi tous ces simagrées après tout ? Ils étaient collègues, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Sauf une petite partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps. Et en se remémorant sa dernière fois avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo sut qu'il en crevait d'envie. Mais était-il prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté et à se jeter dans ses bras ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et plongea sur lui, agrippant son visage entre ses mains pour coller ses lèvre sur les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, Grimmjow en laissa tomber sa lecture sur ses genoux et écarquilla les yeux. Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ichigo voulait seulement lui faire passer un message et le bleuté avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te déteste, Grimmjow.

_Oh que si j'le sais, marmonna-t-il en envoyant valser ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis, il le poussa contre le matelas, leurs deux corps se retrouvant collés serrés. Ichigo ouvrit ses jambes afin que Grimmjow puisse se glisser entre elles. Les bouches se retrouvèrent et ne se quittèrent pratiquement plus. Ichigo sentait son cœur battre très fort contre sa poitrine, presque douloureusement, et il se rendit compte à quel point il avait attendu ce moment. Depuis la dernière fois, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans son laboratoire il n'avait pas été aussi excité. Rien ni personne n'était parvenu à éveiller son désir depuis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais il n'en avait rien dit, et surtout pas à l'intéressé, plutôt mourir !

Quelques soupirs parvenaient à s'échapper de leurs lèvres, de temps à autre. L'américain avait pris le contrôle, sa main se frayant un chemin sous le tee-shirt du japonais puis descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon. Il passa la barrière de tissu et prit immédiatement au creux de sa main les testicules du jeune homme en les massant sensiblement. Ichigo poussa un gémissement de bien-être et, par mimétisme, dirigea aussi sa main entre les jambes du bleuté. Ils l'avaient senti avant de se toucher qu'ils étaient durs tous les deux, mais cela ne fit que les exciter d'autant plus. Il avait retiré à moitié le caleçon de Kurosaki, quand Grimmjow se redressa sur ses mains et observa le visage du jeune homme :

_J'aurais pensé que ça s'rait plus excitant quand on était ennemis... mais en fait non, dit-il essoufflé avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quelques instants, puis il planta un doigt sur les lèvres de Grimmjow :

_C'est même encore plus excitant comme ça, lui répondit-il.

Mais Grimmjow avait déjà replongé dans son cou et s'appliquait à mordre sa peau à plusieurs endroits. Ichigo ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Pourtant, il était loin d'être le genre d'homme qui faisait l'étoile de mer, mais son partenaire de cette nuit était le genre qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Et puis, se laisser aller de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Il le laissa mordiller ses mamelons, titiller de sa langue son nombril et tout comme la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il commença à caresser l'entrée de son intimité.

Ichigo se tendit instinctivement, et laissa échapper un gémissement d'anxiété. Mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait au bleuté. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent encore un peu plus, pour lui laisser un meilleur accès et petit à petit il accueillit son doigt entièrement en lui. Il sentait une chaleur étouffante dans son bas ventre et sur son visage. Son autre main avait saisi son membre et s'attelait à le stimuler d'un coup de poignet rapide. Le rouquin tentait d'avoir accès au sexe de Jaggerjack, désireux lui aussi de lui donner du plaisir. Mais l'américain restait délibérément hors de son atteinte, et lorsque le jeune homme se dégagea de son emprise, hors d'haleine, il se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Grimmjow. Il tenta de plonger entre les jambes de ce dernier mais fut stoppé dans son élan :

_J'crois que ça s'ra pas la peine, _baby_. J'suis déjà bien prêt...

_Mais...

_Et ça risque d'durer plus longtemps si t'y touches pas...

Il haussa ses sourcils turquoise et Ichigo comprit où il voulait en venir. Bien, ça lui allait. Il escalada ses jambes et s'assit sur ses cuisses, collant son entrejambe contre celle de son amant. Légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui, Ichigo baissa son visage pour poser quelques baisers sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa langue rencontra celle de Grimmjow et l'envie ravagea son bas ventre, allumant un feu ardent. Les mains qui appuyaient sur ses reins, ses jambes qui semblaient brûlantes contre les siennes et son souffle chaud sur son menton il voulait tout de lui, tout et maintenant. Séparant leurs deux bouches, il balança son bassin en avant afin que ses fesses se posent sur son sexe érigé, encore entravé dans son sous-vêtement.

_Je veux que tu me prennes, Grimmjow, souffla-t-il, les yeux dans les siens. Pas comme la dernière fois, je veux que ça soit toi qui te glisse en moi...

Jaggerjack mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête, ses yeux écarquillés. Il voulait dire quelque chose, Ichigo le sentit, mais il se contenta d'agripper ses fesses à pleines mains et de mordre dans son cou à nouveau. Ils basculèrent tous deux contre le matelas et Grimmjow prit quelques instants pour retirer ses sous-vêtements avant d'allonger son corps entièrement nu sur celui du rouquin. Le jeune homme ne savait comment il avait fait ce tour de passe-passe, mais il était déjà en train de glisser un préservatif sur son membre et il sentit l'excitation grimper un peu plus dans son corps.

Quand Grimmjow se positionna entre ses jambes, son sexe à son entrée, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les mains ne cessant d'aller et venir sur le torse musclé de son amant, il tentait de calmer cette rage, cette envie brûlante qui ne s'était pas calmée depuis toute à l'heure. Et pourtant il le sentit, dur comme le fer, et brûlant comme le feu, avancer en lui. Lentement, très lentement, il se fraya un chemin et s'immobilisa sans avoir pu le pénétrer entièrement.

Ichigo soupira et ouvrit ses yeux. Le visage de Jaggerjack était penché au-dessus du sien et les grands yeux turquoise le dévoraient. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se sentit le plus proche de lui, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils étaient liés à présent, qu'ils le veulent ou non ils étaient liés par toute cette aventure. Et même par plus que cela : par le plaisir de s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Ses yeux turquoise ne faisaient que retourner la lumière qui vibrait dans ses propres yeux, et Ichigo se sentit spécial. Il y avait quelque chose dans les pupilles bleu azur qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs et ils ne purent détourner leurs regards l'un l'autre. Était-ce le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, le désir qui le tiraillait depuis le début de la soirée, ou quelque chose de plus puissant qui l'empêcha de parler à cet instant ? Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger, qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, de son corps, mais ce n'était pas la peine.

Il déposa seulement ses mains sur les fesses musclées de Jaggerjack et y imprima une légère pression. Le bleuté comprit le message immédiatement et commença un mouvement de bassin qui fit rouler les yeux d'Ichigo dans ses orbites. Il se sentit engloutit dans un trou où les sentiments et les sensations étaient tous plus affolants les uns que les autres. Il voulait ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais le laisser sortir de son corps. L'attraction est une science bien occulte, mais lorsqu'elle est criante de vérité il n'y aucun moyen de lutter contre elle. Elle s'était installée entre Grimmjow Ichigo, collée à eux et laissait maintenant la place à la puissance du désir.

Ichigo voulait crier, à mesure que le rythme instauré par Grimmjow accélérait. Il aurait aimé crier sa passion, cette boule de plaisir qui était là, dans sa gorge, mais qu'il ne parvint jamais à faire surgir. Il le redoutait, peut-être même avait-il peur de sa réaction, qu'aurait-il pensé, qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su qu'il avait pensé à lui ? Qu'il avait pensé à eux, dans son laboratoire, corps contre corps, étroitement serrés... Il lui en aurait voulu, ou il se serait moqué de lui. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'aurait guère aimé.

La bouche de Grimmjow se plaça tout près de son oreille et y susurra :

_Si j'demande ma mut' au Japon, on pourra faire ça tous les jours, mm ?

Les yeux interrogateurs d'Ichigo cherchèrent les deux lagons de son partenaire, mais celui-ci se fit plus fuyant. Que voulait-il dire ? Pensa Kurosaki, malgré le plaisir qui le submergeait. Oh non, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, et d'ailleurs il n'y parvint plus lorsque Grimmjow s'enfonça au plus profond de lui et fit courir un violent frisson le long de son échine. Le jeune homme se cambra et échappa un gémissement incontrôlé. Le bleuté haletait lui aussi et il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Prenant les genoux d'Ichigo entre ses mains il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et continua d'aller et venir en lui. Le corps du rouquin avait par moment des soubresauts étonnants, et il ignorait s'ils étaient dues à la douleur ou à l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il opta pour la seconde solution lorsque les mains de l'orangé tentèrent de se refermer sur son visage - hors de sa portée cependant - et qu'il brassa l'air inconsciemment. Il comprit qu'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui, mais bien parti au septième ciel.

Lui aussi avait envie de se laisser complètement aller. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de la jeune personne, si profondément qu'ils en laissèrent des marques. Mais ce qui retenait toute son attention c'était bien le visage, et les expressions d'Ichigo. Il adorait le voir si expressif, surtout lorsqu'il était si libéré et que ses petits cris laissaient entendre qu'il était littéralement en train de jouir.

Grimmjow fit une pause dans ses mouvements pour changer de position. Les mains d'Ichigo attrapèrent ses bras et serrèrent ses muscles fortement.

_T'arrête pas... Vas-y, continue, lui souffla-t-il, à moitié conscient.

L'américain ne se fit pas prier et se pencha en avant pour coller son torse à celui du jeune homme. Et en quelques mouvements de bassin, il plongea si loin en lui que la semence du jeune homme s'étala sur son ventre et qu'il poussa un long râle de délivrance. Grimmjow en fit de même, son corps pétrifié par le plaisir qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Il retomba sur le coté, sur le lit, essoufflé et trempé de sueur. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, malgré ses muscles tremblants et ses yeux embués, et retira lentement le préservatif de son membre. En jetant un œil derrière lui, il constata que le japonais était déjà endormi, sans avoir pris la peine d'essuyer ce qui souillait son ventre. Grimmjow ricana puis attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite déposée sur la table de nuit et nettoya pour lui la semence. Puis, il remonta la couverture sur le corps nu du jeune homme et resta à fixer son visage quelques instants. Son ricanement s'évanouit et son sourire se figea. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir aussi paisiblement que lui, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil. Et la raison de son insomnie n'était pas très difficile à deviner.

Car viendrait un jour où on lui ordonnerait de tirer une balle dans le dos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il le savait, il le voyait venir gros comme une maison. Et lorsque ce jour viendrait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, qu'il trahirait son pays.

* * *

**_Le lendemain ~_**

Les nuages à l'allure de coton défilaient sous ses yeux. Là en dessous, il disait adieu à la Suisse sans vraiment regretter ce voyage. Il soupira, et parcourut du regard l'habitat du jet privé dans lequel il avait pris place. A l'autre bout de l'appareil, dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face, Grimmjow était dissimulé derrière un journal, immobile, les jambes croisées.

Il s'était réveillé fatigué ce matin, plus fatigué encore que la veille et avec une certaine pointe au ventre. Pourtant, après plus de trois heures de voiture, ils avaient enfin trouvé l'aéroport de Genève et avaient embarqué illico dans le jet privé mis à disposition par la CIA américaine. Pas de coréens en vue pendant leur fuite, ce qui les avait inquiétés mais au final cela leur démontrait qu'ils étaient bien parvenus à les semer. Grimmjow avait tout prévu, il n'avait eu qu'à se soucier de son heure d'arrivée à Tokyo, et jusqu'à présent leur voyage se déroulait sans encombres. Il était sur la bonne voie pour rentrer chez lui, et son ordinateur endommagé était là, sur ses genoux. Sa formule allait enfin être en sécurité et il pourrait rentrer chez lui.A l'intérieur de ce jet privé, il avait trouvé un ordinateur portable, donné gracieusement par les services secrets américains, et il était parvenu à récupérer sa formule. Ce qui pour lui était un soulagement sans équivalent.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était guère rassuré encore. Surtout lorsque, sans un bruit, Jaggerjack prit place à côté de lui et engagea la conversation :

_J'me fais chier, dit-il comme si le rouquin y pouvait quelque chose.

_Prends un parachute et jette toi dans le vide, Grimmjow !

_Nan... J'pensais à quelque chose de plus... amusant, reprit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Les toilettes sont grands, on peut y loger tous les deux et...

_Va te faire voir ! Et tes propositions sont dégoûtantes !

_Tu disais pas ça hier soir, chuchota-t-il en plaçant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

C'en fut trop pour Kurosaki, qui prit son ordinateur sous son bras et se leva. Il traversa l'appareil et entra dans les toilettes, où il espérait enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Il s'apprêtait à refermer le verrou de la porte derrière lui lorsque une main puissante appuya contre la paroi et fit se rouvrir la porte en moins de deux seconde. Surpris, il laissa entrer Grimmjow sans rien pouvoir dire, ni faire. L'américain ferma le verrou et se retourna vers lui, la mine contrariée.

_Y'a un truc que j'suis pas, commença-t-il à dire en le pointant de son index. Un coup t'es chaud comme la braise, et l'autre t'es plus glacial qu'un putain d'glaçon !

_Grimmjow, laisse...

_Quoi ? Laisse-moi tranquille ? Désolé mais j'suis p'tet pas très logique, mais toi tu l'es carrément pas ! On m'allume pas comme ça et on m'jette pas comme ça, baby !

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ragea le scientifique en serrant les poings.

Ichigo se sentait coupable, c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui céder pour commencer, et il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses désirs prendre le pas sur ses engagements. Il aurait souhaité lui dire la vérité mais il était certain que Jaggerjack ne le croirait plus. A quoi cela servirait-il maintenant ?

_Pourquoi ? S'enquit le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. On s'envoie en l'air, c'est quoi l'problème ? Et on est plutôt bons. A moins qu't'ai pas aimé ça, ce dont j'doute parce que...

_J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, Grimmjow, le coupa-t-il en inspirant profondément. Je vis avec quelqu'un. Et j'en ai assez de m'abaisser à le tromper !

La révélation cloua le bec à l'américain, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Interloqué et à la fois surpris, Grimmjow sembla ne pas réagir jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tente de s'enfuir de la pièce une nouvelle fois. Mais il le retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

_J'te crois pas, lui cracha-t-il dans l'oreille. C'est le seul truc que t'as trouvé pour te débarrasser d'moi, Kurosaki ? J'croyais qu'tu valais mieux qu'ça.

Les yeux ambrés du japonais se tournèrent vers lui, plein d'animosité :

_Dans ce cas, si tu veux savoir si je mens, tu n'auras qu'à bien observer mon comité d'accueil à Tokyo. Il viendra me retrouver, je le sais. Et tu sauras que je ne mens pas. Et tu laisseras tomber ! Jeta-t-il en retirant violemment son bras de sa main.

Jaggerjack l'observa regagner sa place dans de grands pas rageurs. Il ricana en dodelinant de la tête; lui, laisser tomber ? S'il croyait que ça l'arrêterait, Kurosaki se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Mais s'il était effectivement engagé avec quelqu'un cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment con comportement envers lui. Se sentait-il coupable ? Grimmjow lui, se sentait plutôt fier qu'Ichigo trompe son amant avec lui. Quelque part c'était qu'il l'attirait beaucoup plus que son actuel... Sur ces bonnes pensées, il décida de laisser le temps lui donner des réponses, et passa le reste du voyage tranquillement assis. Il aimait terminer sur un point positif, et qu'Ichigo ait un amant, un petit copain ou un mari ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait cacher son attirance pour lui.

Ichigo s'était endormi lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin à Tokyo. Cependant, l'annonce du commandant de bord le réveilla dans un sursaut et une fois posés sur la piste, il s'empressa d'attraper ses affaires et de se précipiter à la porte d'embarquement. Grimmjow avait bien eu dans l'idée de l'interpeller avant qu'il ne descende de l'appareil mais il réalisa que cela ne servait à rien. Il n'obtiendrait plus rien de Kurosaki maintenant, et il préférait garder son énergie pour leur prochaine rencontre.

Il observa le jeune homme dévaler l'escalier jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage et se précipiter vers un petit groupe de japonais qui l'attendaient sur la piste. Le bleuté se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'embarquement. Il n'était là que pour quelques minutes encore, le temps que le plein de l'avion ne soit fait, et il rentrerait aux États-Unis. Il n'avait aucune autorisation pour pénétrer le territoire japonais, mais bientôt il en obtiendrait une, il ferait tout pour cela. Et il retrouverait Kurosaki...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme se jeter au cou d'un homme à la carrure impressionnante. L'étreinte était chaleureuse et aurait attiré l'oeil de n'importe qui, et il se sentit quelque peu contrarié par cet homme qui semblait tout à coup plus proche de Kurosaki qu'il ne le serait jamais. Pendant un instant, il fut pratiquement prêt à descendre sur la piste et à lui mettre une bonne droite, mais son élan fut coupé net lorsqu'Ichigo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme en question. Il était plus grand que le rouquin, avec une carrure imposante, ses cheveux argentés brillaient à la lumière du soleil et pendant une fraction de seconde Jaggerjack resta sidéré.

Ichigo ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait bien quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Sa gorge sembla s'assécher alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait de l'avion. Et pourquoi ça le mettait tant en rogne ? Il aurait mis la tête au carré de ce sale type s'il avait pu, mais d'un autre côté il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pourrait jamais à moins de chercher à mourir dans d'atroces circonstances. Ichigo, bras dessus bras dessous avec l'homme en question, se retourna dans sa direction entre deux pas. Ses yeux se braquèrent droit sur Jaggerjack et bien qu'il ne put déchiffrer le contenu de son regard d'aussi loin, il ne put rater le petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres roses du scientifique.

_Mon p'tit Grimmjow, tu t'es encore foutu dans la merde, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en hochant la tête.

Si l'amant d'Ichigo apprenait qu'ils avaient eu une aventure, c'en était fini de lui ! Parce que ce type, ce Muguruma Kensei, il le connaissait bien. Bordel, comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'amant d'Ichigo n'était autre que le directeur des services secrets japonais ?!

Et cette révélation lui fit tout oublier, jusqu'à l'échec de sa mission de récupérer la formule d'Ichigo.

_Putain d'merde j'vais m'faire virer.

* * *

_*** Nobody Does It Better - The Spy Who Loved Me**_ : Chanson composée par Marvin Hamlisch et écrite par Carole Bayer Sager, chantée par Carly Simon. Thème du dixième film de James Bond : "L'espion qui m'aimait".


End file.
